The Words
by Seirenia
Summary: "A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory. LLAP" - Leonard Nimoy Sariel Shade, a former Joja Corporation employee is a young programmer from Zuzu City who moves to Pelican Town following the decision to quit her old life. This is the story of how her life changes as she experiences life and love in Pelican Town.
1. And So It Begins

Chapter 1  
And So It Begins

Sariel Shade sat at her desk on the 14th floor of Joja Corporation's Headquarters in Zuzu City. The 24 year old with rich mahogany hair and steel gray eyes stared blankly at her computer monitor. The only sounds around her were the repetitive clicking of a keyboard and mouse multiplied by 59. The massive central air conditioning system hummed mechanically as it pumped cooled air into the expansive computer farm. Everything about Joja screamed it was slave labor, but they swore everyone loved working for them. The walls were drab and deep gray and everything about the space seemed to suck the life out of you. The air was stale and musty, despite the complete lack of carpet or fabric furnishings in the work area.

On this particular Monday, Sariel sat in her chair wearing a sleeveless gray blouse and black slacks, with her trusty pair of black Converse. One of the few exceptions to the dress code she dared violate. January 1st. Her birthday. A day that would normally bring excitement and jubilation to some, however, for Sariel, such was not the case. She tended to avoid calling attention to her birthday when she could, and would more than likely celebrate with herself later this evening. Curled up on the couch in her small apartment with a glass of Scotch, and a good book, or a movie.

Occasionally an eMail or IM would come through from colleagues wishing her a happy birthday. She'd reply kindly, and go back to attempting to work. Her thoughts drifted away every time she tried to focus on the code she was working on.

" _How did I get here? I got a degree, and thought I was doing well, but what do I have to show for it? My 3rd year here, and I'm still making peanuts, and I feel like I'm suffocating. I can't breathe, I can't thrive, I'm falling apart. I hate my life. I wish Grandfather was still alive." She thought._

Her eyes would fall to the small 3x5" photograph of she and her beloved grandfather. It was snowing, and the photo had been taken on the eve of Sariel's 4th birthday. Grandfather was holding her and reading a book to her. The photo was taken just a few months before he passed away. She remembered his last words to her as if he had just spoken them seconds before.

" _There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life… ...and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dear, you'll be ready for this gift."_

The gift he had left to her in his will was a simple envelope sealed with a purple wax, emblazoned with his initials. Sariel had listened to his advice and had yet to open the faded envelope. It had gone with her through every house, apartment, and job she worked at. Today was the day she knew it was right to open it. She pulled open the top right drawer on her desk, and delicately lifted the letter from its resting place. She quickly grabbed her letter opener and slid the thin blade behind the wax seal. She unfurled the envelope and removed the thick sheath of papers from document she saw first was a letter addressed to her penned by her Grandfather.

"Dear Rinn,

If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.

The same thing happened to me long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life…  
real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to  
the place I truly belong.

I've enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Evenstar Farm. It's located in

Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life.

This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family

name, my dear. Good luck.

Love, Grandpa

P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?"

Tears started welling up in her eyes as she read and re-read the letter a hundred times. She sheepishly looked through the documents and confirmed the letter was true. The deed to the land and farmhouse were all here, already signed over to her. There was the contact information for Lewis and a lawyer Sariel recognized from when she was given the letter.

She gently tucked all of the documents back into the envelope and hid it in her purse. She looked at the small watch on her left wrist and realized it was only 10:00 A.M. She stood from her desk and walked to the water cooler in the back of the office. She spied an empty copy paper box and took it back to her desk. She upended the desk's contents into the box and took the few minutes to transfer all her important personal emails from her Joja Account to her private account. She plucked her purse from the floor, tossed it on her arm, and shut her computer off for the last time.

Sariel hefted the box onto her right hip and triumphantly marched out of the Joja office to the cheers of her co-workers. On the way out, her manager, a snivelling prick named Daniel, physically got in front of her to block her exit from the concrete behemoth that was Joja Corporation.

"And just where do you think you're going, Ms. Shade?" Daniel whined aggressively.

"Out. Permanently. I hate it here. I can't work for you or Joja any longer." Sariel fired back.

"What do you mean? You can't quit! You're one of the top programmers here!" Daniel bellowed.

"I don't believe I stuttered when I spoke. I quit. I'm through. All I do is spend my days Monday through Saturday at that tiny desk in a horde of other corporate zombies that have lost sight of what matters in life. I'm relocating. I need to get out of the city before I die here with no accomplishments besides graduating College early and landing a job at Joja Corporation like 90% of all the other programmers in the Republic." Sariel's words pierced like daggers through the air.

"B-bu-bu-buh what will you do? You'll never get a recommendation from us! You'll be finished in this industry!" Daniel roared.

"I honestly don't give a shit anymore, Daniel. You're a horrible boss, and Joja is a horrible company. I sincerely hope I never see you again. Goodbye." Sariel quipped as she shoved her way past her now former boss.

With her final sentiments given to the company, Sariel walked out of her job with her head held high and her spirits renewed. She wound her way through the labyrinthian corridors to the parking garage and found her beloved silver truck. She fished her keys from her purse, tossed the box into the passenger seat and departed towards freedom.

She stopped by Lilly's Cafe, her favorite coffee house and bookstore. When she entered she caught Lilly's attention and sat at their usual table. A few moments passed and Lilly sat herself at the same table, with two steaming mugs of Chai Tea in front of her. The woman was the same age as Sariel, but on this particular day, her hair was a flamboyant shade of purple. Her nose was pierced, as was her bottom right lip. Various tattoos adorned both of her arms. She had a somewhat gruff exterior, but had a heart of gold and was one of the kindest, compassionate people Sariel knew.

"Okay, sister, spill. You look like you just murdered your boss and the jury let you off with a slap on the wrist." Lilly chortled.

"I walked out. I quit. I can't do it anymore, Lilly. I could feel my soul dying at Joja. The money was nice, but my god, the environment just drained everything out of you." Sariel earnestly replied.

"Woah! What brought this about? I knew you'd talked about it before, but you were always scared to leave. What changed?" Lilly inquired.

"I opened Grandfather's letter." Sariel whispered.

"Oh? What was in it?" Lilly replied.

"Read it for yourself." Sariel stated as she handed the precious letter to her friend.

Lilly pulled on her silver-framed glasses and took the letter out and read through it and the legal documents a few times. She smiled softly each time she re-read the letter. When she finished she replaced everything and handed the envelope back to Sariel.

"Rinn, it really looks like everything's in order. When are you leaving?" Lilly lamented slightly.

"Today. Stardew's only 4 hours from here. I don't have much stuff, I just need to get some boxes and tape, and I'm hoping to get packed up and on the road before 1." Sariel softly replied.

"Well then! You've come to the right place. I've got boxes and tape. Let's go." Lilly boasted.

"But what about the shop?!" Sariel bemoaned.

"Shop, schmop. I own the place. I can shut down for the day since my best friend is leaving town." Lilly smiled brightly as she tugged Sariel from her seat while she spoke.

"If you're sure…" Sariel stated flatly.

"As sure as the sun rises in the east. I've got plenty of boxes in the backroom. I'll make you a care package while we're at it." Lilly chided.

Sariel walked behind the counter, following Lilly closely. The two young women made quick work of their task, piling up Sariel with boxes, tape, markers, you name it. When she took the last load out to her truck, Lilly followed and placed a large box in the back.

"It's a care package. All the tastes of home. Sorry I'm not small enough to fit in the box. Just means you'll have to come visit me once every month or so." Lilly beamed as she spoke.

Sariel hugged her friend tightly and returned her smile, with an equally bright one of her own. She was relieved to feel so at peace with the decision to leave. She knew in her heart it was the correct thing to do.

"Have you called Mr. Lewis yet? I'll drive and you can call. Let him and the lawyer know, so they can make any arrangements they need to." Lilly stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no I was going to do that at the apartment, but you're right, I should do it now." Sariel replied.

Sariel moved the box of her office decor to the back of the truck and climbed into the passenger seat. She slid her tiny phone from her pocket and dug out the contact information for both Lewis and the lawyer. She quickly dialed Lewis' number and waited as it connected. After a few rings the call was finally answered.

" _This is Lewis Williams, Mayor of Pelican Town. How can I help you today?" Lewis said kindly._

"Hi, Mr. Williams. My name is Sariel Shade. You may have known me as Rinn Shade? I am, or well, was Eric Shade's granddaughter." Sariel said calmly.

" _Why I'll be. I knew your grandfather quite well. I suppose you've grown up quite a bit since the last time you came to visit, hrm? I believe you were just a little four year old the last time. Was shortly before Eric's passing, wasn't that?" Lewis said solemnly._

"I do believe it was, sir. I'm actually calling about my grandfather. I believe I have the deed to Evenstar Farm in my possession. It was left to me when his estate was gone through, during the reading of his will. I live in Zuzu City, and assuming the information is valid, I'd like to relocate to the farm and get it up and running again." Sariel stated gracefully.

" _I believe that can be arranged. The house is in a slight state of disarray, however, our local carpenter can get it up and running for you in no time. When can we expect you?" Lewis replied._

"Thank you, sir. I'm hoping to depart Zuzu before noon. It's a four hour drive, so if I make good traffic, I should be there by early evening. I don't have much to pack up, nor do I have any family, just my parents, so it'll make the move easier." Sariel stated remorsefully.

" _I understand. I'll get Robin over the the farmhouse immediately. We look forward to seeing you. Please have a safe journey." Lewis stated._

"Thank you Mayor Williams. If there should be any delay, I'll keep you notified. Goodbye." Sariel said softly, as she disconnected the call.

She flipped the card over and dialed the number for the lawyer next. It felt like eternity until the call connected. After several rings he finally answered as well.

" _Scott Gilmore." His voice was rough and weathered._

"Hello Mr. Gilmore. My name is Sariel Shade. I am Eric Shade's granddaughter. I have finally opened the letter he willed to me. I believe I am in need of your counsel regarding certain contents of the letter." Sariel spoke delicately.

" _Ah, Ms. Shade! So good to finally hear from you. If you're referring to the deed and title documents, they're completely legal. We went through the paperwork before Eric passed. You own it all. He left a small inheritance to you as well. I'm afraid it's not much, but it should help to get you started. I do have to advise you, that you legally must claim ownership of the house. You can not sell it, nor the land. If you decide to go that route it was stipulated in the will that it be sold at Auction and the money donated to charity. Joja Corporation has tossed their hat into the bidding, to build a bigger Joja-Mart Warehouse in Pelican Town." Scott said calmly._

"I have no intentions of selling the land or house, Mr. Gilmore. I am preparing to relocate to Stardew Valley as we speak. Thank you so very much for your advice. Are there any documents you need me to sign?" Sariel inquired.

" _That's wonderful news! There are a few documents, yes, but I can have them mailed to the farmhouse, and you can return them at your leisure. I am positively certain you're going to find everything you're looking for in Stardew. I wish you the best of luck, and safe travels on your journey." Scott replied kindly as he hung up._

"Well, what'd they say, Rinn?" Lilly finally chimed in from behind the steering wheel.

"Everything is legal. The Mayor is having someone come to the house to do some immediate repairs on it, and grandfather left a small inheritance to get me started on the farm. This is really happening!" Sariel exclaimed.

It was then she noticed they'd been parked outside her apartment building for who knows how long, while Sariel made the two phone calls that would change her life. She climbed out of the truck and bounded up the stairs to her apartment on the 2nd floor. She quickly propped the door open and rushed back down to help bring in all the boxes.

It took the two women two and a half hours to box the small apartment up. Lilly had called her girlfriend to come over with a rental trailer so that Sariel could load all of her furniture for the move. Between the three women, they finally had everything loaded up after another thirty minutes.

Sariel made the calls to her parents informing them she was moving to the old farm. Her father was excited to see his father's farm remain within family. Her mother on the other hand was a bit apprehensive of her daughter's sudden decision. She called Lewis again to inform him of the changes to her arrival time.

She glanced at the wristwatch on her left wrist and noted that it was now 2:15 P.M. She'd be arriving in Pelican Town hopefully before 6:15, if traffic was cooperative. She double checked everything before locking the door to her apartment for the last time.

Lilly hugged her friend tightly. Sariel knew it was only a matter of moments before either or both started crying. She vowed to keep their goodbye short, as she knew she'd be back to visit again.

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" Lilly bellowed.

"I'm only going to be four hours away. You could always come visit, you know. I'll try to come back when I can, I promise." Sariel lamented.

"I know, but it feels so far. You're my best friend, Rinn. I thank Yoba I met you every day. You've come so far from the shy 19 year old programmer to the amazing woman you are now. You're gonna knock 'em dead in Pelican Town. Who knows, maybe you can even find your soulmate there." Lilly teased.

"Who knows. I think that's why I'm excited. I don't know what's going to happen next. My life is mine again. I'm not a Joja Zombie anymore." Sariel replied.

She gave Lilly one last hug and climbed into her faithful truck. She pulled the GPS app on her phone up and keyed in the address for Grandfather's farmhouse. The app finished its calculation and she set out on her journey.


	2. Homeward Bound

Chapter 2

Homeward Bound

The journey from Zuzu City to Pelican Town took Sariel just over 3 hours to complete. Traffic was exceptionally light, and she opted to eat dinner on the road, rather than stopping. She saw a faded, worn sign that pointed towards Evenstar Farm and she turned onto the road and carefully made her way towards the farmhouse. She was flagged down by a red-headed woman in a yellow jacket, who was sitting on the hood of a truck.

Sariel slowed down and pulled the truck to a stop. The pale red-headed woman stepped up to her truck door and immediately began talking to Sariel. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun, and her eyes shone brightly when she smiled. Her voice was soft and pleasant.

"Hello! You must be Sariel! I'm Robin the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now tidying up things for your arrival. The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me." Robin stated excitedly.

"It's so nice to meet you! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to do this." Sariel replied.

Robin climbed back into her truck and pulled out ahead of Sariel. She easily navigated the street. Within just a few moments, the pair had arrived at the farmhouse.

The farmhouse was quaint. It had a red roof, with simple wooden siding, a few windows, and a small porch. The back portion of the porch had a recessed area for storing firewood, and Sariel was pleasantly surprised to see the storage filled to the brim. Sariel climbed out of her truck and was taken aback by the amount of debris and yard waste that was strewn across the land.

"This is Evenstar Farm," Robin started.

"I definitely have my work cut out for me. Oh my goodness. There's no backing down now though. Grandpa believed in me, so I know I can do this." Sariel thought to herself.

"Sure, it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you'll have it cleaned up in no time." Robin finished.

The two women made their way to the front door. Robin handed Sariel the keys to the front door. At that moment an older gentleman came outside. Sariel recognized this man to be Mayor Lewis.

His face was kind and gentle, and his gray moustache was thick and bushy. He wore a simple brown cap, and a green dress shirt, with yellow tie, and brown slacks with suspenders. He smiled warmly when he saw Sariel.

"Ah, the new farmer! Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town. You know, everyone's been asking about you. It's not everyday that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal! ...So you're moving into your grandfather's old cottage. It's a good house… very 'rustic'." Lewis said warmly.

"Rustic? That's one way to put it… 'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though." Robin quipped.

"Rude! Don't listen to her, Sariel. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades." Lewis exclaimed.

"Hrmph." Robin skulked.

"Anyway, you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that. …Oh! I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it. Well… Good luck!" Lewis called out as he started walking away.

Robin followed him in her truck and Sariel was left to the task of moving all of her belongings inside. It took her a few hours to finish, but she was proud of her work. All the furniture got moved, and she had unpacked everything. It was a tight fit, but she managed to get her queen-sized bed, bookcases, dining table, chairs, TV, plants, radio, and pictures all set up.

She collapsed on the bed and awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing the following morning. She scrubbed the sleep from her eyes, and turned her electric kettle on to start boiling water for tea. As she moved about, she turned the TV onto the local weather station.

She opened the front door to allow a breeze in, and it was then she noticed the small yellow and purple wrapped package. She quickly tore into it, and found 15 packets of Parsnip Seeds and a sum of $500 and a note from Mayor Lewis.

' _Here's a little something to get you started. Signed, Mayor Lewis P.S. I've included the inheritance from Eric for you.'_

Her kettle chimed, and Sariel quickly poured herself a steaming cup of green tea. She dug through her clothes and settled on a pair of hiking boots, boot cut jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt. She pulled the garments on, drank her tea, and stepped out to the farm. She collected the set of tools Robin had left behind for her and set about clearing some of the land to plant her first crop.

It was 8:50 A.M. by the time she had cleared a small patch of land completely. Between the Oak Tree she took down, the fallen branches, small boulders, and thick brushes, she was tired. She managed to till the ground with ease, and noted that the soil had a rich color and fragrant earthy smell. She quickly planted the fifteen seeds, noting on the back of the package that they should reach maximum size in two weeks.

She decided since it was almost 9:00 A.M. she'd venture into town and start meeting some of the locals. She followed the dirt road from her farm, and found a walking path heading towards the town. It wasn't a far walk, about a quarter of a mile. She was pleased at the paved cobblestone sidewalks. The entire village seemed to be quaint and charming. Towards her left was a walkway leading to a small playground. In front of her was the local doctor's office. She spied a sign for 'Pierre's General Store'. She figured that would be her best choice for a first stop. Outside the General Store was a calendar pinned to a bulletin board. There were pictures and names of the residents on the various days with notes for their birthdays. Sariel smiled when she saw she'd already been added as well.

She saw a note for Pierre's Hours of Operations. They were closed on Wednesdays, but open from 9:00 A.M. to 5:00 P.M. the other days of the week. Sariel gently pushed on one of the double glass doors, and a small windchime tinkled above her head as she entered the store. The small store had four large shelves full of goods and several fresh produce bins. She spied a gentleman sitting behind the counter and she approached him cautiously.

He had ruddy-brown shaggy hair and wore glasses. They were half-moon shaped and complimented his face nicely. He was wearing a brown button-down shirt over a blue undershirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, you must be Ms. Shade, the new farmer! I'm Pierre, owner of the local general store. If you're looking for seeds, my shop is the place to go. I'll also buy produce from you for a good price! We have a Shrine to Yoba here as well. You're welcome to visit during our regular business hours." Pierre stated.

He reached across the counter and handed Sariel a map of the town. She opened it and was surprised at the amount of detailing. Each residence was listed with their address and the residents who lived there. There was a Mine and a Beach as well. She tucked the map into her back pocket. She purchased some more Parsnip Seeds, and tucked the paper packaging into her pocket as well.

"I am she. Thank you so much! It's so wonderful to meet you. I hope we'll be working together, once I figure out everything." Sariel beamed as she spoke.

She was stopped by an older woman with long brown hair. She was pleasantly plump, with a round face. She grasped Sariel's hands in her own as she spoke.

"Ah! You must be the new farmer! My name is Marnie. I sell livestock and animal care products at my ranch. You should swing by sometime." Marnie said kindly.

Deciding to visit the beach, Sariel departed from the store and opened the map once again to get check her surroundings before heading out. It took her about twenty minutes to navigate her way to the beach as she was unfamiliar with the town.

Once she arrived, she felt a surging in her soul. The soft, soothing sounds of the ocean waves ebbing and flowing seemed to heal her very spirit. She noticed a well maintained cabin to her left, and several docks out on the water. Her boots sunk slightly into the warm sun-bleached sand. The salty ocean scent hung delicately in the air. She was pleased to find a Fishmonger here, as hopefully it meant there was decent fishing in the area.

Sariel sat at the edge of the farthest dock and spent an hour just watching the waves come and go. Her stomach growled and she realized it was now noon and she hadn't eaten anything since last night. She heard a door open to her left and quickly glanced that way. A tall, well dressed man, with hair longer than her own; as golden honey toned as the sweetest honey was walking across the sands. He stopped by the small stone campfire ring she had spied on the beach earlier. She affixed her gaze on his eyes, and she swore for a fleeting moment he too, was staring at her.

Deciding to introduce herself, Sariel stood and unfurled her legs from beneath her. She stretched her arms overhead and lithely limbered up her back and legs. She quickly traversed the dock and made her way to the young man. His eyes were sea-green and shone radiantly. Sariel realized she was instantly smitten with him. He was outright gorgeous. Far better looking than anyone she'd ever seen in Zuzu City.

"Ah, the new farmer we've all been expecting… and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation! I'm Elliott… I live in the little cabin by the beach. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was calm, soothing, and quiet, to the point he almost purred when speaking.

"I'm Sariel. The pleasure is all mine." Sariel smiled brightly.

She bowed slightly and waved goodbye to Elliott as she departed the beach for her humble abode. When she returned, she immediately set out to till more land and plant the new seeds she had purchased. As she worked, a breeze picked up and made the afternoon cooler. Discouraged by the four hours of work it took her, she realized her energy was spent and retired for the evening.

She took off her dusty boots outside and immediately locked the door before heading into the shower. The warm water rushed all around her and she was pleased at the level of water pressure the farmhouse had. She spent half an hour hiding in the water before finally finishing and making herself a salad to eat. She curled up on the couch and decided to read for a bit before falling asleep.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3

Introductions

Sariel again woke up to the sounds of a far off rooster crowing. Her alarm sounded at 6:00 A.M. She climbed out of bed, got dressed, and made oatmeal for breakfast. The tranquil sounds of birds chirping were faint in the distance.

Once she had finished she stepped outside and noticed the flag on her mailbox was up. She checked the small box and found an advertisement from Pierre's, and a letter from the Fishmonger named Willy, asking her to come by his store.

She stretched a bit and hefted her tools back towards the field where she was attempting to clear out even more of the debris. Hours passed by and she was quite pleased with the results. A few more trees were felled, and she had cleared a larger portion of field out to grow crops in. It was 11:00 A.M. and she decided to make the sojourn to the beach again to enjoy today's lunch. Pomegranates she'd bought back at a farmer's market. She'd kept the delicacies packaged away safely and was pleased they'd survived the trip. They were, without a doubt, her favorite food of all time. She was lucky the market rented out several large arboretums to the clientele, and that one of the growers took advantage of the greenhouse and planted fruit trees.

She stopped by Pierre's first, and purchased a larger backpack for herself. Her pockets just weren't cutting it anymore. Between water bottles needed for hydration, and bits of coal and jars of sap, her pockets were full. The bag was expensive, $200, but it was of a great quality.

She off-loaded some things, and slung the bag onto her shoulders. She wove her way through the cobblestone streets waving to new faces and returning smiles. The air was warmer today, and when her boots hit the sand, she secretly hoped she'd see Elliott again. Something about the man captivated her.

A gruff man called out to her. He was smoking a pipe and looked like he had a story, or forty he could tell. He was holding some pieces of fishing tackle.

"Ahoy there miss. Heard there was a newcomer here. Nice to finally meet ya," Willy's voice was harsh as he spoke.

"I'm just comin' off a month long deep sea fishing trip. Did good. Managed to sell a lot of good fish. I've got a few rods here that I need to get rid of to make some room in my shop, and thought I'd give one to ya. I want to keep the art of fishin' alive, and there's good fish to be had in the waters around here." Willy stated.

Sariel inspected the rod and noted it was of good quality. Bamboo, so it was naturally flexible, yet had a decent rigidity as well. It should suit her just fine for casual fishing. She wasn't the most experienced angler, but she wasn't completely new to fishing either.

"My shop's open now again, so stop buy if you need anything. I'll also buy anything you catch." Willy stated casually.

With that, Sariel departed and made her way closer to the cabin on the beach. She remained on the docks, but pulled a small sketchbook from her bag and her favorite coloring pencils and sat to work drawing the landscape before her, while slowly eating and enjoying herself. She was lost in thought and completely entranced by what she was doing. She captured the undulation of each wave as it flowed in towards land, then ebbed back towards the sea. She was so distracted she didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind her, until Elliott was sitting next to her.

"A great idea can pass through your head when you least expect it… but if your mind is too busy you might miss it." Elliott said softly.

"Would you care for some Pomegranate? They're grown by a vendor at a Farmer's Market in Zuzu City. He maintains trees year round. They're my favorite food. I'd live off them if I could." Sariel stated.

"Ah, yes. That would be lovely, thank you. I often find myself craving Pomegranate in the spring. I'm quite fond of them as well." Elliot replied.

"I've got about 45 more of these at my house. Would you like me to bring you some later?" Sariel asked.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you. You should enjoy them, they are yours afterall." Elliott scoffed slightly.

"I don't mind. If you'd like them, they're yours. I noticed Pierre can order Pomegranate Saplings. Once I get the farm under control, I'm thinking about planting some. You'd be welcome to help yourself to their fruit." Sariel replied.

"You are different than most people. You're very kind and compassionate. Those are the most admirable traits to possess as a human." Elliott stated.

"Thank you. Loyalty is very important to me as well." Sariel replied.

"Might I inquire about what brought you here?" Elliott asked gently.

"Several things, ultimately. My grandfather owned Evenstar Farm. I used to visit him as a young girl and spend time on the farm with him. He passed away and left the deed to the farm to me. I worked for Joja Corporation in their Tech and Software department. I realized I hated it. Monday was my birthday, and I felt the happiness inside me die a little while there. I… couldn't do it anymore. It felt like my soul was being torn from my body every day I went to work. So, I threw it all away and moved here." Sariel spoke slowly.

"I see. It is most fortunate then, that you were afforded the ability to come here. I, too, came to Pelican Town under similar circumstances. I'm a writer. All of my family and friends scoffed at the idea. They said there's a thousand young writers that think they're going to make it, and of those, maybe two to three do. I seem to have hit a wall with my writing, unfortunately." Elliott lamented.

"Ah, writer's block? Are your imaginary friends no longer speaking to you?" Sariel teased.

"I… yes," Elliott sighed.

"I had hoped that relocating, and sequestering myself to solitude on the beach would cause that spark to come back, but alas, it has not returned." He stated.

"Well, if there's anything I could do to help, let me know." Sariel smiled at him as she spoke.

She tore the drawing from her sketchbook and handed it to Elliott. She had done an amazing job at capturing what she'd seen in front of her, to the point Elliott thought for just a moment the drawing was really the ocean somehow affixed to the paper. She pulled another Pomegranate from her bag and handed it to Elliott. She bade him farewell and made her way back towards her farm.

Sariel tossed a few things in the bin Lewis had pointed out to sell goods through and slipped out of her boots on the porch. She entered her house and curled up on the chocolate colored sofa with her large sketchbook. She smiled and began drawing Elliott's profile. Her fingers flowed easily over the page bringing exquisite details to the once blank paper.

She finally finished and stashed the private book back on the bookshelf out of view. She fixed herself some spaghetti for dinner and decided to enjoy her night while watching T.V. The news was reporting a storm for tomorrow, so her work would be easier, as she wasn't going to work in a downpour. She finished around 10:00 P.M. and decided to turn in for the evening.

Her alarm went off at 6:00 A.M. and she fought the urge to stay back in bed. The cacophony of raindrops on her ceiling lulled her into a peaceful slumber. She begrudgingly pulled herself from her bed and set a pot of tea on to boil. She was pleased there weren't any leaks in the farmhouse. She opened the fridge and pulled out eggs, milk, and cheese and set about preparing breakfast for herself.

Sariel finished and set her omelet down on her table and began eating her breakfast. She decided to check her eMail for the first time since she'd relocated and was pleased to see Lilly was already checking in on her. She quickly typed out a recap of the events of the past few days. Her heart fluttered when she wrote out the section about Elliott.

She set the phone on the table and cleaned the dishes from breakfast. She decided to dress in a tank top and teal rain jacket, worn over a pair of dark blue jeans and her rain boots. As she left her house, she noticed she had mail again. Upon opening her mailbox she saw the packet of papers from Mr. Gilmore's office, as well as a letter from Joja Corporation explaining they'd cleared a landslide they'd caused and that access to the mines was now available again.

Sariel ran the legal documents back inside and grabbed her pickaxe. Today was a good day to spend spelunking in a cave. She grabbed a flashlight and some water bottles and a few protein bars for energy. Before she departed she emptied the contents of her backpack and left her farming tools behind.

The journey to the mine took about an hour. When she entered the cave, she was greeted by a man named Marlon. He wore a cape and anarchic clothing. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch and there was a scar that ran across his face. His gray hair was cropped quite short.

"Hello there. Name's Marlon. I was going to explore the mines, but with my bad leg, I don't think I can make it down the ladder. The mines have been abandoned for a while, so there's no telling what's down there. If you're going down, you're going to need a weapon. Do you know how to fight?" He asked.

"I'm Sariel. I can wield a sword. Took lessons when I was little." Sariel replied.

"Excellent. It's not much, but you can have this old thing." Marlon stated.

He picked up a sheath propped up on the wall and loosed the blade from its covering. It wasn't much to look at, and it had definitely seen better days, but it was sharp. It was rusty, but it should still work.

Sariel lifted the blade with her right hand, testing the weight. It wasn't horribly unbalanced, which was promising. She gave it a few practice swings and was pleased that it was light-weight enough for her to wield easily.

"Try to get to the 5th floor, if you can. No one knows how deep this mine is anymore." Marlon quipped.

"Interesting. I'll give it a shot. Hopefully I can find some ore and things for upgrading my tools." Sariel replied.

Marlon waved goodbye to her as he exited the cave. Sariel tightened the straps on her backpack and descended the first ladder. She methodically worked her way through the first few floors of the mine, harvesting all the nodes and stones she could. She fought her way through a few Slimes and a couple of flying insects, but nothing too terribly bad.

Around noon she took a break and ate a protein bar before continuing on. Her bag was heavy with unrefined ore and stone. She'd found a few gemstones as well. She reached the 5th floor about 5:00 P.M. Pleased with her effort she took the elevator back to the surface and returned home for the evening.

The following morning Sariel received a note from Marlon asking her to slay 10 Slimes in the depths of the mines, and if she accomplished this task, she'd earn admittance to the Adventurer's Guild he ran. She placed the sheath of legal documents inside the mailbox, having gone through them the night before.

She headed into town towards the Blacksmith's. She took the scenic route, deciding to stop by the Community Center. The building was in shambles. Ivy and weeds had grown all over the exterior. There were several breaches in the walls and roof of the building. Mayor Lewis was standing outside the building, looking at it remorsefully.

"Ah. What an eyesore… This is the Pelican Town Community Center… or what's left of it, anyway. It used to be the pride and joy of the town… always bustling with activity. Now… just look at it. It's shameful. These days, the young folk would rather sit in front of the TV than engage with the community. But listen to me, I sound like an old fool. Joja Corporation has been hounding me to sell them the land so they can turn it into another warehouse… Pelican Town could use the money, but there's something stopping me from selling it… I guess old timers like me get attached to relics of the past… Ah well. If anyone else buys a Joja Co. Membership I'm just gonna go ahead and sell it. Here, let's go inside." Lewis says as he sighs.

Sariel followed him to the door as he fished a key from his pocket and unlocked it. The air inside is stale from apparent years of being forgotten. There are several large holes in the wooden floor where nature herself has burst through and started to reclaim the building. There is a small hut in the left corner and a broken fish tank on the right. The brick fireplace looks to be in excellent condition still.

She walked around the Community Center. She noted the six different rooms. A small children's play area, a kitchen, what could have possibly been a pantry, the large entry opening, a small office, and a run down coal furnace.

In the Playroom she noted an ethereal golden scroll on the floor. The paper shimmered with dark gold writing in a language Sariel had never seen before. She swore she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. A small moving apple-shaped creature of sorts popped up. As she tried to get Lewis' attention, the creature disappeared just as quickly.

"It's probably just rats. Say, I'll leave this unlocked from now on, so if you've got the time, you could maybe help with the rat problem." Lewis called out.

He bade Sariel farewell and departed in search of lunch. Sariel decided to follow suit and made her way to Pierre's to purchase more seeds and supplies. Her grocery stores were running a bit on the low side. Loaded up with her purchases she departed for her farm once again.

She stashed all of her purchases and planted all of the new seeds - a variety of potatoes, cauliflower, and parsnips. It took her a few hours of work to accomplish. Pleased with the day's events she retired for the evening.


	4. Introductions, Part Deux

Chapter 4

Introductions, Part Deux

Sariel was working in one of her Parsnip fields when she felt the familiar buzzing of her phone. She wiped the sweat from her brow and tugged her work glove off her hand. She deftly pulled the device from her pocket and smiled when she saw it was Elliott calling.

"Hello Elliott." Sariel said warmly.

"Good morning, Sariel. I was wondering if you'd like to come to the cabin for coffee. If you're free of course." Elliott stated.

"Coffee? Yeah, that'd be nice. I've been working all morning, I could use a break." Sariel replied.

"Excellent. I shall await your arrival with bated breath." Elliott said.

"I am going to assume that you've only had coffee to eat since you woke up. It's almost noon, so I'll bring some lunch over too." Sariel teased.

"Ah, that would be correct." Elliott replied solemnly.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to make myself more presentable and I'll head over." Sariel replied.

"Of course. See you shortly." Elliott stated.

Sariel glanced at the phone as the call ended and slipped the device back into her pocket. She placed all of her tools in the tool shed and headed inside to clean herself up a bit. Her shirt was soaked with sweat, and she shucked the cold cotton t-shirt off. She pulled a blue tank top on and combed her hair into a dutch braid. She quickly scrubbed her face clean, reapplied her deodorant and applied a light spritz of perfume.

Sariel made her way to the kitchen and raided her cabinets for the supplies to make crab cakes. They were one of Elliott's favorites, despite the fact the man hated fried foods. Her pocket buzzed again and she pulled her phone out and glanced at the text.

"Hey. I got your number from Elliott. He just texted me. He's trying to figure out a way to formally ask you out, I think. He wants to do it romantically, in his Elliott way, but he doesn't know what you'd like the most. Help a girl out? - Leah"

"Hah. Tell him my favorite flowers are moonflowers. Chocolate is life and I prefer tea over coffee. Okay, maybe not that last part, I think it'll wound his soul. We both know he lives off coffee." Sariel typed out quickly.

"Hehe, that's true. I have some moonflowers growing! How long until you leave for the cabin? - Leah"

"I was going to head out once I've finished making lunch. Preparing him hopefully a few days worth of food so he a) eats and b) doesn't die." Sariel responded.

"Aww, that's love right there, Sari! You really like him, don't you? - Leah"

"I'd be lying if I said 'no'. It's so cliché to say that my heart does flips in my chest when I see him, but it's true." Sariel responded quickly.

"Well, tell him that. When the time is right of course. I'm sure he's going to tell me all about things later. Have a good time! - Leah"

Sariel turned the screen of her phone off and set it on the counter next to her. The third batch of crab cakes had just come out of the fryer and she transferred them to paper to drain. She pulled a basket from the pantry and filled it with a few jars of Tom Kha soup she'd canned, a twenty pomegranates and the batches of crab cakes. She tucked a cloth around the goods and made sure they were safely stored away.

She hefted the basket onto her hip and exited her house. She opted for the faster route which was to go through the forest and pass by Leah's cottage. Though faster, the journey still took her thirty minutes.

Sariel knocked gently on the cabin door and smiled when she heard Elliott tell her to come in. She gently pushed on the wooden door and let herself into his small cabin. Elliott was sitting at his writing desk with his feet propped up. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up and he was holding a book in his right hand. His left hand drummed a pencil on the blank page in front of him. She quickly memorized the location of everything, noting he didn't have a lot - a piano, a bed, a desk, two tables, a small kitchenette, and a closet.

"Sariel! Come in. Welcome to my humble… well shack. This is my writing desk. It's where I spend most of my time. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be a writer. Have I told you that?" Elliott asked warmly as he turned towards her.

"I do believe you've mentioned it before." Sariel replied kindly.

"That's why I live out here by myself. I figured a lonely life by the sea would help me focus on my literary aspirations… Everyone back home said I was nuts… that I could never make it as a writer. Can you believe it? They said 'for every successful author there's a thousand who fail miserably.' Such pessimism… it's sickening." Elliott lamented.

"That's a pretty horrible thing to say to someone. Family and friends should support your hopes and dreams, and literary aspirations." Sariel stated.

"I can see it in your eyes… you believe in me, Sariel. You've got that spark. Now that's inspiring! That's what I'm looking for… A question… What kind of books do you like, Sariel?" Elliott inquired gently.

"I read a lot different things, but my favorite genre is Mystery." Sariel replied.

"Mystery, huh? It's definitely an exciting genre. I'll remember that. Well! Enough talk about me! Hrm… you probably know a lot about plants, don't you?" Elliott asked.

"It does kind of come with the business of being a farmer. I think I know a few things. Why?" Sariel countered.

"Would you mind taking a look at this rose here? I'm afraid it's not doing so well." Elliott replied sadly.

Sariel sat the basket down and moved to the small flower pot on Elliott's desk. The single rose looked kind of sad and the edges of its petals were wilting. She picked the pot up and examined it closely. The soil was quite firm and didn't seem to drain water well. It was a bit too small of a pot as well.

"Well, the prognosis is good. She gets enough sun here, that's for sure. Her pot is a little small for her, and she could use some better soil. Roses like a lot of sun, and well draining soil. You don't want to keep them too wet. Let's have lunch and then you can bring her back to the farm and I'll help you transplant her and fix her up for you." Sariel spoke warmly.

"Ah, thank you. That would be wonderful." Elliott replied.

"I made you some crab cakes, and since I know you're not eating well, there's some more things in the basket for you." Sariel said calmly.

"Sariel, thank you. This is excellent." Elliott stated.

"How long have you lived here, if you don't mind me asking?" Sariel inquired.

"A bit over a year. I moved here a year before you arrived." Elliott replied.

"Do you miss home?" Sariel asked.

"Ah, well, yes and no. Things were certainly different back home, but Pelican Town has its own merits. Would I change things? No. What about you, Sariel? Do you miss Zuzu City?" Elliott inquired.

"Err. That's… a difficult thing to answer. There are aspects of my life I miss, yes. I mostly enjoyed living in Zuzu City. My best friend lives there, but, my life hasn't been the easiest. There's so much worth and value here, that I actually feel whole again. Well, somewhat." Sariel replied.

"I don't want you to feel pressured. You don't have to tell me if you wish, but what do you mean?" Elliott queried.

"I don't mind. When I was younger, I got romantically involved with a man named Lucian Reid. I was young and stupid. What I thought was love blinded me to how horrible he truly was. When I was twenty, Luc… murdered my best friend's brother." Sariel stated calmly.

"Oh, Yoba, that's horrible!" Elliott exclaimed.

"That's not all, either. He tried to pin the blame on other people. I found the evidence that incriminated him, and testified against him. He… wasn't very kind to me while we were together." Sariel lamented.

"I am sorry that happened to you, Sariel. You deserve better than that." Elliott stated angrily.

"It's okay. It took a while to come to terms with what happened. I'm grateful Lilly and I remained friends through the whole ordeal. I was so distraught by what happened that I haven't dated anyone since then. I was too scared to make the commitment for fear it would be a repeat of Luc." Sariel lamented softly.

Elliott wrapped Sariel in his embrace and hugged her tightly. He felt Sariel flinch slightly, then melt into the embrace as she tightened her arms around him. He could smell the intoxicating scents of sandalwood, vanilla, pear, and citrus as it clung lightly to her skin and hair.

He loosed Sariel from his grasp and stared deeply into her steel-hued orbs. She was captivatingly beautiful. Her features were slim and delicate, yet he could see the fierceness that burned in her soul. Her hair was the most sublimely perfect hue of mahogany he'd ever seen. The delicate braid she wore suited her. He noticed a few wispy tendrils of hair fell from the braid and framed her face perfectly.

"A great idea can pass through your head when you least expect it… but if your mind is too busy you might miss it." Sariel quipped teasingly.

"Hrm?" Elliott replied.

"Elliott, how much work have you made on your novel?" Sariel inquired.

"I seem to have come to a permanent impasse with my novel. I am beginning to think my family was correct." Elliott lamented.

"You said you've practically become a hermit and you don't allow yourself much in the way of fun. Maybe you need to take a break and clear your mind. Stress can do a hell of a lot of damage to someone." Sariel replied.

"That would be a different course of action. Perhaps you are correct." Elliott stated.

"Rinn." Sariel stated.

"Come again?" Elliott asked.

"It's my nickname. All my family and friends back home call me Rinn." Sariel replied.

"Rinn. That's a lovely nickname. Would you prefer to be addressed as such?" Elliott inquired.

Sariel's heart dropped into the flurry of butterflies in her stomach as her name rolled off his tongue. The intonation and inflection of each sound serenaded her ears. She noticed Elliott staring at her intensely.

"You can call me whatever you like. I'm telling you you're my friend. Come, sit with me on the docks." Sariel playfully called out.

Elliott smiled at the young woman and obliged her desire. The two exited his cabin and made the short walk to the dock near the tidal pools. He found himself staring at Sariel as she sat out a large sketchbook and laid down on the dock. He swore as she was turning to a blank page he caught a drawing that looked like him.

"Rinn, what's the last drawing in this book? If I might ask." Elliott asked gently.

"Erm. I'm a bit scared to show you." Sariel admitted.

"Why's that?" Elliott replied.

Sariel blushed furiously and hung her head as she swallowed deeply. Her stomach betrayed her and surged into her throat at the sound of her nickname on his lips. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. Her fingers trembled slightly as she grabbed the edge of the last page and gently flipped it forward. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and waited for Elliott's judgement.

Elliott smiled internally, and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the portrait of himself on her canvas. He was astounded by her artistic talent. He swore it could rival even Leah's. He laid next to her and moved his face a few mere inches from her ear and whispered softly to her.

"That is amazing, Rinn." Elliott purred in her ear.

"T-th-thank you, Elliott." Sariel stammered.

"Am I making you nervous?" Elliott responded.

"Y-yes." Sariel gulped as she spoke.

"Why is that?" Elliott inquired.

"Uhm. I…" Sariel couldn't find the words to speak.

"You what, Rinn?" Elliott teased.

"T-th-think you're very attractive." Sariel choked out.

"Is that so?" Elliott asked.

"Yes, Elliott, it is." Sariel replied defiantly.

Elliott groaned internally and knew there was something captivating about Sariel. He'd lived in Pelican Town for a year now, and none of the other bachelorettes attracted him the way Sariel did. Everything about her shook him to his very core.

Elliott, the normally prim and proper gentleman, who preferred to take his time romancing the women he'd dated in the past, quickly threw all of that to the wind. His body was on fire and everything about Sariel screamed she was the water to quench the growing blaze in his soul. He stared at her face for minutes, committing every detail to his memory. He reached his right hand towards her arm and touched her shoulder gently.

"Rinn, may I have your attention?" Elliott asked.

Sariel turned towards him and was blindsided by his lips on hers. She blinked furiously then fluttered her eyes closed as she speared her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. She could hear the familiar thumping of her heart as it beat in her ears, not her chest. It felt like if she exhaled her heart would leave her body and she'd be an empty shell of a woman.

Elliott broke the kiss off and stared into her steel gray eyes. He was as breathless as she, equally impressed by the intensity of their kiss. He hoped silently that he hadn't crossed a line.

"That was..." Sariel whispered.

"A line I should not have crossed?" Elliott inquired.

"No. I was going to say amazing, but that is definitely a line you should very much bulldoze over a million trillion times. Please." Sariel stated.

"In that case." Elliott replied.

He captured her lips again and kissed them raw. He dragged his tongue across her lips and continued his assault on her mouth. He growled as she whimpered beneath him. He finally broke the kiss and pulled back from her.

Sariel's fingers fluttered to her lips and she smiled so brightly her eyes sparkled. She reached out towards him and took his hand in her grasp. She took the moments to clear her thoughts and her throat.

"I would like to see where this could go, if you're interested, Sariel." Elliott stated.

"I'd like that." Sariel replied.

"As would I. I will deign to say we should start this relationship off correctly, though. Would you allow me the honor of joining me on a date tomorrow?" Elliott replied softly.

"Yes. Coffee at the farm?" Sariel asked.

"Ah, coffee. I find myself craving the robust flavour nearly every morning. Coffee it is. Is 10:00 an acceptable time?" Elliott inquired.

"Mhm. I'll be done with all the morning chores by then. I'll make brunch, too. We can sit and get to know one another a little more." Sariel replied.

"I am very much looking forward to that." Elliott replied kindly.

"Elliott?" Sariel asked.

"Yes, Rinn?" Elliott replied.

"Kiss me." Sariel stated boldly.

Elliott didn't hesitate as he captured her tender lips again. The sweet taste of pomegranate on her lips drove him wild. Every place her fingers grazed his skin felt like burning lava. He could feel a growing inferno in his soul and knew that Sariel was the only water that could quench the thirst.

He begrudgingly broke the kiss and stared at her. There was a fervent blush on her cheeks and her lips were swollen. She had the faintest smile on her lips. She was staring at him intently.

"Regretfully, I think I should head back to the farm. If I stay here, I'm not sure I could keep up the will to resist you much longer." Sariel stated solemnly.

Elliott stood and gently helped Sariel up from the dock. He pulled her into a gentle embrace and softly kissed her forehead. He smiled at the deep blush on her cheeks. He slipped his hand into hers and gently led her back to the beach.

"Don't forget to bring your rose. I've got all the materials at the house to hopefully start her on the road to recovery." Sariel mentioned.

"I won't. Have a good evening, Rinn." Elliott replied.

Sariel turned her back towards Elliott and slowly made the walk back through town. Her mind was racing a trillion miles a minute. She could still feel the weight of his lips on hers. Her body felt electrified.

As she made her way back to the farmhouse she shucked her clothing off and stood in the cool water of a shower for over an hour. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Elliott. Part of her yearned for the start of their relationship, yet part of her wanted to withdraw and avoid the potential pain and heartache. Unfortunately on this night, sleep eluded her.


	5. Coffee and Discoveries

Author's Notes:

TRIGGER WARNING(S): This chapter contains references to domestic violence, murder, and attempted sexual assault. They are not described in detail, but they are present in a conversation between the MC and Elliott.

Thanks,  
Seirenia

_

Chapter 5

Coffee and Discoveries

Sariel awoke at six, as usual, and was pleased to hear the cacophony of rain on her roof. The dulcet sounds brought comfort as she knew she'd be able to avoid most, if not all of her tasks for the day. Her hair was a dishevelled mess. She pulled herself from bed and took a hot shower.

She spent minutes combing conditioner through her long tresses, easing the knots and snares free. After twenty minutes, her hair was finally tamed. She set about scrubbing the exhaustion from her body and relaxed a slight amount as the thick, rich, luxurious soap enveloped her body.

She exited the shower and wrapped herself in a thick, green cotton robe. She set about fixing her hair into a long dutch braid again. It was one of the few hairstyles she preferred. A quick glance to the clock revealed it was 7:30 already.

Sariel left her robe on and padded through the house. Her soft footfalls echoed throughout the large farmhouse. She went to work preparing brunch. Years of cooking had given her an intimate knowledge of how to prepare a variety of meals. She opted for classic crêpes filled with a chocolate and pomegranate ganache. The flavors would complement coffee well.

She lost herself in her work and her thoughts and finished task after task. The house looked spotless, the food was ready and coffee was brewing. Sariel decided to steal a few moments to herself to get dressed.

She ran to her closet and looked through what she had. Eventually she spotted the perfect outfit. A soft white ½ length-sleeved cable-knit sweater, skinny jeans and black leather boots. She glanced at the clock again and saw it was 9:50.

Sariel was putting the finishing touches on her outfit and smoothing her hair when she heard knocking on the door. She quickly opened it to reveal Elliott. The long trench coat he wore shielded him from the rain.

"Good morning, Elliott, come in and make yourself at home." Sariel politely stated.

"Good morning, Rinn. I brought you a gift." Elliott replied.

"Oh? You didn't need to." Sariel said.

Elliott pulled a small flower pot from within the bag he was carrying. Inside the green pot was a single wooden stalk with a tendril of Moonflowers growing on it. The delicate blossoms were shielding for the time being.

"Elliott! Moonflowers are my favorite! Thank you!" Sariel exclaimed.

Sariel immediately took the planter and set it on the counter near one of the windows in the kitchen. She turned towards Elliott and smiled softly at him as he took his coat off and shook a few drops of rain from his face. She plated the crêpes and set them down on the table. She directed Elliott to her large dining table and sat down.

"I have a nearly endless source of coffee, so feel free to have as much as you'd like." Sariel stated.

"That sounds amazing. I'm positive I live off coffee." Elliott replied.

"Benefits of being best friends with a Coffee Shop owner." Sariel laughed.

Elliott smiled warmly as he poured himself a cup of the steaming hot liquid. He idly stirred it while staring at Sariel. He was smitten with the way her eyes sparkled in the light when she smiled. He speared a bite of a crêpe on his fork and savored the luxurious flavors.

"So, Rinn, tell me about your life before you moved here. What did you do?" Elliott asked.

"Oh, well, I was born and raised in Zuzu City. I have a Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science. I graduated at age 19 and landed a job with Joja Corporation. I worked there until I quit to move here." Sariel stated.

"Impressive! I too, grew up in Zuzu City. I've aspired to be a writer for as long as I can remember. My family hasn't been the most supportive of that, as I've mentioned. I made the decision to move here for solitude and respite from the negativity and to hopefully find the focus to finish my novel." Elliott said.

"I'm excited to read your novel, once you finish it." Sariel replied kindly.

"The crêpes are magnificent, Sariel. Where did you learn to cook?" Elliott inquired.

"Oh, uhm, well, I kind of picked up things as I went, but I spent a year taking weekly cooking lessons. Lilly, my best friend taught me some things too." Sariel replied.

"What do you like to do when you're not working?" Elliott asked.

"Nothing beats curling up on the couch by the fireplace and reading. As you've seen I draw as well. I'm skilled at playing the violin as well." Sariel replied.

"Is that so? Could I convince you to play for me?" Elliott asked, sheepishly.

Sariel stood from the table and retrieved her violin from its case. The instrument was of remarkable quality. The rich red tones of the wood shone brightly under the lights in the house. She expertly took her stance and looked towards Elliott.

She began slowly drawing her bow across the strings in a well practiced manor. She started playing one of her favorite songs. The melodic notes of Greensleeves filled the room. Sariel's movements were flawless as she drew the notes from her violin. She gently swayed as she played the song. As she finished, she noticed Elliott was staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Sariel, that was amazing!" Elliott exclaimed.

Sariel tucked her violin back in its case and returned it to its position near the bookcase. She moved towards the kitchen counter and hopped up on it. She focused her attention on Elliott.

"Thank you. I've been playing since I was six. I know you have a piano in your cabin, I assume you can play?" Sariel asked.

"Ah, yes, I can. Though, not not nearly as well as you can play the violin." Elliott admitted.

"Did you—or do you—have a nickname?" Sariel asked softly.

"My mother insists on calling me Eli, though I despise it. Leah occasionally calls me "Ell". May I ask how you got your nickname?" Elliott queried.

"Grandpa gave it to me. When I was little I heard a wren singing and I started singing with it. I was fascinated with it and so he started calling me his little Rinn-bird, and Rinn just stuck." Sariel stated gently.

"You speak fondly of your grandfather. Was he a large influence on your life?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah. When I was little, I'd spend my summers here at the farm. We'd spend a lot of time here, enjoying life. When he got sick things changed. I was four when he passed. Towards the end of his life we were all too busy to come visit as much as we had, and I deeply regret that." Sariel lamented.

"I'm glad you had such a powerful, positive influence in your life. For what it's worth, I'm glad you've come to Pelican Town." Elliott smiled as he made his statement.

"Me too. It's been healing. I hated working for Joja Corporation. There are times I miss things about Zuzu City, but waking up to the sounds of birds singing and the sun on my face is amazing. I love sitting outside wrapped in a blanket and watching the stars. You can't do that in Zuzu City." Sariel replied.

Elliott stood and walked to Sariel. He knew he was falling in love with her every minute he spent in her presence. Something about her soothed the ache in his soul. He'd had his share of relationships in the past, but no woman made him feel the way Sariel did.

"Rinn?" Elliott asked softly.

"Yes, Ellie?" Sariel replied.

"May I kiss you?" Elliott inquired.

Sariel leaned forward and kissed Elliott softly. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. She moaned against Elliott as he deepened the kiss. His tongue trailed over her lips slightly and sought entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips ever so slightly and moaned again when he conquered her tongue in a duel.

Elliott broke the kiss and held Sariel in his arms. He smiled when she nestled her head against his chest and seemed to fit perfectly against his body. They stood together like that for what seemed like eternity. They were forced out of the serene moment by an incessant knocking on the door.

Sariel groaned loudly and slid off the counter and headed towards the door. She peered through the window and rolled her eyes at the sight on the other side. She steeled herself for the incoming barrage of questions and emotions as she opened the door to reveal her mother, Evynne.

"Hello, mom." Sariel stated flatly.

"Sariel Lia Shade, have you looked at your phone lately?" Evynne asked harshly.

"No, mom, I haven't. I've been occupied. I'd like you to meet Elliott, he's a friend of mine." Sariel stated politely.

Elliott quickly made his way to Sariel's side. He took Evynne's hand in his and kissed it softly. He noticed a striking amount of similarities between the two Shades.

"Enchanté Madame Shade. My name is Elliott McCoy. Your daughter is a remarkable young woman. We're quite blessed to have her in our community." Elliott stated calmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister McCoy. I'm Evynne Shade. Lia, darling, we need to talk." Evynne said calmly.

Sariel stole a glance towards Elliott and saw he was looking at her inquisitively. She mouthed 'please stay'. She smiled warmly when he nodded in agreeance.

"Mom, sit down. You only call me Lia when there's something going down. What's wrong? I haven't seen you in this much of a panic since I left for college." Sariel stated softly.

"Darling, are you sure you want your friend here? This is kind of private. I'm not sure how he'd react." Evynne said skeptically.

"Mrs. Shade, I assure you I will react in kind. Sariel and I are dating. If she wishes me to remain here, I shall." Elliott stated firmly.

Elliott reached towards Sariel and took her hand in his. Her hand was trembling slightly and worry was heavy in her eyes. He tried his best to exude calmness towards her, while he held her hand between his.

"Have you told Elliott about… him, Lia?" Evynne asked trepidatiously.

"You mean… Oh no. Oh no, no no." Sariel whimpered painfully as the color drained from her face.

Concern fell quickly on Elliott's face as Sariel started crying softly. Her small body was shuddering with each sob that escaped her lips. Her hand was trembling significantly now.

"Rinn, baby, I'm so sorry. Dad and I are going to do everything we can to make sure you're safe." Evynne lamented.

"Rinn, talk to me. Let me in. Let me help." Elliott stated softly.

"Do you remember how I told you about Luc?" Sariel whispered.

"I do. Is there more to the situation?" Elliott gently inquired.

"Lucian was not a very kind person. We met in High School, and dated off and on until I was twenty. Things were fairly serious towards the end. We'd been dating for a little over two years at that point. He started getting physically abusive towards me. I… ignored it, because I thought that's how someone showed love. I chalked it up as him being angry or frustrated, not because he was doing it intentionally," Sariel drew a breath in before continuing, "Things got worse when he asked me to sleep with him and I refused."

"Did he…?" Elliott barely whispered.

"No. He tried, but I finally fought back one day and moved into Lilly's apartment for a period while I got my own apartment." Sariel replied.

"It was shortly after Rinn moved out that Lucian got involved with the wrong crowd." Evynne stated.

"He had come to Lilly's Cafe to try and find me and reason with me. I was there drinking tea and reading. Drake… was there too. Lucian was really agitated and Drake kicked him out. He escorted him outside and… that's when…" Sariel broke down into hysterical tears.

"Oh, Yoba! Drake was Lilly's brother?" Elliott directed his question towards Evynne.

"Yes." Evynne replied flatly.

Elliott pulled Sariel onto his lap and hugged her tightly. The raw emotion from her tears wounded him to his core. He wanted desperately to take away the agony she was feeling. He stroked her back softly and whispered to her encouragingly.

"Lucian shot him, point blank range, in the chest. It was quick, thankfully. Drake was the calm one of the two. Lilly was definitely the wild child. Sariel saw the entire thing and she volunteered to testify against Lucian. They forced her to relive all of the memories of him abusing her, but she conquered her fears and succeeded. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison. They paroled him today." Evynne said mournfully.

"Rinn, look at me." Elliott commanded.

Sariel lifted her head and she stared into Elliott's brilliant seafoam green eyes. She blinked the tears from her eyes and swallowed softly. She felt like her heart was being crushed.

"Rinn, darling, as long as I am around, I swear he will not hurt you. That is a promise I will die before I break. Evynne, is there any way Lucian could find out Sariel has moved?" Elliott asked firmly.

"Not that Peter or I can think of. We've made it look like she's moved back to our house. Her mail is being forwarded there temporarily." Evynne replied.

"That is a start. I promise I will do what I can to keep your daughter safe." Elliott vowed.

"Ellie, I can't ask that of you. Lucian will hurt you if he finds out it would cause me pain. I understand if you want to end things before they've really gotten started too." Sariel stated morosely.

"Sariel, I do not wish that. I am quite attracted to you, as I know you are to me. Why bring undue suffering to ourselves by staying apart and fighting what is natural to us? I would very much like to remain your boyfriend, if that is acceptable to you." Elliott replied.

"Are you sure?" Sariel asked.

Elliott kissed her gently. He cradled her gently in his arms. He smiled when Sariel nestled herself closer to him.

"I am sure, Rinn. What Lucian did was horrible. How he treated you was worse. You are precious and deserve to be treated with love, kindness, and respect." Elliott stated.

"Thank you, Ellie. That means a lot to me. Really." Sariel whispered.

"You're welcome, Rinn." Elliott replied.

Sariel stood from the couch and moved towards her bed. Her shoulders fell and she looked broken. She turned back towards Elliott and her mom.

"I'm finished with stuff on the farm for the day. I think I'm going to go lay down and process everything. Upstairs to the left is a guest room, mom. Make yourself at home. Ellie?" Sariel asked softly.

"Yes, dear?" Elliott replied.

"Stay with me. I feel safe around you. Would you stay just for a bit?" Sariel inquired.

"Gladly. Would you like me to lay down with you?" Elliott replied.

Sariel nodded gently. She smiled at Evynne as she locked the door and moved towards the guest room. Sariel took Elliott's hand and led him through the door to her bedroom and shut and locked it behind her.

She pulled her boots off and climbed onto her bed and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. In a matter of two weeks her life had been turned completely upside down and tossed around. She was struggling to make sense of everything.

Elliott climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into his embrace. He comforted her with his presence. After a few moments her breathing calmed and she was no longer crying.

Hours ticked by as Sariel and Elliott lay together. The author never moved from his post of solidarity. His arms were strong and sure around Sariel. She had eventually fallen into a contented sleep and Elliott still refused to abandon her.

She roused from her sleep when her mother knocked on the door letting her know she was fixing them all something to eat. The duo walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table. Sariel's soul felt a little lighter and her thoughts were starting to make sense.

The ate their meal in near silence. Sariel was perturbed by the ringing of her phone occasionally. Finally Elliott took the device from her and answered it.

"Hello?" Elliott asked tentatively.

" _Put Rinn on the phone. I know she's there." The voice was cold as it spoke._

"I'm sorry, she's not here at the moment. May I ask who's calling?" Elliott queried.

" _Her fiance. Lucian." Luc's voice was still as cold as ice._

"Her fiance? I'm afraid that's impossible. Sariel is my girlfriend. I do believe I'd know if she were betrothed to someone else." Elliott replied coldly.

" _And who the hell are you?" Lucian bellowed._

"My name is Remington McCoy. I would greatly appreciate it if you cease contact with Sariel." Elliott stated as he hung up the phone.

"Remington?" Sariel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, it's my middle name. Was my father's as well and his father's before him, and so on. My full name is Elliott Remington McCoy." Elliott replied.

"I like it. It suits you." Sariel replied, smiling.

"Thank you. Though, I will say, your name is far more beautiful and graceful than mine." Elliott countered.

Sariel smiled as he flirted with her and focused back on her dinner. By the time they'd finished it was nearly 6:00p.m. Sariel helped her mother clear the dishes and bade Elliott goodnight. She smiled thirty minutes later when she got a call from Elliott.

" _Brunch was wonderful, Sariel. I know I assumed you would accept the invitation of being my girlfriend, and I had wanted to ask you formally today, but I regrettably skipped that earlier. Would you consider dating me?" Elliott asked gently._

"Elliott, I will accept. If it would make you feel better, you can ask me in person tomorrow." Sariel replied quickly.

" _I don't expect you to date me exclusively, either. There are a fair share of bachelors and bachelorettes here. Would you do me the honor of joining me for lunch in two weeks? I've made a breakthrough with my novel, so I will unfortunately be occupied until then. I do promise to at least call you every day, though." Elliott replied._

"I'd love nothing more than to be yours, and yours only, Elliott. I've met everyone in town and you're, well, perfect. I'd love that. Where shall I meet you?" Sariel responded.

"Wonderful. The Saloon is perfect. Have you been yet?" Elliott asked gently.

"Ah, no, I haven't. That'll be nice." Sariel replied earnestly.

"Excellent! I'll meet you there on the 22nd at 6?" Elliott inquired.

"Absolutely. Quick question. What's your favorite color?" Sariel asked.

" _Greens, blues, grays." Elliott responded._

"Awesome. Thank you for today, Ellie. I had a great time, too." Sariel stated warmly.

"I am awaiting the 22nd as patiently as I can. Good night, Rinn." Elliott replied.

"Good night, Ellie." Sariel stated as she disconnected the call.

Her mother had turned in for the night. Sariel ran to her room and flopped on her bed. Her heart was doing flips and leaps in her chest. She immediately texted Lilly to let her know the good news.

"Lilly! OMG. I have a boyfriend!" Sariel excitedly typed out.

" _OMG is right! Tell me everything!" Lilly replied._

"His name is Elliott. He's amazing, Lilly. He's an author. He's kind, calm, peaceful, poetic, gorgeous. Oh my word, he's gorgeous, Lilly." Sariel quickly responded.

" _Uh pictures, hello?" Lilly replied._

"I don't have a picture yet, but I can show you a drawing I did of him." Sariel typed out.

Sariel pulled her sketchbook down and took a picture of the drawing and texted it to Lilly. Her phone chimed multiple times in quick succession. She smiled as she started reading the messages.

" _Oh. My. God! If that drawing is half as close to him as he looks in person, he's gorgeous, Sari! How did you meet? Have you kissed yet? Ah! So many questions!" Lilly's messages came in rapidly._

"Hey, you know my art is _good_ , Lilly. But yes, he looks way better in person. He lives here, in Pelican Town. On the beach, actually. We started talking when I introduced myself to everyone. One of his favorite foods are pomegranates, like me! I still have some of the ones I bought from Michel, so I took him some. He kissed me yesterday!" Sariel felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she sent the reply.

" _When are you bringing him to home so I can meet him?" Lilly replied_

"Soon, I think. He asked me on a second date in two weeks! I'm going to wear that midnight blue dress I have." Sariel typed out.

"Damn girl, the one you wore to the Joja Christmas dinner two years ago? You slayed in that dress!" Lilly's message read.

"Yeah, that's the one. He said his favorite colors are greens, blues, and grays. I figured it'll work. Anyways, I'm going to crash for the night. Love you, Lilly! I promise I'll be home soon to visit!" Sariel typed out.

" _I love you, too, Rinn. You're like a little sister to me. Good luck with Elliott. Get some rest, we'll talk again soon." Lilly replied._

Sariel shut her phone off and set it to charge on the night stand. She shucked off her outfit and pulled on a purple nightgown. She climbed into bed and slept better this night, than she had in months.


	6. Is She With You?

Chapter 6

Is She With You?

It was noon on the 22nd. Sariel was hard at work clearing fields and loading up boxes of produce to sell to Pierre. The shopkeeper had worked out a very agreeable deal with her and paid her quite well for produce she was willing to sell to him. She found her thoughts drifting to the phone calls she and Elliott exchanged over the past two weeks.

She'd been hard at work for several hours already and was relieved when she finally loaded the last box into her truck. Crates of Parsnips, Green Beans, Cauliflower, Kale, and Potatoes filled the bed of her truck. She climbed into her truck and made the drive to town.

Sariel parked her truck near Pierre's and gently pushed the store's door open. She spotted Pierre and Caroline having a discussion and quickly propped the door open. She waved to the pair before returning to her truck. She heaved the first few crates out of the truck and took them inside.

"Good afternoon. I've got a truckload of produce for you." Sariel called out softly.

"Excellent! What do you have?" Pierre asked kindly.

"Oh, the usual. Parsnips, Cauliflower, Potatoes, Green Beans, and Kale." Sariel replied.

"Alright. Would you like some help with the crates?" Pierre asked.

"Please, if you don't mind. There's not a lot, about three of each, but they're heavy." Sariel grunted slightly as she set her first load down.

Pierre slid out from behind the counter and immediately joined Sariel at her truck. It took the pair about forty minutes to off-load all of the produce. He immediately set to work inspecting everything and was quite pleased at the quality of the crops.

"These all look amazing, Sariel! I don't know how you do it. Caroline, can you get Sariel's payment for her?" Pierre called out to his wife.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Sariel. After a harvest like this, are you finally catching a chance to relax?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Ah, yeah, I am. I've got plans tonight. I've got a few more fields that should be ready to harvest in the next few days, too." Sariel replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Sariel, your cheeks are flushed. Are you alright?" Caroline asked concernedly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just uh, have a date tonight." Sariel replied sheepishly.

"With someone in town?" Pierre asked.

"Maybe." Sariel replied cryptically.

She bade the couple farewell and made the drive back to the farm. It was now 4:00, and she had to get ready for her date with Elliott. She went to her closet and pulled out a midnight blue dress. The sheer blue fabric moved freely over the silver lining. The v-neck cut accentuated her chest perfectly. She'd worn this particular dress to a company Winter Star party two years ago and had been the talk of the evening.

Sariel pulled out the bra that matched the dress. The black satin garment was a molded-cup bra, meant to provide lift, support and enhanced her bust quite well. She pulled out a black satin thong to complete the outfit. She grabbed a pair of silver heels from her closet and set them near the outfit.

Sariel rushed through taking a shower, making sure she was immaculately manicured and groomed for the date. Pleased with herself she quickly dried her hair and opted to leave it down. Her rich mahogany waves cascaded around her face and shoulders. She glanced at the clock and saw it was now 5:30. She quickly dressed and took a picture of herself and sent it to Lilly.

 _"Holy. Shit. Sariel. You look GOOD. Damn, Elliott's a lucky man." Lilly replied._

"Aw, thanks, Lilly." Sariel typed out quickly.

 _"You're dressed to kill him, Rinn. I don't think *I* could keep my eyes off of you, and you're my best friend." Lilly replied._

"Is it bad that I have fallen completely for him? I'm… scared, Lilly." Sariel responded.

 _"Rinn, you deserve this. Just be yourself. If he feels even a little like you do, you're fine. Have fun tonight! Don't forget to give me all the details! Xoxo" Lilly replied._

"Thanks Lilly. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Sariel quickly sent the message.

She exited the house and made the short drive to the edge of town and arrived at the Saloon by 5:50. She pushed the wooden door open and was greeted by most of the patrons turning her attention towards her. Leah stood and gave her a small hug.

"Oh my god, Sari! You look amazing! Elliott's in the back." Leah whispered to her.

Sariel nodded and walked towards the back private dining room. Her heels clicked softly on the wooden floor. Butterflies were surging in her stomach. The door was open and she peeked around the corner.

Elliott was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up slightly and the gray tie he wore complemented him perfectly. He was holding a single white rose in his left hand.

Sariel moved around the corner and smiled brightly when she heard Elliott's gasp. He stood from his chair and quickly joined her. The scent of his aftershave was driving her wild. The notes of clary sage, mandarin oranges, and sandalwood were pleasing. She detected faint hints of lavender, iris, and amber as well.

"My god, Rinn. You're beautiful!" Elliott exclaimed.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Sariel countered playfully.

Elliott quickly kissed her, unable to bear the distance between the two of them. When she deepened the kiss he moaned against her. He very reluctantly broke the kiss and led her to her seat.

"I spent eight hours today writing. It's nice to be able to relax. Thank you for joining me, darling." Elliott purred.

Emily appeared with a beer for Elliott and a glass of wine for Sariel. She complimented Sariel on her dress. She took their food orders and disappeared just as quickly as she had shown up.

"I'm glad to hear you're making progress. I propose a toast, to our friendship." Sariel stated with her wine in her hand.

"That's a great idea! Here's to us!" Elliott cheerfully replied while clinking her glass with his bottle.

Sariel drew a sip of the wine into her mouth and savored the rich, complex, spicy flavor of the bold cabernet sauvignon. She caught Elliott staring at her intently. His eyes were roaming her body and she shivered slightly.

The duo sat discussing things from what foods Elliott couldn't stand, to what Sariel's best friend was like. They were engrossed in their conversation when Emily reappeared with their meal. She gently set their plates down and refilled their drinks.

Elliott had opted for Tom Kha Soup and Sariel chose a simple salad of mixed field greens with berries and grilled chicken. As they finished their meal, Sariel slowly drank yet another glass of wine. Elliott quickly paid for their meal and took Sariel's hand in his.

"Rinn, thank you. You've helped me stay balanced the last few weeks and I truly appreciate that." Elliott stated softly.

"You're welcome, Ellie. I'm happy that I can be here for you. I'm very glad I found you here." Sariel admitted.

"As am I, darling. I am honored that you are my girlfriend." Elliott purred.

"Is that so?" Sariel quipped.

"Indeed. Though, dressed as you are, I'm sure I'm no longer the only person interested in you." Elliott replied, smirking.

"Ah, but you have what they don't." Sariel retorted.

"Oh? And what's that?" Elliott asked.

"Permission to touch and kiss me." Sariel flirted.

Elliott whimpered slightly and bit his lip. He shifted in his seat and stared into Sariel's eyes. Desire and want were clinging to the back of his thoughts.

"What's the matter, Elliott?" Sariel taunted slightly.

"I would love nothing more than to do both of the things you mentioned." Elliott replied.

"So, what's stopping you?" Sariel asked defiantly.

Elliott immediately slid his chair back and motioned for Sariel to join him. She fell into step by his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closely to him. As they entered the main portion of the Saloon, they were met with the stares and gazes of the patrons.

Sariel leaned close to Elliott and hugged him gently. Her slender body fit against him perfectly, like she'd been made just for him. She smiled when he immediately brought his hands to her lower back.

"Dance with me?" Sariel whispered faintly.

"Gladly." Elliott replied.

Sariel moved to the jukebox and found the perfect song. She quickly started it and returned to Elliott. The soft notes of Gavi's Song by Lindsey Stirling filled the air of the Saloon. Sariel took her place in Elliott's embrace and smiled as he expertly led her through a dance. They moved together perfectly.

Elliott spun her and as the song reached its end, they noticed that everyone in the Saloon was staring at them. He expertly dipped her low to the ground and kissed her passionately. Another song started and this time he brought Sariel as close to him as possible and relished the growing intimacy between them. The two danced in their small space, easily moving with one another.

Sariel laid her head on Elliott's chest and nestled against him when he wrapped his arms around her. Sariel stifled a small yawn and snuggled closer to Elliott. For the first time since Lucian she felt safe, protected and loved.

Her phone started buzzing in her purse and she cursed at the invasive device. She quickly dismissed the call and focused her attention back on Elliott. Again her phone rang, and again she ignored it. This routine continued for a few moments until she finally answered the phone.

"This is Sariel. I'm busy, what do you want?" She spat out.

 _"I tried to visit you today, Sariel, but there was no one at your house. Then I thought to myself,_

 _'It's Monday, she should be at work', so I went to Joja HQ and they said you weren't there, and hadn't been in over three weeks! Imagine my surprise! Where has my love gone?" Lucian asked._

Sariel dropped the phone as the color drained from her face. She took a few steps away from the device. Tears were flowing down her face and she couldn't think straight. She flinched when Elliott reached out towards her and cursed herself internally. She took Elliott's hand and he pulled her close to him, shielding her with his right arm.

Elliott's gaze hardened and he picked up the phone. Lucian was still rambling on the other end. Elliott growled and started berating the other man.

"Lucian, just what in the name of Yoba do you want with Sariel? She's moved on, or at least she'd like to. Hell, I'd like her to be able to move on." The rage was apparent in Elliott's voice.

 _"Oh look. Little Lia has a boyfriend. I bet you wouldn't come to her defense if her life was on the line." Lucian taunted._ _  
_ _  
_"That's a bet you'd lose. I would gladly give my life for hers." Elliott spat out.

 _"Such a bold statement. Give the phone back to Lia." Lucian demanded._

"No. I'm not going to cause torment to Sariel." Elliott replied flatly.

 _"If you value her life you will. Give her the phone, Elliott." Lucian's voice was frigid._

Sariel looked towards Elliott and he shook his head slightly. She snuggled closer to him and tightened her hold on his waist. She couldn't make out much of the conversation at all.

"I value her life more than my own. Be that as it may, I still refuse to cause her undue harm." Elliott replied.

They both gasped when the door to the Saloon swung open and Lucian entered. His brown hair was cropped short and his amber eyes were dark. Rage and fury splayed across his face as he approached the pair.

Elliott quickly dropped the phone into his pocket and moved Sariel behind him. She backed slowly away from Elliott and sought refuge and sanctuary in the Saloon. She caught Leah motioning to her and she started to follow the young red-head.

"If you want your lover to walk out of her alive, Lia, you'll stop moving." Lucian called out.

All of the color in Sariel's face drained and she stopped and turned towards Elliott and Lucian. She moved back to Elliott's side. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped in front of Elliott.

Elliott reached out to try and protect her and frowned when Sariel shrugged off his hand. He focused his gaze on Lucian and stared at the young man intently. He was ready to pull Sariel out of the way if need be.

"Ah, there's Lia. You look beautiful. Elliott doesn't deserve you." Lucian taunted.

Sariel slapped Lucian across his face as hard as she could. The resounding crack of her palm against his skin echoed in the Saloon. Fire burned in her tender hand, but the handprint forming on Lucian's cheek was worth it.

He growled and reached towards her, the fury rising in his heart overcame him. He managed to grab a handful of her hair and yanked her to floor. He tightened his grip and laughed when she screamed in pain.

"Stupid, stupid Lia. Why would you go and do something like that?" He sneered as he brought a knife to her throat.

Sariel's steel eyes focused on his and she felt the room freeze. Everyone was staring at she and Lucian, afraid of making a move and provoking the deranged man. She focused on the one sound in the Saloon that brought her comfort - the rhythmic rise and fall of Elliott's steady breathing.

"Trust me?" Sariel whispered.

"Rinn…" Elliott whimpered.

"Distract him." Sariel murmured.

Sariel closed her eyes and felt her resolve strengthen. Lucian moved and slightly loosened his grip on her hair. She braced herself for what she was getting ready to do.

"You're correct. Sariel doesn't deserve me. In fact, I don't like her, I'm just using her." Elliott taunted.

His heart hurt and he felt sick to his stomach after saying something so hurtful. The pain in Sariel's face danced across her eyes quickly. He saw her wince and recoil slightly.

"That's what I'm saying. She's just a dirty whore that doesn't deserve anything." Lucian stated in agreement.

He loosened his grip again and Sariel drew a ragged breath into her lungs. Lucian took a step away from her, unaware she was preparing to attack him. His eyes darted between Elliott and Sariel as he was trying to figure out how to hurt her the most.

"You should just take her and leave. None of us want her here. We should just sell her farm to Joja Mart so they can make a warehouse here and forget she even existed." Elliott spat out.

Lucian wavered and that was the kiss of death for him. Sariel ripped her hair free from his grasp and brought her full strength down against his arm as she twisted his wrist into a practiced supinating wristlock. She felt his lower arm snap beneath the force of her assault. His right arm went slack as his shoulder dislocated. His pained screamed echoed in the Saloon. She launched herself at him and winced when his knife sliced into her side. The rage that burned in her threatened to consume her.

He tried to fight her off with his left hand, but failed. Sariel growled and delivered a punch to his solar plexus. He staggered backwards and she delivered a perfect front kick to his jaw. She stumbled backwards and felt herself fall into Elliott's arms. Sariel winced as she pressed her arm to her side and felt the warm, sticky blood on her dress.

"My god, Sariel! Are you okay?" Leah asked.

"Uh, not so much. Can you ask Gus for a towel?" Sariel whimpered as she drew in a breath.

"Darling, that was incredible. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Elliott asked softly.

"After Luc… Self defense classes. Vowed I'd never be weak again." Sariel huffed out.

Leah handed her the towel Gus had presented and gasped when she saw the cut on her side. She pulled Sariel's arm out of the way and immediately took over pressing the towel to the wound. Sariel squirmed in pain.

"Gus! Call Harvey! Hurry, damn it!" Leah called out.

"Rinn? What's wrong?" Elliott asked softly.

"Wasn't fast enough…" Sariel whimpered.

"Fast enough? For what?" Elliott queried.

"Didn't dodge the knife…" Sariel stated.

"Oh Yoba! Let me see, darling." Elliott commanded.

"S'okay. Just a scratch, I think." Sariel stated as she shied away from Elliott.

"Sariel, let me see the wound." Elliott commanded again.

"Fine, fine, just, be gentle okay?" Sariel replied begrudgingly.

She peeled the towel from her side and shuddered as Elliott ran his hand lightly down her side. Sariel smiled at him despite the pain in her side. She snaked her right arm around Elliott's waist and hugged him lightly.

"Ellie?" Sariel called out softly.

"Yes, darling?" Elliott replied as he continued investigating the wound on her side.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sariel asked quietly

"Which part? How I didn't deserve you?" Elliott asked sadly.

"Ah… yeah… Uhm…" Sariel replied.

"No. It's true though. I don't deserve you. You are wonderful and brilliant. I am quite glad you chose me though." Elliott responded.

The door to the Saloon opened again and Harvey, the town doctor stepped inside. He set his bag on the floor next to Sariel and immediately sat to work cleaning the wound. The slit wasn't very long, nor deep. It was seeping blood at a slow rate now.

"You're going to be fine, Sariel. I doubt it will even leave a scar. It looks like the tip of the blade sliced your side. I'll dress the wound and then you'll be good as new, alright?" Harvey asked.

"Thanks doc. I appreciate it." Sariel replied.

"As for Mr. Reid, I'll keep him confined to the hospital while the police from Zuzu City show up and deal with him. I have to treat his injuries of course. What did you do to him?" Harvey inquired.

"Supinating wristlock. Broke his lower arm and you'll find his right shoulder is dislocated. I might have fractured his jaw when I kicked him." Sariel replied flatly.

"That's… impressive and terrifying. Please remind me never to make you angry." Harvey stated.

"It was either that, or Lucian would have killed me. He's killed before and genuinely hates me and blames me for what happened to him. I greatly love my life and would like to continue being alive." Sariel fired back.

"Rinn, shh. Try not to think of that, darling." Elliott whispered in her ear.

"Sariel, you're as patched up as I can get you. Please try to get some rest tonight. Simply Tylenol or other pain relief should be sufficient for this wound. Call me if it worsens or looks like it's infected." Harvey stated as he finished up.

Elliott helped Sariel off the floor and looped his arm around her waist. He escorted her outside to her truck and eased her into the passenger's side. He climbed into the driver's seat and drove the vehicle back to her farm.

"Elliott?" Sariel asked quietly.

"Yes?" Elliott replied.

"I know tonight was only our second date, but I'd really prefer to not be alone tonight." Sariel admitted sadly.

"I will gladly stay with you, if that's what you wish." Elliott responded.

"Thank you, Ell." Sariel stated.

Elliott climbed out of the truck and opened the door for Sariel. She looped her arm around his neck and allowed him to gently lift her out of the truck. She took her keys and opened the door to her house.

She stepped inside and locked the door behind Elliott. She started making her way towards the bathroom. Once inside she slowly pulled off her dress and discarded it. The bandage on her abdomen stood out against her stomach.

Sariel exited the bathroom and made her way to her dresser where she pulled on a t-shirt. She undid the clasp of her bra and slid the undergarment off from under her shirt. She caught Elliott browsing her bookshelf and smiled.

"Elliott?" Sariel called out.

"Yes, darling?" Elliott replied.

"Come here." Sariel stated.

Elliott obliged and entered her bedroom and smiled at her brightly. Even in pajamas she was beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and keep her safe.

Sariel quickly embraced Elliott and pulled him as close to her as she could. She relaxed significantly when he wrapped his arms around her. Something about the author calmed the storm in her thoughts and heart.

"I'm sorry, Elliott." Sariel cried softly.

"For what, darling?" Elliott asked gently.

"Lucian." Sariel replied remorsefully.

"Rinn, you have nothing to apologize for. You can not control his actions, nor could you have predicted he'd still harbor such vengeance for you. Are you worried that I'm going to leave you because of this?" Elliott inquired.

"Y-y-yes." Sariel stammered.

Elliott pulled back from their embrace slightly and cupped Sariel's face in his left hand. His face softened and he stared into her steel eyes. He idly rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sariel, look at me. If I was going to leave you, would I be here now? I care a great deal for you. We all have parts of our past that haunt us. No one can fault you for yours. I would very much like to continue dating you." Elliott replied lovingly.

Sariel reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Elliott softly. She laid her head over his heart and stood within his embrace, peacefully listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She smiled when Elliott started stroking her back softly.

"Darling, get some sleep. I'll be in the guest bedroom if you need me." Elliott whispered.

"No." Sariel defiantly replied.

"No?" Elliott asked inquisitively.

"No. In here, with me. Please." Sariel stated firmly.

"Are you certain?" Elliott replied.

"Yes." Sariel stated.

Elliott easily lifted Sariel into the air and carried her to the bed. He undid his tie and shucked off his dress shirt, revealing the white tank top underneath. He kicked off his shoes and undid his belt and tossed it on the floor. He crawled into bed next to Sariel and smiled when she snuggled up against him.

Sariel nestled her head on his chest and pressed her body close to him. She finally started to feel calm when Elliott looped his right arm around her and pulled the blankets around them. Sariel draped her right arm across his broad chest and rested her hand over his heart.

Elliott placed a chaste kiss to her forehead and snuggled against her. He was falling even more in love with her every minute they spent together. A half hour had passed and he realized Sariel had finally fallen asleep. He drifted off to sleep and his dreams were occupied by Sariel.


	7. Rebirth

Chapter 7

Rebirth

 **Elliott awoke at five, like usual. Sariel was still pressed against his body. Her small frame fit perfectly against his right side. Her hair was tousled and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Her right arm was draped across his chest and he held her hand with his left.**

"Why's it morning already?" Sariel groaned.

"Did I wake you up?" Elliott asked concerned.

Sariel groaned and pressed herself tighter to Elliott's warm body. Her mahogany hair covered her face and she huffed out breath to move it. She beamed when Elliott kissed her forehead.

"No, you didn't. How'd you sleep?" Sariel asked lazily.

"Quite well, all things considered. You?" Elliott replied.

"Best night's sleep in three weeks." Sariel playfully called out.

Sariel shifted in her position and caught the blush creeping up Elliott's cheeks. She momentarily forgot she'd slept in a thong and t-shirt last night. A quick glance revealed her shirt had ridden up and was revealing quite a bit of her upper thigh and rear.

"Mmmm, like what you see?" Sariel taunted.

"You are quite beautiful, Rinn." Elliott replied.

"Thank you." Sariel stated.

Elliott tried to focus his thoughts on anything other than the vivid dreams of Sariel that plagued him last night. He failed at that task miserably. He scrubbed his hand over his face and nearly painfully willed himself to stop thinking of Sariel.

As if in answer to his silent pleas, Sariel withdrew from the bed and very carefully pulled an outfit out of her closet, making sure not to reveal any more of her skin to Elliott. She pulled two fluffy towels from the linen closet and left one of them on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'd invite you to join me, but I can imagine that wouldn't go well. You're more than welcome to take a shower. Top drawer in the bathroom has unopened, spare toothbrushes in it, if you'd like one. Once I'm done I'll make us some breakfast and coffee. Sweet, sweet coffee." Sariel called out.

Soon the familiar sound of a shower running and the sweet scent of apples and pears filled the air. Steam billowed out from the bathroom. Sariel was gently singing to herself and Elliott was finding it hard not to concentrate on her.

The shower ended and Elliott growled at the thoughts in his head. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had to resist trying to sleep with Sariel. He bit his tongue and, for a moment, the heady thoughts cleared.

Sariel popped out of the bathroom fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that swished with her movements as she walked. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of brown leather boots.

Elliott stood and took the towel with him into the shower and set about trying to relax in the steamy water. The heat piercing his body helped to draw his thoughts from Sariel and soon his willpower returned. He finished the shower and toweled himself off, dressing in his clothes from the previous night. As he was brushing his teeth, the pleasing aroma of freshly brewed coffee permeated his senses.

He quickly towel dried his hair and made his way into the kitchen. Sariel had the radio on and was cooking and dancing quite happily. She stopped what she was doing and sauntered over to Elliott and kissed him deeply. The sweet taste of pomegranate on her lips intrigued the writer.

"Mmm, yep, still really like kissing you." Sariel playfully called out.

Elliott grabbed her and crushed her body against his, kissing her passionately. He growled when she tried to squirm out of his grasp. He broke the intense kiss and focused on her neck. There he left a small, yet noticeable mark where her neck met her collarbone.

"Good morning, Rinn." Elliott purred.

"Shit, Elliott. That's one hell of a greeting." Sariel panted.

"What's on your agenda for today, darling?" Elliott asked as he finally let go of Sariel.

Sariel had turned back to the counter and resumed her work preparing breakfast. The banana and dark chocolate muffins smelled amazing. As Sariel put the last batch into the oven, she turned towards Elliott.

"Blegh, work. Robin's coming by to give me an estimate on re-doing the stables here, and setting up a barn and chicken coop. I've got to water the crops, check in on my parents, check on Lilly, and find someone willing to watch the farm while I'm gone." Sariel recalled.

"Gone?" Elliott asked with a perceptible amount of fear in his voice.

"Ellie, relax. Not leaving you or Pelican Town permanently. I've been here almost a month, I have plans to go back to Zuzu this weekend. I miss Lilly and you seem to really enjoy the coffee she sends me, so I'd like to get you some while I'm there." Sariel spoke softly.

"How long will you be gone?" Elliott asked.

"I'm leaving Thursday afternoon and I'll be back Sunday evening. It's only a four hour drive from here, shouldn't be too horrible." Sariel replied gently.

"That depends on your definition of horrible." Elliot bemoaned.

"Ell." Sariel stated flatly.

"Yes?" Elliott queried.

"Tell me what's wrong." Sariel prodded.

"Nothing's wrong." Elliott lied.

"You crinkle your nose slightly when you lie. Try again, please." Sariel chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you. I've grown quite used to being able to see you whenever I'd like or call you at night." Elliott lamented.

"Oi. What makes you think you can't call me when I'm gone?" Sariel chided softly.

"Oh. Er. Hrm." Elliott stammered.

"C'mere, Ellie." Sariel said warmly.

He met Sariel's gaze and stepped into her embrace. She hugged him tightly and stroked his back softly. He gently kissed her forehead.

"I like you, Elliott. A lot, in fact. I'm going to be staying with Lilly and Audrey while I'm visiting. I'm literally only a phone call away. I promise that while I'm gone I'll still talk to you every day." Sariel affirmed.

"I really like you, too." Elliott replied.

"Okay, now that that's settled. Better?" Sariel playfully teased.

"I… yes. I worry about you, though. What if Lucian tries something?" Elliott growled.

"Let him. I've fought him off before. I'll make sure I'm never alone, too. I know I'm going shopping while I'm there, so that'll be nice. Lots of public places filled with people. There's a couple of movies out I'd like to see too, and I know for a fact I'm having dinner out with my parents while there." Sariel replied confidently.

"As long as you're sure, darling." Elliott replied.

"Elliott, I broke the man's arm. He's right-handed. That's going to put a damper on things." Sariel shuddered as she recalled last night's events.

"Rinn?" Elliott asked softly.

"Yes?" Sariel replied.

"You aren't the only one capable of defending yourself. You don't have to deal with him alone, you know that, right?" Elliott inquired.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." Sariel lamented.

"Darling, I won't. You aren't the only person in this house that's had martial arts training." Elliott replied softly.

Sariel blinked at him as she processed his words. She was dumbfounded that Elliott would have learned something like martial arts. He was normally so timid and passive.

"White Crane. I also trained in some karate for more attacks." Sariel stated.

"Kung fu? Impressive, Rinn. Wadō-ryū, myself." Elliott replied.

"Very apropos. A style that focuses on harmony, yet not pacifism. Simply the acknowledgment that yielding is sometimes more effective than brute strength." Sariel retorted.

"Indeed. Your own style is to emphasize evasion and attack an opponent's vulnerabilities instead of using physical strength." Elliott replied.

"Would you like to watch me perform my taolu?" Sariel asked gently.

"I am sure that would be remarkable. I'd love to, if you don't mind." Elliott responded.

"I don't. Grab a muffin and meet me outside." Sariel called out as she headed towards her bedroom again.

She quickly doffed her clothing and changed into a sports bra and athletic pants that clung to her like a second skin. She switched her boots for flats and exited the house. Elliott was sitting on the steps and Sariel kissed him gently before making her way to the yard.

She turned and faced him and bowed, bringing her left palm over her right fist. She inhaled and exhaled, loosening her body. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her way through the exceptionally graceful movements of the taolu.

As she worked through the motions of the fighting style she felt her stresses and tensions release. In that solitary moment, she forgot how pleasant it felt to work through the taolu and to practice her form. She finished the motions and returned to a bowed position.

"Rinn, that was beautiful. Your movement is so fluid." Elliott stated as he stood up.

"Thanks, Ell. Years of practice will do that to you." Sariel replied, blushing.

Elliott undid his shirt and handed it to Sariel. He took her place and moved through his own powerful kata. Each motion was perfect, direct, well-practiced. The strength in his motions was extraordinary.

"Woah. That's… wow." Sariel stammered.

"Thank you, darling." Elliott replied.

Sariel glanced at her watch and saw it was nearly 8 already. She rolled her shoulders back and shook the last dredges of tension from her muscles. She tightened her ponytail and resolved to get to work.

"Ellie, you're more than welcome to stay here all day, if you'd like. It shouldn't take me all that long to get done with work today." Sariel called out.

"I'd like that, though I should head back to the cabin so I can get some writing done." Elliott lamented.

"Mmkay. If you get busy this week, I'd really like to see you Thursday before I leave." Sariel replied.

"I would enjoy that. I'll call you as soon as I make it to the cabin. Please feel free to contact me throughout the day." Elliott stated.

He closed the distance between them and gently captured her mouth with his. His heart fluttered when Sariel pulled him closer and his hands grazed the bare flesh of her lower back. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

Sariel handed Elliott his shirt and watched as he walked away from her. When he was finally out of view, her heart sank and she missed his presence already. She turned her attention towards the work at hand and lost herself in her thoughts.

Four hours passed and Robin arrived for the quotes on the work for the farm. The stable was going to cost a little over ten grand to completely remodel, but it would be worth it. The Coop and Barn were going to set Sariel back an additional ten grand. Adding a Silo to the farm would be a little over a thousand, but necessary.

Sariel sat inside the house drinking lemonade while looking through her financials. She'd made decent money at Joja Corporation and thanks to her parents and Lilly she'd invested it wisely. She stared at the documents in front of her. She was relieved when she figured out she could comfortably afford to install all of the buildings on the farm. She quickly called Robin and made the arrangements. The work would be done over several weeks.

Next, she stared at her phone and called Lilly. Her normally cheerful friend sounded far less happy today. Sariel's heart sank and she too lost the cheer in her voice.

"Hey Lilly." Sariel stated.

 _"Hi Rinn. How are you?" Lilly asked gently._

"I've been better. Way better, in fact." Sariel replied.

 _"Oh? Did something happen between you and Elliott?" Lilly inquired._

"No. Lucian showed up last night." Sariel stated with tears in her eyes.

 _"_ _Oh my god?! RINN! Are you okay? Is Elliott? The house?! Do I need to come see you?" Lilly screamed._

"Woah, slow down, Lilly. I'm okay. Elliott is okay. The house is fine. I'll be there in four days." Sariel replied.

 _"Oh Yoba! You were on a date with Elliott last night! Please, please, please tell me Lucian didn't crash it." Lilly stammered._

"If I did, I'd be lying. The date went really well. Honestly. I foresee a third date in my future. Lucian called and I stupidly answered the phone. He barged into the Saloon here and tried to stab me. I broke his arm." Sariel stated confidently.

 _"_ _Damn girl! Good job! Are our plans still a-go for this weekend?" Lilly asked excitedly._

"You bet your ass they are. I need some time with my bestie. If you're up to it, I'd like to stop by the cemetery, too." Sariel lamented softly.

 _"_ _Drake would be proud of you, Sariel. I thought for the longest time he was going to make a move on you, but he never did. I know you loved him, though." Lilly replied._

"I didn't know until he was gone, Lilly. I realized it at the funeral. I blame myself for it every day." Sariel choked out.

 _"_ _Oh Rinn. Drake wouldn't want that and you know it. It hurt us all deeply. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." Lilly apologized._

"It's fine. I'll be getting a new Lotus plant for him while I'm visiting. The moonflowers could probably use some pruning too." Sariel stated.

 _"_ _Hey, Rinn?" Lilly asked._

"Yeah?" Sariel replied.

 _"I love you like you're my own sister." Lilly affirmed._

"I love you too, Lilly. How are you and Audrey?" Sariel asked.

 _"Uhm, amazing. The Cafe has been doing great too, so we're bringing in a little more money now." Lilly stated warmly._

"Awesome! Oh, please, please tell me you're gonna have my cupcakes this weekend?" Sariel asked."

 _"Got the supplies for them today. I'll send you home with a batch, too." Lilly chortled._

"Yay! I love your Gingerbread cupcakes." Sariel exclaimed.

The second line on Sariel's phone chirruped at her and she rolled her eyes when she saw it was her mother calling. She exhaled forcefully and frowned. She tried to ignore the incessant ringing and failed.

"Lilly, I have to go. Mom's calling me. I'll text you later, okay?" Sariel asked.

 _"_ _Of course. Give mom my love. Bye!" Lilly exclaimed._

Sariel quickly answered the second call and prepared herself for the coming questions. Her resolve never wavered. She kept her thoughts cool and focused.

"Hi Mom. Lilly sends her love." Sariel stated.

 _"_ _Sariel Lia Shade! Just when were you going to tell us Lucian saw you last night?" Evynne asked with concern thick in her voice._

"Mom, calm down. I'm okay. I had a long night. Elliott stayed with me to make sure I was okay. Last I checked Lucian was still in the hospital here." Sariel spat out.

 _"_ _You'd be wrong then, darling. He stopped by the house this morning. He's not pleased that you hurt him. We're damn proud of you though. Glad to see all those expensive lessons paid off." Evynne stated._

"Thanks Mom. Are you guys okay?" Sariel asked trepidatiously.

 _"Yeah, baby, we are. I threatened to shoot him if he came around again." Peter stated._

"Phew, that's a relief. Glad you guys are okay, Dad." Sariel replied earnestly.

 _"_ _You're still visiting this weekend, yeah?" Peter asked._

"That is the plan, yes. I'm leaving Thursday afternoon, and coming back Sunday. Lilly's offering me their guest bed, so I'll stay there." Sariel replied happily.

 _"_ _Great. We have plans at the Peachtree for dinner Friday. Lilly and Audrey are invited of course." Evynne replied._

"Great! I'll let them know! I love you guys." Sariel stated.

 _"We love you too, darling. We'll see you Thursday?" Evynne asked._

"Yep! I'll call you guys once I've made it to the city." Sariel replied.

 _"Okay, darling. We'll see you soon. Have a good evening." Sariel's parents stated._

"You too!" Sariel exclaimed.

She disconnected the phone and tossed it on the table. A few moments later her phone buzzed and she cast a sideways glance at the device and smiled. Elliott had sent her a text.

 _"Dinner was amazing last night. I apologize for the informality of a text. I'm still on the way to the cabin. I've been detained by Leah and Emily for questioning." Elliott's message read._

"Ellie, never apologize for that. As for the girls, anything I can help with? Shall I come rescue you?" Sariel quickly replied.

 _"Please. We're at the pond behind your house. Hurry." Elliott responded quickly._

Sariel looked at her watch, it was just a bit past one. She smiled and tucked the phone into her pocket and traded her flats for a pair of tennis shoes. She slid the spare set of house keys into the small pocket and darted out the door as it locked behind her.

She drew in deep, powerful breaths of air and launched herself forward. Her running form was like that of a gazelle. She'd run for as long as she could remember. It was one of her favored forms of exercise. She bounded along the dirty trails of the farm and entered the clearing for the forest.

She followed the trail as it led from her farm and curved right. She saw Elliott sitting on the dock, basking in the shade while she could only assume he was being assaulted by questions from Leah and Emily. Sariel tugged her earbuds from her other pocket and put them in to give the appearance she was just out for a jog.

As she crested near the dock, Elliott looked up at her and smiled brightly. He waved to her and she slowed her pace and walked up to the trio. She removed her ear buds and sat down on the dock and stretched.

"Hey!" Sariel exclaimed.

"Hello Sariel. Good run?" Elliott asked.

"Eh. Was a bit short. I'll probably go for a longer one this evening. Anyone want to join me?" Sariel laughed.

"Uh, no. Hiking, yes. Running not so much." Leah chortled.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass too. Not very good at running either."

"I wonder if I could beat you?" Elliott defiantly challenged.

"I dunno. A boring writer that stays cooped up in a cabin all the time? How fast can you run?" Sariel taunted.

"Let me come with you tonight and you'll find out." Elliott fired back.

"Oh ho! Looks like he wants a chase, Sariel." Leah exclaimed.

"I'm not afraid of you, Elliott. I bet that I can beat you in a race, fair and square." Sariel announced.

"It's a challenge then. Feel up to the race now? Through town or the forest?" Elliott asked.

"Town. Starting from the bridge to the beach. Right towards the museum, up towards Joja Mart, across the bridge to Pierre's then back down towards the bridge to the beach. First one back wins." Sariel called out.

"What do I win if I beat you?" Elliott asked.

"You decide." Sariel stated flippantly.

"You." Elliott stated boldly.

"Me? What do you mean?" Sariel asked.

"You. Exclusively you. For you to officially be my girlfriend. Also, one intimate date on a day of my choosing." Elliott taunted seductively.

Sariel gulped. She bore her gaze onto Elliott's and smiled at the sparkle in his eyes. He was ever so slightly smiling mischievously.

"I get to draw you, if I win." Sariel stated.

"Draw me? You've already done that." Elliott replied.

"Ah, I have. But I mean naked. In whatever pose I choose." Sariel stated seductively.

Leah and Emily blushed furiously. Elliott stared into Sariel's face and saw the slightest smirk on her lips. He took Sariel's hand in his when she stretched towards him.

"You're an artist too, Sariel?" Leah asked gently.

"Yep. Computer Programmer by day, artist by night." Sariel stated.

"She's multi-talented, I'm quite impressed by her." Elliott said calmly.

"You just like me because I'm pretty." Sariel quipped.

"Well, that among other things." Elliott replied, smiling.

"Sariel, last night, how'd you do that?" Emily asked cautiously.

"You mean Lucian?" Sariel replied.

"Ah, yes." Emily stated.

"Years of practice. I do mean years, too. I started learning when I was 16. Finished training when I was 23. That was last year. I hold a second level black belt in Fujian White Crane Kung fu. I'd be more than happy to teach you both some basic moves sometime." Sariel stated.

"You moved so quickly!" Emily exclaimed.

"Eh, not quickly enough, unfortunately." Sariel stated as she rested a hand above the slice on her abdomen.

"Are you feeling okay, darling?" Elliott asked with concern in his voice.

"Right as rain! Really, it doesn't hurt. I probably don't need the bandage anymore either." Sariel replied.

"You know, my sister was devastated last night." Emily stated.

"Why for?" Leah asked.

"Elliott's not single anymore, are you?" Emily directed her question towards Elliott.

"No, I do not believe that I am. Rinn, your opinion on the matter?" Elliott queried.

Sariel replied by scooting towards Elliott and kissing him passionately in front of the two women. She moaned when he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She threaded her fingers through his long hair and whimpered against him.

"That answer the question?" Sariel playfully retorted.

"A most excellent opinion to hold regarding my romantic availability. But I'm not sure they're thoroughly convinced." Elliott taunted.

"I mean, I'm not sure how else to convince them. I could strip naked and let you have your way with me, but splinters, you know." Sariel fired back.

All three of the others hung their heads and blushed furiously. Elliott's tan cheeks blazed a beautiful shade of crimson. Sariel spied the growing problem he had and laughed slightly.

"Ah, you wound my soul, Rinn." Elliott cried out.

"Eh, come join me in the water! You'll feel better." Sariel called out.

She stood and dumped her phone and keys from her pocket and kicked off her shoes and socks. She positioned herself and bolted into a dead run. She made a beautiful leaping dive into the pond and came up to the surface.

"Oh my god. The water is awesome!" Sariel exclaimed.

Leah stood and jogged back to her cabin and returned wearing a swimsuit. She too jumped in the water. She squealed at how cool the water was on her skin and laughed when Sariel splashed her.

"I think I'll watch you guys swim. I don't have a suit with me and I am not swimming in the nude or my underwear." Emily stated flatly.

Elliott stood and tugged his shirt free from his belt. He stripped down to his boxers and dove off the end of the dock. He expertly held his breath underwater and could hear Sariel calling out for him.

She dove beneath the surface and tackled him, bringing him back up with her. His long hair plastered itself to his neck. Sariel was gently treading water and looked positively happy.

Elliott pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. He tilted her head upwards and bit along her throat. He growled when she whimpered and mewled beneath his touch. He was thankful the water was cold as it was aiding in clearing his thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to Sariel.

"Okay you two, get a room." Leah called out playfully.

Sariel responded by splashing her and diving under the water. She swore she could feel Elliott staring at her as she swam beneath the surface. She stayed under for what seemed like forever. When her lungs finally burned to the point of needing reprieve, she powerfully surged to the surface and drew in a strong breath of air.

"All right, so you can play the violin masterfully, you can cook, you're a master of Kung fu, you're a trained computer programmer, you can draw, and you can swim like a fish?" Emily cried out.

"Yes ma'am. Was on the high school swim team. Made Captain my freshman year." Sariel beamed brightly.

"Great Yoba. I think Elliott has finally met his match." Leah exclaimed.

"I hope so." Elliott replied lovingly.

"Me too. I'm going to miss you this weekend, Ell." Sariel replied sadly.

"And I, you, darling. Have you any idea on who you'd like to ask to watch the farm?" Elliott asked.

"Watch the farm?" Leah asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm travelling back to Zuzu City for the weekend. I'd like to see my best friend. It's… kind of an important date for us this weekend." Sariel replied apprehensively.

"A date? Are you in a relationship with her?" Emily asked.

"Oh heaven's no. I am bi, if that's what you're asking, but I've always preferred men. Uhm, how do I say this?" Sariel bit her lip.

"Saturday marks the remembrance of the passage of Sariel's friend's brother, Drake." Elliott answered for her.

"Drake Granger? The actor?" Emily asked exasperated.

"One and the same. Lilly is my best friend. I… was in love with Drake for a long time. I denied it until after he was gone. The three of us were inseparable. Drake… was murdered because of me." Sariel spat out, the fury in her eyes burned.

"Lucian Reid killed him, right? I remember seeing it on the news when it happened." Emily stated softly.

"That's correct. Drake died protecting me. I've never forgiven myself for that. He shouldn't have died. If it's all right, I'd like to change the subject to something else." Sariel lamented.

"Of course. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stir up anything." Emily stated sadly.

"It's okay. I've come to terms with most of it. Seeing Lucian again though has brought it all back. He shouldn't have been here. I'm praying to Yoba he takes a hint and leaves me alone for good this time."

Elliott climbed out of the water and used his shirt to dry off his wet skin. He assisted Leah and Sariel with exiting the pond and smiled when Sariel wrung the water from her ponytail. He caught himself staring at her every curve when she moved. She was exceptionally well toned and defined, from what he could assume was a result of years of physical training and exercise.

He beckoned to the women to follow him and they all made their way back into town. He bade them farewell at the bridge to the beach and left to go change. He returned twenty minutes later wearing a white tank top and grey lounge pants. He was wearing a pair of black tennis shoes. His hair was bound in a ponytail and he smiled brightly at Sariel.

"Did you forget about the race?" Elliott taunted.

"Never. I'm ready whenever you are." Sariel replied.

Elliott bent and stretched his powerful muscles. He caught a glimpse of Sariel as she was staring at his defined musculature. The pleased look on her face made him happy.

"Okay, you remember where you're going? Starting here. Right towards the museum, up towards Joja Mart, across the bridge to Pierre's then south towards here. First one back wins." Leah called out.

Elliott and Sariel both nodded. They glanced at each other fondly. Sariel reached up and kissed Elliott on the cheek. He stood for a moment staring at her.

"On your mark, get set…. GO!" Emily cried.

Like a blast from a gun, Sariel was off. Her powerful legs carried her forward. Each surging stride propelled her faster than the last. She rounded the exit from the bridge and waved to Alex. She spied Elliott out of the corner of her eye. He'd taken the inner route, staying close to the water's edge.

Sariel burst ahead of him and cut him off as she careened across the bridge. The sound of their footfalls on the cobblestone echoed out around them. She bore a large smile on her face.

"I think you can catch me, Ellie. You just like the view too much!" Sariel taunted.

"It is quite pleasant." Elliott replied.

He focused on Sariel and urged himself further. He had been holding back just to see what she was capable of. He quickly overpowered her and managed to beat her back to the bridge just a few moments before she arrived.

"Well damn. You held back!" Sariel stated breathlessly.

"You did too. You could have easily beaten me." Elliott replied.

"Mm, the view at the end was worth it." Sariel playfully teased.

"May I claim my prize, ladies?" Elliott asked Leah and Emily.

"You should ask your prize, not us." The both replied.

"You may." Sariel replied.

Elliott hefted her into the air with ease and passionately kissed her. The deep growl that escaped his lips when she tightened her legs around his waist sent shivers down her spine. He moaned when she shifted her weight slightly and pressed against the hardness in his pants.

"You. Exclusively you. Do you promise?" Elliott panted out when he broke the kiss.

"Yes, Elliott. Let it be known that we are now, truly, officially dating. Happy?" Sariel asked.

"Very." Elliott replied.

He sat her down and quickly kissed her on her forehead. He lovingly stroked her right cheek. He knew, without a doubt he was in love with Sariel, he just wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

They made their farewells and that night Sariel's dreams turned towards Elliott. They were frenzied and passionate. She panted and whimpered all night long. She felt a fever burn in her soul and the only person who could quell the flames was Elliott.


	8. On The Road Again

Chapter 8

On The Road Again

Thursday arrived without incident. Leah had agreed to watch the farm for Sariel while she was gone. They'd spent a few hours going over the list of where everything was and what to do.

Sariel was now curled up on her couch relaxing before getting ready to make the drive back to Zuzu City. She was reading a book and jumped at the soft knock on her door. Yet another cup of steaming hot coffee sat on her table near her. She unfurled herself from her position and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. She opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw Elliott on the other side.

"Hi, Rinn." Elliott stated warmly.

"Hello, Elliott. Come in." Sariel replied.

Sariel stepped away from the door and motioned for Elliott to come inside. As he cleared the entrance she gently shut the door behind him and resumed her position on the couch. The warm scent of fresh apple pie filled the air.

"Rinn?" Elliott asked as he joined her on the couch.

"Mm?" Sariel replied as she focused on her book again.

Elliott pulled her to him and his heart softened when she snuggled against him. He smiled when she replaced her bookmark and threw the blanket over the both of them. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her onto his lap.

Sariel nestled herself against him and the two sat quite comfortably. She laid her head on Elliott's shoulder and fought the urge to drift asleep. She draped her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"Much better." Elliott stated warmly.

"Agreed. Will you be all right while I'm gone?" Sariel asked quietly.

"Yes, darling, I'll be okay. I shall miss you of course, but I did live here over a year before I met you." Elliott gently replied.

"As long as you're sure." Sariel said weakly.

"Rinn, this isn't like you. Is something wrong?" Elliott asked softly.

"I'm… It's just… hard. To go back, I mean. I thought I'd hate it here, but this is home. I have a lot of fond memories of Zuzu City, but it's a raging battlefield of emotions for me now. I wasn't anticipating being so overcome with emotion regarding going back." Sariel replied sadly.

"It's not just Lucian, is it?" Elliott asked.

"No. I think part of me still loves Drake. He and Lilly were the silver lining around the depressing cloud that was Lucian. This time of year always hurts. I never thought I'd be able to care for someone else like I cared for Drake." Sariel blurted out unintentionally.

Elliott's heart dropped. Surely he'd misheard what she'd said. Was she implying she loved him? Could it be? His brain fogged with the thoughts of happiness regarding her possible declaration. Though he was older than Sariel, he'd been romantically unattached for well over two years now.

"Do you care for me, Rinn?" Elliott asked gracefully.

"Very much so, Elliott. Why?" Sariel replied softly.

"I care for you a great deal as well. You deserve to know that." Elliott purred softly.

Sariel groaned when she heard her phone buzzing on the table. The constant bzzzt sound drove her insane. She was apprehensive to answer the device, given the ordeal that happened the last time.

"Rinn, it's your parents." Elliott stated softly.

Sariel groaned and slid her arm out from under the blanket and grabbed the phone. She tucked her arm back beneath the blanket and brought the phone to her ear. She quickly answered it and audibly sighed at her mother.

 _"Rinn, are you with or near Elliott, by chance?" Evynne asked softly._

"Why?" Sariel asked curiously.

 _"Put the phone on speaker, darling." Evynne stated._

"Not doing that until you tell me why you want to talk to my boyfriend, Mom." Sariel stated defiantly.

 _"Sari, darling, I just have a question for him, that's all. Completely innocent, I promise." Evynne stated sweetly._

Sariel quickly muted the phone and audibly groaned. She rolled her eyes and focused on Elliott. She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

"My mom wants to talk to you." Sariel spoke gently.

"I see. Is something wrong?" Elliott asked cautiously.

"I don't think so. I'll be honest, I have no idea what she's planning." Sariel replied.

"I understand. Go ahead, I'll speak with her." Elliott stated gently.

Sariel unmuted the device and bore her mother's wrath for the moment. She laughed slightly and felt Elliott's hand tighten on her side. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled the top of her head. Sariel quickly activated the speakerphone and held the phone away from her while Evynne spoke.

 _"Elliott, I trust you remember me?" Evynne asked._

"Of course, Mrs. Shade. How could I forget your lovely radiance? I see the same in Sariel." Elliott purred.

 _"Thank you Mr. McCoy. I'm hoping Sari told you of her trip to visit us this weekend." Evynne replied._

"She did. I shall miss her while she's gone. She's become a large presence in my life lately." Elliott stated sadly.

 _"Peter and I would like to invite you to dinner with us tomorrow evening. Sari will be there, as will her friend Lilly and Lilly's girlfriend, Audrey." Evynne stated politely._

"Mother!" Sariel screamed.

 _"Yes, darling?" Evynne replied._

"We haven't even been dating for a month yet! Can't you let me enjoy this first before you mess it up?" Sariel spat out.

 _"Darling, your father wants to meet him. I spoke of him highly after I came back from visiting you." Evynne stated happily._

"Ugh. Mom… I might as well end things with Elliott now, then. You know when you do this my relationships never last." Sariel's voice dripped with acid as she spoke.

 _"Sariel Lia Shade, you will not speak to me like that. We only want what's best for you, darling. I can see that Elliott cares a great deal for you. Do you think he'd be easily intimidated by us?" Evynne fired back._

"Mother, of the four long-term relationships I've had, only ONE wasn't intimidated by you, because you refused to meet him, and that was Lucian. We all know how well that turned out." Sariel spat out angrily.

"Rinn… Darling, that was harsh." Elliott whispered in her ear.

 _"_ _Lia, do you… blame me for Lucian?" Evynne's voice wavered as she spoke._

"God, no, Mom. I'm sorry. That wasn't fair to you." Sariel lamented.

 _"Lia, you're my only child. I'd move mountains for you if I could. You'll never know how deeply knowing Lucian was hurting you affected us." Evynne replied._

"I'm just under a lot of stress, Mom. You know Lucian has the ability to mess with me mentally. I'm scared to go visit Drake, Mom." Sariel barely whispered out.

 _"Take me off speaker for a moment, Lia." Evynne whispered softly._

"Yeah, Mom?" Sariel asked.

 _"Lilly thought it would be nice to have Elliott meet Drake. You're in love with him, we can all tell. He probably can too, he's just not said anything yet. If you're serious about wanting a relationship with Elliott, he deserves all of your attention. If you can't do that because you still harbor feelings for Drake, you need to let him know. It's… excruciatingly painful to love someone while they're in love with someone else." Evynne replied morosely._

"Ellie?" Sariel asked softly.

"Yes, darling?" Elliott replied gently.

"Would you like to join my family for dinner tomorrow? We're dining at The Peachtree. Formal attire is preferred." Sariel whispered.

"I'd be delighted to join you." Elliott replied as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Mom, Elliott'll be there. I'm gonna get off the phone now, because it's getting close to when I need to leave. I love you. I'll see you guys in a few hours." Sariel stated as she disconnected the phone.

"You don't have to do this." Sariel stated flatly.

"I want to." Elliott replied.

"It's a decent drive home from Zuzu, and dinner will probably run late tomorrow. Would… you? Ah, nevermind." Sariel cut herself off.

"Would I like to what, Rinn?" Elliott prodded.

"Like to travel with me and stay the weekend." Sariel whispered so faintly she hoped Elliott didn't hear her.

Elliott leaned his head down and gently bit the tender flesh beneath her right ear. He purred seductively and growled when Sariel shifted on his lap. He smiled when she kissed his cheek.

"I would." He purred in her ear.

Shivers shot down her spine and goosebumps formed on her chest and arms. She was absolutely certain her heart no longer resided in her chest. She swore she felt her brain cease to function.

Sariel slid off Elliott's lap and stood up. She casually tossed the blanket towards the end of the couch and marched into her bedroom. All of her luggage was packed already and lined the wall. She was trying to find the courage to make it through a four-hour road trip with Elliott. She slipped her flats on and drew a breath in her lungs.

She was drawn to the soft knocking on the jamb of her bedroom door. She turned and saw Elliott standing there watching her intently. His face was soft and gentle.

"Rinn, are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yeah. Just ready to tell Drake goodbye." Sariel replied sadly.

Elliott closed the distance between them and softly pulled her into his arms. He cradled her head to his chest and tried to soothe her discomfort as best as he could. He'd read a plethora of stories about people dealing with grief and heartache, but he'd never experienced it first hand.

"Sariel, look at me." Elliott commanded gently.

Sariel took a step back and turned her gaze towards Elliott's eyes. Tears were forming in her eyes and she knew the dam of her emotional control was about to break. It had been four years since Drake's death and the pain hadn't gotten any easier.

"I would like to ask you a question. I want your honest answer, please." Elliott stated.

"Okay." Sariel replied shakily.

"Do you still love Drake?" Elliott asked.

"No. Not anymore. I think a part of me will always love him, but not like I…" Sariel stopped before she finished her sentence.

"Not like what?" Elliott inquired.

"Not like I care for you. I thought after Lucian and I broke up the last time I'd manage to find my happily ever after with Drake. The timing never worked out. He'd be in a relationship when I was single and the reverse was true. When he died, I gave up on love. I thought Yoba had cursed me. Then I moved here and met you." Sariel admitted.

"I see. That's very reassuring to know. Thank you. I care for you a great deal, too, Sariel." Elliott replied softly.

"I'll call Mom and get you a hotel room for the weekend. Would you like a ride into town, so you can pack?" Sariel asked tentatively.

"That would be lovely." Elliott answered.

Sariel hugged him tightly and stepped away from him. She quickly fished her phone from her pocket and dialed the number to the Peachtree. Sariel smiled when the receptionist answered and announced his name as Hugo.

"Thank you for calling The Peachtree Hotel and Spa. My name is Hugo, how may I direct your call?" He stated.

"Hello, Hugo. This is Sariel Shade, is my mother around?" Sariel spoke softly.

"Ms. Shade! Of course. Let me connect you to her directly. Please hold." Hugo exclaimed.

The phone trilled softly as the call was transferred. Moments ticked by and Sariel grew inpatient. Finally her mother answered the phone.

"You've reached Evynne Shade, how may I help you?" Evynne's voice was soft.

"Hi Mom. Do you have a room for Elliott?" Sariel asked gently.

"Of course darling. I'll get it on the booking calendar. There's no one in the Penthouse this weekend. Is that acceptable?" Evynne asked.

"I think so. Thanks Mom. I'm driving Elliott into town so he can pack and then we're on our way. I'll drop his things off at the Hotel then head to Lilly's and check in with her, then come to the house, is that all right?" Sariel asked trepidatiously.

"Of course. Have a safe drive. We'll see you soon. Love you." Evynne replied.

"Thank you Mom. Love you too." Sariel stated as she ended the call.

"Rinn, what was that about?" Elliott asked shyly.

"Oh. I, uh, hadn't mentioned it before, but my Mom owns the Peachtree Hotel and Spa, where we'll be dining at, too." Sariel stated flippantly.

"And she can just assign me a room?" Elliott inquired.

"She can, and she has. It's been a long standing rule in our family - if you need somewhere to go, or a place to stay, call my Mom. She'll give you a reservation at the hotel. In your case, she booked the Penthouse as it's currently not in use. Is that okay? I can call her back and tell her to cancel the reservation, if you'd like." Sariel spoke sadly.

"Rinn, darling, it's perfect, thank you." Elliott stated gently.

He lightly cupped Sariel's face in his left hand and stroked her cheek softly. His heart warmed when she smiled and slipped her hand to his waist. He nuzzled her nose with his and rested his forehead against hers.

"I have everything ready, if you're ready, El." Sariel whispered softly.

"Mm, that I am, darling." Elliott replied.

He reluctantly broke their embrace and stepped around Sariel to grab her luggage. She followed him and slung her small duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbed her Violin case. They gently loaded her luggage into the back of the truck and Elliott climbed into the passenger seat.

Sariel bounded back inside the farmhouse and pulled the pie from the cooling rack and set it inside the fridge. She quickly scrawled out a note to Leah explaining there was a pie in the fridge for her, and that Elliott would be joining her on the trip. She made a dash through all the rooms to make sure she'd turned everything off and locked the farmhouse behind her.

She darted to the truck and tossed herself behind the wheel. She inserted the key in the ignition and smiled when her vehicle started faithfully. She turned the truck's radio onto a weather report. She eased her way into town and quickly made the short drive to the road near the beach.

As Sariel parked the truck she sighed deeply. She felt Elliott rest his hand gently over hers and he started rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. She rolled her shoulders and smiled slightly.

"Sariel, it's all right to feel scared. I have been fortunate to not lose anyone I am close to in my life. I cannot fathom the agony and anguish you are feeling. I want you to know that I care for you and I'm not going anywhere." Elliott whispered softly.

"Thanks, Ellie. I'm oddly okay. Do you need help packing?" Sariel replied.

"No, I think I can handle that." Elliott smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to head over to Pierre's and get some stuff to snack on during the drive. Want anything?" Sariel asked gently.

"Hm. Water, dark chocolate, fruit. Things like that. Do you mind if I read on the drive?" Elliott asked.

"Of course not. I'm quite used to driving alone, so if you want peace and quiet while reading that's fine, too. I'm going to leave the truck here and walk to Pierre's. I'll leave the keys with you, so if you get done before I'm back feel free to drive over." Sariel stated as she climbed out of the truck.

She hugged Elliott lightly and bounded off towards Pierre's. She looked over her shoulder as she ran and beamed when she caught Elliott staring at her. She rounded the corner behind the Saloon and disappeared from sight.

Elliott smiled brightly. He firmly believed Sariel was amazing. In sheer talent she possessed and every way she challenged him and rose to meet his own challenges. He murmured a quick salvation to Yoba, thanking him for bringing Sariel into his life.

He gracefully walked across the sun-bleached sands of the beach and fished the key to his Cabin from his pocket. He slowly turned the key in the lock and let himself inside. The warm salty air clung to his skin. He set about packing a weekend's worth of essentials into his suitcase. Pleased with what he packed, he lugged the heavy case out of his cabin and towards Sariel's truck.

Sariel smiled brightly as she climbed in the back of the truck. Her body was slender enough she could easily conceal herself in the bed. She'd made a speedy run through Pierre's and smiled when her entire trip took twenty minutes to finish. Elliott still had not finished packing yet.

She heard the familiar footfalls of Elliott's dress shoes on the cobblestone road and giggled slightly. She pressed her body against the side of the truck bed and covered her mouth with her hand. She spied Elliott walking around the back of the truck and she laughed loudly, scaring him.

"Rinn!" Elliott exclaimed.

"Yes?" Sariel replied.

"Dear Yoba. How long have you been hiding?" Elliott asked shakily.

"Only a few minutes. I got you everything you asked for." Sariel replied in a sing-song voice.

Sariel rolled out of the truck and landed gracefully on her feet. She smiled when Elliott offered her his hand and helped her stand. As she rose to her feet she pressed her body against Elliott.

"Hi." Sariel whispered.

"Hi yourself." Elliott replied gently.

He slipped his luggage in the back of the truck and pulled Sariel against him with his right hand. Her loose ponytail was allowing tendrils of her hair to frame her face. That was when Elliott noticed her hair was naturally wavy, much like his own. He gently tipped her chin upwards with his left hand and kissed her. His right hand slid up her back and pulled her closer to him. He whimpered when Sariel deepened the kiss and pressed herself against him as closely as she could.

They stood at the tailgate of her truck, locked together, for what seemed like eternity. Sariel reluctantly broke their kiss and hugged Elliott. She loved the way he always smelled like the sea and books. She ran her thumb over Elliott's lips and wiped away the remnants of the lip balm she left.

"Ready to go, Ellie?" Sariel asked jovially.

"I do believe I am." Elliott replied.

"Yay! Let's get this show on the road!" Sariel cheerfully exclaimed.

Elliott obliged and climbed into the passenger's side of the her truck. He slipped his waistcoat off and fastened the seatbelt. He smiled when he saw the bags of items Sariel had purchased at Pierre's. Sticking out of the paper bag closest to him was a bottle of Pomegranate juice and dark chocolate.

Sariel slid into the truck and effortlessly buckled herself in and flipped the radio on to a spa sounds station. She fished out a piece of cheese from her bag of snacks and held it between her teeth as she navigated the silver vehicle out of Pelican Town and towards the highway. When she finally merged onto the thoroughfare, she finally released the death grip on the piece of cheese and nibbled on it.

"Cheese. It's a tasty, delicious vice of mine." Sariel said between mouthfuls.

"I can see that." Elliott chuckled warmly.

"So… I feel like I should prepare you for visiting my parents, and Drake." Sariel stated as she ate.

"All right. What can I do?" Elliott asked.

"Here's the thing. I'm an only child. My parents are a bit overbearing on good days. I understand why, I mean, with all the bullshit Lucian put me through and all, but they mean well. Their hearts are in the right place. My Mom is probably going to attempt to intimidate you. More than likely by throwing her wealth around. My dad is the softy. Tell him you plan on treating me right and he'll warm up to you quick enough. Following me so far?" Sariel asked cautiously.

"Ah, yes, I believe I am. As for Drake?" Elliott asked gently.

"Yeah… He's interred in Zuzu City. His resting place is very nice. I, uh… designed it for his family. It's accessible by walkway, mainly. You can take a boat there too." Sariel answered.

"A… boat?" Elliott blinked slowly at Sariel as he asked the question.

"Yeah, he's buried on a small island in the cemetery. He loved water and Lotus flowers. He tried to keep that last part a secret, but some of his family knew. I would plant a new Lotus flower every year on the anniversary of his death. My contribution to the plot was the design and moonflowers. They're my favorite flower, as you know. I planted a whole ton of 'em around his tombstone. Lilly helped me design the garden." Sariel replied.

"Drake is buried on an island with a garden?" Elliott asked cautiously.

Sariel tugged a bottle of water free from the bag and took a long sip of the clear liquid. She cleared her throat and swallowed a few more gulps of water. She deftly peeled a banana with her right hand while she steered.

"Yes. His tombstone is centered in a Moon garden. All the plants in the garden are white and most bloom at night. It's softly lit with ever-burning Lampposts, too. Its really peaceful and serene. The walkway is paved with stones that glow blue at night. It's what he would have wanted." Sariel replied solemnly.

Elliott noticed a few tears were falling down Sariel's cheeks and he swiftly reached out to her and wiped them from her face. He laid her hand on her arm and softly stroked her shoulder. He felt a bit better when he saw Sariel smile.

"Ellie, really, I'm okay. It's time. Drake wouldn't want me to keep hurting. What does it accomplish? I want to let love and hope and light into my heart. I can't do that if I'm still sad because he's gone. It's not like I have a time machine and can go back and change things. What good would that do? I'm not Yoba. That's not anyone else's decision to make." Sariel stated firmly.

"For what comfort it may give you, I am looking forward to meeting Drake. Thank you for arranging this." Elliott stated lovingly.

"I wish I could take the credit. It was Mom's idea. It's a good idea, too. You mean the world to me. You're… uhm… the first person I've been involved with, since then." Sariel blushed furiously.

"Rinn, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone grieves differently. You went through an emotional ordeal. It is completely logical, and nearly expected of you to close your heart to protect it. Thank you for trusting me enough to let me in." Elliott responded.

"Of course, Elliott. Thank you for coming with me." Sariel beamed.

The sun was setting now. Sariel quickly flicked the headlights on and continued on the road towards Zuzu City. She would occasionally glance at Elliott who was engrossed in a novel. For the first time in years her heart felt free from grief and agony.


	9. Breakfast at Lilly's

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is an emotional doozy of a chapter. It's also super long, apologies for that.  
In this chapter, Sariel talks at length about the attack Lucian made on her that led her to move out.  
She also finally deals with her grief and the emotions surrounding Drake's death.  
Chapter 10 will be the Martial Arts Tournament and Chapter 11 will have a time-jump in it.  
As always, thank you for reading. I apologize its taken me over two weeks to update this story. 

* * *

Chapter 9  
Breakfast at Lilly's

Sariel and Elliott had arrived in Zuzu City later than anticipated last night. There was a whirlwind of activity as Sariel dropped Elliott's bags at the hotel, stopped in to see Lilly and visited with her parents. By the time she had dropped Elliott off at the Peachtree, it was already one A.M.

Her phone was gently bleating out an alarm and she whacked the device with her hand. She groaned audibly and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. Moments later she heard the familiar blip of a text message come through and she disgruntledly retrieved the device.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head! Breakfast is ready." Lilly's message read.

"Do I have to?" Sariel replied.

"Hrm. There's a certain auburn-haired writer looking mopey in the living room, but by all means, stay in bed." Lilly responded.

With near superhuman speed Sariel vaulted out of the bed and sped through getting dressed. She ran a brush through her hair and decided to leave it down, simply pinned back in places. She pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, brown boots, and a cream sweater. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before exiting the bedroom.

The spicy smell of gingerbread muffins filled the air. She could hear voices but couldn't distinguish who was here. As she made her way down the hall, she heard Elliott's rich laughter and smiled.

"So, how did you and Rinn meet?" Audrey asked gently.

"The day she… Good morning, darling." Elliott called out to Sariel.

"How'd?" Sariel stammered.

"Simply observation, perhaps? Or I'm simply that in tune with you that I'm very aware of when you're near me." Elliott smiled.

"Good morning, Ellie." Sariel beamed as she closed the distance between them.

Elliott pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and embraced her tightly. He lovingly twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. He'd yet to see her so calm and relaxed.

"Elliott was just getting ready to tell us how you met, Rinn." Audrey's soft voice sounded out.

"Ah yes. The day Sariel moved to Pelican Town. She trudged her way to the beach and sat for hours watching the waves come and go. I'll have you know, it is exceptionally hard to focus on your tasks when you catch a glimpse of someone as captivatingly beautiful as Rinn. I stood on the beach for well over an hour watching her watching the waves. It was hauntingly beautiful. Then she caught me and introduced herself." Elliott explained.

"Mmhmm. The next day I saw you again and we shared some pomegranates." Sariel added.

"That we did. I also kissed you that day. I normally don't do that, but there's something about you that captivates me, Rinn." Elliott stated.

"Damn, Rinn." Lilly exclaimed.

Sariel smiled brightly at her friend and sat on the chair to Elliott's right. She grabbed the steaming carafe of coffee and poured herself a cup. She grabbed a gingerbread muffin from the basket on the center of the table and began happily eating.

"Between my muffins, coffee, and pomegranates, I think we could keep Sariel happy forever." Lilly chortled.

"I'm not sorry at all that your muffins are the most amazing food in the universe." Sariel said between bites.

"I think the first year the Cafe was open, Sariel kept us in business." Audrey laughed.

"True story. Breakfast and lunch every day." Sariel murmured.

Elliott laughed and smiled at his girlfriend. To see her so radiantly happy made his heart warm. She seemed so relaxed and content surrounded by her friends.

"What are the plans for today, darling?" Elliott asked gently.

"Mmm, we're going shopping this morning. I thought you and I could get lunch together. I need to go to White Lotus, too. We're visiting Drake tonight, then eating dinner with my parents. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Sariel lamented slightly.

"Mei reached out?" Audrey asked timidly.

"...Yeah. Jade backed out, leaving her without a second competitor." Sariel frowned.

"She can't be serious? You haven't competed since after Drake died!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, she is. I don't know who the other student is, but seeing as how I'm still licensed to teach with Mei, I'm technically a student at the school, so she asked." Sariel answered.

"I'd like to take a moment to state how utterly confused I am." Elliott interjected.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Ellie. Mei Xie is my sifu - my martial arts instructor. She owns the White Lotus Dojo. Every year Zuzu City hosts an invitational tournament for all of the dojos and academies in the city. Sort of a display of what the schools have to offer. Drake and I were students at White Lotus, it's how I met Drake and Lilly. Jade Zhang, one of Mei's better students backed out of the tournament at the last minute, leaving her without a replacement. She knew I'd be in town and she asked if I'd take her place." Sariel explained.

"Are you confident you'll do well?" Elliott asked.

"Depending on who my partner is, yes. There's a few of Mei's better students that, while they're skilled in fighting, they're stupid or overly arrogant, so they're a hassle to work with." Sariel lamented.

"Dragon." Lilly stated.

"Leon? He hasn't been in Zuzu since Drake died." Sariel stated sadly.

"Who's Leon?" Elliott asked.

"The Dragon. I am the Crane, and Drake was the Tiger. Our nicknames were given to us by Master Xie. They reflect our schools of training. Leon Prince was Drake's best friend. The two of them were thick as thieves. The three of us were Master Xie's best students. He… left after Drake died." Sariel spoke.

"No one knows where he went. He cut ties with everyone." Audrey admitted.

"I see. Do you know what the competition will entail?" Elliott asked.

"It'll be three rounds. Round one is typically just a light spar. First team to seven points wins the bracket. Then the winners will match up, and so on until one team wins the simple spar. Round two is Weapons Fighting. The same as round one, teams will square off and fight. This time it's to a max of five points. Round three, the final round, is a complete brawl. Weapons fighting and melee combat are allowed. Only the teams that place in 1st or 2nd during rounds one and two are allowed to fight in Round three." Sariel explained.

"Yeah, but you're leaving out the best part, Rinn!" Audrey excitedly stated.

"Oh? What aren't you telling me?" Elliott slyly asked.

"Oh, maybe that she's undefeated." Lilly blurted out.

Sariel blushed a furious shade of crimson and hung her head. Lilly was correct. In the years she'd been allowed to perform for White Lotus, she and Drake were undefeated in competition. It was widely regarded as a mistake when she retired after Drake's death.

"That's incredible, Rinn!" Elliott exclaimed.

"I think I'll say a prayer or four to Yoba that Leon is my partner tomorrow. I'll probably end up with a broken leg or something if I'm stuck with Tyler." Sariel lamented.

Sariel glanced at the clock and saw it was now nearly nine am. She spied her purse by the door and stood to fetch it. She smiled when Elliott grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards for a kiss before letting her go.

"We should probably get going if we want to beat traffic and the rush of people shopping. I want to stop by Sarita's Tailors and see if I can find a dress to wear for tonight. I'm thinking something green. I need to hit the nursery and get the plants for Drake, too." Sariel stated softly.

"Mm, green is my favorite color, darling." Elliott replied.

"We can take my SUV, we can fit everyone, plus I'm sure you a bit tired of driving, Rinn." Lilly stated.

"Thanks Lilly, that'd be awesome." Sariel stated warmly.

The four took their exit from Audrey and Lilly's shared condominium and quickly made their way to the parking lot. Lilly expertly led them through the rows of cars to her blue SUV. As they neared the vehicle, she deftly clicked the button on her keyless entry remote granting them all access.

Sariel slid in the backseat behind Lilly and smiled when Elliott climbed in behind Audrey. She giggled gleefully when Audrey immediately queued up the trio's favorite band, Poets of the Fall. Soon Lilly, Sariel, and Audrey were singing in unison to the Finnish band.

The drive to Sarita's took longer than expected due to excessive traffic surrounding downtown. Sariel assumed most of the travellers were families coming to the Invitational tomorrow. Downtown Zuzu City was absolutely breathtaking. Everything from the architecture to the landscaping exuded radiant beauty and charm. It was all meticulously maintained too.

"I forgot how captivatingly beautiful the heart of the city was." Elliott whispered.

"Me too. Sometimes it takes leaving something to realize how much you loved it." Sariel replied sadly.

Elliott reached out across the backseat and took Sariel's hand in his. He lovingly stroked the knuckles of her right hand. He could feel the tension Sariel was bottling up radiating out from her.

"Rinn? What's on your mind?" Elliott lovingly whispered.

"Nothing." Sariel growled.

"Sariel Lia Shade, you're a horrible liar. Tell your boyfriend what's on your mind. Something is eating at you." Audrey firmly stated.

"The song." Sariel spat back.

Audrey and Lilly collectively gasped when they looked at the display on the radio. It had shifted from their beloved band to a song by a band called Trinity. Audrey dashed her hand towards the console and fumbled with attempting to turn the radio off.

"Leave it. Let Elliott hear it." Sariel stated morosely.

"A-are you sure, Rinn?" Lilly stammered.

"He's my boyfriend, he deserves to hear it. It's a part of me I'd like him to know." Sariel replied.

Dark melancholic notes filled the SUV as Audrey started the song over again. She cast a furtive glance towards Sariel and weakly smiled when she saw her eyes were closed and she was swaying to the beat.

"This was never the way I planned

He caught me in this foolish game

It began on a pointless winter's midnight

When you found your fortune and fame

You gave me hope, gave me freedom

Showered me with love and light

You gave me hope, gave me freedom

Saved me from the endless night

I tried to be there, tried to be your love

But he always held me back

Felt like I was drowning in an endless river

Never saw his stealth attacks

You gave me hope, gave me freedom

Showered me with love and light

You gave me hope, gave me freedom

Saved me from the endless night

But one winter's midnight, one pointless midnight,

He decided to go too far.

His hands dealt blows I'll never forget

His words cut me and left a scar

You gave me hope, gave me freedom

Showered me with love and light

You gave me hope, gave me freedom

Saved me from that endless night."

Sariel's voice echoed ethereally through the SUV. She noticed Elliott staring at her intently. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand gently.

"That was hauntingly beautiful, Rinn. The male vocalist I'm guessing was Drake?" Elliott asked gently.

"And Leon. I sang and played the violin, Drake was the lead vocalist and was the pianist. Leon was the guitarist." Sariel stated while looking out the window.

"It's clear that's about Lucian, isn't it?" Elliott inquired.

"Yep. December 15th. That's the date I left Lucian. Drake, Leon and Lilly found me beaten to a bloody pulp in our apartment. He broke my nose, left cheekbone, six ribs, and my left arm. Bruised two of my ribs, and my kidneys. Spent two weeks in the hospital. I had fist shaped bruises on my back, chest and legs for weeks. Drake held me while the ambulance showed up. Lilly and Leon packed all my stuff in Leon's jeep and hauled it to his and Drake's apartment. I never looked back. If someone could inflict that much pain and hatred on me, they never loved me. Not even a little bit." Sariel admitted.

"Sari… I will never do that to you. Ever. That's a promise I'll keep until the day I no longer draw breath." Elliott vowed.

"I know. That's why I'm so… comfortable with you. You make me feel loved and safe. Protected." Sariel replied brightly.

Lilly turned the radio off and expertly pulled into the parking lot for the shopping center they were visiting. A large winding river cut the center in half. Several smaller pop-up shops were set up along the walkway the bordered the river. The harmonious chatter of vendors peddling their wares filled the air. The delicious aromas of a plethora of foods permeated the group's noses as they walked.

Audrey and Lilly walked hand in hand, and Elliott looped his arm around Sariel's waist and pulled her close to him. When she shivered in the cool air he immediately doffed the jacket he was wearing and slipped it on her slender shoulders. He smiled when Sariel snuggled into the warmed fabric.

They made their way through the throng of people and quickly ducked inside Sarita's. The expansive, brightly lit store seemed to have an endless supply of clothing. Elliott and Lilly made their way to the Men's Wear while Audrey and Sariel wove their way to the dresses. Sariel's eyes drifted to a gorgeous deep teal mermaid style dress.

She pulled the garment off the rack and held it up against her frame. The satin material looked brilliant next to her. Around the waist of the garment was a brilliant silver and green jeweled belt that resembled flowers.

"Oh my god, Rinn! You have to try that on!" Audrey exclaimed.

"You think so?" Sariel asked shyly.

"Uhm, yes. You've got the boobs to pull it off. And it's a green, which is Elliott's favorite color. It would look amazing on you! It's your size, too!" Audrey squealed.

"Okay, okay, I'll try it on, Red. Can you hand me a strapless bra?" Sariel whispered.

A shop employee stepped up and stopped Audrey briefly. She turned to Sariel and inspected her with a furtive glance. She skewed her mouth sidewise, then smiled brightly.

"Actually, I think this will fit you better." She stated as she handed Sariel a garment that looked like a torture device.

"What… in the name of all that is holy, is that?" Sariel asked incredulously.

"It's a backless, strapless, seamless, push-up stick-on bra. You adjust it through the little tie here, and then tuck the ends in and it hides the strings. I can help you if you'd like." The attendant stated.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Sariel replied.

The older woman led her to a dressing room and took the nude colored garment with her. As she escorted Sariel inside she explained how to apply the garment to her chest. She explained the process a few times to make sure Sariel understood.

"Remove the clear plastic sheet from one cup, completely loosen the strings by pulling on the clasp here. Spread the cups apart and apply the cup to your breast, making sure to line your nipple up with the non-sticky circle. Repeat the process for the other breast. Then pull the strings to tighten the bra and cinch it in place with the clasp. I'll be outside if you need me." The woman stated.

Sariel stood in the well-lit room looking dumbfounded at the item in her hands. The older woman shut the door behind her and Sariel felt immediately more comfortable. She stripped down to her thong and painstakingly took her time to apply the bra correctly. Finally pleased she'd accomplished her task, she turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Holy. Shit. I've got cleavage! Cleavage for days!" Sariel excitedly exclaimed.

She gently loosed the dress from its hanger and stepped into the satin garment. She pulled it up her body and reached behind her for the zipper, only to realize she couldn't contort her arm into a position capable of pulling the zipper up. She clutched the dress to her chest and called out for Audrey.

"Red! Fashion emergency!" Sariel yelled.

"Coming, Rinn!" Audrey yelled back.

Sariel heard a faint knocking on the door to the room and she opened the door to reveal Audrey wearing a beautiful flowing light blue gown. The soft chiffon fabric flowed around her and she looked absolutely stunning. She smiled when she saw the edge of Audrey's tattoo peaking out from under the strap of the dress.

"I can't do the zipper." Sariel frowned.

"That's okay, Rinn. This is what friends are for." Audrey smiled sweetly.

Sariel turned in place and closed her eyes while Audrey pulled the zipper on the dress up. She felt her hands smooth the fabric down her back and sides. She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Oh Rinn. You look amazing! You're totally buying that dress!" Audrey's soft voice echoed slightly.

"I feel like we need the Lilly Stamp of Approval™." Sariel laughed.

"Lillyandra Granger! Room 3!" Audrey yelled.

Sariel shuddered. She knew the only people capable of calling Lilly by her full name were Audrey, Sariel, Leon, Drake, and their parents. Hearing the name echo through the store sent a chill down her spine.

Within seconds a blushing Lilly entered the dressing room. She stared at the two women with her mouth agape. The sparkle in her soft brown eyes gave Sariel and Audrey all the approval they were seeking.

"Holy shit. You are both stunning! I can't keep my eyes off either of you! I found a dress that'll look good on me, and I think you'll be quite pleased at the suit Elliott picked." Lilly smirked as she spoke.

"Shall we change and pay for everything, then?" Sariel asked.

The trio all nodded and Lilly and Audrey left the changing room to retreat to their own to change. As she turned to leave, Audrey quickly slid the zipper of Sariel's dress down and hugged her. Sariel shivered when the cool air hit her naked body and quickly dressed.

She joined Lilly and Audrey at the counter and quickly paid for her dress and bra. She added a pair of silver heels to the ensemble and a matching clutch. With everything packaged up she grabbed her shopping bag and garment bag and found Elliott waiting for her.

"Alright, lovebirds, I'm going to take Audrey back to the condo and drop off our dresses. Elliott, you have yours getting sent to the Peachtree, yeah?" Lilly asked.

"Correct. I was told by Evynne that someone named Serah was coming to get it." Elliott replied.

"Damn, Mom. Serah Quinn is the Head of Security. Mom must really like you if she's asking Serah to run an errand a runner could do." Sariel explained.

"Would you care to take a walk with me, darling?" Elliott asked.

"Always." Sariel replied as she accepted Elliott's arm.

The two made their way out of the store and down to the lower level of the shopping area. The cool, rich blue river water flowed quickly. Sariel giggled when she saw a family of ducks floating along the water.

"Thank you for inviting me to come with you, darling. This is wonderful. I am quite enjoying spending time with you." Elliott whispered in Sariel's ear.

"It's been really nice, hasn't it? I'm glad I could share this with you, and make these memories. It's nice to relax before the tournament tomorrow. Are you going to come and watch me?" Sariel asked bashfully.

"Of course. I am quite looking forward to it." Elliott answered.

"Mmmm, something around here smells really good." Sariel stated as her stomach growled.

"There's a tea shop not too far away from here. They've always got excellent food." Elliott spoke.

"Oh? It amazes me that we're both from the same city and never saw each other. Then we both moved to the same small town and now we're dating." Sariel admitted.

"Fascinating, isn't it? The shop is called Rose's. She and her husband, John moved her from overseas. He's a bit eccentric, but the food and tea is excellent." Elliott answered.

He expertly guided Sariel to the small shop and opened the door for her to enter. The decor inside was an ecclectic mix of band items and posters from Rose and John's travels. The soothing herbal scents of tea permeated the air.

"They have over forty different varietals of tea available. They serve it to you in a pot, so you get multiple cups of each tea at a time. They make all their food in-house, with locally sourced ingredients." Elliott whispered.

"Oi! Elliott McCoy, is that you?" A blonde woman with a heavy accent called out.

"Aye, it is, Rose. Good to see you." Elliott smiled brightly when the short woman waddled over to him.

"Good to see ya too, honey. Who's this?" Rose idly rubbed her heavily pregnant stomach while gesturing towards Sariel.

"The lovely Sariel Shade, my girlfriend." Elliott answered.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose." Sariel stated.

"Pleasure to meet ya, too. You must be very special to have Elliott bring you here." Rose stated.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Sariel inquired.

"Well, in the four years I've come here regularly, I've never brought anyone else with me." Elliott purred in Sariel's ear.

Goosebumps formed on her arms and she shuddered at the warmth of his breath hot upon her cheek. She felt the whisper light caress of Elliott's touch on her back as he guided her to a table. He grabbed a menu and handed it to Sariel. He stared at her in wonder as her steel eyes darted all around the paper.

She settled on a Cinnamon Cardamom tea, with a salad and Chicken Noodle soup for lunch. Elliott stood and quickly ordered their meal and brought two slices of pie back to the table. As he set them down he handed a fork to Sariel.

"There's a Peanut Butter Pie and Key Lime Pie. I wasn't sure what to order you, so I got both." Elliott smiled brightly.

"Uh, yes please. Either. Pie is amazing. I love it." Sariel smirked.

She speared a bite of the peanut butter pie on her fork and moaned when the rich, creamy pie melted in her mouth. She washed the bite down with a sip of her tea and smiled warmly. Soon she and Elliott had finished both pieces of pie and their respective lunches.

Sariel glanced towards her watch and frowned when she saw it was almost two. She pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Lilly letting her know where they were. She smiled as she read Lilly's reply.

" You're cheating on me with that tea-toting hussy?! How could you, Sariel? I thought we had something special." Lilly's message read.

"Never. Elliott brought me here." Sariel quickly replied.

"HE drinks tea? You're killing me, Rinn! Did you eat any of her pies?" Lilly responded.

"I'd be lying to you if I said no." Sariel replied.

"God. Damn. It. That's it. I'm going out of business. No more gingerbread muffins for you." Lilly responded.

" Pick us up? We'll be at PT. 3" Sariel sent the message.

"Of course, Rinn. Be there in fifteen. Try not to get in trouble." Lilly replied.

"Lilly's on her way to get us. I'd like to take a shower and get ready for dinner. The Peachtree is about two minutes from here. Shall we?" Sariel asked softly.

"We shall. What are you wearing to visit Drake?" Elliott asked gently.

"My outfit for tonight. We all are. We're going straight to the restaurant after we're done." Sariel answered.

"I see. Do you have everything you need?" Elliott returned.

"I do. Lilly and Audrey got the flowers delivered to Peachtree for me. I'll grab them while I'm there dropping you off. I'll take a shower and get ready. Then we'll come get you and go see him." Sariel stated.

The duo quickly made their way to the Peachtree Hotel and Spa and Sariel keyed in the code for private elevator that took Elliott straight to the Penthouse. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Drake. I have some things I'd like to say to him." Elliott whispered.

"Me too, actually. I'm ready to move on." Sariel whispered back.

The elevator door chimed and Sariel stepped out into the private hallway. The backdoor to the penthouse suite was locked and she waited for Elliott to open it. He pushed the door open and gestured for her to join him inside. The two sat on the couch in the suite and snuggled together for a few precious moments until Lilly texted Sariel alerting her to her arrival.

Elliott frowned slightly and kissed Sariel deeply. He growled when she responded and curled her body against his, desperately closing the distance between them. Their kisses were hot and hurried. He threaded his fingers through her long red tresses and pulled her as close to him as possible. When they broke the kiss, Elliott smiled at Sariel brightly.

"I'll see you soon, Rinn." Elliott's voice was soft as he spoke.

"That a promise?" Sariel beamed.

"Absolutely." Elliott answered.

Sariel let herself out of the Penthouse and bounded down the flights of stairs to the first floor. She popped into Serah's office and waved at the red-haired woman. She smiled to her and stared into the Security Office.

"Hello Sariel. I have your flowers here. Already sent Elliott's suit up to him. Tell my sister hello when you see her later, will you?" Serah called out from behind a monitor.

"Thank you so much, Serah. I'll let Audrey know you say hi." Sariel stated as she took the box of flowers with her name on it.

She quickly made her way out to Lilly and stored the box in the backseat of the SUV. Sat back and relaxed. Her eyes closed and she forced herself to calm down and to clear her thoughts before dinner tonight. She chuckled when she realized Lilly was speeding towards the condo to give them as much time to get ready as possible.

The pair of friends quickly ascended the stairs to the 3rd floor and entered Lilly's Condo. Audrey was perched on the couch slowly strumming a guitar. She'd already gotten dressed and beamed at the two women as they entered.

"Hey Rinn. Your dress and shoes are in your room. Let me know when you're ready and I'll come do your hair and makeup for you." Audrey stated softly.

"Thanks, Red. Serah sends her regards." Sariel replied.

"Aww, yes. How's my big sister?" Audrey chirped excitedly.

"I suppose well. She's still the head of security for Peachtree. According to Mom, she fired one of the staff for being a complete twat. I suspect that means she's doing great." Sariel laughed.

She bade the couple farewell and walked into the guest room. She kicked off her boots and tugged her jeans and sweater off. She shucked her matching underwear and bra off and stood in the room stark naked.

She entered the small bathroom connected to her room and turned the water in the shower on. Soon thick, billowing clouds of steam poured out of the glass shower stall. Sariel stepped into the water flow and felt the heat radiate into her bones. She hurried through her shower and meticulously groomed herself. Pleased with the result she exited the shower and dried herself off.

She pulled on a nude thong and applied the bra she purchased earlier. She tugged on her short kimono-style robe and perched on the edge of the tub. She pulled a bottle of silver nail polish from her bag and made her way to the living room.

"Hey, Red, could I convince you to give me a mani-pedi?" Sariel asked shyly.

"Of course. I'm getting ready to give Lilly one. Wanna join us?" Audrey replied sweetly.

"Yes please, thank you." Sariel beamed as Audrey pointed to the free Pedicure chair next to the one Lilly was occupying.

She scampered into the seat and moaned slightly when her feet sunk into the hot, perfumed water. Audrey expertly gave both women manicures and pedicures. She shooed them both away and turned her ministrations to her own nails.

Sariel returned to the guest room pleased with her look and dropped her robe to the floor. She pulled on the heels she purchased earlier and then pulled the dress on. She again clutched the fabric to her bust and slowly made her way out into the living room. Audrey and Lilly were both dressed already. Seeing Sariel in distress, Lilly quickly assisted her friend with her zipper.

"Hey, Red?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah?" Audrey replied.

"Forty bucks says Elliott can't keep his hands off Sariel all night." Lilly laughed mischievously.

"That's too easy of a bet." Audrey laughed brightly.

Sariel sat at the dining table and closed her eyes as Audrey quickly worked on doing her makeup and hair. The finished result was stunning. The silver and gray smoky eye Audrey applied made Sariel's naturally bright eyes seem even brighter. She finished the look with a soft light pink blush on her cheeks, and a light mauve lipstick. Her thick hair was curled and pinned in a half up-do.

As Audrey and Lilly put the finishing touches on their own looks, Sariel retreated to her room to get her phone. As she started down the hallway she heard a soft knocking on the door. A quick glance to her watch revealed it was nearly five already.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Sariel called out.

"No. We're picking Elliott up, I thought." Lilly yelled back.

Sariel turned around and made her way to the door. She gazed through the peephole and smiled when she saw Elliott on the other side of the door. She hesitated slightly on opening the door.

"Rinn, I know you're on the other side of the door." Elliott called out softly.

"Serious, what the heck? How'd you know?" Sariel called out as she opened the door.

"Your perfume. Fuji Apples and Pear. It's the same scent as the soap you use. It suits you quite well. You… dear Yoba." Elliott stammered once he took in Sariel's appearance completely.

"I what?" Sariel replied.

"Look… breathtakingly beautiful. My god, Rinn. You're gorgeous." Elliott growled.

He was wearing a black suit with a tie the shade of Sariel's dress. His pocket square matched too. He'd straightened his hair and tied it back in a ponytail.

"You look pretty damn amazing yourself, Ellie." Sariel beamed as she pulled him into a hug.

"I desperately want to kiss you, but I don't want to smear your lipstick." Elliott whimpered.

"Pfft. That's professional quality stuff she's wearing. It'll take at least three face washes to get it off." Audrey called out.

Elliott growled and crushed Sariel's lips against his in response. He snaked his left arm to her lower back and his right to her neck and pulled her against him. The soft satin beneath his fingers felt amazing.

"I do believe it's time to visit brother." Lilly called out.

Sariel ran down the hall to her room and quickly stuffed a few essentials in her clutch. She checked her makeup and hair and smiled brightly. Elliott was standing at the door with a slender box in his hands.

"This is for you, darling." Elliott stated.

Sariel took the black velvet box and her eyes sparkled at the jewelry set inside. There was a silver necklace with a diamond and silver Lotus flower hanging from it. Included were matching earrings and a matching bracelet.

"Oh my god, Ellie! They're beautiful! Help me put the necklace on?" Sariel asked sweetly.

Elliott nodded and withdrew the delicate necklace from the box in Sariel's hands. He smiled when she pulled her hair up off her neck, revealing the bare skin to him. He placed a soft kiss to her neck and looped the necklace around her neck and fastened it. He took the bracelet and wrapped it around her right wrist and fastened it in place.

As they walked to Lilly's car, Sariel put on the earrings. She was positively beaming. The diamonds caught the light and refracted it towards her skin. Sariel smiled when she caught up to Lilly who was carrying her Violin case. Sariel quickly took the instrument from her friend and carried it, taking solace in its familiar weight.

They quickly made their way through traffic to the cemetery where Drake was entombed. Sariel triumphantly took the point position and expertly navigated the dark pathways. After a decent walk, Elliott saw a large lake with an island looming in front of them. A well maintained walkway spanned the distance between the two land masses.

Sariel lifted a hidden panel on one of the posts and pressed her palm to the biometric reader concealed inside. The lights on the walkway sprang to life and the gate swung open allowing the group to cross. The gate swung shut and locked behind them with a soft hiss.

The girls' footsteps echoed on the metal walkway. Elliott kept a close eye on Sariel as they crossed. Up ahead he was stunned when he saw a pathway glowing blue. The paved walkway was covered in thousands of stones that glowed blue in the evening light. Further down the stone path, Elliott saw a garden full of luxurious flowers that bloomed at night. In the center of it all was a beautiful small pond with a single lotus flower growing in it.

Sariel knelt at the edge of the pond and took the box Audrey was carrying. She unwrapped the new lotus flower and let the root system soak in the water. She quickly flicked her left hand below the surface of the water and sunk the root into the clay soil.

She dried her arm off and pruned the Moonflowers growing on Drake's headstone. She, Lilly and Audrey each planted a new stalk of the night-blooming flowers. That was when Elliott noticed Sariel was softly crying.

"Dean Drake Granger, not a day goes by that we don't miss you profusely. You were such a positive influence on our lives, it has been hard to live life without you. I… I am so, eternally sorry for what happened. I know you wouldn't want me to blame myself, but a part of me always will. I loved you. I am sorry I didn't realize that until you were gone. I," Sariel's breath caught in her throat. She felt Elliott step next to her and take her hand in his.

"I want you to meet someone, Drake. His name is Elliott McCoy. I really think you'd like him. He's my boyfriend." Sariel whimpered painfully as Lilly and Audrey led her to a bench away from Elliott.

"Hello, Drake. Rinn has told me so much about you. I am sorry I will never get the chance to meet you in person. I know that you loved Rinn deeply, and I want you to know that I love her too. She's been the best thing to ever happen to my life. I will do my best to love her as much as you did. She deserves nothing less. Thank you for being there for her and saving her from Lucian. I truly hope you can find peace, knowing she's loved and protected. I would die to keep her safe. That is a promise." Elliott smiled as he finished speaking.

Sariel loosed her violin from its case and stood in front of Drake's tombstone. She brought the instrument to her left shoulder and closed her eyes. From the first note of her song, to her last, everyone could feel the pain she was releasing through the song she'd written for Drake.

"I'm always going to love you Drake, but I'm ready, now. I didn't know how to live without you, but I've finally figured it out. Goodbye, Drake." Sariel whispered.

The journey to Peachtree was made in near silence. Sariel sat and cuddled with Elliott in the car, drawing from his strength and resolve. As they joined Evynne and Peter, her parents peppered Elliott with questions. He fielded them all and impressed them both. They ate their meal and spent hours dancing together.

By the time the evening was over, it was nearly midnight. Sariel took a shower to free her body from the chemical products Audrey had applied to her hair and face and collapsed into bed. Her phone blipped and Sariel looked at the tiny screen.

"Come to the dojo in the morning, Crane. 0800." Mie's text read.

"Yes, Sifu. Good night." Sariel replied.

Her head hit the pillow and her eyes fluttered closed. Her heart was racing from the evening's events, yet there was a certain tranquility she was feeling. For the first time since Drake had passed, she finally felt free from the emotions she kept welled up inside. Within minutes she drifted off to peaceful sleep.


	10. Mortal Combat?

A/N: Chapter 10 takes place during the weekend of January 26th-29th. If I got any of the details of the Martial Arts tournament wrong, I apologize profusely. Take it with a grain of salt and just enjoy the story. Chapter 11 will feature an eight month time jump/ The date will be September 26th. As always, thank y'all so much.

* * *

Chapter 10  
Mortal Combat

Sariel awoke at five and dressed in a running outfit. She left a note for Lilly and Audrey and let herself out of the condo to take a run to White Lotus. She pulled her headphones into her ears and flicked on her running playlist on her phone and set off on her run.

The hours dragged on as she ran the fifteen miles to the dojo. The euphoria she felt was tremendous. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was right at eight when she knocked on the large ornate door to the dojo. She heard the shuffling of feet and the heavy wooden door swung open revealing Master Mei Xie dressed in a ceremonial robe.

"Ni hao, Sariel." Mei stated as she bowed.

"Ni hao, Master." Sariel stated as she returned the bow.

"Are you prepared for the tournament, little Crane?" Mei's voice was warm and friendly.

"I believe so, sifu. Do you know who will be competing with me?" Sariel asked gently.

"I do, but I do not wish to divulge that information. It will be a distraction for you, I think." Mei laughed heartily.

"I see. I have packed a bag for you to take to the tournament. You'll find your competition outfit in there, as well as your weapons for rounds two and three." Mei stated.

"Awesome!" Sariel exclaimed.

"Are you ready to go? We can walk to the tournament from here." Mei stated as she turned her back towards Sariel.

The younger woman fell into step slightly behind the older Chinese woman. They walked in near-perfect silence. As they made their way to the auditorium, Mei departed from Sariel and left the young woman to be escorted to her changing room.

The halogen lights blazed overhead. The crowd of people gathering in the auditorium was terrifying to Sariel. She quickly shucked off her clothes and changed into the outfit in the bag. She expertly braided her long hair and stood in the small preparation area. She tugged on her the tail end of her long braid and tightened it. She was wearing a white sports bra with a silvery-blue gauze crop top. The matching pants clung to her hips perfectly. She wore a flowing black satin sash around her waist, signifying her training.

Her hands, wrists and feet were wrapped with a thin layer of supportive tape. She pulled on a pair of silver hand guards and foot guards. She parted the curtain on the waiting area she was in and stole a glance towards where Elliott and their families were sitting. Her mother was whispering something to him, and from the smile on Elliott's face it was pleasant. Sariel jumped when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder blades.

"Shh, shh. Do not be timid, little crane." Mei Xie spoke softly.

"Forgive me, Master Xie. You startled me." Sariel replied as she bowed to the older woman.

"There is nothing to forgive. Do you feel prepared? I noticed your boyfriend is here, is he worried about you?" Mei smiled brightly as she asked her questions.

"Yes, Master. Elliott is here. I am anxious to perform in the tournament. I do not wish to bring dishonor to you. Elliott and my family have faith in my learning. I am sure that if Drake were still here, he'd be proud of me, too." Sariel replied.

"Ah, Drake. The Quiet One. You, Leon, and Drake were my best students. I miss him every day." Mei lamented.

"As do I, sifu." Sariel stated.

A gong echoed throughout the auditorium. Sariel and Mei turned from their private waiting area and joined the throng of the participants. As Sariel made her way to the end of the auditorium, she fell to her knees and and sat on her legs, kneeling in front of Mei. A quick tap on her shoulder made her whirl her head to her right.

"Hi Rinn." A handsome young man whispered.

"Leon!" Sariel exclaimed quietly.

"In the flesh. Good to see you, Crane." Leon beamed as he replied.

"You, too, Dragon. Lunch after?" Sariel asked gently.

"Gladly. Give 'em hell out there." Leon's warm voice made Sariel smile.

Mei lightly thumped Sariel's back with her foot to force the young girl to pay attention. The tournament executives were explaining the rules. It was a team single elimination tournament. Sariel beamed when Mei whispered that she and Leon would be competing together.

The announcers called for each team to present themselves and briefly honor their teachings through performing their katas or taolus. She drowned out most of the names of the other teams. Sariel was impressed with the display from the other competitors, though. As the team on her left stood to perform, Leon leaned in close to her.

"Ready to wow 'em with your gracefulness?" Leon whispered.

"With you, always." Sariel quipped.

"Presenting the team from White Lotus: Master Mei Xie, Students Sariel Shade, Fujian White Crane; and Leon Kennedy, Southern Dragon." An announcer stated.

Sariel and Leon moved identically. Their energies were in tune with one another. They quickly made their way to the center of the mat. They each bowed and Sariel stood three feet to Leon's right. The two gracefully performed their respective taolus. As Sariel moved she looked like she was made of water itself. Her movements were perfectly fluid and precise. The perfect complement to Leon's own powerful taolu. They finished their displays perfectly synchronized.

Applause roared through the auditorium when they finished. Sariel's eyes seemed brighter, as she fought to contain her smile. They returned to their seats and Mei approvingly patted each of them on their shoulders.

"Round one will be simple melee combat. You are both easily prepared for this. You will be sparring with the Black Dragon team. They are cocksure; both of them. Kicks, jabs, sweeps only. Understood?" Mei whispered.

"Yes, Master." Sariel and Leon nodded in unison as they spoke.

A smaller gong was rung and Sariel turned her attention to the judge's table. Leon had his eyes closed and seemed to be meditating. Sariel took his hand in hers and quickly closed her eyes and calmed her mind.

"Welcome to the Zuzu City Martial Arts Master Tournament. The teams you have all seen represent the best the schools, dojos and establishments in Zuzu City have to offer. These teams are each comprised of the Sifu or Master's best students. The first portion of the tournament will now begin. Round one is a simple melee combat - only kicks, jabs, blocks and sweeps are allowed." A male judge called out.

"The teams competing in the first heat are White Lotus and Black Dragon. Students, to the mat please." A female announced.

Sariel and Leon stood and bowed to Mei before taking their place on the mat. Elliott waved at her as she walked past where he was sitting. She quickly beamed at him then let her happiness fade behind her steely resolve.

The Black Dragon students carried themselves arrogantly. Their movements were slightly over-pronated and exaggerated. Even their faces bore the arrogance in their spirits.

The judge on the mat called out for both teams to bow to each other. Sariel and Leon immediately complied by balling their right hands into a fist and covering them with their left palm. They each bowed at the waist, lowering themselves nearly parallel to the floor. The Dragon students barely returned the gesture and immediately took their fighting positions.

"Round One, begin!" The judge yelled.

Sariel slid to the right of Leon and ducked under the kick launched at her face. She quickly launched herself backwards and landed a flawless double back handspring. As her feet touched the mat, she swept her leg out in front of her bringing the younger Dragon student to the mat.

"Point for White Lotus." An announcer called out.

The older student dropped his attention on Leon and turned his fury towards Sariel. Her eyes went wide when she realized he was targeting her solely, instead of taking the easy point Leon had presented him with. She ducked under his fist and launched a quick jab to his ribs.

"Rinn, dive, now!" Leon yelled.

Sariel obliged and vaulted forward just as Leon landed a high kick to the man's face. She tucked into a roll and rose to her feet to provide Leon cover to his back. She swiftly tossed her head to the side to free her braid from her shoulder.

"3 Points for White Lotus." The announcer called out.

The Black Dragon students were whispered something by their Master and they started working in tandem to target Leon. They both ran at him and started to launch an impressive volley of attacks towards him. Sariel's eyes darkened as she took her place by Leon's side.

"Lotus." Sariel stated quietly.

At her command, Leon fell back and took a position guarding her back. He focused on her as she quickly overwhelmed the feeble assault with a dizzying amount of blocks, kicks, and dodges. She landed a perfect high kick to the younger student's chest and sent him reeling backwards. The older student grabbed for her braid and missed.

"Point for White Lotus." The announcer stated.

Leon grabbed her waist and flipped her over his shoulder, giving her the chance to retreat. She landed gracefully and whirled around Leon's side. As she started to rise, the older student landed a kick to Sariel's left cheek.

"Point for Black Dragon." The announcer's voice echoed.

Sariel blocked a second kick with her forearm. She cast her glance sideways towards Leon and caught his nigh imperceptible nod. She growled and shoved the older student backwards. She rose to her feet and steadied herself. She balanced on her left foot and drew her right knee upwards. She pivoted on her left foot and snapped her right leg out in a perfect high side kick. The ball of her right foot connected with the student's chest. He fell backwards on the mat and landed with a soft thump.

"3 Points for White Lotus. Scoring is 8-1, White Lotus. This concludes the first match." The judge called out.

Leon grabbed Sariel as she steadied herself and slipped his arm to her waist. He turned her head with his free hand and inspected the vicious bruise forming on her face. He gently rubbed his thumb over the tender, bruised skin and frowned slightly.

"You okay?" Leon asked concernedly.

"Yeah. I've had worse." Sariel replied.

"That was amazing. Ready for round two?" Leon asked confidently.

"Yes. How's your weapons combat? Still practicing?" Sariel asked.

"Every day. You?" Leon replied.

"Have I ever let you down? I have my sai, and can still use a jian quite well. Not too bad with stick fighting either." Sariel stated.

The duo made their way back to Mei and she immediately set about inspecting Sariel's face. The blue and green tint on her cheek wasn't horribly bad. She was pleased there was no injury to her cheekbone.

"You both did excellently. I am proud. Sariel, during round two you will be allowed to use your sai and a staff. I have a pair of modified blunt sai for you to use, so there is no danger of hurting yourself or the other student. Leon you will have access to your dao and a qiang." Mei explained.

"Thank you sifu." The pair responded.

Sariel stole a glance towards Elliott and was surprised at the look of jealousy on his face. She smiled when she caught him staring at her and blew him a kiss. Immediately his face seemed to soften and he returned her smile.

Elliott turned towards Evynne and occasionally stole glances at Sariel. He was exceptionally impressed with Sariel's talent in combat. He had to admit he was jealous of the relationship she seemed to have with her partner.

"Evynne, who's that with Rinn?" Elliott asked.

"Leon Prince. He was Drake's best friend." Evynne replied sweetly.

"Ah. I see. Rinn speaks very fondly of him." Elliott stated.

"I'd imagine so, the three of them were inseparable. I'd like to think that if Drake were still here, they'd still be three peas in a pod." Evynne laughed as she spoke.

"Oh." Elliott replied sadly.

"Elliott, you have nothing to fear from Leon, if that's why you're asking." Evynne admitted.

"I will admit I am jealous of their relationship. She seems to care for him, and he her." Elliott bashfully stated.

"He's not a threat to your relationship, I promise." Evynne assured him.

"How so?" Elliott replied.

"He's gay." Evynne stated.

"I see." Elliott whispered.

The group sat watching as the other teams fought. The displays were amazing. Elliott kept staring towards Sariel, wishing he could comfort her. Occasionally he'd glance back towards the teams fighting on the mat and would be fascinated with their prowess. Eventually the eight teams had all competed.

A gong rang out overhead, drawing everyone's attention to the female judge standing on the center of the mat. She cleared her throat and stole a glance at the clipboard she was holding. She cast a furtive glance towards all of the students and began speaking.

"This concludes round one. The following teams will progress to round two. If your name is not called, please return to the designated spectator area for your school. White Lotus, Fighting Warrior, Zuzu City Academy and Jaguar Academy. Thank you to all our competitors." The woman called out.

Applause broke out through the auditorium as the four advancing teams were announced. Sariel and Leon sat quietly near Mei. The trio had their heads bowed and were in deep conversation.

"You will be squaring off against Jaguar Academy. They're more skilled than Black Dragon's students, but don't let that throw you off guard. Sariel, focus on the male student. He will be using a jian . Your expertise with your sai will throw him off guard. Leon, focus on the female. Her attacks are weaker, whereas yours are more powerful. Your dao will be covered in a protective sheath, so the blade can not strike anyone." Mei whispered.

"I understand, Master. Thank you." Sariel whispered back.

"Got it, sifu." Leon whispered.

A young male dressed in scrubs came over to Sariel. He knelt next to her and started examining the bruise on her face. His touch was gentle, which comforted Sariel slightly.

"Can you see from your left eye?" He asked gently.

"Yep. I don't feel like my cheekbone is broken, either." Sariel replied.

"Excellent. Try to not take another blow to your face, okay? I'll clear you to continue." The medic stated as he stood and walked off.

The same, repetitive gong rang again and everyone turned their attention towards the young woman dressed in white. She waited for the quiet roar of the crowd to die down before she began to speak. Behind her people were setting up tables of weapons.

"Round two will commence shortly. It will consist of four teams fighting against each other. Weapons fighting only. No kicks or jabs. Blocks and dodges are accepted as long as the block is made with a weapon. First team to five points wins. We will begin with allowing each team to retrieve the weapons they submitted earlier." She called out.

The four pairs of students made their way to the tables. Sariel immediately spied her beloved jian . The silver blade and cerulean blue handle shimmered slightly. There was a thin cerulean sash hanging from the pommel of the sword. She slid the blade into the protective clear sheath and strapped it to her back. She picked up her sai and bo staff. The then cylindrical staff was light tan and had a dark brown leather cord wrapped around its center. The blade of her twin sai was dark blue and the handles were wrapped with silver cord. She expertly spun them around in her hands testing their weight. She smiled at Leon who had retrieved his own weapons.

"White Lotus and Jaguar Academy will begin round two." The attendant called out.

Sariel closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders, freeing the tension building in her muscles. She felt Leon's warm hand on the small of her back and she smiled at the gesture. He pulled her close to him and whispered softly to her.

"You good, babe?" He whispered.

"Mm. I won't let you down." Sariel replied.

Leon kissed her forehead and brushed a loose hair from her face. He hugged her tightly and wrapped his arms around her. Sariel stretched onto her tiptoes and returned the gesture.

The gong rang again and Sariel shut the world out around her. She dropped her sai into her hands and prepared herself for the onslaught of adrenaline as the fighting began. Her left sai faced forwards, while she kept the blade of the right pressed against her right forearm. The comfortable, familiar weight of the jian on her back brought her comfort.

The male Jaguar Academy, dressed in fiery red clothes charged towards her. She lowered herself to the floor, in a crouching position with her right leg spread out. He swung his jian towards her and she countered his attack perfectly. The prongs of her left sai hooked around the blade and she twisted her left wrist, sending his blade careening to the floor.

"Point for White Lotus." The judge called out.

Sariel and Leon returned to their starting positions and she prepared again. This time she turned both sai backwards in her grip. She rushed the male student and expertly fended off all of his attacks by countering him with her beloved sai. Leon took the opportunity she presented him with and landed a blow with his dao across the man's shoulders.

"Two points for White Lotus." The judge called out among applause.

Sariel sheathed her sai in her belt and pulled the staff from her back. She twirled the wooden staff in a beautiful display. Leon stood directly to her right and prepared his qiang. The point of the spear had been covered with the same plastic sheath as their swords.

The Jaguar Academy teamed charged forward, swinging the weapons violently. Leon blocked an attack with the shaft of his spear and Sariel dodged a blow from a dao meant for her head. Her eyes narrowed as she focused her energy on protecting her body from the heavy sword. Leon seized the opening the red-clad woman presented and launched a flurry of thrusts towards her neck. He ran his spear through the opening in her arms and contorted the shaft, causing her to drop her blade.

"Two points for White Lotus, for excellent use of a spear to disarm. This concludes the match." The judge called out.

Applause broke through the auditorium as Sariel and Leon bowed to the beaten team and resumed their posts by Mei. She was quick to hand the two bottles of water and urged them to drink them. The obeyed her and sat lotus-style on the floor, relaxing before round three.

"Crane, take this break to go see your family. Tell them I say hello. Dragon, escort her." Mei demanded.

Sariel stood and stretched. Her muscles lithely gave way as she bent backwards. She craned all the way forward and touched the mat with her hands. Her muscles burned in agony from the fighting, but she knew she was making Mei proud.

She and Leon bounded over to where Elliott and their families were sitting. Elliott was distracted in conversation with her parents. Sariel quickly vaulted the wall and climbed onto his lap.

"Wha! Dear Yoba, you scared me, Rinn." Elliott exclaimed.

"Good to see you too, Ellie." Sariel smiled brightly.

She snuggled against him content in his arms. She whimpered slightly when he wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing circles on her back. She was growing weary from the fighting.

"So, Leon, this is Elliott. He's my boyfriend. Elliott, I'd like you to meet Leon Prince, better known as Dragon around these parts." Sariel stated from Elliott's lap.

"Nice to meet ya! Treat Rinn right and I'll promise you'll never end up on the other end of my dao ." Leon threatened.

"Leon Michael Prince, you will not lay a finger on him. Besides, if he treats me wrong, he'll have me to deal with." Sariel called out defiantly.

"Yes, Crane." Leon lamented softly.

"You're both amazing out there. I'm so proud of you, Sariel." Elliott whispered to her.

"How about lunch after this? Sariel, I'll get you both an appointment at the spa for a massage, if you'd like." Evynne stated.

"I think I'm okay, Mom. Lunch sounds great though." Sariel replied.

The gong rang out signifying the end of round two. One of the other competitors was escorted to the medical tent with a broken nose. The student's replacement made his way onto the mat and cast a cold gaze towards Sariel.

"Uh oh." Leon whispered.

"Is that who I think that is?" Sariel asked with fear in her voice.

"Unless I've suddenly gone blind, that is definitely Caine." Leon stammered.

"Shitfuck." Sariel answered.

Sariel kissed Elliott on the cheek and scampered back to Mei. Her fears were intensified when she got closer to the tall man clad all in black. The scar across his left eye confirmed it was Caine.

Sariel swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her body involuntarily tighten. She grabbed for Leon's hand and took a small amount of comfort from his presence. The roar of the crowd drowned out her conversation with Leon when Caine's name was announced.

"Evynne, who is Caine?" Elliott asked from the stands.

"Lucian's brother." Evynne replied with rage in her voice.

"He blames Sariel and Leon for what happened to Lucian. This is bad." Peter added.

"Are they in danger?" Elliott demanded.

"No way to tell. Caine will do his damndest to hurt Sariel. She's fierce though, so is Leon. They're prepared for this." Evynne answered.

Sariel turned her gaze to the silver-haired man. The tattoos covering both of his arms were enormous. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the images swirling through her mind and thoughts.

That damned gong rang out yet again and this time the judge's voice echoed through the auditorium speakers. The male in charge of the tournament was standing at the judging table. He cleared his throat as he spoke.

"We are preparing round three, the final match of the tournament. Round three is a three-point match. Weapons and Melee Combat are allowed. Weapons will again be covered in protective materials. The teams fighting are White Lotus Dojo and Fighting Warrior Academy. Teams, approach each other." The judge called out.

Sariel and Leon stood and gracefully made their way to the center of the mat. Caine towered over Sariel's five-foot six body. She dipped low in an elegant bow and tried to ignore the insults Caine was slinging towards her.

Sariel tossed her bo staff from her back, deciding to use only her sai and jian. Caine freed his large bladed staff from its holster on his back and performed a sweeping strike in front of them. Sariel felt Leon tense beside her.

"Something doesn't feel right, Rinn." Leon called out to her.

"I know. Watch your back, Dragon." Sariel whispered.

"You too, Crane." Leon whispered back.

The gong rang and the two teams walked to opposite sides of the mat. Sariel and Leon decided they were going to focus on the small female member of Fighting Warrior's team. She had the best odds of being defeated in their combined attacks.

Unfortunately Caine had other plans for the pair. He bounded across the mat and executed a perfect leaping sweep with his staff. The clink of the metal blade against the blade of Sariel's sai scared her.

"Leon! Watch yourself! His staff -" Sariel tried to cry out as Caine swept the staff around his back and sliced at her abdomen.

Crimson rivulets poured from the wound on her abdomen. She clutched her stomach with her left hand and staggered backwards in pain. Caine wound up for a second attack and Sariel flipped backwards narrowly avoiding the staff.

"Rinn! RUN!" Leon screamed at her.

Sariel sprinted across the large auditorium hoping to put distance between herself and Caine. She looked over her shoulder and was glad to see she'd succeeded. Unfortunately, this meant Leon was now facing off against both Caine and the woman.

Sariel growled with a primal rage and sheathed her sai. She drew in a deep breath and unsheathed her jian . The double-bladed sword felt light in her hands. She flipped her braid over her shoulder and ran straight towards Leon. He crouched down and vaulted her into the air as she jumped on his linked hands.

She brought the jian down from above her head and crashed the blade straight into Caine's back. Though the blade was coated in a protective sheath, the pain from the attack was still very real. He roared and spun around swinging his staff wildly.

Leon shoved Sariel down to the mat just as the blade of the staff would have contacted her throat. The metal sliced through his chest and shoulder, spraying blood all over the mat and the two men. Sariel cried out and tore her sash from her waist.

"Leon, give me your dao. " Sariel growled deeply a she pressed the black belt to Leon's wound.

"Two points, Fighting Warrior." A judge reluctantly called out.

Sariel took Leon's heavy broadsword in her right hand and shifted her lighter jian to her left. She whirled the lighter sword around, holding it reversed in her grip. She pressed the thin blade against the length of her arm and shifted her fighting position.

Rage fueled Sariel's attacks. Though she was smaller than Caine, her fury was quickly allowing her to overpower the larger man. He couldn't compensate for the dual swords as she launched volley after volley of attacks towards him. Her movements and attacks were frenzied as she continued to push him backwards, away from Leon.

He tried futilely to launch counterattacks towards her. She roared and pressed forward, swinging the heavy blade towards Caine's legs. She succeeded in knocking his left leg out from underneath him and seized her opportunity to waylay the man. She dropped her swords and loosed her sai from her belt. A dizzying amount of jabs, parries and thrusts resulted in Caine's staff being loosed from his grip.

He finally stood and backed away from Sariel. He was surveying the area around him, trying to ascertain the location of his staff. The fury in Sariel's gray eyes sent a chill through his bones.

She launched volley after volley of attacks towards Caine. The man collapsed and fell on his back as she succeeded. She was drawn from her fury slightly by Leon's cry. She abandoned Caine and scooped up her staff as she ran towards Leon's side. Carmen, the woman was attempting to land the final point they needed by attacking the defenseless Leon.

"Two points, White Lotus." A judge called out.

Just as Carmen launched another attack towards Leon, Sariel slid forward on her knees and blocked the blow with her staff. She used her momentum to flip Carmen backwards and Sariel dove over Leon's body, shielding him protectively.

"Two points White Lotus. This concludes the Tournament. Would the teachers from Fighting Warrior Academy and White Lotus come forward please." A judge called out.

Sariel clung to Leon's body and pressed her weight against his chest. She could feel his warm, sticky blood on her skin. He exhaled softly against her face and loosely draped his arm around her.

"Damn, babe. You okay?" Leon whispered.

"Shut up. Just rest. The medics are on their way over." Sariel chided the man.

"Rinn, I'm fine, sweetheart. Nothing I haven't felt before." Leon laughed.

Sariel turned her attention towards the raised voices to her right. Mei, the Fighting Warrior shifu, and the judges were in a heated debate. Mei was arguing calmly in fluent Mandarin. Sariel struggled to make out what words she could, but gave up after a few moments.

A young female medic gently pulled Sariel off of Leon and started examining the wound on her abdomen. She laid Sariel on her back and pulled the material of her shirt up giving her access to her stomach. Thankfully the wound wasn't nearly as deep as Leon's. The medic gasped at the amount of blood on Sariel's skin, but relaxed when she realized it was a mixture of Leon's and the girl's.

"Leon? Talk to me, please." Sariel called out.

"I'm still here, Lia." Leon responded.

Sariel turned her head and saw they'd taken off his shirt and were cleaning the blood from his wound. She winced when the medic attending to her sprayed her wound with an antiseptic. Her eyes fluttered closed and she shivered.

"Get out of my way!" Caine roared as he stomped towards Sariel and Leon.

Sariel heard a cacophony of footsteps running towards her and she braced herself for the impact that Caine was surely going to deliver to her. She waited and waited and the blow never came. She peeked her eyes open and saw Elliott standing next to her rubbing his left hand.

He knelt behind her and pulled her head onto his lap. He began lovingly stroking her cheek and smiled when she reached up to lay her right hand hand over his. Her left hand reached towards Leon's and she smiled when she felt him grab her fingers and squeeze.

"Darling, are the two of you going to be alright?" Elliott asked loudly.

"Yes sir. They're both okay. Mr. Prince's wound is slightly deeper than Ms. Shade's but they'll both recover. Hers should heal fine without the assistance of sutures. Mr. Prince on the other hand, will be needing some sutures." The older medic called out.

Mei waddled her way over and crouched next to Leon. Her eyes expertly watched as the medic stitched his wound shut. Thankfully the wound was rather short, only eight inches long, so he wouldn't need many sutures.

"They've permanently disqualified Fighting Warrior from ever competing. They judges are pulling the licenses of Caine and the dojo owner who allowed him to fight. I am very sorry this happened to you both." Mei stated sadly.

"We don't blame you, Mei. You had no way of knowing Caine would have been selected as a second, nor that he would have cheated. I'm a bit bitter they didn't disqualify him as soon as he attacked Rinn." Leon grumbled.

"Ace, it's okay. I'm not seriously hurt. Just a cut. I'll heal. We did good today." Sariel replied.

The medic attending her finished and assisted her in sitting up. The bandage on her abdomen made the wound look like it was worse than it was. She grimaced against the wave of pain and sprang to her feet. She wavered slightly and balanced herself.

Sariel took Leon's extended hand and grabbed his arm at the wrist. He locked his fingers around her slender wrist and she braced herself as she pulled his weight from the floor. He stumbled onto her and she caught him.

"Damn, you're stronger than you look." Leon muttered.

"C'mon, Ace, let's get you out of here and get some food in your stomach before you pass out." Sariel whispered back.

Elliott braced himself on Leon's left side and helped Sariel escort him from the auditorium. He was impressed at the amount of weight Sariel was bearing. She weighed a scant 110, and Leon easily weighed in at 180, yet she was carrying most of his weight. As they wove their way outside, Leon started walking on his own.

Lilly and Audrey were waiting outside for Elliott and Sariel. The panic in Lilly's voice over the condition of her best friend made Sariel feel loved. She waved a hand dismissing most of Lilly's fears.

"I'm fine, Lilly. I promise. So's Leon. He's worse off than I am. I'm hungry and tired, but we're okay." Sariel rambled.

"What in the hell happened?!" Lilly bellowed.

"Caine. Lots and lots of Caine." Sariel stated.

"He cheated. Used unprotected weapons." Leon added.

Sariel caught a glimpse of gold on Audrey's hand that wasn't there yesterday. She focused her eyes on the woman's left hand and giggled endlessly when she realized what had changed. Leon and Elliott just stared at the woman like she was crazy.

"Glad you said yes, Red. Lilly's been agonizing for months over asking you." Sariel called out.

"Damn it, woman! I was gonna reveal the surprise!" Lilly chortled.

"Congratulations!" Elliott exclaimed softly.

"Aww yes. Well done, Lilly. Welcome to the family, Red." Leon muttered.

"Mm, we need to get some food into Ace, fast. I don't think I can carry him if he goes dead weight on me." Sariel called out.

"Morphine?" Lilly and Audrey asked at the same time.

"Mmhmm. I give him thirty minutes, tops, before he's out." Sariel calculated.

Lilly threw open the back door of her SUV and helped Sariel ease Leon onto the seat. Sariel climbed in next to him and Elliott climbed in on his left. Lilly and Audrey climbed into the front seats.

"Your mom texted, Rinn. She's got your bag and phone. She's taking it up to Elliott's room. Everyone okay with Chinese?" Audrey called out.

The silent nods from the backseat answered her question. She flipped the radio onto a metal station, hoping to perk everyone back up. She cast a glance back towards Sariel and smiled brightly at her friend.


	11. The Calm

Chapter 11

The Calm...

 ****

 **Eight months had passed since the fateful weekend trip to Zuzu City. Leon healed well, thankfully, and Sariel's own scar was barely noticeable anymore. Her parents had called her a few days after she left to officially tell her that they loved Elliott and were pleased he seemed to be good-hearted and cared for her deeply.**

The cold fall air was swirling around outside, kicking up patches of leaves Sariel had yet to rake up. She was sitting in one of her parent's newly acquired Adirondack Chairs and sipping a cup of coffee. Today was September 26th, the day before Elliott's birthday. They had been happily dating for the last eight months. This visit was special as Lilly and Audrey were getting married on the 28th.

Lilly had asked Sariel to be their official Maid of Honor. They were having the ceremony in the Peachtree's gardens and the reception inside at the main ballroom. Tonight was a day of relaxing before the chaos of the next few days began.

The bold coffee Sariel was sipping warmed her body. She shivered under the blanket draped over her lithe frame and stared off towards the lake on her parent's land. Everything here was peaceful and serene. She closed her eyes and focused on all the sounds around her. Everything from the soft chirping of birds to the wind rustling through trees sounded exquisite.

She heard the glass door behind her slide open and footsteps softly strumming on the deck. She opened her eyes and turned towards the intrusive sound and smiled brightly at Elliott. He was wearing dark green dress slacks, with his favorite red waistcoat over it.

"Good morning, darling." Sariel called out.

"Indeed it is, Rinn. Did you sleep well?" Elliott asked as he sat in the chair next to Sariel's.

"Mm, I think so. I'm looking forward to my massage Thursday morning, though." Sariel stated listfully.

"You've been working yourself hard the last few months. I'm quite sure you've earned the break." Elliott replied.

Elliott reached towards Sariel with his right hand and gently tugged on her arm. He smiled when she stood and sat on his lap. He pulled the blanket around them tightly and relished holding his beloved in his arms. A cold gust of wind swirled around them and Sariel snuggled closer to Elliott.

They sat together for over an hour, just enjoying each other's presence and the tranquility of the day. They were pulled from their contentment by Evynne when she startled them both when she stormed onto the deck. She looked positively upset about something.

"Lia, Lilly is here and freaking out about something. Can you attempt to calm her down?" Evynne asked softly.

Sariel begrudgingly unwound herself from Elliott's embrace and slid out from under the blanket. She retrieved her now empty coffee mug and took a deep, steadying breath. She stretched her arms and legs and prepared herself to face her best friend's wrath.

Sariel found Lilly sitting in the living room. Her now naturally brown hair was cut in a short pixie style. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Sariel could see the rings of red around her green eyes as if she'd been crying.

"Lilly, what happened?" Sariel asked calmly.

"I lost it." Lilly stammered out.

"Lost what, sweetie?" Sariel asked.

"Everything. Nothing. I don't know. Myself?" Lilly sobbed heavily.

"Lillyandra Grace Granger, stop for a second. Look at me." Sariel commanded gently.

Lilly turned towards her friend and furiously rubbed the tears staining her cheeks. She weakly smiled at Sariel. She saw the softness on Sariel's face and felt a wave of comfort wash over her.

"You're getting married to the love of your life in two days. Nothing is lost. You two have been together for four years now. Do you think if Red was going to leave, she'd have done it by now? She loves you for who you are. The only thing that's changing is your marital status and your last names. You already live together, you work together, everything is fine, Lilly." Sariel calmly stated.

"You make a valid point. I just feel like everything is changing." Lilly whimpered.

"Because it is, Lilly. But it's changing in a good way, I promise. After the wedding you get to share your life with Audrey forever. If you didn't want that, you wouldn't have proposed to her and she wouldn't have said yes." Sariel calmly stated.

"You're right, Rinn. I'm being stupid aren't I?" Lilly weakly asked.

"No, Lilly, you aren't. You're human, dealing with very human emotions. It's normal. Have you eaten yet?" Sariel replied.

"Uh… no. I went for a drive and sat with Drake for a while, then came here." Lilly stated.

"Did you at least tell Red where you were going?" Sariel chided softly.

"Yeah." Lilly admitted.

"Good. Lemme grab Elliott and we can stop and get Red and grab some breakfast. Sound good?" Sariel asked gently.

"Yeah. I'll text Audrey and let her know." Lilly answered.

Sariel stood from her place on the couch and wove her way back outside. She could hear laughter and the sweet lilting of her mother's voice. From the thin curtains covering the large French Doors that led to the patio, she saw Elliott and her parents having a lively discussion. Elliott and Peter were laughing about something Evynne had stated.

Sariel carefully pulled open the large doors and stepped outside into the cool autumn air. Her sock clad feet softly padded across the wooden deck as she made her way towards the group. A large gust of wind swirled around the back of her parent's house, causing her long mahogany hair to tangle around her face.

"Here, darling." Elliott called out softly.

He stood and turned Sariel around and gently finger-combed her hair into a ponytail. The long waves of her red hair contrasted against the gray sweater she was wearing. Elliott kissed the back of her head as he finished smoothing the ponytail and gently spun Sariel in his arms.

"Better?" Elliott whispered softly.

"Much. Thanks, honey." Sariel chirped.

"You two are adorable." Lilly called out from behind them.

"It's what people do when they're in love." Peter replied.

"Whether you see it or not, you and Audrey are the same way." Sariel teased.

"Oh, Elliott, your book released last month, didn't it?" Lilly asked shyly.

"Indeed." Elliott replied gently.

"I haven't gotten the chance to get a copy yet. I feel like when I went to sleep last night it was March, and when I woke up it was September. I've been hella busy with wedding planning." Lilly admitted defeatedly.

"Lilly, I assure you, it's alright." Elliott responded.

"You should have been at the book reading he did!" Sariel interjected.

Elliott blushed a soft pink and turned away bashfully. He smirked when he felt Sariel tighten her hold on his waist and pull him back towards her. When she laid her head over his heart he relaxed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You did a reading?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"I did. Nothing as nerve-wracking as standing in front of your friends and neighbors and reading excerpts from the novel you wrote." Elliott bashfully admitted.

"Ell, how many copies of the book did you sell that day?" Sariel asked.

"Thirty-six. You bought two copies." Elliott replied.

"I did. You signed them both, too. But, what was special about the reading?" Sariel gently prodded.

"You were there?" Elliott taunted.

The thwack on his arm was worth it. Sariel playfully rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat and over-exaggerated her next statement.

"Literally everyone in town showed up for the reading." Sariel stated.

"Really? That's awesome!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Here, come sit and I'll tell you about it. It's sweet, actually. One of my favorite memories." Sariel stated sweetly.

The trio joined Sariel's parents and Sariel beamed as Elliott patted his lap and waited for her to join him. Once she did, he looped his arms around her and loosely hugged her back to his chest. The two sat quite comfortably, relaxing on the spacious Adirondack chair they shared. Sariel propped her feet up on the footstool and snuggled against Elliott's warm body.

"Bear with me as I regale you with the memory of that day. It's one of my favorite things I've gotten to share with Elliott. Seeing him so happy, relieved, and appreciated made my heart and soul happy." Sariel stated proudly.

Sariel rolled out of bed and lithely stretched her muscles. She could hear the soft pattering of rain outside. She glanced at the bedside clock and noted it was nearly seven already.

She walked out onto the porch and spied the flag on her mailbox up, alerting her to the presence of a letter within the steel confines. She quickly darted to the box and flung it open, retrieving the mail contained inside.

A flyer for Pierre's was inside. She quickly skimmed the contents, noting that he was advertising floral bouquets for sale. A small white envelope was tucked safely within the flyer. Sariel immediately recognized the intricate emerald green writing on the front as Elliott's. She dashed back inside and tore the letter open gently.

 _"_ _Sariel,_

 _I have great news… my novel is finished! I'm giving a public reading this afternoon at the library. Hope to see you there!"_

 _Elliott"_

Sariel smiled brightly and laid the letter on her coffee table. She plucked her phone from the arm of the couch. She flicked through the contacts until she settled on Elliott's and dialed his number. After a few short rings he answered.

 _"_ _Mm, good morning, darling." Elliott stated sleepily._

"Good morning, hun. I didn't wake you up did I?" Sariel replied.

 _"_ _No. I've been awake, just relaxing in bed and listening to the rain. Did you get my letter?" Elliott asked gently._

"Mmhmm. I'll gladly be there to support you. I'm immensely proud of you." Sariel replied sweetly.

 _"_ _Thank you, my darling. That means the world to me." Elliott responded._

"I'll see you soon, Ellie. Be safe and stay dry." Sariel called you.

 _"You too, darling. Dinner after the reading?" Elliott asked._

"I'd love to. Bye, Ellie." Sariel replied.

 _"Goodbye, Rinn." Elliott stated as he disconnected the call._

Sariel sat about keeping herself busy on this rainy day. She opted to read and draw a bit. Once she tired of that she flicked on the TV and set the channel to a Queen of Sauce marathon. The hours waned on and Sariel decided to head towards the Library.

After the thirty minute walk to the building, she shook the raindrops from her coat and stepped inside. Most of the town's residents were inside already, taking their seats around Elliott. She shucked her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. She spied an empty chair right near the front, within close distance to Elliott and she quickly took possession of it.

Elliott was holding a book in his hands and quickly tucked it under his arm. He crossed the distance to Sariel and took her hands in his. His auburn hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Sariel! You made it! I feel so relieved to be finished with my book… it's like an elephant's been lifted off my shoulders. Well, I'd better get started with the reading... Wish me luck." Elliott stated.

"Mm, good luck, Ellie." Sariel stated as she kissed his cheek gently.

Elliott returned to where he'd been standing when Sariel entered the Library. He glanced around towards all his friends and neighbors. His seafoam green eyes focused on Sariel's bright face and he smiled.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Ever since I was a young boy, I've dreamt of becoming a writer. When the time came for me to leave home and start my own life, I moved here. I was drawn to the peaceful beauty of the valley, and hoped that days of quiet reflection in this idyllic atmosphere would fan the literary flames. After countless hours scribbling at my writing desk, I present to you my first book: 'Blue Tower'... It's a mystery novel set in a surreal, dystopian future." Elliott spoke gently.

Sariel beamed at him and gently nodded her head. Everyone focused their attention on Elliott and he seemed to be at ease. He cleared his throat and began speaking again.

"Chapter One. From the shadows emerged a man, radiating with enigmatic omniscience. 'Good evening, Mr. Lu, he said, the corners of his mouth quivering. Lu seemed astonished. 'How did you know my name?'" Elliott read.

Hours passed as Elliott continued reading his book. His voice was quiet, serene and peaceful. Sariel followed along quite excitedly. Mystery was her favorite genre.

"Lu checked Jenu's pockets, then stood up and walked into the bedroom. He quickly found the small golden key that he was looking for and slipped it into his coat pocket. Well, that concludes my reading. I'll be selling signed copies of the book by the front desk. Thanks for listening!" Elliott exclaimed.

He closed the distance between he and Sariel and pulled her into a warm embrace. He brushed a few loose tendrils of hair from her face before kissing her ever so softly. He smiled when she tightened her arms around his waist.

"Well, how was it?" Elliott asked shyly.

"Amazing! I am so freaking proud of you, Elliott McCoy." Sariel stated loudly.

Elliott blushed a warm shade of crimson and lovingly stroked Sariel's cheek. Everything about the woman before him exuded love and acceptance. She'd never once admonished his dreams or aspirations, unlike his family.

"Thank you, beloved. You know, I got the idea for making a mystery from you. Do you remember?" Elliott whispered.

"Of course! When you asked me to come over to look at your rose. You asked me what my favorite genre of book was!" Sariel exclaimed giddily.

"That's why I've dedicated this book to you…" Elliott admitted bashfully.

Sariel ended their embrace and ran to Gunther's desk. She pulled her wallet from her pocket and handed the cowboy a few of the bills inside. She grabbed a newly minted copy of the book and cracked the spine open. Her eyes fell to the dedication written in her honor.

 _To my beloved Rinn. You have given me all the inspiration I could ever ask for. You are my muse. You have changed me in ways I never knew I could grow. Thank you for your love, support, admiration and courage. I couldn't have done this without you._

Elliott stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He rest his chin on her left shoulder and kissed her neck gently. He squeezed his arms slightly, hugging her tightly.

"I mean every word." Elliott whispered in her ear.

"Damn, you're smooth Elliott!" Lilly exclaimed proudly.

"Right? How to win my heart in two steps: write a book in my favorite genre and dedicate it to me." Sariel chuckled.

"If that's all it would have taken, I would have finished my book months ago." Elliott quipped.

"Ha. Sariel's a bit more complicated than that." Peter piped up.

The growling in Sariel and Lilly's stomachs brought them from their playful thoughts. Lilly grumbled and chewed on her lower lip. Sariel gently pulled herself from Elliott's embrace and climbed off of his lap.

"I need more coffee and breakfast, pronto." Sariel's cream-soda voice lilted through the air.

"Mmm, coffee." Elliott added.

"Food. Food is good. Red would kill me if I forgot to eat… again." Lilly admitted bashfully.

"You kids go have fun. Try and keep my daughter out of trouble, will you?" Evynne asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." Lilly and Elliott replied in unison.

Sariel sighed and shook her head. She grabbed her boots and tugged them on her feet. The soft brown leather boots had been a staple of her wardrobe since she was 16. She was wearing a gray sweater over a pair of light blue jeans.

The constant work in the sunlight for the past seven months had darkened the smattering of freckles on her skin. A few loose tendrils of her hair framed her face. She smiled when Elliott slipped his hand to the small of her back and walked with her inside.

"I just need to grab my jacket and my purse and then I'm ready to head out." Sariel stated matter-of-factly.

Sariel tugged the slender leather bomber jacket onto her frame and zipped it up. The dark brown leather contrasted wonderfully against the light blue tone of her pants. She pulled her ponytail free from beneath the collar and beamed at Elliott and Lilly as she slipped the crossbody purse over her shoulder.

The trio climbed into Lilly's SUV and departed towards Lilly's condo. After their short journey Audrey climbed into the car and warmly greeted everyone. Her long brown hair was delicately braided in a fishtail style braid and her green eyes shone brightly behind the silver glasses on her face.

"The Cafe is closed for obvious reasons, where do you want to eat, Rinn?" Lilly called out.

"Claire's?" Sariel asked brightly.

"Greasy diner food does sound delish." Audrey stated.

"Claire makes the best french toast." Lilly added.

"Hey, Lia?" Audrey sing-songed.

"What do you want, Red?" Sariel chortled.

"You to sing at the wedding." Audrey stated flatly.

"Okay." Sariel replied.

"I know it's been a… Okay? You aren't going to fight me?" Audrey asked sadly.

"Nope. I know it's been a while, but you're practically my family, so okay." Sariel replied sweetly.

"Thank you, Rinn!" Audrey gleefully exclaimed.

"What do you want me to sing?" Sariel asked cautiously.

"A Thousand Years. Pretty please." Audrey stated gently.

"It's a deal, Red. Love you." Sariel stated.

"I love you too, Lia. You're the best little sister I never knew I wanted." Audrey squealed.

"Violin or Piano?" Sariel asked softly.

"Both? Elliott, can you play the song?" Audrey asked.

"Indeed. I'd be honored to accompany Sariel." Elliott answered.

"Aww, yes! Our wedding is gonna be epic, Lilly!" Audrey excitedly shouted out.

"Red, we could wear potato sacks and get married at a junkyard and it would still be the best day of my life." Lilly lovingly admitted.

She eased her SUV into a parking spot next to a small diner. The marquee overhead read Claire's. Sariel quickly hopped from the vehicle and nearly sprinted to the door.

Sariel pulled the door open and ushered everyone inside. She flashed a smile at Elliott and fell into step beside him. The quad made their way to a booth and sat down.

A lively young man appeared at their tableside. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, black shirt, and an apron. The slender name tag pinned to his breast read 'Jake'. He pulled a notebook from his apron and greeted everyone warmly.

"Long time no see, Sari. What brought you back?" Jake's voice was warm as he spoke.

"Lilly and Red's wedding." Sariel answered kindly.

"Congratulations again, you two. Y'all having your usuals?" Jake asked.

The three women beamed and all nodded. Jake laughed and shook his head slightly. He turned his attention towards Elliott.

"And what can I get ya?" Jake asked gently.

"I'll have what Sariel's having." Elliott stated.

"Okay, four orders of French Toast, two bowls of greek yogurt, with granola and berries, two orders of bacon, two of sausage, and two plates of scrambled eggs with spinach and cheese. I assume I should bring coffee and lots of it?" Jake laughed as he asked his question.

"Damn skippy!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll get this over to mom and bring y'all the coffee." Jake stated as he walked away from the table.

"Okay, Elliott, you're smart, think you can figure out who ordered what?" Audrey asked quietly.

"Obviously we're all eating French Toast. You and Lilly are having the eggs and sausage, whereas Sariel and I are having the bacon and yogurt. Every time we've dined together for breakfast, she orders bacon and yogurt." Elliott stated proudly.

"Well damn." Audrey stated defeatedly.

"I'm hyper-observant. Comes with being a writer, unfortunately." Elliott lamented softly.

"Bacon is necessary for life. Don't tell Harvey I said that though. He rides me enough as it is." Sariel groaned.

"Who rides you other than Elliott?" Lilly teased.

The thump under the table and the sudden flash of pain across Lilly's eyes made it clear someone had just kicked her. She frowned slightly, but perked up once she saw the smirk on Sariel's face. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she loved Sariel like her own sister.

"For the record, no one. Harvey's the doctor back home. It stresses me out when I have to visit him. He's all 'Sariel, you're a young woman, you need to take better care of yourself. The Mines are no place for a lady. You need to eat less bacon, blah blah blah." Sariel imitated his voice perfectly.

"Darling, your gift of mimicry is amazing. And terrifying." Elliott stated.

"Darling, have I told you the number of ways your eyes remind me of the Gem Sea? Shall I recite you a poem I penned for you? My skill with words is unmatched, yet, when it comes to you, I cannot speak." Sariel's voice eerily echoed that of Elliott's.

"Damn, Rinn." Audrey stated.

"Sorry, I'll play nice. You know I care for you, Elliott." Sariel warmly admitted.

"That I do, darling." Elliott replied.

Jake appeared with their coffee and food. The plates of food gently steamed and looked like something from a magazine. Everything looked perfectly delicious and Elliott found he couldn't decide what he wanted to devour first.

Sariel speared a bite of French Toast on her fork and held it out for Elliott. The thick, tender, fluffy bread tasted richly sweet with vanilla, cinnamon, and bourbon flavors. It was cooked perfectly, and thick maple syrup clung to the dough.

Elliott gently took the bite in his mouth and savored the food as it nearly melted in his mouth. He'd had french toast before, but never an experience like this. This was arguably the best french toast he'd ever had in his twenty-six years of life.

Sariel delicately ate her breakfast, making sure to not get any drips of the rich maple syrup on her. The quad of friends sat quietly enjoying their meal. They had finished their respective meals and were now all nursing a second pot of coffee.

Sariel leaned against Elliott's left side and pressed her body closer to him. She smiled gently when he cradled her head against him. He dropped his hand to her waist and lovingly massaged circles on her back.

"So, tomorrow's your birthday, Elliott?" Audrey asked softly.

"It is. I don't typically celebrate my birthday." Elliott stated flatly.

"Any reason why?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Elliott's parents didn't make life very easy for him growing up. He's known from a young age he wanted to be a writer, and they never supported that desire in him. Being constantly denied love and affection because of a choice you make takes its toll on you. Birthdays were never celebrated because of it, so he doesn't celebrate them now." Sariel quietly stated.

Elliott squeezed her side, his silent way of thanking her for speaking for him. Thinking about his childhood pained him. He vowed when he moved away from Zuzu City he'd never treat his own children the way he'd been treated.

"I have a suspicion though, that despite my qualms over tomorrow, Rinn is planning something." Elliott laughed as he spoke.

"I'd be a horrible girlfriend if I didn't do _something_ for you, Ellie. It's not crazy or anything, I promise." Sariel stated gently.

"What are you planning?" Audrey asked gently.

"Just something simple. Dinner out, a gift, and a cake at my parent's." Sariel answered.

"Simple sounds lovely." Elliott stated.

"With the amount of activity tomorrow and Thursday, I thought it would be best. I'm trying to find time for everything, and I think I've got it all worked out. I hope." Sariel stated sadly as her brow furrowed.

"Talk to us, Rinn, what can we help with?" Lilly asked.

"Well, tomorrow is Ellie's birthday. You, Audrey, Mom, Serah, and myself are supposed to be getting massages tomorrow at the Peachtree. We're getting our nails done too. You and I are crashing at the hotel before the Wedding. I have to go pick up Elliott's birthday gift, make his cake, pick up his suit, and our dresses. I'm picking Dragon up at the airport… Bleh. Thinking about all this makes my brain hurt." Sariel admitted defeatedly.

"Rinn, what if I help you tackle some of that? When does Leon's flight get in?" Lilly asked gently.

"Uh, last I checked, 5:45. In the morning. Because he hates me." Sariel answered.

"Okay, I'll be at your parent's house by 4:30 to get you. I'll have copious amounts of coffee for you, too. You can sleep on the way to the airport if you really need more sleep. The five of us gals will fit in my SUV just fine, so I'll take us all to our massage and nail appointments." Lilly sweetly stated.

"I can help make the cake today, if you want to jump start on it. I'll help Lilly pack what she'll need for tomorrow night and our honeymoon and take it with her tomorrow to get you and Leon. He's staying at the Peachtree, right?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah. It's… the days before your wedding, you two should be relaxing." Sariel lamented.

"It is. Our best friend is also overly stressing herself because of it. She should be relaxing too. Let us help, Rinn." Lilly stated.

"I… thank you." Sariel whispered.

"We know you love us, and want Thursday to be perfect. It's going to be, but you've got to promise you'll be there, and not passed out from exhaustion." Audrey added.

After they finished their third pot of coffee, the quad departed back to Evynne and Peter's house. Lilly and Audrey left Sariel in the care of Elliott as the two went to their Cafe to start preparing Elliott's cake, per Sariel's very specific directions.

Sariel made calls to all the businesses she needed to and arranged to have all the garments taken to the Peachtree. Audrey showed up later that evening with the baked cakes and prepared frostings for Sariel to use tomorrow. She took Elliott back to the Peachtree and giggled when Sariel raced them back to town on her beloved motorcycle.

Sariel rushed through town, picking up what few items she needed. She had purchased Elliott's gift earlier in the month and was pleased it had finally arrived. The delicate quill was made out of a Barn Owl's feather. She safely tucked the parcels into her saddlebags and made the drive back to her parent's house.


	12. Before

Chapter 12  
...Before… 

Sariel whimpered and stared at the watch on her left wrist. The small display currently said it was 4:00 in the morning. She sat on her parents front porch huddled under her coat. The light t-shirt and athletic pants she wore did little to shield her from the cold. A cold front had descended on Zuzu City, and despite the layers of her coat, she was freezing. **  
**

"I'm gonna kick Leon's ass when I see him." Sariel muttered to herself.

Every time the wind surged and swirled around her, another foul curse slipped from her soft lips. She desperately wanted to be back inside, burrowed under the covers of her bed, enrobed in warmth. The travel mug of coffee she held was offering her some reprieve from the chill in the air.

She shucked off the blanket that she was attempting to blend into her own DNA and stood from her vigil on the porch. She stretched her arms gracefully overhead and hopped off the porch. She bent at her waist and felt her muscles respond as she prepared to start jogging around the yard.

An invisible gunshot a bullet in her head and she blasted off from her starting place. When she ran, she felt free. The only place she felt freer was on her Harley, Valentine. The bike had been a gift from Drake and Leon and she cherished it deeply. The three would cruise together every week.

She surged forward on powerful legs like a gazelle. With each stride she took, it seemed she spent more time in the air than touching the earth. Sariel was nearly convinced if she ran hard enough, she'd sprout wings and fly.

On her 28th lap of her parents front yard, she heard the familiar sound of Lilly's SUV as it wove its way down the road towards her. The streetlights lining the driveway softly illuminated the road, casting their pale, warm glow around them.

illy parked at the edge of the driveway, right before it turned into the circular loop Sariel was using as a track. When Sariel finished the loop and started making her way towards her, she waved gently. Lilly quickly pressed the lock on the doors and beamed at her friend as she climbed into the warm SUV and buckled her seat belt.

"Morning, Lilly." Sariel stated warmly.

"Good run?" Lilly asked gently.

"Yeah. Got 28 laps in. Ran out of coffee though." Sariel stated sadly.

"Good thing I'm your best friend and came prepared." Lilly giggled as she handed Sariel a thermos of coffee.

"Coffee! Yay!" Sariel giggled gleefully.

"Just for you. Michigan Cherry, your favorite." Lilly warmly stated.

"Ooh, you know how to spoil a girl. Love you, Gracie." Sariel called out.

"Love you too, Li-Li." Lilly replied lovingly.

Sariel stifled a yawn and cranked the volume on the radio up. She cast a glance to her watch and smiled when she saw it was 4:40. She stretched her legs out and got as comfortable as she could manage.

The drive to the Zuzu City Airport took right at an hour to complete. Sariel and Lilly had parked in the brightly illuminated Parking Garage and hiked into the Airport to find the Terminal Leon was waiting at. Sariel repeatedly called him - yet he either was purposefully ignoring her or hadn't turned his phone back on.

"Piccola gru! Dove sei?" Leon yelled out.  
(Little Crane! Where are you?)

"Drago! Terminale B." Sariel replied.  
(Dragon! Terminal B.)

 _"Sìì. Credo di vedervi e Gracie." Leon called out._  
(Yay! I think I see you and Gracie.)

"Hai dimenticato come parlare inglese?" Sariel teased.  
(Did you forget how to speak English?)

 _"Colpevole come_ addebitato _. Italiano è così_ accattivante _e_ bello _. Puoi_ biasimarmi _?" Leon returned._  
(Guilty as charged. Italian is so captivating and beautiful. Can you blame me?"

"No. Sbrigati però, vero?" Sariel called out.  
(No, Hurry up, though?)

"Oi. Leon Michael, stop romancing Rinn." Lilly called out.

"Yes, Gracie." Leon whispered from behind the two women.

Sariel whirled around and smacked him on his chest. Her heart leaped into her ears. The gleeful smile on Leon's face soothed her fear. He was wearing a black leather jacket over dark gray pants and a black shirt.

"Good to see you, too Rinn." Leon laughed.

Sariel responded by warmly wrapping Leon in her embrace. The blonde man towered over her five-foot-six frame. She nestled her head against his chest and smiled brightly.

"It's always good to see you, Leon." Sariel replied.

"I'm starving. Shall we collect your other halves and eat?" Leon asked gently.

"Yes, please. I need more coffee." Sariel lamented.

"Thank you for picking me up, Rinn. I know you're plotting my demise for waking you up so early." Leon laughed as he spoke.

"You're welcome. I was plotting your demise this morning, but I'm awake now, so I'm good."

Sariel felt the all-too-familiar buzzing of her phone in her pocket. The soft tones of her ringtone flittered through the air of the Airport. She smiled softly at the ringtone, knowing without looking at the screen who was calling her. She instinctively removed the device and answered it in a single motion.

"Happy birthday, Elliott. Did you sleep well?" Sariel asked softly.

 _"Good morning, darling. Thank you. I did, thank you for asking. Did you get enough rest? Were you able to make it to the airport safely?" Elliott asked equally softly._

"I did too, all things considered. Managed to get a decent run in while waiting for Lilly. We're here now. Would you like to get breakfast with us?" Sariel asked gently.

 _"I'd love to. I'll get dressed at meet you in the lobby. Take your time. Au revoir." Elliott stated._

"Okie dokie. We'll be there soon, Ell. Bye!" Sariel called out.

She disconnected the call as she, Lilly and Leon started weaving their way through the mass of people in the airport. Leon kept the two women close to him and stared menacingly at anyone who dared come too close to the trio. Sariel laughed as she expertly guided them back to Lilly's waiting SUV.

"Stop laughing, Sariel. You're my kid sister. It's my job to protect you." Leon challenged.

"I know, Leon. I just find it humorous that you haven't once tried to scare off Elliott." Sariel stated.

"He's good for you. Passed the Big Brother Test™. Hell, you could marry him, and I'd gladly give you away at the ceremony.' Leon replied.

"Wait, really?" Sariel asked shyly.

"Yep. You love him, he loves you. Even if you can't admit that we all know you love each other. He's not a twatfuck like Lucian. Winner, right there if you ask me." Leon chortled.

"Thank you for your stellar insight about my love life, Leon." Sariel groaned.

"Rinn, he means well, you know that. We all adore Elliott. You deserve your happiness with him." Lilly stated warmly.

The trio arrived at Lilly's SUV and loaded Leon's bags into the back of the vehicle. Leon jogged around the passenger's side of the vehicle and opened the door for Sariel. He smiled warmly at her when she climbed in. He took his seat behind her and stretched his long legs out slightly. Lilly hopped in the vehicle and swiftly started the car and began navigating towards her condo.

"I know. I do love Elliott, I'm just… scared to tell him." Sariel admitted sadly.

"Why?" Leon asked gently.

"Leon… I've romantically been involved with two people in my life and had feelings for four. I don't have the best track record with romance." Sariel whined.

"Ha. I remember when you had the biggest crush on me. I was deeply flattered. I know you loved Drake, too. Then there's Lucian and Elliott, right?" Leon asked.

"...Yeah. I've only dated Lucian and Elliott. I'm… stupid, aren't I?" Sariel asked sadly.

"Rinn, you've got a reason to be doubting things. Lucian fucked everything up. I can't imagine the hell you went through with him, in fact, I'd like to not imagine that. No man would treat a woman or man the way Lucian treated you." Leon spat angrily.

"I feel safe around Elliott. Like I'm protected and loved. I love him more than I loved Drake. I… haven't had a nightmare since I started dating Elliott." Sariel admitted weakly.

"Rinn! Have you told Elliott that?" Lilly exclaimed.

"No. I don't want to scare him off." Sariel replied.

"I think you should tell him. He seems to understand you well enough." Leon stated.

"I'll consider it. Lilly, have you decided what dance you want to do at the wedding?" Sariel asked effectively changing the subject.

"A simple waltz while you're singing. I think I can manage that." Lilly answered.

"I'm sure whatever you do, Red's going to love it." Leon added.

The trio arrived at Lilly's towering condo building. Sariel hopped out of the vehicle and ran around to Lilly's side of the car and practically flung herself in the backseat. The air had gotten even chillier than it was this morning.

Audrey exited the building and quickly made her way to Lilly's SUV. She tugged the passenger door open and climbed in, buckling her seatbelt while kissing Lilly on the cheek softly. She waved to Leon and Sariel in the backseat.

"Good morning guys. Did you have a good flight, Leon?" Audrey asked in her singsong voice.

"Morning, Audrey. My flight was long, but I've had worse." Leon answered.

"Good morning, Red." Sariel called out from the backseat.

Sariel's phone started ringing in her pocket. She lifted her hips slightly so she could pull the device from her back pocket. She furrowed her brow when she saw Serah's number on her screen. She answered the call and put the phone on speaker.

 _"Sariel, you need to get to the Peachtree quick. There's someone here causing a scene with Elliott, and I think he needs your help." Serah spoke rapidly._

"Serah, what the hell's going on?" Sariel asked harshly.

 _"Dunno, one of the guards called from the lobby. There's a woman haranguing Elliott. I'm on my way to find out what's going on. How close are you?" Serah panted._

"Five minutes, sis." Audrey called out.

Lilly threw the car into gear and floored it, speeding down the road towards the Peachtree Hotel. She expertly wove the car through traffic and navigated the streets with ease. She'd occasionally cast her glance to the rearview mirror to assess Sariel's well being.

Leon took Sariel's hand in his and gently squeezed, giving her the silent reassurance she needed. He gave her his trademark smile and winked at her when he saw her small smile in return. He loosed her hand from his grasp and turned slightly towards the window.

Sariel rapidly called Elliott and frowned when he didn't answer. Her fingers flew over the screen of her phone as she swiftly typed out a series of text messages to her love. She groaned when Lilly took a corner too sharply and caused her phone to fall from her hands.

"Sorry, sorry! We're here, though!" Lilly called out.

Sariel practically ripped her seatbelt free and bolted from the car. She focused her gaze on the main entrance to the Peachtree and saw Elliott's familiar silhouette. Her breath caught in her lungs as she saw the woman he was talking to reach out and strike him.

Sariel urged her body to carry her forward faster, lamenting over the fact the jeans she wore bound her movement slightly. Her mahogany ponytail bounced with each bounding step she took. She hurriedly closed the distance between Elliott and herself.

The blonde woman threw a punch towards Sariel and glared at the red-head intensely. Sariel growled and grabbed her extended wrist and expertly flipped her over and pinned her down, pressing her knees to her chest. She blocked the second feeble attack the woman launched and pressed her weight down more.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" The woman spat.

"I could ask you the same question." Sariel fired back.

"My name is Brooke. I'm Elliott's girlfriend." Brooke stated coldly.

"Ex-girlfriend. Sariel, my darling, would you like to introduce yourself?" Elliott asked lovingly.

"Do I have to?" Sariel spat.

Sariel rolled off Brooke and stood slightly in front of Elliott. Sariel spied Serah out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. She focused her steel-grey eyes on Brooke and bore her gaze down intently. She felt the familiar presence of her friends near her and knew Lilly, Audrey, and Leon had caught up to her.

"God damn, Rinn. I always forget how fast you can run." Lilly panted breathlessly.

"Is your name Sariel or Rinn?" Brooke huffed as she stood up.

"My name is Sariel Lia Shade. I am Elliott's girlfriend. I can count on both hands the number of people allowed to call me Rinn, and you can bet your ass you're not on that list. Now that we know each other's names, let's get right down to the thick of it. You can start by explaining why you slapped my boyfriend and tried to a throw a punch at my face. Or would you prefer settling this like men, because I could really use with beating the shit out of a preppy little tart like yourself." Sariel spat out viciously.

"Rinn." Leon and Elliott called out softly.

Sariel's intense gaze softened slightly at the sound of desperation in their voices. She drew a breath into her lungs and slowly exhaled, letting the air hiss between her lips. She relaxed nearly immediately when Elliott wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Rem, you should really learn to not associate with someone so uncouth." Brooke stated.

"Brooke, I've already told you everything you wanted to hear. I can't explain anything in a way that would make sense to you. I haven't wanted any sort of relationship with you since before I left and moved. That hasn't changed just because I'm back in Zuzu City for the time being. I'm here because Sariel's very dear friends are getting married tomorrow." Elliott spoke calmly.

 _"Elliott, il y a sûrement un_ moyen _de te convaincre de quitter la_ putain _de_ rousse _et de me rencontrer pour un repas?" Brooke spat._  
(Elliott, surely there's a way to convince you to leave the fucking redhead and meet me for a meal?)

 _"Non." Elliott replied flatly.  
_ (No.)

 _"Ellie,_ je _peux la frapper?" Sariel asked sweetly._  
(Ellie, can I punch her?)

"Ugh. How many languages can you speak?" Brooke asked icily.

"Six." Sariel answered.

 _"Gru, si prega di cercare di evitare di essere arrestato. Quello sarebbe un orribile regalo di compleanno. Amate Elliott. Calmati." Leon whispered.  
_ _(Crane, please try to avoid being arrested. That would be a horrible birthday gift. You love Elliott. Calm down.)_

 _"Grazie, Leon. Scusa." Sariel replied genuinely._

(Thank you, Leon. Sorry.)

"Brooke, what do you want from me? I can't give you what you're after. My heart belongs to Sariel." Elliott stated warmly.

"I just… miss you." Brooke stated sadly.

"I don't miss you. I'm sorry, Brooke. I've been the happiest I've ever been the last twenty-one months." Elliott replied.

"Does she make you happy?" Brooke lamented.

"Very much so. I'm happy with her, Brooke. Happier than I ever was with you. That's not to say you were a bad person, we just weren't right for each other." Elliott stated gently.

Brooke sighed and hung her head. Defeat washed over her face. She turned away from the crowd of people and walked away dejectedly.

"Are you okay, Ell?" Sariel asked softly.

"Yes. I apologize you had to see that. I haven't been romantically involved with Brooke for well over three years." Elliott admitted.

"Ellie, we all have our demons. It's okay." Sariel replied.

"Rinn, can you get us breakfast?" Leon asked sheepishly.

"Benefits of being my mother's daughter. C'mon." Sariel answered.

The quintet made their way into the extravagant hotel. Evynne was behind the front desk and she waved happily towards her daughter. She rushed out from behind the desk and warmly wrapped Sariel in a hug.

"Good morning, baby. Have you eaten yet?" Evynne inquired.

"Good morning, Mom. We haven't yet. Leon's asking if we can head to the restaurant and eat." Sariel replied lovingly.

"I swear, Leon. You would eat me out of house and home if I let you. Of course, you can eat here." Evynne returned.

"Thanks, Mom." Sariel replied sweetly.

"Elliott, happy birthday, dear." Evynne stated warmly as she lightly hugged the man.

"Thank you, Evynne." Elliott said calmly.

Sariel threaded her fingers through Elliott's and gently lead the group towards the Grove, the restaurant located inside the hotel. The host immediately recognized her and lead them to a table. Sariel smiled when Elliott held out her chair for her.

"I never forget how beautiful this place is. You did a great job, Rinn." Audrey warmly spoke.

"Thanks, Red. All I remember are the hours of sweat equity we poured into this place to get it ready. Now, look at it." Sariel chuckled softly.

"It was definitely something, Rinn. I remember you and your mom spending as much time here as you could possibly muster." Lilly stated.

"Right? I lost count of how many hours I sat helping Mom design everything." Sariel laughed heartily as she spoke.

"You designed this?" Elliott softly asked.

"Eh, yes and no. I helped Mom come up with the design for the restaurant, and the entranceway and lobby." Sariel answered lovingly.

"Why didn't you go into Interior Design? This looks amazing, Sariel." Elliott asked.

"Lucian. He wanted someone that could steadily provide for him, so I went into Computer Programming. He said there was no money in art or interior design. I... gave up a lot for what I thought was happiness." Sariel lamented sadly.

"For what it matters, I greatly appreciate everything about you, and I'd never ask you to compromise your dreams or aspirations for mine." Elliott stated warmly.

Sariel beamed at him and snuggled against him, relishing in the safeness he exuded. As they all ordered their food and sat conversing, Sariel realized she was completely and irrevocably in love with Elliott. Everything about him drove her to make herself a better person and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

The hours dragged on as Sariel and Elliott moved through eating breakfast to spending an hour with one another snuggling on the couch in his Penthouse Suite. She knew the time was steadily approaching to join Lilly, Audrey, Serah, and Evynne in the Spa for their massages. As they snuggled, Elliott stole a minute to stare into Sariel's eyes as he prepared for what he wanted to say.

"Rinn, would you like to take a walk with me?" Elliott asked softly.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" Sariel asked sweetly.

"A stroll through the gardens would be lovely." Elliott answered.

Sariel unwound herself from Elliott's arms and slid off the spacious couch. She tugged her bomber jacket on and flipped her hair out from beneath the collar. She flashed Elliott a quick smile.

Elliott stood and pulled his trench coat on. He too pulled his hair out from beneath the collar. He cast his gaze towards Sariel and swore her eyes were sparkling in the soft light overhead. The smile on her lips warmed his heart. He offered her the crook of his right elbow and he found his thoughts turning to her as they made their way down to the gardens.

The expansive walkway was shrouded overhead with sweeping limbs from well-maintained willow trees. The cool autumn breeze caused the limbs to sway peacefully. All around the pair were various plants, adding to the lovely charm and serenity of the gardens.

They made their way towards the dock near the small lake. Elliott climbed into one of the boats and offered his hand to Sariel. Her small hand in his felt fragile as he firmly held her grasp and eased her into the boat with him. He slipped the two mooring ropes from the posts on the pier. He sat down at the aft of the boat and began rowing them out towards the center of the lake.

Minutes ticked by and Elliott finally stopped a decent ways away from the pier. The water was a deep, beautiful shade of blue and sparkled in the sunlight. Sariel stared lovingly at Elliott as he seemed to be working up the courage to say something to her.

"So, my book's been out for a while now… It's not a best-seller or anything, but it's been getting some good reviews from the critics. And I really couldn't have finished it without your moral support." Elliott stated as he blushed deeply.

"I'm really glad, Ellie. I'm proud of you for accomplishing your dreams. I loved Blue Tower." Sariel stated.

"Actually, that's not true at all. I would have finished it either way. But I am grateful that you believed in me… in my vision And, well… Um… Sariel… How do I say this… Well, we've been friends for a while now… But I'm not sure if I feel that way about you anymore." Elliott stammered and blushed yet again.

Pain and hurt flashed across Sariel's gray eyes and she felt her heart tighten in her chest. She felt panic starting to set in and she seriously contemplated jumping overboard and swimming back to shore. She felt the familiar sting of tears building in her eyes.

"No! I'm not saying I want to cut all ties with you! In fact… quite the opposite. ...Let's see, how do I put this…? For once, I'm at a loss for words…" Elliott stammered.

"Ell?" Sariel asked weakly.

"I love you." Elliott stated.

"Wha?" Sariel queried.

"I love you. You mean the world to me, Sariel. I can't imagine my life without you in it." Elliott stated.

He pulled Sariel into his embrace and kissed her passionately. He felt her small body trembling beneath him and broke his assault on her mouth. He brushed her hair from her face and rested his forehead against hers.

"Rinn? You're trembling…" Elliott spoke with concern in his voice.

"I'm happy, Ellie. Really happy." Sariel whispered.

"I am too." Elliott smiled.

"I love you, Elliott." Sariel stated confidently.

"You do?" Elliott asked shyly.

"Elliott, I feel safe around you. Safer than I have in years. My heart soars when I'm near you. I've fallen for you completely." Sariel admitted sweetly.

Elliott pulled her closer to him and lamented at the ringing of Sariel's phone. He knew it was Lilly and the others coming to whisk Sariel away for the time being. He felt the small sigh escape Sariel's lips as she too, realized their time together was drawing to a close.

"Dinner when we're done? Just you and me." Sariel asked softly.

"I'd love nothing more." Elliott purred.

Sariel unwound herself from Elliott's embrace and fished her phone from her pocket. She answered the call as Elliott rowed them back towards the dock. She cast a gaze towards Elliott and slowly spoke to her friends.

"About time, Rinn! Were you two up to no good?" Lilly inquired.

"Because I can count on one hand the things not to do in my mother's hotel. That includes sleeping with my boyfriend." Sariel taunted.

"Where are you? We went to the Suite, but you're not there." Audrey called out.

"The Lake. Elliott and I took a walk." Sariel stated.

"Did you have a good time?" Lilly asked softly.

"We did. It's nice and peaceful out here. I'm ready for some pampering though." Sariel admitted sheepishly.

"So are we! Meet you at the Spa?" Audrey asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Sariel called out as she disconnected the call.

Elliott steered the boat towards the dock and hopped up on the walkway. He quickly threw the two mooring lines over the posts and offered Sariel his hand. He gently helped her out of the boat and threaded his fingers with hers.

They walked back towards the hotel in complete silence, taking the scant moments to enjoy each other's presence. When they reached the expansive door Elliott quickly tugged it open and ushered Sariel inside. He spun the small woman into his arms and kissed her softly. As he broke the kiss he moved towards Sariel's left ear.

"I love you, Rinn." Elliott purred in a faint whisper.

Goosebumps spread on Sariel's arms and chest at his words. She cradled the back of his head and pulled his face towards hers. She kissed him gently and rubbed his nose with hers.

"I love you, too Elliott." Sariel whispered back.

Butterflies surged through her stomach and her heart fluttered. She melted into Elliott's embrace as he pulled her into a tight hug. She could almost hear Lilly calling out for her.

"I'll be back soon. We're getting massages and our nails done today. Tomorrow we're getting our hair and makeup done. Lilly and I are bunking together. I'm on babysitting duty." Sariel frowned slightly.

Sariel bade Elliott farewell and jogged into the Spa. The rest of the party was waiting for her when she arrived. Her mother sat with a magazine, critically scanning the articles. Audrey and Lilly were standing near the wall of polish deciding on what colors they wanted, while Serah was watching everything.

"Well, don't have fun on my account." Sariel teased.

"Rinn! You're here!" Lilly and Audrey exclaimed.

"That I am. Red, pick the green in your left hand. Lilly, take the green in her right. They'll look great on you both." Sariel stated happily.

"Ugh. Thank you. What color do you want?" Lilly asked.

"I'm doing a gel mani/pedi. Do they have the OPI Less is Norse?" Sariel asked hopefully.

Lilly searched through the rack of Gel polish bottles and triumphantly pulled one free. She pumped her fist in the air. She laughed when Sariel rolled her eyes and waited for the bottle.

"Thanks, Lilly. Mom, Serah, have you picked your colors?" Sariel asked softly.

"I'm too old for fashionable colors, Sariel." Evynne stated.

"I'm wearing a silver dress too, what do you recommend?" Serah asked.

"You need a color that can stand up against your black hair. Something that'll compliment both your hair and the dress. This one." Sariel stated as she plucked a bottle from the rack.

She handed Serah the dark cranberry red polish and saw the smile form across the older woman's face. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly. Sariel flashed her a smile.

"Mom, here. Try this and tell me what you think." Sariel stated.

She sat a small bottle of a shimmery blue polish down in front of Evynne. Her mother cast a harsh, critical gaze towards the color. Nearly instantly her facade faltered and she smiled broadly at her daughter.

"Rinn, that's perfect! How do you do that?" Evynne stated, flabbergasted.

"It's my superpower. I don't know about you all, but I'm going to enjoy my hour massage." Sariel stated giddly.

"Darling, I've paid for each of us to get two-hour massages. I booked you a Shiatsu massage with Lian. She's your favorite, right?" Evynne asked softly.

"Mom! Thank you so much! She is my favorite!" Sariel exclaimed.

"Lilly and I are getting a Couple's Massage. I think Serah decided on a Swedish with a Hot Stone afterward." Audrey called out.

"That I am, sis." Serah called out warmly.

"Sariel and I are doing one hour of Shiatsu and one hour of Hot Stone. Elliott and Leon are joining us for the Hot Stone portion. We're all getting them. I thought they'd be nice for everyone." Evynne spoke.

"Oh. Thank you so much, Evynne!" Lilly exclaimed.

Lian poked her head around the corner and waved to Sariel. Her raven black hair was tightly bound in a ponytail and swung freely behind her. She nodded towards her co-workers and giggled when they all descended on the women waiting.

Lilly and Audrey were led out of the room by their team of therapists. Serah's massage therapist was a lovely Scottish woman who greeted her gently. Lian and Liu, her husband happily greeted Sariel and Evynne.

"Ni hao, Sariel! So good to see you again!" Lian called out.

"Ni hao, Lian. I've missed you! Am I lucky enough you're doing my Hot Stone massage later?" Sariel asked.

"You are. Evynne asked for me specifically. I can't believe Lilly finally asked Red to marry her." Lian chuckled softly.

"I can. She's been agonizing over this for the last two years." Sariel laughed cheerfully.

As she and Lian made their way into Lian's studio Sariel was handed a robe and a pair of lounge pants and a tank top to change into. She quickly slipped into the changing room and reappeared moments later wearing the outfit. She returned to Lian's side and proceeded to lay down on the blue mat on the floor.

Sariel's eyes fluttered closed as Lian began expertly working through ministering to Sariel's tense body. Every well-practiced stroke and movement felt amazing to Sariel. She'd forgotten how nice a massage from Lian felt. She tried to routinely get a Shiatsu massage as it afforded her the ability to recenter herself and find her inner focus again, something that had started when she began training under Mei.

As the hour of the massage waned Sariel felt rejuvenated and alive. Her thoughts felt clear and she felt completely calm. She smiled brightly at Lian as she helped her stand.

"Give me just a few minutes to get prepared for your Hot Stone massage. Hydrate, please. I'll be back soon." Lian stated cheerfully as she darted off to get the supplies she needed.

Sariel grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge for both she and Evynne. She padded through the spacious studio towards the waiting area near the front. When she rounded the corner she was excited to see Elliott waiting. He was engrossed in a copy of his book.

 _"Salut Elliott. Je t'aime." Sariel whispered._  
(Hi Elliott. I love you.)

 _"Bon après-midi, Sariel. Je t'aime aussi." Elliott replied lovingly._  
(Good afternoon, Sariel. I love you, too.)

Sariel sat on the couch next to Elliott and curled up against his left side. She was eagerly awaiting her hot stone massage. Being in close proximity to Elliott made her feel even calmer than she already was.

Elliott closed his book and laid it on the arm of the couch. He took Sariel's hand in his and lovingly rubbed her hand with his thumb. The sweet smell of her shampoo filled his nose and he smiled softly.

"You mentioned to Brooke that you're capable of speaking six languages. French is obviously one of them, what are the other five?" Elliott asked softly.

"English, French, Italian, Dutch, Latin and …" Sariel started speaking.

"Greek." Leon finished.

"Quite remarkable, darling. How'd you learn them?" Elliott inquired.

"That boarish oaf over there. He's a Linguistics specialist with the government. Started teaching me when I was but a wee lass." Sariel chortled.

"At least I'm a devilishly handsome boarish oaf. Chris still finds me attractive after all these years, so I must have something going for me." Leon laughed heartily.

"How are Chris and Lia?" Sariel asked softly.

"Great. I'm working on transferring out of the military sector, actually. I want to be home more. Missed too much having to go on assignments." Leon stated.

"Who are Chris and Lia?" Elliott asked Sariel quietly.

"My husband and daughter." Leon answered.

"How can you speak French so fluently, Ellie?" Sariel asked.

"Victoire. She was born and raised in France, then moved here and met David." Elliott answered flatly.

"Crane, what's your favorite language?" Leon asked warmly.

"Italian. It's the culmination of all of the most beautiful dialects in Italy being blended together to form a new language. It's beautiful and romantic." Sariel said wistfully.

"Hrm, Rinn?" Elliott asked gently.

"Yes?" Sariel replied.

"Think you could translate something for me?" Elliott inquired.

"Of course." Sariel answered happily.

With a slight flourish, Elliott produced a letter from his pocket. Sariel recognized it immediately. The elegant blue handwriting on the front was her own. Her heart fluttered in her chest and a small blush crept across her cheeks.

"There's a phrase here, that's been driving me nuts. This one, here." Elliott stated as he pointed to her handwriting.

 _Ti_ amo _, Elliott. Con_ tutto _il_ mio cuore _e_ tutto quello che sono _._  
(I love you, Elliott. With all my heart and everything I am.)

"It means I love you, Elliott. With all my heart and everything I am. I've been signing my letters to you with that for a while now." Sariel whispered softly.

 _"Sariel,_ je t'aime _plus_ que _la vie_ elle _-même. Tu es la_ lune _à mon_ soleil _. Je_ t'aime avec _tout_ ce que je suis _et tout_ ce que je _serai."_ Elliott purred.(Sariel, I love you more than life itself. You are the moon to my sun. I love you with all that I am and all that I will be.)

"Okay, stop romancing Rinn." Lilly called out.

"Wait… You just told her you love her." Leon looked at the pair confused.

"As did I, Leon. We uh told each other how we felt earlier." Sariel blushed brightly.

"Rinn! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Audrey squealed.

"What's all the commotion about?" Evynne asked critically when she joined the group.

"Rinn and Elliott finally admitted their feelings to each other!" The trio called out at the same time.

Sariel hung her head in her hands. She felt Elliott loop his arm around her and pull her closer to him. He lovingly stroked her side as she continued hiding.

"Lia, is that true?" Evynne asked sweetly.

"Yes, Mom. I told Elliott I love him." Sariel quietly replied.

"I love your daughter very much," Elliott stated proudly.

Their conversation shifted between subjects frequently. After another fifteen minutes had passed, each person was slowly taken back for their Hot Stone massage. Lilly and Audrey were gifted a Couple's Massage.

When they were all done, Leon and Elliott departed for their rooms, leaving the girls to get their nails done. By the time they had finally finished, they were all hungry. Sariel and Lilly retreated to their shared room and Lilly opted for Room Service, while Audrey and Serah drove back to the condo.

Sariel sat on the balcony of Elliott's hotel room and stared down to the gardens below. The cup of hot tea she was nursing warmed her body gently. Occasionally the screen of her phone would light up as Lilly replied to her text messages.

They were enjoying a quiet, romantic dinner for Elliott's birthday. Their conversation was light-hearted and Sariel was completely enthralled by her love. The cake she'd crafted for him was french vanilla with a pastry cream filling and raspberry frosting. After they finished eating, Sariel gave Elliott the Quill Pen she'd purchased for him, much to his delight.

They spent three hours together, just enjoying each other's company. By 10, when Sariel finally decided to turn in for the night, Lilly was already in bed snoring softly. She moved through the room, quietly double and triple checking everything they'd need for the wedding. Pleased everything was where it should be and accounted for, she collapsed into bed.


	13. The Storm

A/N: This is it. The chapter. Leon / Smut / Fornication / Horizontal Hanky-panky / whatever you want to call it.

Sariel and Elliott finally consummate their relationship.

* * *

Chapter 13

...The Storm

The soft alarm on Sariel's phone pulled her from sleep. She quickly fumbled with the device and turned the annoyance off. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was seven a.m. She slid out of the luxurious queen bed and padded through the suite she shared with Lilly.

She ripped the down comforter from her best friend's body and giggled when the woman curled into a ball. Sariel's deep red hair was tangled all around her face. She ran her fingers through the tangled tresses and climbed into bed next to Lilly.

She reached out and started gently shaking the sleeping woman's arm. Lilly stirred beneath her touch and grumbled loudly. She burrowed under the pillows and pathetically swatted at Sariel.

"Lilly, you need to wake up. You're getting married today." Sariel softly called out.

"I'm up. I think. Coffee?" Lilly called out from below a pillow.

"Only if you physically get out of the bed." Sariel teased.

"You suck. I'm uninviting you from the wedding." Lilly groaned.

The two women rolled out of the bed. Sariel was wearing a tank top over a pair of white panties. Through the material of the fabric, you could see just how working on the farm had shaped and toned her body. She was lean and toned with a beautiful amount of muscle definition in her arms and legs.

"Dude, you're pretty, Rinn. Elliott's a lucky man." Lilly called out.

"Thanks, Lil. Take a shower. I'm going to Leon's to take one." Sariel replied.

She turned towards a small bag and tossed her shampoo, conditioner, body wash and other essentials into the confines of the bag. She pulled on a pair of gray lounge pants that clung to her and flowed like water. As she departed the room she slipped on a pair of black flats.

Five minutes later she could hear the soft sounds of the television in Leon's room. Sariel knocked gently on the large wooden door and smiled when Leon opened it for her. He was wearing a pair of jeans and his feet and chest were bare.

"Lilly taking a shower?" Leon laughed.

"You know it. I'd like to bathe sometime in the next three hours." Sariel quipped.

"Help yourself. I've got coffee made too. Chris and Lia are coming to the wedding tonight." Leon stated happily.

Sariel hugged her friend and marched into his bathroom. She effortlessly shucked off her clothing and climbed into the expansive shower stall. Steaming hot water cascaded around her and she stood in the center of the shower. She quickly moved through washing and conditioning her hair and scrubbing her body clean. She swore she heard Elliott's voice from the other room.

By the time she'd finished, her skin was pink from heat and steam billowed in thick clouds around her. She tugged on a clean pair of underwear and opted to go braless for the time being as she pulled on the gray pants and top again. She ran a comb through her hair and wrapped it in a towel.

When she exited the bathroom she smiled as she saw Elliott and Leon conversing over a pot of coffee. Leon took the third cup from the table and without breaking eye contact with Elliott, he held it out for Sariel. He smiled as the small woman scooped the mug from his hand and brought the hot beverage to her lips.

"Michigan Cherry. It's still your favorite, right?" Leon asked gently.

"Yes. Thanks, big brother." Sariel lovingly stated.

"Big brother?" Elliott asked inquisitively.

"Not legally, but sort of unofficially. After Dean died, I moved into Sariel's apartment with her. Her parents sort of unofficially adopted me, once mine disowned me for going into Government work. I met the love of my life because of what I do. I'd never give that up. It's why I'm so protective of Rinn though. I truly treat her like she's family, we all do. For all intents and purposes, she is my baby sister." Leon stated fiercely.

Their morning progressed peacefully. The trio joined Lilly in the room she shared with Sariel and enjoyed a small breakfast together. Sariel was appointed Keeper of the Phone and forbade Lilly from reaching out to Audrey. Unfortunately, this meant Sariel started playing messenger between the two women.

The hours ticked by peacefully and serenely. Sariel, Leon, Elliott, and Lilly all decided to go for a walk through the gardens. By the time they finished, it was nearing lunchtime. As they retreated to Lilly's room, they ordered room service and all focused on Sariel as she expertly tuned and prepared her violin.

The alarm on Lilly and Sariel's phones rang at two, signifying it was time for their hair and makeup appointments. Lilly and Sariel got their hair and makeup done first, to prevent Lilly and Audrey from seeing each other. Leon and Elliott followed suit and Audrey was pampered last.

After their appointments, everyone bade each other farewell and retreated to their own rooms to change. Lilly was wearing a soft mint green dress, while Sariel changed into a flowing silver satin gown that looked beautiful on her. She glanced at the jewelry she wore - the same lotus set Elliott had given her eight months ago and smiled.

By five, the reception hall was set up and Sariel's violin was safely stored on the stage. The large Grand Piano had been rolled over and prepared for Elliott. Sariel smiled happily when she saw Leon's guitar on the stage.

The gardens were illuminated at six and the guests started arriving. Sariel took her place in the staging area. Leon was escorting her down the aisle. He stood in a rich black tuxedo and silver tie. His silver wedding band gleamed in the candlelight.

The soft dulcet chords of music started playing, signifying everyone the ceremony was starting. The large doors opened and revealed a whimsically decorated garden, complete with fairy lights and beautiful flower arrangements. The rows of chairs were decorated with peach flowers and Sariel felt a tear slip from her cheek. Lilly was standing beneath a beautiful floral archway. Her dress billowed softly in the wind and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

Leon extended his arm to Sariel and smiled when she took hold of him. She clutched a bouquet of lilies and roses in her left hand. They effortlessly flowed down the walkway and when the reached their parting area, Leon softly kissed Sariel on her cheek.

Sariel took her place to what would be behind Audrey and turned towards the doorway. The music shifted and everyone stood from their seats. Audrey and Serah appeared in the doorway. Red's dress was a slightly darker shade of green than Lilly's and looked elegantly beautiful on her. Her long brown hair was delicately braided and several butterfly pins adorned the plait. Serah's dress was the same shade as Sariel's and her black hair was curled softly.

Sariel glanced at Lilly and saw tears streaming down her face. The wedding photographer expertly worked, capturing all of the precious moments shared here. As Sariel scanned the crowd she saw Chris holding his small daughter and he waved at her slightly.

When Audrey approached the archway she hugged Sariel tightly. She turned towards her fiancee and took her hands in hers. The officiant began by asking everyone to their seats.

The ceremony proceeded beautifully and an hour later, Audrey and Lilly were now officially married. The cheers and whoops from the crowd of their family and friends made their hearts swell with an overabundance of love. Lilly passionately kissed Audrey to close out the ceremony.

"May I proudly present to you, Mrs. Lillyandra Granger-Quinn and her wife, Mrs. Audrey Granger-Quinn." The officiant stated proudly.

Everyone moved quickly to the reception hall. Dinner was served and Sariel spied her mother critically watching everything. Sariel was excited to be sitting with Elliott at the head table. Lilly and Audrey took the center seats, while Leon and Serah sat to Audrey's right and Sariel and Elliott sat to Lilly's left.

"Rinn, you look absolutely stunning. I can't keep my eyes off you. Promise you'll dance with me later?" Elliott whispered.

"You're the most attractive man here, Elliott. I'd love to dance with you." Sariel whispered back.

Serah climbed up onto the stage and clinked her champagne glass a few times. Everyone's attention shifted to her and she smiled at everyone. She took a small sip of the wine before speaking.

"Hi everyone. I'm Serah, Audrey's big sister. I knew when she and Lilly started dating they were going to get married. They met when Audrey was twenty and blossoming into the lovely woman she is today. Lilly's been the best thing to ever happen to my sister. Welcome to the family, Lilly, we're proud to call you a Quinn." Serah lovingly called out.

Audrey popped up behind Sariel and tapped her on the shoulder. Whispers were exchanged between the two women. Sariel finally nodded and stood from the table. As she made her way to the stage, Elliott and Leon followed her.

Sariel took the microphone from Serah and hugged her softly. She swallowed a few times and looked back to see Leon and Elliott in position. She turned back towards the reception and conquered her fear.

"Hello. Some of you might know who I am. My name is Sariel Lia Shade. I'm probably the closest thing to a sister Lilly has. Lilly's been my best friend for nearly seven years now. We've been through some tough times in our friendship, but one thing that's always stayed true is the amount of love Lilly has for the people she cares for in life. I remember the day Lilly and Audrey met, we were eating lunch at the mall. Audrey walked past our table, wearing a red dress. Lilly, with a mouthful of food, stared after her and proclaimed Red was going to be her wife. It took Leon and I a bit to convince her to swallow her food then chase her down, and chase her down she did. That week, they went on their first date. That was four years ago today. I can't imagine anyone better for this crazy, jubilant, loving person that is Lilly than Audrey. I love you both so much," Sariel took a deep, steadying breath before continuing, "I have the supreme pleasure of being asked to perform the song for the couple's first dance. Lilly and Audrey, if you don't mind." Sariel finished with a flourish towards the dance floor.

She replaced the microphone in the stand and loosened her body. She drew her violin to her shoulder and started softly drawing notes from the instrument. Soon Leon and Elliott joined in and Sariel's voice began filling the reception hall.

As she beautifully sang the note's to A Thousand Years, she stared at Lilly as she expertly led Audrey though an intimate waltz. As the song neared its finish, the lights were dimmed and Lilly cradled Audrey to her lovingly.

Applause broke out through the reception as Sariel, Leon, and Elliott finished. Leon waved to Chris and smiled when the towering brunette made his way towards the stage. Leon gently tapped Sariel on the shoulder and took her place at the microphone for a moment.

"Lilly, I know there's a group of people missing tonight. Ones that we all hold near and dear to our hearts. While they're gone, they're never forgotten. Before Drake passed, he had Sariel and I help him with a gift for you. I know I'm not your brother by blood, but I would be honored if you'd join me for what should have been Drake's dance with you." Leon stated with tears in his eyes.

Lilly nodded, equally as teary-eyed as Leon was. They'd set a table for those family members that had passed. Both of Lilly's parents and Drake, as well as Audrey's mother, had passed before they married.

Tears flowed freely down Sariel's face as she drew her violin to her shoulder once again. Chris started slowly drawing notes from the guitar and soon the notes of "I Hope You Dance" started fluttering through the air. Drake's voice played through a recording.

Leon and Lilly spun across the floor as he expertly led her through a dance. They were both crying heavily. As the song ended Leon hugged Lilly tightly. He smiled brightly at Audrey when she wrapped her wife in her arms and comforted her through her pain.

The DJ started playing music and Sariel laid her violin back on its stand. Elliott quickly moved to her side and wrapped her in his arms. He rubbed the tears from her cheek and kissed her softly.

"That was beautiful, Sariel. Would you dance with me?" Elliott whispered.

Sariel nodded and allowed Elliott to lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and began leading her through a waltz. She laid her head on his chest as they moved together. As the song changed Leon asked to cut-in.

He spun Sariel gorgeously and pulled her back to his embrace. He danced with her slowly, relishing the time with his dear friend. Leon guided her through a complex series of spins and turns and gently spun her back to Elliott.

Audrey, Lilly, Serah, and Evynne descended on Sariel and pulled her off the dance floor. Eyvnne kept staring towards the doors. She looked almost panicked.

"Lucian is here. I've got the guards looking for him, but they haven't found him yet. Please watch your back, Lia." Serah called out.

Sariel took her leave from the reception to head towards a bathroom to freshen up. As she walked past the storage closet, the door flew open and she was pulled inside. Hands flew angrily over her bare skin and the nauseating stink of alcohol permeated the air.

She tried to scream but felt a hand clamp down over her mouth. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the storage closet and the amber eyes that greeted her raptor-like gray gaze sent shivers through her spine. She struggled to reach for the door and managed to tumble out to the hallway.

Lucian forced her against the wall opposite the closet. He greedily devoured her lips with frenzied, sloppy kisses. The only thought on his mind was claiming Sariel for himself.

Sariel's back and arms were pressed against the wall. Lucian was pinning her shoulders down, preventing her from moving while he continued assaulting her mouth with kisses. The stink of alcohol on his breath nauseated her. The familiar scent of Elliott's aftershave permeated her senses. The pained cry he released cut Sariel to her core.

Sariel finally wrestled her arm free and slapped Lucian as hard as she could. The echoing crack of her palm against his cheek sounded like thunder. She drove her right knee upwards into his crotch as hard as she could muster. The brown-haired man stumbled backward and Sariel started running after Elliott while wiping Lucian's saliva from her lips.

"Elliott, wait! Listen to me! Please!" Sariel pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

Elliott stiffened at her cries but continued walking away from her. His heart was shattering into oblivion with every step he took. The pain in his soul was blinding.

"Damn it, Remington, please! It's not what you think!" Sariel cried out as she ran after him.

Her heels clicked on the floor with each stride she took. The silver dress she wore swirled around her as she chased after her boyfriend. Her legs burned from running in the dress shoes, but she was determined to catch Elliott.

"Lia, stop. I… can't do this. Not now. I thought you cared for me, but to see you kissing someone else wounded me, Sariel. Did yesterday not matter to you at all? I thought… It doesn't matter what I think, apparently. I'm going home." Elliott spat out.

""Ellie… I do love you." Sariel replied weakly.

Leon nearly collided into Elliott as he rounded the corner. His sapphire eyes darted between Sariel's sobbing face and Elliott's. Confusion danced across his eyes and he reached out to stop Elliott.

"I suggest if you want to keep that appendage, you'll retract your arm, Leon." Elliott growled out.

"Woah, Elliott, stop. What the fuck happened?" Leon asked assertively.

"Ask Sariel." Elliott spit out viciously.

Elliott shoved the door to the street open and slipped out into the throng of people. Sariel chased him outside and nearly ran after the cab Elliott climbed in. She would have had Leon not caught her and pulled her back from the street.

She collapsed into her friend's arms and felt the dam of her emotions shatter into a million pieces. For the second time in her life, she felt her heart shatter and break. She didn't fight Leon when he easily hefted her into the air and carried her inside.

Lucian had been thrown from the building and the security guards were now standing watch at the entrances to the Hotel. Leon carried Sariel to one of the couches and cradled his friend to his chest. Chris, Audrey, and Lilly caught up to them and immediately descended on Sariel. Their young friend was beside herself with grief and anguish. Tears flowed freely down her porcelain cheeks.

"Where's Elliott?" Lilly asked gently.

"Gone." Sariel replied.

"Gone? Gone where?" Audrey asked.

"He got into a cab and left." Leon answered.

"Oh god. What happened?" Lilly inquired.

"Lucian… kissed me. Elliott saw everything. I was trying to fight him off, but I couldn't. I finally broke free and tried to stop Elliott and explain, but he just left… He… asked me if yesterday even mattered to me." Sariel wailed.

"Rinn, what happened yesterday?" Chris asked softly.

"Elliott and I went for a walk in the gardens, before my massage appointment. We ended up getting in one of the boats and he rowed us out to the lake for a while. We… said I love you for the first time." Sariel whispered painfully.

"Oh, Sari. I'm so, so sorry. Serah and I told security to throw him out. They were looking for him." Lilly stated.

"Doesn't matter now. Elliott left me." Sariel replied weakly.

"Sariel, you love him. Chase him. If today has taught me anything it's that you can't let love go once you've found it." Audrey prodded.

"How do I tell him that? How do I tell him that the man that's tormented my life for eight years forced himself on me? How do I make Elliott believe that, knowing that Lucian and I were engaged? How do I tell the other half of my soul that I can't breathe without him and I hurt when he's not near me?" Sariel angrily spat out.

"The way you just told us, Crane." Leon softly spoke.

"Leon, can you take me to my parents?" Sariel asked softly.

"Of course, Sariel." Leon replied warmly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding." Sariel stated sadly.

"Sariel Lia Shade, you did nothing of the sort. You aren't blood, but you're family. Go fix this. Call us tomorrow and let us know what happens." Lilly stated aggressively.

Sariel stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears and wiped the tears from her face. Leon reached out to provide her a steadying hand and squeezed her hand softly.

"We'll tell your Mom that you got a headache and Elliott took you up to the suite to sleep." Audrey spoke gently.

"Thanks, Red. I love you both." Sariel replied.

Leon and Sariel wove their way to the underground Parking Garage and eventually found his black Jeep. They climbed inside and within minutes they were making their way towards the outskirts of Zuzu City. Sariel pulled her phone from the small wristlet that hung delicately at her waist.

She felt the phone vibrate as she flicked the screen on and her heart leaped at the message preview on the screen. She quickly typed in her passcode and unlocked the device. She called up her text log and started reading the message Elliott had typed to her.

"Rinn, I'm on the way back home. My train should arrive in an hour and a half. I'd like to call and talk to you, but I'll do that tomorrow after we've both had time to calm down." Elliott's message read.

"I understand." Sariel quickly typed back.

"You two took the train here this time, how are you planning on getting back? Do you want to borrow my Jeep?" Leon asked softly.

"Valentine. I've got it covered, but thank you." Sariel replied sweetly.

She felt giddy when they arrived at her parent's house. She practically leaped out of the Jeep and bolted to the front door. She pulled the spare key from its resting place and fumbled with the lock a few times before gaining entrance. She bolted upstairs to her old room and threw open the closet.

She pulled her old Motorcycling outfit free and tossed it on the bed. Leon knocked from the door jamb and started smiling at his friend. He laughed when he saw the stern look of determination on Sariel's face.

"What's so funny?" Sariel asked.

"Not a thing, Rinn. We never thought we'd see you this happy after Drake passed. It's been so rewarding getting to see you happy." Leon stated.

"I didn't think I'd find happiness. I didn't want to, for the longest time. I can't lose him, Leon." Sariel admitted.

"I know, baby, I know." Leon replied.

Sariel quickly stripped to her bra and underwear. She pulled on a pair of socks and dark blue bootcut jeans. The thin black shirt she plucked off a hanger clung to her small frame tightly. The deep red and gray angel wing design on the front was beautiful. She pulled on her trusty leather boots and slipped her leather jacket on and zipped it up.

"I am thoroughly convinced you could make a pillowcase look good, Rinn." Leon chortled.

Sariel waltzed from the room and took the stairs two at a time. She retrieved the key for her motorcycle and marched out into the backyard towards the shed where it was housed. She entered the combination for the lock and slid the doors open, revealing the sleek black Harley Davidson inside. She expertly turned the key in the ignition and smiled when the mechanical beast roared to life. She wheeled it from the shed and quickly mounted the bike.

"Ride like the wind, Rinn." Leon called out.

"Always do." Sariel yelled out.

She shifted the motorcycle into gear and quickly sped down the driveway. The bike roared beneath her and she leaned into it. The powerful vibrations from the engine seemed to sooth the ache in her bones.

When Sariel hit the highway, she revved the engine and went full throttle. She quickly weaved her way through the few vehicles on the road and sped towards her destination. The light from the lone headlight cast a brilliant glow ahead of her. Once she cleared the sparse grouping of other travelers, she beamed when she noticed the road in front of her was clear.

The journey that should have taken nearly four hours to complete took her just over two hours. She eased off the throttle and slowed to a twenty mile per hour crawl as she neared her Farmhouse. She brought the motorcycle to a stop and cursed the rain falling from the sky. She quickly wheeled the bike into the shed near the house and tossed her jacket on the floor.

She locked the shed and literally ran to the beach, making the normal thirty-minute walk in the span of fifteen. Her clothes clung to her frame like a second skin. The thin material of her shirt didn't leave much to the imagination as the rain-soaked her to her bones. She saw the soft glow of a light from Elliott's cabin and prayed to Yoba he was home and still awake.

Sariel stood outside the door and drew a breath, steadying her nerves before she knocked. The light sound of her knuckles rapping on the wood echoed around her slightly. She heard a chair move and the familiar sound of Elliott's footsteps on the wooden floor. The door swung opened and bathed her in a pale glow.

"Rinn? I wasn't…" Elliott said.

Sariel interrupted him by launching herself into his arms and silencing him with her lips. Her kisses were hot and impassioned. Reason threw itself to the wind as raw need and desire overtook her.

Elliott moaned beneath her onslaught of kisses and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He lifted her easily and kicked the door shut. He set her down inside the warm cottage and reluctantly broke their kiss.

"Shouldn't you be at the wedding still?" Elliott asked cautiously.

"No. I should be here, with you. I need to fix what was broken. Please, just, hear me out. After I've said what I need to, I'll leave, if that's what you want, but I can't let things between us end like this." Sariel cried.

Elliott sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He opened his mouth to make a comment but quickly decided against it. He nodded towards Sariel and waited for her to speak.

"I am really hoping this doesn't mess up things between us. I didn't willingly kiss Lucian. He's a sloppy drunk, always has been. He kissed me. He was waiting in the supply closet for me. When you saw us I had gotten out of the closet. I was trying to get him off me when you found us. Serah and Lilly had told the security there to find him and throw him out when they saw him. He found me first," Sariel slowly spoke as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I couldn't stay at the wedding because I should have been there celebrating with my best friend. Lilly is my best friend, but so are you, Elliott. When you walked away, I felt my heart break like it did when Drake died. I can't lose you. I've only truly, deeply loved two people in my life, Ell. I love you. With every fiber of my being. All I can do anymore is think of you. I love you more than life itself. The day I first met you, I fell in love you with. Every day since then I fell a little more in love with you. I feel like there's something missing in my soul. I left as soon as I realized it and I had to come tell you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry I hurt you. I'd die before willingly hurting you. I can't breathe when you're gone, and my heart hurts if you aren't near me." Sariel sobbed as she spoke.

Feeling a small reprieve from the pain in her soul, she turned away from Elliott and steeled herself to face the freezing rain once again. She slipped her hands beneath the collar of her shirt and pulled the lotus flower necklace she wore free and slipped it off her neck. She dropped it on the floor and started to grab for the door when Elliott stopped her.

"Sariel, wait. Please. Look at me." Elliott stated faintly.

Sariel held her breath and turned around. The look of peace on Elliott's face eased some of her pain and suffering. She maintained her distance from him as she continued to cry.

Elliott was on her in an instant kissing her passionately. He speared his fingers through her wet hair and crushed her lips with his. He growled when she molded her body against his. He broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hand.

"Rinn. I love you, too. I… have a hard time expressing how I feel about you, and I apologize profusely for that. But I do love you. So very, very much Sariel. I'm sorry I left. You mean the world to me and I cherish you deeply." Elliott stared into her brilliant gray eyes as he spoke.

Sariel closed the slight distance between the two and brought her tender lips to Elliott's. This time their kisses were softer, gentler. He stroked her back through the wet material of her shirt.

"You're freezing, Sariel. Come here, let me warm you up." Elliott chided softly.

Sariel swallowed the lump in her throat and took a step backward. She slipped her boots off and stood in front of Elliott. His eyes were roaming every inch of her body. The thin black shirt she wore clung to every swell and curve of her torso. She reached down to the hem of the shirt. Her steely gaze never left Elliott's as she shed the shirt and revealed her bra-clad torso to him.

She quickly shed the jeans and socks she was wearing and felt goosebumps creep along her skin as she stood, nearly naked, before Elliott for the first time. The cerulean blue bra and panties she wore stood out against her pale skin. She reached up to her hair and pulled the pins that held the style in place free. Thick waves of dark mahogany hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. She took a deep breath and removed the last of her clothing.

"Oh, god, Sariel. You're exquisitely beautiful." Elliott gasped.

Sariel blushed furiously. She took a step towards Elliott and smiled when his warm hands began roaming her chilled flesh. She frowned when his hands left her body until she realized he was unbuttoning his shirt.

Elliott pulled the dress shirt free from his belt and tore his undershirt off with it. His long honey-red hair cascaded down his shoulders. He smiled when he noticed Sariel staring at him intently.

He knelt before her and gingerly scooped her cherished necklace from the floor. He quickly looped it around her neck and smiled when the pendant fell between her breasts. He rose and placed his hands on the backs of her thighs and hefted her into the air easily. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her on top of it.

"The necklace still suits you, darling. I've never seen you without it since I gave it to you." Elliott purred.

"That's the first time I've taken it off since you gave it to me." Sariel admitted.

Elliott kissed her again. His lips were tender and soothed the pain Lucian's fevered kisses had left. It was like he was trying to burn every memory of Lucian's kisses from Sariel's memory. He eventually broke their contact and stared lovingly into Sariel's eyes.

"Ell… Before we… I haven't… You're my first." Sariel blushed as she tried to speak.

"I am quite honored you would give me that gift, Rinn. I will cherish it forever. Do you trust me?" Elliott inquired.

"With my life." Sariel replied without hesitation.

Elliott quickly undid his belt and shed the remaining articles of clothing to the floor. A devilish grin formed on his face when Sariel gasped at his size. He gently climbed between her legs and propped himself up on his arms.

"Darling, it's going to hurt, but I swear to you I'll try to make this as pleasurable for you as I can. Are you still certain this is what you want?" Elliott purred.

"Elliott, I love you. I don't want this, I mean, I do, but I need this. I need to feel you." Sariel whimpered.

"As you wish, darling." Elliott stated.

He brought his lips to her exposed neck and bit the tender flesh. As he sucked on her neck, he trailed his left hand along her side. He rubbed the palm of his hand gently upwards towards her collarbone and gently massaged her breasts. The soft mounds of flesh were topped with taut, pink nipples. He lowered his mouth to one and drew the small bud of flesh between his teeth. He rolled his tongue around the swollen bud and glanced at Sariel's face. Her eyes were open as she stared at him as he ministered to her.

Elliott released her nipple and wet two of his fingers in his mouth. He looked to Sariel and smiled as she nodded at him. He gently inserted the first finger and smiled when she gasped. He curled his finger as he thrust it into her warm, wet folds.

"More, Elliott." Sariel whimpered.

He obliged and slid a second finger into her. She mewled as he pumped his fingers back and forth. He moved his free hand to the hard, rosy bud between her folds and started slowly rubbing it with the pad of his thumb.

Sariel moaned and whimpered as he played her like his own special instrument. She arched her back as she neared an orgasm. She could feel a tightening in her abdomen as her nerves burned from pleasure. Her breath was falling in short, ragged breaths.

"Ell… Don't stop." Sariel panted.

"I have no intentions of stopping, Rinn." Elliott growled.

Sariel felt her body involuntarily tense and she screamed his name as she climaxed. Her body shuddered and throbbed. She gasped when Elliott seized the opportunity to withdraw his fingers from her.

He reached towards his nightstand but was stopped by Sariel's hand on his arm. She pulled his arm towards her. She swallowed and looked him in the eyes.

"Just you. Please, Elliott." Sariel pleaded.

"Are you certain?" Elliott asked.

"As the sun rises in the east and sets in the west." Sariel replied.

"Are you ready, love?" Elliott inquired.

Sariel nodded and parted her legs slightly. She lifted her hips to give Elliott better access to her sex. She bit her lip in anticipation.

Elliott pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. With his left hand, he stroked himself and aligned himself at her entrance. He stared into her eyes and thrust his hips forward. He felt resistance and thrust harder. He felt Sariel flinch and he slowed his progression. He gently rolled his hips backward and stayed his movement.

"I love you, Sariel. Breathe, my love." Elliott whispered.

When she drew a breath, Elliott thrust into her as hard as he could and growled when the final bit of resistance gave way. He started thrusting slowly, enjoying the magnificent feeling of her. Sariel whimpered and cried out against him. He filled her so completely she thought she'd burst. At first, his thrusting burned, but each stroke lessened the pain and quickly brought pleasure to her. Tears fell onto her cheeks as Elliott thrust into her and she closed her eyes to the pain.

"Sariel, look at me." Elliott commanded.

She opened her eyes and looked at his face. He was smiling slightly and had stopped thrusting into her. She reached towards him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Thank you, Sariel, for this gift," Elliott thrust forward as he spoke, "I love you more than I need oxygen to breathe. You are my beloved, my soulmate."

"I love you, Elliott. This… fuck… you feel… amazing." Sariel whimpered.

Elliott growled again and lifted her hips so he could thrust a little deeper into her. He gasped when he realized she was taking all of his girth and length with each thrust. His breathing was steady and Sariel cried out below him.

"Is this okay, darling? Am I hurting you?" Elliott asked concernedly.

"Don't… stop… harder. Please. I can take it." Sariel panted.

Elliott shifted his position slightly and started pounding into her mercilessly. The pleasing sound of his skin slapping hers as he sunk completely into her made him smile. He looked down at Sariel and her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip.

He started slowly rhythmically thrusting forward, taking care to be as gentle as possible. He wiped the tears from Sariel's cheeks and bucked his hips into her. The gasp that escaped her lips sent shivers down his spine.

"Ellie… I'm getting close again." Sariel whimpered.

Elliott responded by licking his thumb and rubbing circles into the hardened bud between her folds. He smiled brightly when she arched her back against him. He could feel her tighten against him and knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

Sariel rolled her hips and looped her legs around Elliott's waist. She dug her heels into him and urged him closer to her. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through her body as she climaxed a second time.

"Rinn… you are perfect. I'm close, darling." Elliott stated.

He growled and started to move to withdraw from Sariel. Again she prevented his movement and locked her legs tighter around his waist. He clutched her body to him and started mercilessly thrusting into her. He felt the familiar tightening of his own orgasm and he moaned her name as he climaxed.

The two lovers collapsed, their bodies spent from their lovemaking. Elliott held Sariel to him tightly and rolled the two of them under the blankets on his bed. He brushed her hair to the side of her neck and stared at her.

"That was amazing, Rinn. Are you okay?" Elliott asked, concernedly.

"Better than okay. Elliott, promise me something?" Sariel asked.

"Yes, my love?" Elliott replied.

"Stay. With me. I… don't want anyone but you." Sariel stated.

"Darling, I will never leave you. I love you entirely too much to lose you." Elliott said.

Sariel nestled her head against his chest and breathed his scent in. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest softly. Her heart felt full and her soul finally had peace.

Elliott lightly caressed her face and back. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. They laid together for a few hours, tightly embraced in each other's arms.

Sariel stirred and whimpered against Elliott's chest. She kissed him softly and moaned when he started stroking her sides. The fire in her body was building again.

"Rinn, I would very greatly enjoy repeating our previous event. Are you up for that?" Elliott whispered.

Sariel answered by gently running her tongue across Elliott's lips and bit his bottom lip softly. She moved her lips to his neck and bit down on the delicate flesh. She spent moments biting his neck and sucking on the tender flesh, leaving a mark behind.

Elliott growled slightly and allowed Sariel to dominate their orchestration. The two moved together perfectly. As the night dragged on, only Yoba could tell where Elliott ended and Sariel began.


	14. Petrichor

Chapter 14  
Petrichor

A sunbeam fell across Sariel's face causing her to stir from sleep. As she was roused from her slumber she immediately noticed she was naked, not in her own bed, and someone was pressed against her body. Her thoughts turned towards last night's events and the smile that spread on her face was sublime.

Elliott snuggled against her and nibbled on her neck gently. He pulled the comforter around them tighter and ran his right hand across Sariel's body. He whimpered slightly when Sariel shifted against him.

"I love you, Sariel. Last night was amazing." Elliott whispered.

"I love you too, Elliott. I completely agree." Sariel purred.

"How did you make it back last night?" Elliott asked concerned.

"Valentine." Sariel stated matter-of-factly.

"Your motorcycle? Dear Yoba, do I want to know how _fast_ you rode to get here?" Elliott frowned slightly.

"It's probably for the best that you don't know. Definitely not the speed limit though. I… couldn't let things end like that between us. Losing Drake taught me that when you find love, no matter what you fight for it." Sariel admitted ruefully.

"...You made it here forty minutes after my train did. Oh Yoba. That means you were easily pushing 100mph." Elliott's eyes went wide in shock.

"I told you not to think about it! It was 125, for the record." Sariel admitted bashfully.

Elliott responded by wrapping her tightly in his embrace and hugging her to his body. He cursed at the few tears that slipped from his eyes. The wave of realization that dawned on him _terrified_ him. He could have easily lost Sariel last night.

"You could have been hurt or killed! Why would you do something like that?" Elliott lamented.

"Ellie, baby, look at me." Sariel softly commanded.

The pain in his seafoam green eyes cut Sariel like a knife. She stroked his cheek with her hand and kissed him softly. When she broke their kiss she took his left hand and placed it over her heart.

"Elliott, I'm okay. Look at me. I'm here, in bed with you. I'm okay. I _willingly_ drove like a demon to get to _you_ , because _you_ are worth it. I'm sorry I scared you." Sariel stated sweetly.

"I can't lose you, Rinn. You're everything to me." Elliott whimpered.

"You won't, Ell. I won't ever give up on you, or us, without a fight. I've gone through hell to find you, and I'm not about to lose you." Sariel spoke calmly.

"Everything's still back in Zuzu City. Should we go back?" Elliott asked quietly.

"We should. We can take Valentine. I'd like breakfast first though." Sariel answered.

Elliott slid from their bed and growled when the cool air hit his naked body. He rather quickly threw on an outfit and scowled when he noticed Sariel's clothing was still soaked. He rummaged in his closet and withdrew a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt that would do for now.

"Sorry, it isn't much. Your outfit is still drenched from yesterday's storm. Shall we head to the farmhouse?" Elliott asked.

Sariel slid out from beneath the thick blanket and she smirked when she caught Elliott staring at her. She took the clothes from Elliott and quickly dressed. They were a bit a large on her small body, but they were infinitely better than chilled, wet clothing. She perched on the edge of the bed and tugged her socks and boots on.

She ran her fingers through her long hair, attempting to tame the wild tresses. She scooped all of her wet clothing into a pile and folded it all neatly. She and Elliott began the walk to the farmhouse. They took the back road and cut through the forest that connected Sariel's farm to the small town.

As they made their way across Evenstar's spacious farmland Elliott looped his arm around Sariel's waist. He spun her into his embrace and kissed her passionately. They stood near the large pond on the farmland. They could hear the sounds of machinery working as the Iridium Sprinklers were busy dousing all of the crops. The soft squeaking of the windmill blades in the distance added to the farm's ambiance.

Sariel reluctantly broke their kiss. She threaded her fingers with Elliott's and gently tugged on his arm, urging him forward. As they made their way across the paved walkways towards the Farmhouse Linus waved at them.

"Why, good morning Sariel! I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow. Is everything okay?" Linus asked gently.

"Good morning, Linus. We're actually getting ready to head back to the city, now." Sariel replied sweetly.

She waved goodbye to the older man and quickly made her way towards the front door of the large house. She moved to the firewood storage bin and reached inside the small alcove. On the far right wall, she felt the familiar small metallic box she'd installed. She quickly entered the lock's combination and retrieved the spare set of keys concealed inside.

Sariel turned back towards the door and deftly unlocked the house. The large mahogany door swung open easily. Elliott and Sariel quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind themselves. When she heard the familiar click of the lock, Sariel nearly tore the clothing on her body free as she made her way towards the master bathroom and the warm sanctuary of a shower.

Elliott stood awestruck, staring after Sariel as she stripped naked. The seductive look she cast over her shoulder towards him caused a deep blush to spread on his cheeks. He heard the soft sounds of a shower starting and saw Sariel disappear into the steam-filled shower.

"Coming, Ellie?" Sariel called out sweetly.

Elliott groaned and lightly scrubbed a hand over his face. He quickly doffed his clothing, leaving it neatly piled on Sariel's large bed. Just as quickly as he stripped, he entered the shower and pulled Sariel into his arms.

"Ah, much better." Sariel whispered.

"Indeed. How are you feeling?" Elliott lovingly inquired.

"Honestly, I'm a little sore, but really happy. How are you feeling?" Sariel asked.

"Amazing. It almost seemed like a dream, but I'm glad it wasn't." Elliott purred.

Sariel moved through slowly scrubbing her body clean. The soft, sweet notes of her usual pear and apple scented soap filled her nose. When Elliott started rubbing the thick green soap onto his skin, goosebumps formed on Sariel's arms. She quickly ran shampoo coated fingers through her long tresses, working to remove the hair products and tangles from the previous night.

Soon she and Elliott had rinsed themselves off and were standing in the shower enjoying each other's presence. Hesitantly, Sariel shut the shower off and drew two fluffy towels off the towel rack. She handed one of the thick towels to Elliott and sat about drying herself with the other. As she wrung the water from her hair she caught Elliott staring at her intently.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sariel asked sweetly.

"Just trying to figure out how I was blessed with someone as beautiful, caring, compassionate and loving as you, darling." Elliott replied.

Sariel smiled warmly and exited the shower. She marched towards her closet and pulled on a matching set of emerald green underwear and bra. She tugged a pair of light blue bootcut jeans on and slipped on an emerald green tank top. She quickly bound her hair into a long dutch braid and pulled her trusty leather boots back on.

Elliott pressed a soft kiss to her neck and rubbed her shoulders slightly. He finger-combed his long auburn hair and tamed the messy waves into a single braid. He adjusted his green tie and made sure the silk was bound with a tie clip.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" Sariel asked gently.

"Er, no. I haven't. I typically prefer safer modes of transportation." Elliott replied.

"Fair enough. I'll sit in front, you sit behind me and hold onto me like you love me." Sariel teased.

"I do love you, though." Elliott replied, nearly painfully.

"Ellie, I'm teasing you. You need to not be afraid to hold onto me. I've been riding for nearly eight years now. I was taught by Drake and Leon. Leon's been riding since he was a kid." Sariel stated.

"I see." Elliott replied flatly.

"Are you scared I'm going to drive like I did last night?" Sariel asked sadly.

"No." Elliott stated as he crinkled his nose slightly.

"You're a terrible liar, Mr. McCoy. You crinkle your nose when you lie." Sariel chirped.

"I am, just a little though." Elliott admitted.

"Ellie, I promise I'll be careful. You mean the world to me. Val's going to need a fill-up before we leave though." Sariel countered lovingly.

She pulled her lover into her embrace and held him tightly against her small frame. She nestled her head against his chest. As his heart beat steadily in his chest, she closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

Elliott stroked Sariel's back through the thin cotton of her tank top. Feeling her listening to his heartbeat brought warmth to his heart and soul. He noticed her breathing had subtly shifted to match his.

"Comfortable?" Elliott whispered.

"Very much so. Your heartbeat is calming." Sariel replied sweetly.

She drew her head from his chest and kissed him ever-so-gently. She lightly caressed his cheek and nuzzled her nose against his. She withdrew from their embrace and took Elliott's hand in hers as she lead him outside.

The couple made their way to the storage shed closest to the farmhouse. Sariel pushed the door open and scooped her beloved leather jacket from the floor. She easily slipped the coat on and turned the key in Valentine's engine. The sleek black motorcycle roared to life and Sariel began wheeling the mechanical beast outside.

She laid the bike on its kickstand and she turned towards Elliott. The look of admiration on his face made her smile. She swung her right leg over the bike and settled herself on the comfortable leather seat.

"Sit behind me!" Sariel called out over the roar of the engine.

Elliott gently sat down behind her and pressed his body close to hers. He looped his arms around her slender waist and leaned into her body. He kissed the back of her head when she leaned back against him.

"Hold onto my waist as tight as you can. Don't fight it when I turn. You'll want to, it's natural, just try not to. I promise I'll be as gentle as I can. We're going to stop in Apple Creek to get gas and breakfast. From there, it's a straight shot to Zuzu City. If you need to stop and stretch, pat my thigh or my back, okay?" Sariel yelled out.

"Okay." Elliott replied.

Sariel pushed the kickstand up and slowly eased Valentine forward. Pleased with how well Elliott was listening to her advice, she picked up speed and expertly navigated them out of Pelican Town. When they hit the Highway, Sariel was careful to keep her speed around the speed limit and she easily fell into a comfortable ride with Elliott behind her.

Twenty minutes after they set out, they reached the town of Apple Creek. Sariel pulled into a Gas Station and killed the engine. She popped the kickstand down and motioned for Elliott to hop off the bike.

"Doing okay, honey?" Sariel asked with concern in her voice.

"I do believe I am. Valentine's very gentle." Elliott answered.

"She's a good girl. Hasn't done me wrong in eight years. There's a Café here I think you'll like." Sariel stated sweetly.

Soon Valentine's six-gallon tank was full yet again. Sariel snatched the receipt from the pump and shoved it into her back pocket. She rubbed her hands together to give them a bit of warmth and straddled the motorcycle once again.

Elliott climbed onto the bike behind her and looped his arms around Sariel's waist. It was then he noticed Sariel's jacket smelled intrinsically like Eucalyptus and Tea Tree. He also noticed the remarkable sheen to her jacket and his curiosity was piqued.

Sariel started the motorcycle and eased onto the street near the Gas Station. She kept at the speed limit and nearly as shortly as they'd set off, they'd arrived at a small café named The Orchard. Sariel pulled into a parking spot and plopped the kickstand into place. She killed the ignition and waited for Elliott to climb off the bike before dismounting herself.

"This looks charming. I like it." Elliott stated warmly.

"You'll like the food even more, hopefully." Sariel chuckled.

Elliott noticed Sariel's cheeks were flushed from the cold wind. He furiously rubbed his hands bringing warmth to them and softly laid his palms on her cheeks. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"Normally, I wear a helmet that prevents that, but I was in such a rush to get home to you, I left it." Sariel lamented softly.

"The valley does look like home now, doesn't it? They say home is where the heart is. My heart belongs to you, so wherever you are is home." Elliott purred.

"Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic, Mr. McCoy?" Sariel teased.

"Hopefully only you, Ms. Shade." Elliott quipped.

Sariel looped her arm around Elliott's and lead the two of them inside the quaint restaurant. The warm, comforting scent of apple pie filled their nostrils. Sariel's stomach growled lightly as she and Elliott made their way to a table.

"Apple Creek is famous for their apples. They're a big deal here. I found this place on the way back from Zuzu City the second time." Sariel politely whispered.

A waitress made her way to their table. Her pastel pink hair was styled in a curled ponytail. The white apron she wore over her work uniform had an adorable Junimo embroidered on it.

"Hi. My name's Anna, welcome to The Orchard. What can I get y'all to drink?" She asked softly.

"I'll have a Chai Cider and a coffee." Sariel stated.

"Coffee and a water, please." Elliott stated politely.

"Sure thing. Y'all need a few minutes to order?" Anna asked.

Both Sariel and Elliott shook their heads. Sariel flipped open a menu and pointed directly at her choice, a warm baked Apple and a side of Caramel Apple Breakfast Casserole. Elliott ordered Apple-Maple French Toast.

"Anna, I have a quick question, actually. I know you run a store here, too. I live over in Pelican Town, would it be possible to have y'all ship me some Apple Butter?" Sariel asked sweetly.

"Absolutely. I'll get your orders in and bring you an order form." Anna stated cheerfully.

When she turned, her ponytail bounced freely and swung in the air. Sariel found herself idly rubbing Elliott's right hand. She noticed her right hand was resting on the pendant Elliott had given her.

"You seem distressed, my love. What's on your mind?" Elliott asked gently.

"You'll think I'm stupid." Sariel replied.

"Hardly. Stupid is never a word I could fathom using to describe you." Elliott countered.

"I'm worried you aren't happy with me." Sariel whispered faintly.

"What on earth would make you think that?" Elliott asked softly.

"This is so not a breakfast conversation. I'm… ashamed of my past. Of Lucian." Sariel lamented.

"Darling, we all have demons and skeletons in our closets. I love you for who you are. That woman was shaped and forged after your ordeal with Lucian. Your flaws and imperfections are lovely and wonderful to me. I see Sariel Lia Shade before me. A woman forged from fire and iron. Her passion is only tempered by her determination. I chose you, as you are, I would never want you to change. I am quite happy with you, darling." Elliott lovingly stated.

"Thanks, Ellie." Sariel replied.

"You know, no one else calls me Ellie. I've always been Elliott, Eli, Rem, or Remington to people. I love that about you. You found something special and unique about me and made it yours." Elliott smiled as he spoke.

"You're the only one that affectionately calls me Lia. When the middle name is dropped, it typically means I'm in trouble." Sariel laughed as she spoke.

Anna appeared and gently interrupted their quiet moment to give them their drinks. She quickly sat about handing them out. She pulled an order form and a pen from her apron and gave them to Sariel.

"Just fill this out and when you're ready to pay, hand this to the cashier. They'll get you taken care of." Anna beamed as she spoke.

"Thanks!" Sariel stated brightly.

"Might I ask you a question?" Elliott asked softly.

"Of course." Sariel replied sweetly.

"Your jacket. Eucalyptus and Tea Tree seem out of place. What do you use on your jacket?" Elliott inquired.

"Oakwood brand products. It's a guilty pleasure of mine, fully enabled by Leon. He used the cleaner for his holster and coat and I grew fond of the scent. This jacket was a gift from him a few years ago. I use the same products he does as a way of keeping him close." Sariel stated lovingly.

Elliott groaned and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. The tiny device was softly vibrating. Elliott scowled at the number displayed on the screen before handing the device to Sariel.

"I believe this call's for you, darling." Elliott stated flatly.

Sariel looked at the display screen and rolled her eyes. She quickly answered the call and brought the device to her ear. The roars and noises from the other end made it hard for her to discern what was being said.

 _"_ _Oi, Michael, turn that racket off! I can't hear myself think, let alone speak!" Lilly bellowed._

"Lilly? Everything okay?" Sariel asked urgently.

 _"_ _Oh, yeah. Everything's peachy!" Lilly stated._

 _"_ _RINN! WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Leon bellowed._

"Oh, Jesus. I'm fine, guys. Elliott's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine." Sariel stated.

 _"_ _You didn't call us! We were worried!" Audrey called out._

"Christ, Red, it's only 9. Elliott and I… had a decent… uh… talk last night." Sariel stammered.

Elliott was chuckling as Sariel blushed heavily. His bright seafoam green eyes shone radiantly. The glare and glower from Sariel humored him even more.

 _"_ _You raced like a bat outta hell to get back to him and all you did was talk?! Good god, woman!" Lilly scoffed._

 _"_ _Cut her some slack, Lillyandra." Leon taunted._

 _"_ _Oh, you wanna go, Leon Michael?" Lilly challenged._

 _"_ _Sari… Did you sleep with him?" Chris asked boldly._

"Ohmygod. We seriously are not discussing that, Christopher Scott Winchester." Sariel stated firmly.

 _"_ _She's too salty to have slept with him." Leon blurted._

"Are you guys still _DRUNK_?!" Sariel whispered loudly.

 _"_ _Oops. Cat's out of the bag on that one." Audrey chortled._

"Ohmygod. I can't believe the four of you! I hate you guys so much." Sariel growled.

 _"_ _Uh-oh. Ri-Ri's angry. Dragon, calm her down!" Lilly called out._

"Leon Michael Winchester, if you value your life, you'll immediately re-think this decision." Sariel growled out.

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry. I'm going to get a gallon of water and go for a walk. I'll make sure we all sober up. Please don't kill me, Rinn." Leon whimpered._

"We're eating breakfast. Once we're done we'll be on the way back to your hot mess. All of you, drink some water. I'll hopefully see you all soon." Sariel called out as she disconnected the call.

She tossed the phone back to Elliott and thumped her head on the table. She repeated this action a few times before Elliott slid his hand beneath her forehead and prevented her from thwacking the table yet again. Sariel cast her stormy gray gaze towards him and she sighed heavily.

"They love you, darling." Elliott stated softly.

Anna returned to their table carrying a tray of their breakfast. She expertly sat the plates down and topped their coffee cups off. She handed them a small stack of napkins and left them the check.

Sariel speared a bite of her casserole on a fork and devoured the rich food. The warm cinnamon and caramel flavors melted in her mouth. The sweet vanilla, bourbon, and apple paired well together. She and Elliott sat in silence as they finished their meals.

Sariel quickly filled out the order form Anna had left her. She finished her coffee and washed the bold beverage down with her Chai Cider. She deftly grabbed the receipt from their meal and made her way to the register to pay for the meal.

When she finished paying for the meal and the apple butter she found Elliott browsing the small store and hugged him gently. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. She tugged on Elliott's arm slightly, drawing his attention towards her.

"If we want to beat traffic, we should hit the road." Sariel stated softly.

"Shall we?" Elliott asked gently.

Sariel nodded and took Elliott's hand in hers. They made their way back to Valentine and once again Sariel climbed on the bike. Elliott sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her neck as he leaned against her.

Sariel eased her beloved motorcycle off the kickstand. She turned the key in the ignition and smiled when the bike roared to life beneath her. She nestled herself against Elliott and began the drive towards Zuzu City.


	15. Where Do We Draw The Line

Chapter 15

Where Do We Draw The Line

Sariel and Elliott arrived in Zuzu City by one. Traffic had been light, which was a relief. They'd arrived at the Peachtree by one thirty.

Sariel expertly pulled to a stop and popped the kickstand down. As Elliott climbed off the back of Valentine, she killed the ignition and stood. Her legs were a bit jelly-like from the constant vibrations of the engine.

The weather in Zuzu was nicer than it had been in Pelican Town and Sariel found herself nearly sweating beneath her warm leather jacket. She tucked the motorcycle's key into her jeans pocket and marched towards the elevator in the Parking Garage.

The heavy steel doors slid open, revealing a luxuriously decorated interior. The soft peach and coral tones of the design were beautiful. Sariel quickly pressed the button for the first floor and sat back while the elevator carried them upwards.

The elevator softly chimed and the large doors slid open revealing the main lobby for the Peachtree. Sariel quickly darted her gaze around the expansive room as she searched for her mother. Pleased to not see her, Sariel threaded her fingers through Elliott's and lead the two down a hallway to one of the many staircases in the hotel.

She bounded up the steps two at a time and rather quickly made her way to the 6th floor. Sheer determination and perseverance were displayed on her face as she expertly navigated the corridors. As they reached room 618, Sariel smiled brightly when she heard the harmonious mixture of voices from inside the room.

She gently knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to open. She rolled her eyes at the hushed whispers on the other side of the door. The loud groan from Leon as Sariel could only assume Lilly smacked him made her giggle.

"Leon, aperire ianua. Est Rinn." Sariel called out softly.  
(Leon, open the door. It's Rinn.)

 _"Quod sic mulier. Sicut momento." Leon replied warmly.  
_ _(Yes, ma'am. Just a moment.)_

"Gratias tibi." Sariel countered.  
(Thank you.)

The heavy wooden door swung open revealing Leon on the other side. His blonde hair had been styled out of his face and his eyes were bright blue. The Queen t-shirt he was wearing made Sariel smile.

"Good afternoon, Crane." Leon stated kindly.

"Good afternoon, Dragon." Sariel spoke gently.

"Leon, get your non-existent ass out of the way so I can say hi to Rinn!" Lilly called out softly.

"Yes, Gracie. Come on in, guys." Leon chuckled as he spoke.

Lilly vaulted off the bed she was sitting on and nearly tackled Sariel when she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl tightly. Her bright green eyes sparkled when she smiled. Sariel smiled brightly at her friend and gently unwound herself from Lilly's embrace.

"Tell us everything. Are you two okay?" Lilly asked rapidly.

"Lil, we're fine. Everything's fine, right Ellie?" Sariel asked quietly.

"No. Everything is far better than fine. Everything is excellent between us." Elliott answered.

Lilly's expression shifted and she lunged towards Elliott. Sariel quickly blocked her attempt and firmly planted her feet on the ground, effectively preventing Lilly from moving. Sariel grunted with the strained effort of keeping Lilly's weight in check.

"I promise I'm not gonna hurt him. How could you leave Rinn like that? You broke her heart!" Lilly roared.

"Lillyandra Grace Granger-Quinn, stop it." Sariel growled out loudly.

Lilly froze as her name rang out in the air. Her green gaze went wide and her body relaxed as she realized she'd hurt her friend. She took a few steps away from Sariel and stared at the couple.

"I will never forgive myself for assuming the worst in that single, finite moment in time. There are not enough words in my vocabulary to properly express the regret and agony I feel over how I handled that situation. All I can do is beg Sariel for forgiveness. That is her gift to give, not mine to demand." Elliott stated solemnly.

"Elliott Remington McCoy, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm sure I'd have reacted the same way if the situation was reversed. I love you, nothing will ever change that. People fight, mistakes are made, feelings are hurt. What matters is you accepted my apology and we've moved forward. Please don't beat yourself up over this. What happened after last night was well worth the pain." Sariel wrapped her arm around his waist as she spoke.

"Did you fuck my sister?" Leon yelled.

"So vulgar, but yes." Elliott admitted.

"Why?" Leon asked painfully.

"Because I asked him to, Leon." Sariel stated boldly.

"Buh?" Leon sputtered.

"He didn't take advantage of me, nor my emotional situation. I'm twenty-four for fuck's sake, I think I can make that decision on my own, too." Sariel huffed out.

"I'm going to ask one more question and then we're all dropping this conversation." Leon stated calmly.

"Feel free to ask either of us anything you want." Elliott spoke.

"Did you respect her and treat her with respect?" Leon asked directly.

"I did, and I always will." Elliott stated proudly.

"Are we done discussing my sex life? I'm starving and would like something to eat." Sariel stated.

"Yes, Rinn. Sorry, we're all so protective of you." Lilly stammered.

"Don't apologize for that. You guys are my family. I love you all so much." Sariel stated misty-eyed.

Audrey and Lilly wrapped her gently in their arms and hugged her. Leon and Chris slid around their sides and wrapped Sariel and Elliott in their powerful arms. The four friends quite happily hugged the daylights out of their friend and her lover.

"Too many people. Can't… breathe." Sariel choked out.

Chris let go and pulled Sariel free from the group hug. The towering brunette easily lifted Sariel's scant one hundred and ten-pound frame and sat her down beside him. He gently patted Sariel on her back and smiled at her.

"Thank you." Sariel panted.

"Let go of my boyfriend, guys." Sariel commanded softly.

Everyone obeyed and sheepishly smiled at each other. Elliott smoothed the fabric of his clothing and turned towards Sariel. His soft seafoam green eyes were darker than their usual bright color.

"Lunch would be wonderful. I have a meeting later I must attend, but after that are you ready to go home, my love?" Elliott asked warmly.

"I am. I'm very appreciative of Linus but I don't want to overwork him." Sariel answered.

"Shall we?" Elliott asked as he offered his hand to Sariel.

"We shall. Lilly and Audrey leave tonight for their honeymoon. Chris, are you flying back tonight?" Sariel asked.

"No. Uh… We've been meaning to talk to you about that." Chris stammered.

"We're moving." Leon stated.

"Oh. Where to?" Sariel asked dejectedly.

"Close-ish. It's a bit of a drive from here. Not too bad if you like mountains. We think Lia would love the beach there too." Chris answered.

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with it." Leon stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you… saying what I think you're inferring, Leon?" Sariel asked.

"I am. My withdrawal from the military was granted. I'm a free man once again. We're relocating somewhere close to family." Leon answered.

"Had a lovely video conference with a woman named Robin. She drew up some house plans and we settled on a design we like. House should be ready in a few weeks." Chris stated.

"We're moving to Pelican Town. We've got enough savings that neither of us has to work if we don't want to, I've been offered a tenured position at the University here as a Linguistics teacher. They're willing to let me work remotely, so I don't have to travel unless I want to." Leon spoke gently.

"Wait, you're the couple the town's been buzzing about? I'm gonna punch Lewis in his face when I get back." Sariel glared as she made her statement.

"Lia, please don't. I very much enjoy having a girlfriend that isn't spending a prolonged period of time in jail for assaulting an elected official." Elliott chided.

"Rinn, what's wrong?" Chris inquired.

"The whole town has been buzzing with talk of the community's first gay couple is moving in." Sariel answered pitifully.

"Eh, let 'em talk. Hell, when Red and Lilly get back we can give 'em a hell of a hello." Leon laughed warmly.

"Ooh yeah. We can put on a show! Elliott, I might need your permission to kiss your girlfriend, though." Lilly cheerfully spoke.

"No. No one is kissing me unless it's Elliott." Sariel objected.

"Ah, my pride!" Leon exclaimed while clutching his chest.

"Oh, if Leon dies, that'll free me up to be able to kiss Rinn though." Chris triumphantly stated.

"Okay, only Elliott and Chris can kiss me." Sariel playfully teased.

"Traitorous bastard." Leon glowered at his husband as he spoke.

"You know you love me, Leon. You're the only man in my heart." Chris lovingly stated.

Chris pulled the blond to him and kissed him softly. He smiled when Leon stopped bristling at his touch and relaxed. He was fiercely proud of his husband and cherished every moment they shared.

"Okay, while that schmooze fest continues, I'm going downstairs to eat." Sariel called out.

She threaded her fingers with Elliott's and marched out the door. The pair quickly made their way to one of the expansive elevators and descended to the first floor. As the couple made their way towards The Grove, Evynne cornered them.

"Sariel, where do you think you're going?" Evynne asked sharply.

"Uh, that way. Towards food. Delicious, glorious food." Sariel answered.

"Where have you been?" Evynne stressed the question.

"My room, with Lilly, Audrey, Chris, Leon, and Elliott." Sariel admitted.

"You weren't there this morning when I stopped by to check on you. Nor were you in Elliott or Leon's rooms. But imagine my surprise when your father called me and said your motorcycle was missing and your dress was at our house." Evynne replied.

"Mom, come have lunch and I'll explain, please?" Sariel asked softly.

Evynne sighed and cast a critical gaze towards her daughter. She'd gone through hell and come out stronger, yet remarkable still the same. She was always bright, cheerful, bubbly and happy.

"Alright." Evynne answered.

She cautiously joined the couple and lead them into a private booth in The Grove. The three ordered drinks and their meals and Sariel fidgeted a bit in her seat. Evynne glanced between the two and could tell Elliott was doing his best to calm Sariel's nerves.

"After you warned me Lucian was at the wedding, I left to go to the bathroom. I should have taken an escort, I know. I didn't and Lucian was waiting for me. He was hiding in the east supply closet. When I walked past the door, he grabbed me and pulled me inside. He was already drunk, which is impressive on its own. He kissed me, forcefully, I might add. I could tell he wasn't going to stop there and I managed to throw the door open and we fell into the hallway.

"Elliott found me pressed against the wall with Lucian on top of me, kissing me as passionately as he could. I was trying to fight him off and I couldn't. When I finally managed to overpower him, Elliott had seen everything and stormed away from me. I tried to chase him down and explain, but he was wounded, and he left. He caught a late train back to the valley.

"I asked Leon to take me to the house, so I could follow the love of my life. I couldn't let things end between us that way, Mom. I'm in love with Elliott and if I've learned anything in my twenty-four years on this earth, love is worth fighting for. If you aren't willing to fight for love, you aren't worth loving.

"I took Valentine and raced as fast as I could back home, to fix things. I did fix them. No, we fixed them. I spent the night with Elliott, in every sense of the word. When we woke up this morning, we went to the farmhouse, got cleaned up and changed and drove here." Sariel lectured.

"Were you safe?" Evynne asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I've been on an IUD for a year now." Sariel answered.

"Baby, are you happy?" Evynne shifted her stance and softened towards her daughter as she asked her question.

"Completely. I never thought I'd find someone, Mom. Ellie is like like Dad, in a way. We both had to go through hell to find our partners, but once we found them-"

"They're worth fighting for completely." Evynne finished Sariel's statement.

"Evynne, I love your daughter very much. I regret how I handled last night, as I know it caused Sariel a great deal of pain. I am also sorry we had Lilly and Audrey deceive you. That was never my intentions, nor will that ever be my intention." Elliott affirmed.

"Elliott, don't worry about it. Lilly and Audrey are essentially two grown daughters I've inherited. Leon legally changed his name from Kennedy to Prince, my maiden name, after his parents disowned him. That's what I do. I inherit and adopt Sariel's friends as my own children. The same holds true for you, as it holds for them. If you're ever hurt, or lost, or need time to breathe, you are welcome at my house or the hotel. I would actually prefer you reach out and take that offer so that someone can keep track of you, and help you." Evynne spoke lovingly.

"Thank you, Evynne." Elliott replied politely.

"Wrenbird!" Peter called out.

The tall man, with hair the exact shade of Sariel's was walking towards them. His stormy blue eyes drew into the same piercing, raptor-like gaze Sariel bore when she was angry. The glasses on the bridge of his nose complimented him nicely.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sariel squealed as she jumped up from the table and hugged her father.

Peter wrapped his arms around Sariel gently and returned her hug. He cast a knowing gaze towards Evynne and the two held a silent conversation. He loosed Sariel from his grasp and turned towards Evynne. He kissed her on the forehead and threaded his fingers with hers as he sat next to her.

"Everything all squared away?" Peter asked calmly.

Evynne and Sariel nodded while Elliott shook his head. His long auburn braid slipped over his shoulder and he flicked his head, throwing it backward slightly. He found himself suddenly nervous and focused on Sariel.

"Now that you're here, Mr. Shade-"

"Please, you're practically family, call me Peter." Peter interrupted.

"Thank you. Now that you're here, Peter, I have a question I'd like to ask you and Evynne." Elliott stated boldly.

"How can we help, Elliott?" Peter replied.

"You see, I am finding myself at a crossroads. I know what I would like my future to entail. I've secured a deal with a publisher here in Zuzu for a series of Blue Tower books. The deal allows me to remain in Pelican Town and gives me a comfortable deadline to finish the books by. That said, if you were to take all of that away, I know that there's only one certainty I could not live without." Elliott said calmly.

"And that is?" Evynne asked.

"Your daughter. I am unconditionally in love with your daughter. I love Sariel with everything I am and everything I could hope to be. If everything in my life faded and disappeared tomorrow and I was left with the choice of choosing between what I have, or Sariel, I'd choose her, without hesitation. I humbly ask for your blessing to ask Sariel to marry me." Elliott replied.

Evynne looked towards Sariel who was softly crying. She stood from her chair and motioned for Sariel to follow her. As she passed Peter she whispered something to him so quiet, only he heard her.

As mother and daughter made their way from the restaurant, Evynne lead Sariel to her office. She unlocked the door and stepped out of the way. She sat in her spacious office chair and motioned for Sariel to shut the door behind her.

Sariel obliged and sat in one of the small blue chairs across from her mother's desk. She laughed when she heard the custom answer tone on Lilly's phone playing through the speakerphone. A minute ticked by before Lilly answered.

 _"Hello, Evynne!" Lilly exclaimed._

"Hello, Lilly. I trust everyone is with you still?" Evynne asked.

 _"Yes, ma'am. Let me put the phone on speaker, sec. Okay, good." Lilly answered._

"He asked." Evynne stated.

 _"And we're all still in agreement?" Chris asked._

The cacophony of yesses and hell yesses echoed in the office. Sariel looked confused as she glanced at the phone and her mother repeatedly. She smiled brightly when she saw the equally radiant smile on her mother's face.

"As are her father and I." Evynne stated.

"I'm lost… What are we agreeing on?" Sariel asked.

 _"We all agree that Elliott has our blessing to ask you to marry him." Leon answered._

"Bu… wha… huh?" Sariel stammered.

"Darling, your father and I have been talking with your friends for the last nine months. We all agree Elliott is a fine young man, and you deserve happiness with him. If he wants to ask for your hand in marriage, he has our blessing. All of our blessings. We unanimously decided." Evynne calmly stated.

"Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Ohmigod." Sariel huffed out.

 _"Shh, Rinn, take a deep breath. It's okay. Do you not want to marry him?" Chris asked concerned._

"Yes. No. Ohgod. Can't breathe." Sariel choked out.

 _"Baby, if you can say you can't breathe, you can breathe. Shhh, it's okay. Are you in Evynne's office?" Leon asked warmly._

"Yes, we are, Leon." Evynne answered.

The line went quiet for a few moments. Sariel rocked back and forth slightly as she pressed a hand to the tightness in her chest. Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

A soft rapping on the door drew their attention. Leon entered and immediately descended on his surrogate sister. He pulled her from the chair onto the floor and wrapped his body protectively around her. He rocked her and stroked her back, hoping to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, Rinn. We should have told you this differently. I think we all forgot about your panic attacks. You haven't had one since you started dating Elliott." Leon sadly admitted.

"Wa… ter." Sariel painfully forced the words out.

Evynne was by her side in an instant. She pressed a cold bottle of water to her daughter's hands and helped her take a sip of the liquid. She lovingly stroked her arms and hoped she could calm down.

"Scott, send someone to the restaurant. Get Elliott, tell him to come here. Rinn needs him. She's having a panic attack." Leon called out.

"I'll get him myself. Hold on Sariel." Chris replied.

Minutes painfully ticked by as Leon and Evynne sat quietly with Sariel. Leon could feel the tightness in her back as her body fought the situation. He cradled Rinn to him and softly sang to her.

Elliott and Chris charged into the office. Elliott dropped to his knees beside Sariel and gently reached out to her. She responded by reaching out for him and collapsing on his chest. He gently positioned himself on the floor and laid down, bringing Sariel with him. He cradled the back of her head with his right hand and felt Sariel grab his left hand.

"Darling, I love you. I'll be here for you when you're ready to let me in. What you're feeling is terrifying, but it isn't dangerous. Tell me what you need now." Elliott calmly and slowly spoke.

"You. I need you." Sariel whimpered.

"I'm here. You can get through this, love. Focus on my heartbeat." Elliott replied.

"Okay." Sariel weakly stated.

Elliott began to hum the notes to Greensleeves. He felt Sariel relax against him as he continued humming. As he finished one song, he'd immediately start another.

"I love you." Sariel stated.

"And I you, darling." Elliott re-affirmed.

Sariel rolled off Elliott and slowly crawled to her feet. She guzzled the bottle of water down and took a deep breath. She turned and helped Elliott stand and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ellie." Sariel whispered.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" Elliott asked.

"I… Lucian. I got scared and thought it was going to happen all over again. I know you'd never treat me badly, you promised that on our first date." Sariel painfully admitted.

"Darling, that's alright." Elliott soothed her as he spoke.

"Sorry, we overwhelmed you, Rinn." Chris stated sadly.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm so grateful I have all of you in my life. To answer your question, Chris, I do. Very much so." Sariel smiled.

Elliott took Sariel by the hand and lead her back to his room. The two collapsed on the spacious King size bed and cuddled with one another as the hours ticked by. Eventually, Sariel finally felt confident enough she could function.

She left Elliott to pack his luggage for the week they'd been visiting. She made her way to the room she had shared with Lilly and packed her own luggage. As she was packing someone knocked on the door.

"It's open, come in." Sariel called out.

"Hello, Lia." Lucian purred.


	16. Fragile

Chapter 16

Fragile

"Hello, Lia." Lucian purred.

Sariel bristled and froze. Her back was turned towards the brown-haired man. Her phone was lying on the bed in front of her. She stealthily turned the device on and called Elliott. She muted the line and turned on speakerphone.

"Are you leaving me, Lia?" Lucian purred again.

"I'm not with you, Luc, so yes, I am." Sariel spat.

"You seemed to enjoy my kisses last night." Lucian stated.

"You'd be mistaken. I nearly vomited. Typically someone doesn't kick you in the balls if they're enjoying your company." Sariel fired back.

"I'm impressed by how strong you've gotten. You were too easy to break when we were younger." Lucian stated proudly.

"What in the hell are you doing in my room, Lucian? I don't have anything for you. You burned that bridge." Sariel viciously spat out.

"Lia, I know you still love me. Come home with me." Lucian purred.

Sariel closed her eyes and prayed Elliott or someone would come to her rescue. She turned in place and slowly deposited her phone in her back pocket. She yelped when she opened her eyes and saw Lucian standing within arm's reach of her.

"Get away from me!" Sariel screamed.

"Lia, that's no way to treat me." Lucian frowned.

"Like you have a fucking clue as to how to treat people!" Sariel roared.

A whistle from the doorway drew their attention for the time being. Sariel smiled happily when she saw Leon, Chris, and Elliott. She froze when Lucian whirled around her and held a syringe to her neck.

"Take a step closer and Lia goes to sleep for a while." Lucian coldly spoke.

Sariel's gray eyes went wide as she stared in horror at her friends and lover. She winced when she felt the tip of the needle prick her skin. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat and failed.

"L-L-Luc, d-don't do this." Sariel stammered.

"Tell them to leave, Lia. If they leave, I won't give you the injection." Lucian demanded.

"Lucian, we aren't going anywhere." Leon fired back.

Sariel cried out as the needle pressed deeper into her neck. She slammed her eyes shut and started sobbing. Fear was starting to overwhelm her.

"Will she simply sleep or will the injection kill her? You don't know what's in the syringe. Are you willing to risk her life for the sake of your bravado?" Lucian taunted.

"Rinn." Elliott whimpered.

"Chris, promise me you'll make them leave." Sariel begged.

"Lia, damn it, don't do this!" Leon roared.

"Chris, promise me! Make them leave. Promise me you won't follow us." Sariel sobbed heavily.

"Rinn, I can't lose you." Elliott cried out.

"Ellie, trust me. I'll find my way back to you, I promise. Don't let the farm die. I love you, Elliott McCoy." Sariel whimpered out as she spoke.

"I love you too Sariel Shade." Elliott replied warmly.

Lucian shoved Sariel forward and marched her past the three men. He continued marching her forwards as they neared one of the many elevators in the hotel. The entered the mechanical lift and Lucian pressed the button for the lobby.

As the doors slid shut, Sariel made the decision to fight for her life. She wouldn't jeopardize Leon, Chris, or Elliott, however, she was willing to sacrifice herself to stop Lucian once and for all. Lucian shoved her forward again and Sariel drew a strong breath into her lungs.

"Evynne, open the doors." Sariel called out.

Her mother lifted her head and scowled at Lucian when she saw the pair standing before her. She glanced towards her daughter's raptor-like gaze and saw her wink ever so slightly. She immediately pressed the button below the counter that activated the magnetic locks on the doors and silently alerted the police.

Moments passed as Lucian silently realized he was trapped. He grabbed Sariel by the arm and forcefully dragged her towards one of the walls. He pressed a knife to her lower back and growled when Elliott, Chris, and Leon caught up to them.

"Crane, you still okay?" Leon called out softly.

"I've been better, Dragon." Sariel answered.

"Shut up, Lia!" Lucian yelled as he slapped her.

Sariel recoiled in pain and whimpered. She cowered in fear of being hit again. Her heart froze when she felt Lucian grab the syringe. She drew a small breath into her lungs and steeled herself for the inevitable.

Lucian sank the syringe deeper into her neck and emptied the chamber's contents. He knew in a few moments Sariel would pass out and she'd be his for the taking. The sickening smile that spread on his face chilled everyone in the room.

"What in the fuck did you just inject her with?" Evynne roared from behind the desk.

"Flunitrazepam. Enough to render her unconscious in a few moments." Lucian icily answered.

Sariel reached up and ripped the syringe from her neck. She wheeled around and punched Lucian square in his face. Her vision wavered slightly and she forced herself to focus. She growled and launched another impressive strike towards Lucian. As she whirled around, preparing to strike him a third time, she felt his knife sink into her right side.

The pain was blinding. She stumbled backward and fell onto her back. Breathing burned as she struggled to draw oxygen into her sedated lungs. Everything felt infinitely far away from her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she barely felt hands pressing onto her.

She swore she heard a gunshot, but she wasn't certain of anything anymore. She could barely hear voices around her and she struggled to stay awake. She felt someone press their lips to hers and breathe into her mouth. Sariel was perfectly sure she could be dead and she'd recognize that kiss.

"Ellie?" Sariel whimpered.

"Shh, Rinn, you're okay. Try to conserve your energy." Elliott whispered softly.

"Sleepy. Really sleepy." Sariel murmured.

"That's the Rohypnol, Crane. Can you open your eyes for us?" Leon warmly asked.

"Too heavy. I feel like I'm floating. Am I dead?" Sariel murmured again.

"No, darling, you're alive. Wounded, but very much alive." Elliott shakily stated.

The cry of emergency response sirens wailed through the air. Sariel shivered in the blast of air as the large doors opened and paramedics rushed to her side. She vaguely heard them ask the men to move and tried to smile when they all three denied the request.

"Ellie?" Sariel cried.

"I'm here darling." Elliott answered softly.

She felt his fingers thread through hers and squeeze her hand gently. She recoiled as a penlight was flashed in her eyes. A prick on her arm sent a shockwave of fear through her until she registered it was an IV starting.

"What's your name, miss?" A female paramedic asked.

"Sariel Lia Shade." Sariel answered weakly.

"Alright Sariel, we're going to get you to a hospital. You're safe now. Can you try and remember what happened?" The paramedic asked.

"Syringe… neck… knife." Sariel choked out.

"We're taking her to Forest Oaks." A Male voice stated.

"I'm sorry, only one of you can ride with us." The female paramedic stated.

"Elliott, go with her. We can take my car, I'll drive. Can we follow you?" Evynne asked.

"Yes, of course. Hurry though. They've loaded the body into another ambulance." The male voice answered.

"Body? Am I dead?" Sariel murmured.

"Not if we can help it, Sariel." The female voice called out.

"I'm scared." Sariel felt tears fall on her face.

"Rinn, my darling, I'll be right here the whole time. I love you." Elliott whispered to her.

"I love you too, Ellie." Sariel replied.

She felt like she was being lifted and moved. As the paramedics loaded the stretcher into the back of the ambulance Sariel finally succumbed to sleep. The male Paramedic climbed in the back with her and Elliott as the female hopped in the front and began the drive to Forest Oaks.

Elliott sat in solidarity in the back of the ambulance. His mind kept replaying what had happened over and over again. Leon's aim was true and the bullet he fired directly towards Lucian's heart stopped the threat once and for all. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forget that memory, nor was a part of him sure he wanted to. He was greatly happy Sariel would no longer be tormented by Lucian.

"Forest Oaks, this is Bus number 43. Female patient, age 24, a single stab wound to right thoracic cavity. Patient has been dosed with Flunitrazepam. We are en route, ETA 4 minutes." The female paramedic called out.

 _"Copy 43. We'll have a team on standby in the ambulance bay. We've got Romazicon on hand." A mechanical-sounding male voice spoke._

Elliott stared at Sariel as the EMT monitored her carefully. They'd stabilized the small knife that was lodged in her side. From what Elliott had overheard, her prognosis was good. Her lungs were clear and she was breathing on her own. Her blood pressure was slightly low, but that was to be expected.

He held her left hand in both of his. The growing lump in his throat threatened his bravado. It was killing him to see Sariel so wounded and hurt. He glanced out the rear window of the ambulance and smiled when he saw Evynne's bright green car following them.

The drive to the hospital was over nearly as quickly as it had started. The Paramedics exited the ambulance and quickly pulled Sariel's stretcher free. Elliott slid out behind her and ran with her inside.

A young male doctor fell into step beside them and began monitoring Sariel's condition. The paramedics transferred her care to the waiting team and Elliott followed as they wheeled her into the Emergency Room. Hastened orders were delivered and exchanged. In the flurry of everything happening, Elliott was struggling to keep up.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened to her?" A nurse asked.

"Her ex-fiance administered a syringe of Rohypnol to her. She struggled to get away from him and he stabbed her in the process." Elliott stated.

"Is she allergic to anything?" The nurse asked.

"No. Her blood type is AB+." Elliott answered.

"Do you know if she's ever had a reaction to a blood transfusion before?" The nurse asked softly.

"No, she hasn't. What's happening?" Elliott answered.

"We've gotten her stabilized and are getting her into surgery. From there she's being admitted. She'll be in room 204. It's a private room, per the request of the local police." The nurse responded.

"Remington?" Leon's voice called out above the confusion.

"Trauma Room One!" Elliott yelled back.

Leon, Chris, and Evynne dashed into the room just in time to see Sariel wheeled away to surgery. In ten short minutes, her life had changed drastically. A nurse ushered them all outside and escorted them to the waiting room near Sariel's operating room.

Elliott fell to his knees and was caught by Leon. He slumped forward and felt his stony exterior break as his heart shattered. Fear, doubt, and anger overwhelmed him.

"Hey, it's okay, Elliott. Rinn's a fighter. She'll get through this." Leon stated amicably.

Elliott moved into a chair and started idly wringing his hands. He became acutely aware of everyone's presence and resigned himself to sitting in solitude. He slipped his phone from his pocket and realized he had Sariel's blood on his hands.

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and started furiously rubbing at the red stains. Fresh warm tears flowed down his cheeks. He felt warm hands wrap around his and he looked up to see Evynne in front of him.

"It's… hers." Elliott painfully whimpered.

"Okay, let's get you to a bathroom and clean you up." Evynne stated sweetly.

She gently tugged on his arms and pulled him to his feet. He was quite taller than she was, but in this moment he seemed child-like. Evynne took his hand in hers and quietly led him down the hallway towards a bathroom.

Elliott shoved past her and bolted into a stall. He violently heaved the contents of the day's meals into the ceramic bowl. He wiped a small amount of spittle from his face and flushed the toilet. When he exited the stall, Evynne was quick to hand him wet paper towels.

He scrubbed his hands clean until they were a furious shade of pink. He splashed cold water on his face and stared in the mirror. His bright green eyes were dull and dark and the scowl on his face wounded him. He was subtlety aware of the fact Evynne had departed. He smiled weakly when Evynne returned and produced a small toothbrush and toothpaste for him.

He brushed his teeth, begging for the taste of vomit to get out of his mouth. He pulled Evynne into a tight hug and held her for a finally released her and the pair made their way back to the waiting room.

 _"Leon! What happened?!" Lilly's voice echoed in the small room._

"Lucian surprised her. She was trying to pack her stuff and he got into the room. She called Elliott, who was hanging out with Chris and I. She's smart, I'm proud of her. She muted the line so we heard everything.

"We ran to her room and found Lucian still there. He pressed a hypodermic syringe to her neck and threatened to inject her with the contents if we tried to interfere. She made the decision to leave with Lucian.

"We followed behind them and Rinn alerted Evynne to what was going on. She locked the place down and called the Police. Lucian figured out he was trapped and took it out on Rinn because she was the closest to him.

"He injected the syringe into her neck. He fucking roofied her, Lilly. Rinn retaliated and attacked him. Unfortunately, he had a knife on her, and he stabbed her. Punctured her right thoracic area, just under her armpit.

"Lucian is dead. Rinn is in surgery now. We're waiting at the hospital." Leon painfully recounted.

 _"He's dead? Are you sure?" Lilly asked._

"Unless he found a way to survive a double-tap to the heart, yes, I'm sure. I shot him." Leon growled out.

 _"Are you guys all okay?" Lilly asked gently._

"Elliott's not doing well. We're all hanging in there though." Leon answered.

 _"Should Red and I head home? I think we can catch a flight soon." Lilly stated sadly._

"No, Lilly. You and Audrey deserve your honeymoon. I'll make sure to keep you updated on Sariel's condition." Elliott replied.

 _"Ell, I'm positive she'll make it through this. Keep your chin up, okay? Rinn would be beside herself if she knew you were devastated." Lilly called out softly._

"I want to believe she will, but I'm struggling with that. Thank you for your kindness, Lilly." Elliott returned.

 _"Red and I are jet-lagged, so we're going to crash. If anything changes, call us, okay? I love you guys, give Rinn my love." Lilly stated._

"We love you too. Get some rest." Leon called out.

Elliott affixed his gaze to the large analog clock on the wall. The incessant ticking of the clock was driving him insane. Minutes shifted into hours as the group waited for an update. He was nursing a bottle of water Peter had purchased for him. Leon and Chris had managed to convince Elliott to eat a protein bar and keep himself fueled and hydrated.

The solemness was disturbed by a doctor wearing pale blue scrubs. She was wearing a Beauty and the Beast themed scrub hat, and that brightened Elliott's spirits. She made her way over to the group rather quickly.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Serenity Cahn. Are you all here for Sariel Shade?" Serenity's voice was sweet, like spring flowers.

"Yes, we are. I'm her mother. Is she…?" Evynne's voice cracked.

"She's fine. We were able to safely remove the knife and close the wound. There was minimal damage to her right lung. We were able to repair that. She got lucky. The knife angled upwards, instead of going straight in. She'll be unable to use her arm for a while until the wound heals. She's been prescribed Romazicon, which is an antidote for benzodiazepine overdose. She's in recovery now, I can take one of you back if you'd like." Serenity exuded peacefulness to the group as she spoke.

"Elliott, go ahead." Evynne and Leon spoke at the same time.

"If you'll follow me, please, I'll take you to see her." Serenity spoke softly.

Elliott followed the slender woman as she lead him through the hallways and corridors normally forbidden to anyone but staff. They rounded a corner and Serenity pressed her ID badge to a card reader. The expansive double doors swung open and Elliott was greeted by soft lighting and peaceful music.

He saw Sariel resting in bed before him and sprinted to her side. He immediately laced their fingers together and stroked her cheek softly. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he focused on her soft, rhythmic breathing.

Her right arm was bound in a sling around her shoulder. She stirred slightly and Elliott's breath caught in his chest. He started to cry out for a nurse and was startled when one appeared at the foot of Sariel's bed.

"Hey, honey. She's coming to, be gentle with her, she's been through a lot. I'm Miranda, just holler if you need anything." The pleasantly rotund woman stated.

Sariel's bright gray eyes opened slightly. She panicked when she realized she couldn't move her right arm. She was in a tremendous amount of pain. She whimpered when she tried to speak and found her voice was ragged and foreign.

"Rinn?" Elliott asked softly.

Her eyes opened fully and she turned towards the intruding sound. When her eyes met Elliott's she smiled brilliantly. She squeezed his hand and pulled their hands to her mouth and kissed his softly.

"Hi, Ellie." Sariel choked out.

"Hi, darling." Elliott replied lovingly.

"Everything hurts." Sariel whimpered.

"Shh, try not to speak. Miranda!" Elliott yelled out.

Miranda came running over and smiled brightly at Sariel. She set about checking everything on her and grabbed a fresh, warmed blanket for her. She tucked the warm fabric around Sariel and brought a soft washcloth to her eyes. She gently wiped the ointment free from Sariel's eyes.

"Hi, honey. My name's Miranda, I'm your recovery nurse. Can you tell me your name?" Miranda asked sweetly.

"Sariel Lia Shade." Sariel coughed as she spoke.

"Good, honey. How are you feeling?" Miranda asked gently.

"Like hell. Everything hurts." Sariel whimpered out.

"Okay, sugar, I'll give you some more pain medication and get you some water for your throat." Miranda stated.

"Thank you." Sariel whimpered again.

"I love you. So very much, Sariel." Elliott stated happily.

"I love you too, Elliott. With my whole heart." Sariel replied.

Miranda reappeared and gave Sariel a small dose of Demerol. She handed Elliott a small bottle of water and a bendy straw to help Sariel drink. She took her vitals and was pleased with the results. She waved goodbye to the pair and departed once again.

"Elliott, what happened? I can't remember what happened." Sariel cried out.

"Shh, it's okay. What can you remember?" Elliott asked.

"Lucian came to my hotel room. I'd left the door unlocked in case you came by. He knocked and I told him to come in because I thought it was you, or Leon, or Chris. I called you, hoping you'd come and rescue me, or could get to Leon and Chris. You showed up and Lucian threatened to inject me. We went to the lobby… and I can't remember what happened next." Sariel sobbed as she spoke.

"Darling, it's alright. You're safe. You're at Forest Oaks Hospital. Lucian injected you with Rohypnol. He roofied you. You tried to fight him off and he stabbed you. You hit the floor and Lucian lunged towards you. Leon shot and killed him." Elliott admitted.

"Am I okay? Why can't I move my arm?" Sariel whimpered.

"You are perfect, my love. Your arm is bound in a sling for the present moment. Once your wound heals, you'll be free to use your arm. The knife went in just under your right armpit." Elliott answered.

"Leon! Is he okay? Did they arrest him? Oh god!" Sariel cried again.

"Rinn, please, look at me." Elliott commanded softly.

Sariel obliged and focused her steely gaze on Elliott's radiant seafoam green eyes. He smoothed her dark red hair from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"Leon is here. When they move you to your room, I'll make sure he comes and sees you. There are enough witnesses to corroborate his version of the events. He acted in self-defense for you. It was either that, or Lucian might have killed you." Elliott swallowed his last statement painfully.

"Miranda?" Sariel cried out.

A few moments ticked by and Miranda appeared at Sariel's bedside once more. The African woman smiled brightly and lovingly stroked Sariel's leg through the blankets. She turned her attention to the young girl.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" Miranda asked gently.

"I'm still in a great deal of pain." Sariel lamented softly.

"Okay, sugar. I'll get you fixed right up. They've gotten your room ready, so after this, we're sending you upstairs. Would your friend here like to walk with you?" Miranda asked gently.

"Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend. I really hope he'll walk with me." Sariel admitted bashfully.

"My love, I can imagine no place I'd rather be. I would be honored to escort you to your hospital room." Elliott countered.

Miranda giggled and marched off. She returned a moment later with another syringe full of pain relief. She expertly delivered the medicine to Sariel's IV and smiled when Sariel seemed to respond after a few more moments.

"How's that feel, sugar?" Miranda asked sweetly.

"Better. A lot better. Thank you." Sariel replied warmly.

A porter arrived and ran through all the questions they asked, to discern the identity of the patient. Pleased with Sariel's answers, the young man unlocked Sariel's bed and began wheeling her from the recovery ward. He expertly navigated the halls and happily rolled Sariel to the 2nd floor, via transport elevator. He pushed her bed towards the nurse's station and dropped her paperwork off.

The nurse on call followed them into the room and began checking all of Sariel's vitals. Pleased with everything she saw, she wrote her name and some information down on a dry-erase board in the room. She departed and pulled the door shut behind her.

Elliott immediately pulled his phone from his pocket and called Leon. He smiled when the phone call connected and Sariel perked up when she heard her friend's voice. He turned on speakerphone and handed the device to Sariel.

"Leon?" Sariel asked quietly.

 _"Rinn! Baby! Holy fuck am I happy to hear your voice." Leon exclaimed._

"Thank you." Sariel stated.

 _"For what?" Leon countered._

"You know what for, Leon Michael. Thank you. I can't ever thank you enough." Sariel retorted.

 _"I love you, Sariel. I'm so sorry I didn't stop him before you got hurt. I was scared I'd hit you if I missed." Leon admitted._

"Oh, hush. I need a big brother hug. And a Chris hug. And a mom hug. And a dad hug. I need a lot of hugs, okay?" Sariel pouted.

 _"We're all on our way up, Rinn. See you in a moment." Leon happily stated._

Sariel ended the call and handed the phone back to Elliott. She looped her left arm around his waist and pulled him closer to the bed. She grabbed his tie and pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately.

"Gross, Rinn! Get a room!" Leon called out as he entered her room.

Sariel laughed warmly and broke the kiss with Elliott. She pouted when he moved away from her, but smiled once again when Leon wrapped her in a tight hug. She yelped in pain when he squeezed a tad too tight.

"Fuck! Sorry! Sorry!" Leon yelped as he loosened his grip on his surrogate sister.

"I love you, Le-le. You're the best big brother a girl could ever ask for." Sariel smiled sweetly as she spoke.

As the hours waned on, the nurse came back in to inform them visiting hours were over. Elliott was allowed to stay in the room with Sariel. There was a small chair in the room that could unfold into a twin-sized bed. Sariel fell asleep easily and Elliott curled up on the small bed. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but it was close to Sariel and that was all that mattered.


	17. Heal My Wounds

Chapter 17

Heal My Wounds

The days bled together as Sariel remained in the hospital. As her body recovered from the overdose and surgery she regained strength. The first few days of her stay had been brutal as she healed. The sling that bound her right arm had finally been removed.

The morning nurse, a lovely gentleman named Mark, softly made his way into Sariel's room. He smiled when he saw her sitting up in bed. Elliott was looking quite exhausted yet happy at the same time.

"Good morning, Sariel. I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" Mark asked playfully.

"Ugh. The bad news." Sariel frowned.

"I won't get to see your lovely face anymore." Mark playfully pouted.

"Er?" Sariel questioned.

"The good news is, you're being discharged." Mark stated happily.

"I am?" Sariel asked skeptically.

"I have the discharge orders already. Dr. Cahn is pleased with your progress. She'll be by in a few minutes to check on you and give you the official report." Mark replied sweetly.

Elliott laid his head on Sariel's good shoulder. He was quite ready for this ordeal to be done. He slipped his right hand behind her back and clung to her. He smiled against her shoulder when she laid her left hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, Mark. I think we're both ready to go home." Sariel stated.

Mark bade the couple farewell and exited the room. He passed Dr. Cahn as he made his way back to the Nurse's Station. He waved to the friendly doctor and sat about the rest of his morning work.

Serenity knocked on the door jamb to Sariel's room and entered the small room. Her amethyst eyes focused on Sariel and she smiled brightly at the younger woman. She picked up the chart from the end of Sariel's bed and critically scanned the documents.

"Are you ready to go home, Sariel?" Serenity asked gently.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" Sariel asked hesitantly.

"As of this morning, yep. The benzodiazepine has worked its way out of your system. You responded well to the Romazicon treatment, too. Your incision is healing well. There's nothing else we can do for you here. I'd like you to follow up with your Doctor back home once a week for the first month. Try and take it easy if you can. I know you're a farmer, so it's an occupational hazard to have to use your right arm. Do either of you have any questions?" Serenity asked.

"Are there any permanent effects to the Rohypnol?" Elliott asked slightly harsher than he'd intended.

"Other than her amnesia of what happened after the drug was administered, no. It's likely she'll never regain the memory of the events, either. Post-traumatic Stress Disorder is a possible concern, as well." Serenity inferred.

"So, talk about my feelings, don't use my right arm much, and see Harvey every week for the next month? I can do that." Sariel stated proudly.

"I'm prescribing you a few pain relievers for the next few days. Once those run-out, follow up with Dr. Harvey. I've sent him a copy of your files already." Serenity replied.

"Thank you, Dr. Cahn." Sariel spoke happily.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Shade. I wish you the best." Serenity stated.

Elliott unwound himself from Sariel's grasp and set about packing the belongings they had with them. He was grateful Evynne kept bringing him clean clothes and food. Leon and Chris had spent all of Sariel's second and third days in the hospital with her, before flying home to start packing for their move.

He turned and smiled at Sariel. His love was currently typing out a message of some sort on her phone. There were bags under her radiant gray eyes but she seemed happy.

Mark made his way back into the small room and began the tasks of getting Sariel ready to be discharged. He expertly flittered about the room removing the IV from her arm and disconnecting all of the machinery attached to her. The minutes droned on as he finally finished his tasks.

"Who is picking you up?" Mark asked softly.

"My Mom. She's on her way." Sariel replied brightly.

"Excellent. I have a packet of paperwork for you to take home. It's all your discharge information." Mark stated.

He quickly departed the hospital room and jogged back to the Nurse's Station. He picked up a deep green folder that had the Forest Oaks logo emblazoned on the front. He checked the contents and verified it was Sariel's packet and returned to her room. He handed the folder to Elliott and smiled and the couple.

"Your discharge instructions, prescriptions, stretches, and information about your condition are all in here. There's a paper to give to your Primary Care Provider that explains what we did here. There's a sheet explaining what the symptoms of an infection are, as well as an informational brochure on the symptoms of PTSD. Dr. Cahn's business card is in here as well." Mark explained politely.

"Thank you, Mark. You've been a great nurse." Sariel smiled at him brightly.

"I appreciate that." Mark replied.

A soft knock on the door drew everyone's attention. Evynne and Peter were standing in the opening. She was holding a small bag in her arms. They crossed to Sariel's bed and gently handed her the bag. The smiled brightly when Sariel realized it contained an outfit and toiletries.

"Mark, I can take a shower, right?" Sariel asked softly.

"Sure thing, sweetie. There's one in your bathroom. Take it nice and slow, though, okay?" Mark retorted.

"Okay." Sariel chirped.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and gingerly stood up. Evynne and Peter were quick to move to her sides. She smiled at them and proudly stood up. She pulled the drab hospital gown around her tightly and slid past Elliott towards the bathroom.

"Oh, mother ape ass!" Sariel blurted out.

"Sariel Lia Shade! Language!" Evynne quipped.

"Sorry, just, I can't lift my right arm above my shoulder. I… Mommy." Sariel lamented.

Evynne laughed and entered the bathroom. Sariel was sitting on the toilet with tears in her soft gray eyes. The look of frustration and anguish on her face tugged at Evynne's heartstrings.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Evynne cooed softly.

"I… need help. I can't wash my hair on my own. I feel weak, helpless, and stupid." Sariel lamented.

"Oh, Lia. You're none of those things, darling. I've bathed you before. I don't mind helping you now." Evynne whispered sweetly.

Sariel turned her large, bright gaze towards her mother. She felt a bit relieved at her kindness. She gently stood from the toilet and turned her back towards her mother, revealing the ties and snaps for the hospital gown.

Evynne made quick work of removing the offending garment and gently eased Sariel's right arm through the sleeve. She balled the garment up and tossed it in the sanitary container in the corner. She laid a soft, reassuring hand on Sariel's shoulder and guided her to the chair in the shower.

Sariel smiled at her mother and turned the warm water on. The steady stream flowed around her, soaking her tired muscles in warmth. Her dark red tresses plastered themselves to her neck and back.

Evynne took a small washcloth from the counter by the sink and loaded it up with soap. She gently ran the cloth along Sariel's body. She handed the cloth to Sariel and turned her back as Sariel cleaned her intimate regions.

She retrieved the face wash, shampoo, and conditioner she'd brought. She passed the small tube of face wash to Sariel and turned her attention towards her hair. She gently worked her shampoo laden fingers through her daughter's long hair and rinsed the soap free. She repeated the motions with the conditioner and ran a comb through her thick hair making sure all the tangles and snarls were removed.

She pulled several of the towels towards her and smiled at Sariel when she shut the water off and gently clutched the railing in the shower and pulled herself to her feet. She handed Sariel a towel and helped her start drying the remnants of water on her skin.

"Peter, can you toss the bag in here?" Evynne called out.

Peter stood from the chair he was occupying and retrieved the bag from the foot of Sariel's bed. He craned his left arm around the door frame to the bathroom and dropped the bag as far into the room as he could reach. He was trying desperately to maintain his daughter's privacy.

"Thank you, dear." Evynne stated sweetly.

She scooped the bag up and pulled out the clothing contained within. She handed the underwear to Sariel first and helped her daughter pull them over her lean legs. She turned Sariel in place and slipped the bra over her arms and gently fastened the garment.

She held the pair of jeans out in front of her and braced herself as Sariel braced her weight on her shoulders as she stepped into the pants. As Sariel pulled the fabric to her waist she grabbed the deodorant she'd brought and helped Sariel apply it. She tossed all of the toiletries in the bag and removed the silver half-sleeve hooded shirt. She once again, helped Sariel slip the garment on and smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Feel better, baby?" Evynne asked gently.

"Much. Thanks, Mom. I love you." Sariel whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I think there's someone outside that loves you too, and could probably use a good hug from you." Evynne stated knowingly.

Sariel smiled brightly and crept to the doorway. Elliott was reading a magazine for the hundredth time. His hair had fallen over his shoulder and was shrouding his face from her view.

She tiptoed towards him and leaned her head down over the magazine. She giggled as her damp hair concealed the magazine from Elliott's green gaze and forced his attention to her. The radiant smile on her face made him feel infinitely better.

"Hi, Handsome." Sariel whispered.

"Hi, Beautiful." Elliott replied.

Sariel righted herself and tapped on Elliott's shoulder. She took a step away from him and held her arms out before her. The contented sigh that escaped from her lips when Elliott wrapped her in his arms soothed the ache in her heart.

He was careful to not agitate her right arm, but he cradled his lover to him tightly. He fondly smiled when he realized Sariel still fit perfectly against him like she'd been made just for him. He looped his right arm around her slender waist and his left hand pulled her head closer to his chest.

"Did you know Elliott never once left your side?" Peter stated.

"What? Not even once?" Sariel asked curiously.

"Not even once, darling. My place is by your side. You were here, so I stayed." Elliott admitted.

"Ellie! You really never left?" Sariel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Never. I was scared to let you out of my sight. I know Lucian's dead, but a small part of me was worried death wouldn't stop him from hurting you again. I love you." Elliott purred.

Sariel tightened her arms around him and breathed in the scent of his cologne. The soothing scent calmed her nerves and she buried her head in his chest. She was quite ready to go home. Something about knowing Elliott had maintained a vigil at her bedside the entire time she was here thrilled her.

"Mom and I are going to drive the two of you home today. Do you want to leave Valentine here? I can hook the trailer to the Jeep and bring her down if you want." Peter spoke calmly.

"Actually, yeah, would you bring her? Leon and Chris are moving to Pelican Town. I'd like to be able to ride with them." Sariel countered softly.

"Of course, darling. I'll head home now and get her loaded up. See you all soon." Peter called out as he exited the room.

A porter took this moment to pop into the room with a wheelchair for Sariel. He motioned for her to sit and smiled when she obeyed. He pushed her out of the room and waited for Elliott and Evynne to catch up to them.

The group wove their way out of the sterile halls of the hospital towards the attached parking garage. The porter stopped at the entrance to the garage and locked the wheelchair in place. He moved to Sariel's side and kicked the footrests down.

Elliott took Sariel's hand in his and smiled at her when she pulled herself up out of the chair. She took a steady step forwards and squeezed his hand gently. They steadily made their way towards Evynne's bright green car. As they reached the vehicle, he pulled open the passenger door for Sariel. He kissed her on her cheek and retreated to the backseat.

Evynne quickly navigated the parking garage and made her way towards the outskirts of town. The drive took thirty minutes, and most of it was spent in silence as Sariel continued adjusted to being free. When they arrived, Sariel eagerly hopped out of the car and made her way to her father's silver Jeep.

The small motorcycle trailer she owned was hooked to the back of the Jeep and Valentine had been loaded already. There was a large black storage locker on the trailer and Sariel assumed it contained her tools and helmet. She patted the leather seat and climbed into the backseat of the Jeep.

Elliott climbed onto the seat across from her and cast his gaze towards her lovingly. He relaxed when Sariel leaned against his right shoulder. He firmly felt that he'd relax completely once they were home.

"Hey, Elliott?" Sariel asked quietly.

"Yes, Sariel?" Elliott replied.

"Would you mind staying with me for a few days?" Sariel asked faintly.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Your parents are spending the night tonight, I believe." Elliott answered.

"I want you, too. I feel safe around you." Sariel admitted shyly.

"Je t'aime ma chère. Je ne peux pas penser à un endroit que je préférerais être, qu'avec toi." Elliott purred.  
(I love you, my darling. I can't think of a place I would rather be, than with you.)

"I love you too. Thank you." Sariel replied sweetly.

Peter and Evynne loaded Sariel and Elliott's luggage into the back of the Jeep. They climbed into the vehicle and slowly started making their way towards the highway. Peter smiled when he saw Sariel and Elliott holding hands in the backseat. His daughter bore a look of serene calmness on her face.

After the first hour of the drive, he swore he heard Sariel singing in the backseat. He turned down the radio and listened to her as she softly serenaded Elliott. A song was playing through her cell phone speakers. Peter smiled happily when he realized she was singing "Beauty and the Beast".

Elliott cupped Sariel's face in his left hand and brought his lips to her forehead. He smiled gently at her when she yawned and snuggled closer to him. As the drive continued she drifted to sleep on his shoulder.

"Elliott, are you two okay?" Eyvnne whispered.

"Indeed. I cherish the fact she's comfortable enough with me to sleep. I think we're both ready to go home, though." Elliott replied sweetly.

"Do you want to stop and stretch?" Peter asked softly.

"No. I don't dare wake her. That would be incredibly selfish of me." Elliott countered.

"You truly love her, don't you?" Peter asked quietly.

"With every fiber of my being. I've lived in Pelican Town for over a year, and while there are a variety of suitors in town, not a one of them hold a candle to Sariel. I can't imagine anyone more perfect for me, than she. On days where I've struggled to be productive and struggled with my own feelings of inadequacy, she's been there with a warm smile and gentle reassurance. In ten months of dating, we've not had a single argument or disagreement over anything. I've never had a partner as supportive, loving, caring, or compassionate as Rinn." Elliott stated happily.

"We're glad she found you. We were skeptical when she announced she was leaving Zuzu to move to my Dad's farm. It's hard seeing your children grow up and venture out into life on their own. That move has been the best thing she could have ever done though." Peter replied happily.

Sariel stirred and pressed herself closer to Elliott. He swore she smiled when he eased himself closer to her in response. He tightened his hold on her hand and found himself being lulled to sleep. He reluctantly closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber next to his beloved.

The drive waned on for another three hours. As Peter navigated the Jeep towards Sariel's farmhouse, he gasped as he saw the pile of presents and gifts for her. The porch had a stack of boxes on it that stretched the height of the door. Her mailbox was overflowing. A petite red-head was flittering about trying to haul everything inside.

Peter parked the Jeep and quietly opened the door. He climbed out of the vehicle and opened Elliott's door. He gently roused the auburn-haired writer from his slumber.

"Hey, we're here." Peter whispered softly.

Elliott nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. He loosed Sariel's hand and slid out from beneath her. He frowned when she whimpered and shifted her position once more. He swiftly ran to her door and opened it. He eased the seatbelt off Sariel and scooped her into his arms. She sleepily blinked at him and snuggled against his warm body.

"Darling, you're home." Elliott purred.

"Movie night?" Sariel murmured.

"As you wish, my love." Elliott whispered.

He tightened his grip on her and easily climbed the front steps. He nodded to Leah as he passed his friend and laid Sariel on one of the couches in the living room. He slipped his shoes off and hung his waistcoat on the coat rack. He turned towards Sariel and slipped his body behind hers. He pulled her body against his and smiled into her hair.

"What do you want to watch, love?" Elliott whispered faintly.

"Beauty and the Beast. The new one." Sariel stated as she stood up.

She retrieved the DVD and set everything up. The large Plasma TV sprung to life. The brilliant display started playing the trailers and snippets of promotional material. She moved gracefully towards the kitchen and pulled a few bottles of water from the fridge. She pulled a lasagna from the chest freezer and shoved it in the oven. She quickly flicked the appliance to life and returned to her place on the couch.

Peter and Evynne made their way inside and carried their luggage to the guest room. They smiled softly when they found Sariel and Elliott entwined on the couch, looking rather content with one another. Evynne took their luggage and started a load of laundry for them. Soon they joined their daughter and Leah as the movie started playing.

Sariel and Elliott softly hummed along to the songs. Everyone stared at Elliott as he sang Evermore to Sariel. His voice was beautiful. Sariel teared up as he sang to her and clutched his left hand to her heart.

She, Leah, and Evynne all teared up when Beast died, and Belle professed her love for him. Sariel and Evynne had always cried at this particular scene, no matter how many times they watched the movie. Peter rubbed his wife's back and comforted her.

As the movie ended, the group enjoyed a quiet meal of lasagna and salad. When they finished, Leah bade everyone farewell and Evynne and Peter washed the dishes. Sariel suppressed a large yawn, and gently lead Elliott to her room.

"I'm going to bed. I love you, Mom and Dad." Sariel stated.

"We love you too, sweetheart. Get some rest." Evynne replied.

Sariel shucked her shoes, jeans, and bra off and collapsed on her soft bed. The pleased moan that escaped her lips made Elliott smile. He too missed the comfort and familiarity of a decent mattress.

He loosened his tie and pulled off nearly all of his clothes. He was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. The clung to his toned thighs like a second skin. He smirked when he caught the blush spreading on Sariel's cheeks as she stared at him.

"I forgot how gorgeous you are. You're fine, Elliott." Sariel stated.

"I don't spend all of my time writing, you know." Elliott teased.

"Well, yeah, but, _damn._ " Sariel flirted.

"You're far more gorgeous than I, love." Elliott playfully flirted.

"Oh? Tell me how pretty I am." Sariel cooed as Elliott climbed into bed.

He propped himself up against the headboard of her bed and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. She pressed her head to his right shoulder and he gently looped his right around her.

"From the brightest winter star, to a fragrant fairy rose...nothing can compare with your captivating beauty." Elliott purred.

"Is that so?" Sariel teased.

"My skill with words is unmatched, yet I can't find the way to properly describe your beauty." Elliott whispered.

Sariel smiled contently at him and pressed a kiss to his neck. She rolled over to her stomach and smiled when Elliott pulled the blankets around them. She turned off her bedside lamp and giggled at Elliott when he pulled a book from the other nightstand.

"Don't stay up too late, Ellie. Goodnight baby. I love you." Sariel purred.

"Goodnight my love. I love you, too." Elliott replied sweetly.

Moments passed and Sariel's rhythmic breathing let Elliott know she'd fallen asleep. He read through a few chapters of his book and found himself growing tired as well. He gently flicked off the lamp and replaced the book in the drawer. He scooted closer to Sariel and smiled when she reached her hand towards his. That night, the pair got the best sleep they'd had in weeks.


	18. Spirit's Eve

Chapter 18  
Spirit's Eve 

The soft sounds of Sariel's alarm echoed through her bedroom. She smiled softly when the arm draped over her waist tightened. Her dark red hair splayed around her like a fiery halo. She reached out to the alarm clock and shut the intrusive device off.

The light breathing from behind her was hot on her cheek. She rolled over and turned her gaze towards the figure and fondly ran her right hand through his hair. His eyes were closed and he smiled at the kind gesture. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and unwound herself from Elliott's embrace.

She glanced at the calendar and smiled brightly. Today was October 31st, one of Sariel's favorite days. She'd spent half the last week preparing for tonight's festival. As she finally regained full range of motion in her right arm, she triumphantly announced she'd decorated the farmhouse and was offering hayrides through half of her expansive farmland. She and Leah had spent countless hours getting everything ready.

Sariel crossed her bedroom to her Bluetooth speaker. She quickly set the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack to play and flittered about her large farmhouse happily. She made her way into the kitchen and speedily started a pot of coffee and pulled the ingredients for Eggs Benedict from the fridge.

She darted back into her bedroom and snatched her phone from her nightstand. As she was retreating to the kitchen there was a knock on the front door. She checked the chain lock and cautiously opened the door. She beamed when she saw Leon, Chris, and their daughter Lia, standing on the porch.

She quickly shut the door and undid the lock and pulled the door open. The family crushed her in a group hug and Sariel smiled brightly at all of them. She knelt before Lia when the small girl tugged on Sariel's sleeve.

"Good morning, Aunty Winn. Are you and Uncle Ellie still going to the festival with me tonight?" Lia beamed radiantly.

"Good morning, Lia. We absolutely are. Are you looking forward to it?" Sariel asked sweetly.

"Yep! Can I go play upstairs?" Lia asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Sariel stated.

She stood and moved out of the doorway as her niece scampered up the stairs to the large sitting room upstairs. The pale white carpet spanned the entire floor. Sariel kept a toy box and a few small bookshelves full of coloring books, reading books, arts and crafts supplies, and puzzles for her niece.

"How are my boys doing this morning?" Sariel asked as she moved into the kitchen.

"I'll let Leon answer that question." Chris grumbled.

"I've apologized a million times, already, Scott. I'm sorry. I love you." Leon stammered.

"What did you do, Leon?" Sariel teased.

"I might have accidentally ruined Lia's costume for tonight." Leon whispered.

"What? What happened?!" Sariel asked harshly.

"We had it laying on the table to dry, and I spilled a cup of coffee on it." Leon weakly answered.

"Did you bring it with you?" Sariel inferred quickly.

Leon nodded and handed her the paper bag he was carrying. He looked away from her when he saw the disappointed look on her face. He ran his hand through his short blond hair and frowned.

"It's not that bad. I think I can salvage it." Sariel stated hopefully.

"Wait, really?" Leon stammered.

"I make no promises. I'll work what magic I can though." Sariel countered.

Sariel pulled the outfit from within the confines of the bag and grabbed some newspaper and scattered it on the dining table. She laid the golden ball gown, a smaller replica of her own costume for this evening on the paper. She stared at the brown stain on the golden fabric for a moment and darted into the laundry room.

She returned a few minutes later when an armload of supplies. She filled a medium-sized basin with hot water and dumped a scoop of Oxiclean into the water. She started working, meticulously scrubbing the stain with her fingers, as gently as she could to hopefully avoid ruining the delicate fabric.

"Eggs Benedict, Rinn?" Chris called out.

"Yeah, I was going to make breakfast for all of us. I've got to do this quickly, or the stain will set, though." Sariel lamented sadly.

"I don't mind cooking breakfast for us, it's the least I can do." Leon called out.

"Please? I love you guys." Sariel replied sweetly.

"Who are you declaring your love for, darling?" Elliott purred as he pulled up a chair next to Sariel.

"Thing One and Thing Two over there." Sariel stated.

"Good morning, darling." Elliott whispered.

"Good morning, honey." Sariel replied sweetly.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Elliott asked kindly.

"Coffee?" Sariel murmured.

Elliott slid his chair backward and crossed to the coffee pot. He pulled Sariel's favored mug from the cabinet and set about preparing her beverage. As he finished the preparations, he returned to Sariel's side and slid the cup towards her.

"Thank you, Ellie." Sariel smiled at him brightly.

He stole a moment to press a soft kiss to her lips and ran his thumb over her cheek gently. He stood from the table and turned on the TV. As he flipped to the weather channel he scowled when the reported hinted there might be rain this evening.

"Uncle Ellie!" Lia yelled out from the stairs.

"Good morning, Lia." Elliott replied softly.

Lia charged at him and giggled when he knelt and caught her in a warm hug. She'd adjusted to Pelican Town well. She got along with Jas and Vincent well enough. She ran her tiny fingers through Elliott's hair and smiled at him.

"Uncle Ellie?" Lia asked shyly.

"Yes, Lia?" Elliott replied sweetly.

"Would you tell me a story from my princess book?" Lia shuffled around as she spoke.

"I'd love to. Would you like to sit by the fire?" Elliott asked.

"Okay! Wait for me!" Lia squealed as she darted off to get her book.

Elliott moved to the rocking chair near the fireplace and sat down. He smiled fondly when Lia handed him the book and climbed onto his lap. He cracked the spine of the book open and waited while Lia chose her desired story. He flipped to the page and softly began reading to the small girl.

Sariel cast her gaze towards them and she was overwhelmed by the pure love radiating from Elliott towards Lia. She smiled as his voice rose and fell perfectly as he read the story. The soft giggles from Lia warmed everyone's hearts.

"How's it looking, Baby?" Leon asked.

"Just about fixed." Sariel stated.

Determination bore itself on her face. She'd successfully managed to remove the vast majority of the offending stain. Her fingers ached, but she knew that the reward would be worth it. She plunked the dress into the treated water yet again and started rubbing the stain with her fingers. The heat from the water flushed her pale skin.

She held the garment underwater for several minutes, gently working the stain free. Her stomach growled at the delicious aromas coming from the stove and oven. She turned towards Leon and Chris and laughed when she saw them both covered in flour and biscuit dough.

"Boys, please tell me you're going to clean up after yourselves?" Sariel chided softly.

"Yes, Mama." Leon and Chris stated sadly.

Sariel pulled the dress from the basin and stared at the area where the stain had been. She gently blotted the water from the garment and took it to the washing machine. She configured the washer and tossed the garment in.

"We'll know if I was successful in forty minutes, or so." Sariel called out.

Sariel made her way into her bedroom and shucked off the t-shirt and shorts she was wearing. She pulled a pair of jeans and a soft gray tank top from the closet. She quickly pulled the clothes on and tugged her work boots onto her feet. She slipped into the bathroom and brushed her hair, taming it into her preferred dutch braid.

Sariel made her way to the kitchen table and chugged the remnants of her cup of coffee. She fetched her leather work gloves from the table by the door and tucked them in her pocket. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms slightly.

"Working already, Rinn?" Chris asked gently.

"Yep. Such is the life of a farmer." Sariel stated happily.

"Darling, you should eat first." Elliott chided softly.

"The man makes a point, Rinn. Want some help after breakfast?" Leon asked.

"I'd love the help. There's a lot to do." Sariel stated sweetly.

Chris worked quickly, setting out plates of the Eggs Benedict he and Leon had prepared. He pulled a carafe of orange juice from the fridge and set out glasses for everyone. He sat the pot of coffee to the table and grabbed the milk and sugar. He smiled when Lia slid off Elliott's lap and ran to the table and pulled herself into a chair.

Sariel sat on Lia's left and smiled brightly at her niece. The small girl was a spitting image of her father. She had Leon's bright sapphire blue eyes and straw hued hair. Even her nose bore a resemblance to her father.

Sariel speared a bite of the meal onto her fork and devoured the food. The creamy Hollandaise sauce had beautifully developed notes of lemon and garlic. It complemented the poached eggs and smoky bacon well. The tender biscuits Leon had made were buttery and delicious.

"Man, I forgot how well the two of you can cook." Sariel stated.

"Aw thanks, Rinn. You're the better chef out of all of us though." Chris countered sweetly.

"What all needs to be done today?" Leon asked gently.

"Harvests, check on the animals, check the fences, finish up the stuff for tonight, and I've got errands I have to run." Sariel lamented softly.

"What errands do you have, darling?" Elliott inferred gently.

"Clint's working on a mineralogy study and needs some ores I've gathered from the mine; Emily purchased some bolts of cloth from me and I need to deliver them; Marnie needs more Cave Carrots for her animals, and I need to knock out grocery shopping for the week." Sariel listed off everything.

"I'll handle the errands for you if you'd like." Elliott stated.

"Really? That would save me a ton of time, Ellie." Sariel replied lovingly.

"Of course. Is everything ready?" Elliott queried.

"Yep. All the boxes and packages are loaded up into the truck. They're labeled and everything. The grocery list is pinned to the fridge. Thank you, baby. I love you." Sariel cooed.

"You're welcome, darling. I love you too. I'll be back as soon as I can, so I can help load the produce up as well." Elliott replied.

He pushed his chair back and kissed Sariel gently. He pulled his coat on and slipped the truck keys from the hook by the door. He slipped out the front door and quickly bounded towards the waiting vehicle and set off on running Sariel's errands for her.

"What crops are ready, Rinn?" Chris asked.

"Artichokes, Beets, Bok Choy, Corn, Cranberries, Eggplants, Grapes, Pumpkins, Wheat, and Yams. There's thirty of each crop planted. This is thankfully the last large harvest of the year." Sariel stated gratefully.

"You mentioned the fences need looking at, right?" Leon inquired.

"Yep, there are a few places that are starting to show some weakening. Need to replace the posts and beams before they give out." Sariel answered.

"I can handle that. Where're the weak spots?" Leon replied.

"There's a large laminated map of the farm inside the shed I keep Valentine in. I've circled the spots on the map. All the materials are in that shed, too." Sariel answered.

"On it, Rinn. Lia, want to help Aunt Rinn and Daddy pick the crops and take care of the animals?" Leon asked sweetly.

"Can I help, Aunty Winn?" Lia inquired quietly.

"Absolutely, Lia. Would you like to help get the eggs from the chickens?" Sariel asked sweetly.

"Yes, please!" Lia squealed excitedly.

Sariel crossed to the small storage cabinet in the kitchen and pulled extra work gloves and sunscreen from within. She pulled out a hat for Lia. She palmed her sunglasses from the top shelf and slid them on her face.

She quickly covered her face, ears, neck, shoulders, and arms in sunblock and smiled when Chris did the same for himself and Lia. She pulled a beautifully crocheted lavender and gray apron from within the cabinet and tied it around her waist. The apron had several pockets on the front for storing eggs inside. She pulled a similar apron, in a much smaller size out for Lia and handed it to the small girl.

The group made their way outside and sat about getting to work. Leon bounded off to the west to start working on the fences, while Sariel, Lia, and Chris started checking on the animals. Sariel maintained an expansive chicken coop and barn on the property. The coop housed eight Barred Plymouth Rock hens and eight Golden Comet hens.

Leon was already at work tearing down the worn fence post when the group made their way towards the coop. Sariel pushed the gate open and led Chris and Lia inside. The warm air was well-ventilated and Lia giggled when she spied her favorite chicken, Chica. She and Sariel made quick work of collecting the eggs, while Chris checked the automatic feeder and waterer.

Pleased with their progress, Sariel, Chris, and Lia exited the coop and made their way towards the barn. The bright blue exterior of the barn made Sariel happy. Robin had done an amazing job with everything.

They quickly jaunted into the barn and Sariel and Chris scrubbed their hands clean and milked the four Jersey Cows inside. Chris followed Sariel's lead and they carried the large buckets to the back of the barn and loaded the milk into the industrial equipment to pasteurize and bottle the liquid.

Sweat beaded on Sariel's brow and the group made their way back to the crops. It was close to eleven now. The trio worked efficiently and was soon joined by Leon. As the hours dragged on, stacks of produce crates were growing. When Elliott returned at noon, he helped load all of the crates.

"Heck yes!" Sariel exclaimed when she loaded the last crate.

"Damn, Rinn. How do you do this every day?" Leon panted.

"Been doing it for ten months. Kind of grows on you after a while. The money's great too." Sariel answered.

"Sariel's determined. Every day she wakes by six and by six thirty she's out here working." Elliott added in.

"This harvest should bring in about twenty-five grand. Paired with what everyone paid Ellie for the errands this morning, I'm probably bringing in close to thirty grand." Sariel stated proudly.

"Thirty thousand dollars? In a day? Holy shit, Rinn!" Leon blurted out.

"Yeah, I told you the farm's doing great. I wasn't lying. By April, I had made my salary at Joja." Sariel laughed.

"Damn, Rinn!" Chris proclaimed.

"I don't particularly feel like cooking lunch, y'all want to go to the Saloon?" Sariel asked.

The men all nodded. Lia tugged on Chris' pant leg and smiled when he scooped her up. Sariel caught the keys to the truck as Elliott tossed them to her. She climbed into her truck and turned the key in the ignition.

"Come on, I gotta drop most of this at Pierre's. The rest is going to Gus." Sariel called out the window.

The quad quickly joined her inside the vehicle. She made the short drive to Pierre's and pulled her work tablet from within the truck and opened Pierre's order form. She and the three men quickly unloaded Pierre's purchase and Sariel hugged the older man as he handed her the payment.

"I don't know how you do it, Sariel. Thank you! Enjoy the winter break!" Pierre called out.

"Thanks, Pierre!" Sariel replied kindly.

She climbed back into the truck and waited until Chris, Leon, and Elliott had buckled up before departing for the Saloon. The extended family made their way inside towards a table. Gus dropped off their menus while inspecting the produce Sariel had brought him. He quickly slid her a check and smiled when Leon and Chris helped him bring in everything.

When they returned they ordered pizza and chicken nuggets for Lia, while Sariel opted for Salad and blackberry mint water to drink, and Elliott ordered Tom Kha Soup. The group happily ate and enjoyed their time together. Elliott departed and headed towards his cabin after they finished lunch.

They returned to the farmhouse and Sariel checked on Lia's dress. She cheered triumphantly as she tossed the delicate garment into the dryer. She pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and shook her braid free. Leon led Lia upstairs to the guest bathroom to get her ready for this evening's festivities.

"I take it you saved Leon's ass?" Chris asked jokingly.

"I did! I'm going to take a shower and get dressed for tonight." Sariel replied.

She dashed into her room and kicked the door shut. She shucked her work clothes off and pulled her costume for tonight from the closet. The thick, heavy, protective garment bag shrouded the costume contained within.

She sauntered into the bathroom and took her time in the shower. By the time she finished grooming herself, over an hour had passed. She shut the water off and exited the shower, gracefully pulling a towel from the rack to her body. She scrubbed herself dry and perched on the chair by her vanity. She donned her costume quickly and checked her reflection in the mirror.

The shimmery golden gown she wore fit her perfectly. She'd bound her long hair in a half-bun and curled the tresses that hung free. She was wearing gold colored gloves that covered her arms to just above her elbows. The off-the-shoulder gown perfectly matched that of Princess Belle's from Beauty and the Beast, Sariel's favorite Disney movie. Sariel glided across the floor in her costume as she entered the living room.

"How do I look?" Sariel called out.

Chris and Leon turned from where they were sitting on the couch and both their jaw's dropped. Leon blinked a few times at her and struggled to find the words to describe how elegantly beautiful she looked. Chris gave her a wolf whistle and a thumbs up in approvement.

"Rinn, you look amazing! _Damn_ girl. You're breathtakingly gorgeous!" Leon stammered.

"Thanks, boys!" Sariel replied genuinely.

Sariel moved to the dining table and started filling a large bucket with candy. She laughed warmly when Lia squealed from upstairs and flew to Sariel's side in her own Princess Belle dress. The small girl was wearing a replica of the Live-Action styled dress.

A soft knocking on her door drew her from her thoughts. She set the candy bucket she was filling down and made her way to the front door. She opened the door slowly and gasped in delight when she saw Elliott on the porch.

He was wearing Prince Adam's royal blue and gold outfit from the final scene of the movie. His long hair had been tamed in a ponytail and he was holding a single red rose in his hand. He bowed deeply to Sariel and smiled at her when she curtsied.

"My god, darling, you look incredible!" Elliott exclaimed.

"You look incredible too, Ellie!" Sariel replied brightly.

Elliott pulled her into his embrace and spun her gently. He was mesmerized by the flowing golden gown. The shimmery fabric suited Sariel well. He pulled her into his arms once again and pressed his lips to hers.

He smiled as he broke the kiss and licked her pomegranate flavored lip balm off his lips. Her brilliantly radiant gray eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and laced his fingers with hers.

"Are you ready for this evening, my love?" Elliott asked gently.

"I believe so. Leah took the truck over earlier. I've got the last item here." Sariel stated cheerfully.

"Uncle Ellie, you look handsome!" Lia called out from behind Sariel.

"Ah, Princess Belle, you are radiantly beautiful this evening." Elliott smiled brightly at her.

"Silly Uncle Ellie, I'm not Princess Belle, Aunty Winn is!" Lia explained.

"Elliott, you look good, dude. Where'd you get the costume at?" Chris asked.

"I had Emily craft it for me." Elliott answered.

"She did a great job!" Sariel squealed.

"Would Princess Belle enjoy an escort to the festivities?" Elliott inquired.

"That depends. Is Prince Adam offering?" Sariel asked kindly.

"He is." Elliott answered proudly.

He moved past Sariel and effortlessly hefted the large candy-filled bucket. As he slid past Sariel again, he trailed his hand along her lower back. The devilish smile that crept on his face caused Sariel to blush slightly.

Sariel grabbed the spare set of keys she kept on a hook by the door and glided out to the front porch. When Lia, Chris, and Leon joined them she gracefully turned and locked the sturdy door behind her. Elliott took the keys from her and slipped them into his pants pocket.

He held out his right elbow and smiled brightly when Sariel gently held onto his bicep. He gently lead her down the steps, making sure she didn't trip over her dress as she walked. He kissed her softly on her cheek and fell into a comfortable pace beside her.

As the group made the short walk to the town square, they could already hear the festivities. Carved pumpkins adorned nearly all of the corners. They cast a soft, warm halo of light all around them. As they entered the square, Sariel swore she heard everything stop as everyone focused on them.

She smiled brightly and took the bucket of candy from Elliott and sat it on the table with all the other treats. She waved to Leah and started making her way towards her friend. As she rounded the corner of the table, Jas ran up to her and smiled brightly at her.

"You look very pretty, Miss Sariel." Jas stated sweetly.

Sariel knelt to the young girl's height and took her tiny hands in hers. The young raven-haired girl was dressed like a cat. Sariel smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you very much, Miss Jas. You're a very beautiful cat. Are you having a good time?" Sariel calmly asked.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Sariel. I'm having a lot of fun! I think I'm gonna go find Vincent and play some more. Mr. Winchester, can Lia come play with us?" Jas called out sweetly.

"Of course. Have fun, girls!" Chris replied.

"Thank you, daddy!" Lia squealed with delight.

The two girls bolted off towards Vincent and their lilting laughter brightened everyone's smiles. Sariel gracefully stood up and smoothed out her dress. She glanced at Elliott and flashed him a dazzling smile. He seemed slightly distracted.

"A great idea can pass through your head when you least expect it… but if your mind is too busy you might miss it." Sariel stated softly.

"You're amazing around children, love." Elliott said warmly.

"Thank you. I love kids, they're amazingly complex individuals." Sariel returned.

"Have you given any thought to having children of your own?" Leon asked softly.

"I'd love to be a mom, I think. When I was working for Joja, I didn't want kids. My hours were crazy and I couldn't bear doing that to someone I love unconditionally. Now though? I'd love it, I'm sure. Do you want children, Elliott?" Sariel asked shyly.

"I do. Always have. Family is exceptionally important to me." Elliott stated proudly.

"Me too. I wouldn't be here without my family. Both biological and surrogate. I'm sorry your parents haven't been kinder to you." Sariel stated sadly.

"Sariel, I love you. The amount of concern and compassion you hold for other people is remarkable. In the ten months we've been dating, you've done a multitude of things to show me love and kindness." Elliott stated lovingly.  
"I love you too, Elliott. I'm excited to see what the future holds in store for us." Sariel replied brightly.

"As am I, darling. For now, though, I believe our future is leading us to say hello to more of our friends." Elliott laughed warmly.

Sariel nodded in agreement and again to her place at Elliott's side. The group finally made their way to where Leah, Emily, and Shane had gathered. The redhead and bright blue-haired woman were engaged in a light conversation. Shane looked positively bored.

"Oh my god, Sari! You… wow." Leah stammered.

Sariel curtsied brilliantly and beamed at her friend. Even Shane seemed to change his demeanor due to Sariel's appearance. Emily smiled softly and bowed at Sariel's gesture.

"Thanks, Leah." Sariel replied.

"Elliott, you look amazing." Emily stated.

"Thank you, Ms. Adams. You and the delightful Ms. McKenzie both look radiant." Elliott stated politely.

Leah had dressed as a woodland fairy. Her normal braid had been loosely curled and flowers adorned her hair. She wore a green dress that looked like it was made from several large leaves. Emily was wearing a dress styled after a Greek Goddess.

The group stayed at the table for a few moments, enjoying their time with their friends. Eventually, Sariel and Elliott departed and made their rounds to all their groups of friends. As the evening was drawing to a close, Mayor Lewis tracked the happy couple down.

"I have an odd request for the two of you." Lewis stated quietly.

"What do you need?" Sariel asked equally quiet.

"There's been a bet placed on the two of you. I'd very much like to prove Marlon wrong and win the bet." Lewis confided.

"Oh good lord." Sariel blurted out as she shook her head.

"No, no. It's nothing horrible. I promise. Marlon's convinced that even though the two of you are dressed for the part, you aren't capable of ballroom dancing." Lewis whispered.

"I am quite capable of dancing formally." Elliott stated indignantly.

"Rinn can dance too. So can Chris and I." Leon stated proudly.

"That's what I thought. We have the square cleared out, mostly. I'll win the bet if the two of you dance. Would you mind?" Lewis asked sadly.

Elliott and Sariel looked at each other. The playful look on her face soothed his irritation. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and Elliott felt himself falling even more in love with her.

"No, we don't mind, Mayor Lewis." Sariel stated brightly.

"Thank you. You're the best." Lewis replied.

Elliott offered his hand to Sariel and lead her to the square. Music was playing softly and he smiled slightly. He spun Sariel into his embrace and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Lewis moved around them and changed the music that was playing. Soon the soft notes of a classical waltz started playing. He smiled brightly at the couple as they looked slightly embarrassed.

Leon sneakily made his way towards the Bluetooth player. He kept glancing around as he shut accidentally disconnected the speaker and connected it to his phone. He shot the most mischievous smile he could to Sariel as he started playing Beauty and the Beast (A Tale As Old As Time). He laughed triumphantly when he saw Elliott shake his head slightly.

"You're incorrigible, Prince!" Sariel exclaimed with exasperation heavy in her voice.

"I love you, Rinn!" Leon yelled back gleefully.

"Why do you torture her so much, honey?" Chris asked.

"She's family. That's what I do. I love her to death though!" Leon answered.

Elliott took a few steps away from Sariel and turned to face her. She gracefully curtsied before him and smiled at him when he bowed. He offered her his hand and smiled even brighter when she took it.

He held his arms perfectly in front of him and focused his gaze on Sariel. She expertly took her position and smiled radiantly when he slipped his hand to her side. She laid her left hand gently on his right shoulder and held his left hand with her right hand.

The two expertly moved together as Elliott lead them through an intricately delicate waltz. As the two moved, Elliott gently spun Sariel and pulled her close to him. The look of admiration and love in her eyes radiated with him. They danced intimately for several minutes.

As they finished their performance Elliott dipped Sariel low to the ground. When he helped her up he tightened his hold on her waist and lifted her into the air, easily spinning around with her. When he sat her back on the ground, he pulled her to him once more and kissed her passionately.

Applause broke out around them and the happy couple were pulled from their intimate moment. Elliott cradled Sariel to him, almost protectively, and smiled when she nestled her head against his chest. He took her hand and threaded their fingers together before turning towards Mayor Lewis.

"Absolutely superb! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Lewis asked happily.

"My parents insisted on making me learn." Elliott stated flatly.

"I started taking lessons when I started Kung-fu training. It helped limber me up. Elliott's an amazing partner though." Sariel stated lovingly.

She shivered when a blast of cool wind surged through the town square. She noticed other people were starting to pack up and head back home. Hoping to avoid a sudden change in the weather, Sariel bade the elder man farewell and ran to the table to grab the bucket she'd brought.

Elliott followed closely behind her and slipped his costume jacket on her slender frame. He took the bucket from her and laughed slightly when she pulled the warmed fabric around her tightly. The two hurried back to the farmhouse just as raindrops started falling. They heard Chris and Leon's footsteps behind them and bade them goodnight as they parted.

Sariel threw open the farmhouse's door and ushered Elliott inside. She directed him to set the bucket on the dining table as she headed to her room to change. Twenty long minutes later, Sariel returned from her room wearing a pair of soft gray lounge pants and a tank top.

Elliott made his way to the dresser he kept at Sariel's and pulled out a pair of soft cotton pajama pants. He quickly doffed his costume and changed into the loose pants. He pulled Sariel into his embrace and hugged her.

As the minutes ticked by Sariel stifled an impressive yawn behind her hand. She nestled her head against Elliott's chest and relished being held. When a second yawn crept up she resigned to her fate and removed herself from Elliott's embrace. She moved to the bed and threw the thick comforter and sheet back.

Elliott moved to the right side of the bed and climbed under the covers. He patted the bed next to him and smiled when Sariel turned off the light and slid into bed next to him. He pulled her body against his and lovingly wrapped his left arm around her waist. His dreams that night were occupied with images of Sariel dancing in her golden gown.


	19. Thinking Out Loud

Chapter 19  
Thinking Out Loud

Sariel was buried in the blankets of her large bed. The heavy cerulean blue comforter stood out beautifully in the soft grey and blue tones of the room. She'd taken Elliott's advice to heart and had decided to spend some money redecorating the house. The wind was gently blowing outside as a light flurry of snow fell onto the valley.

She groaned and whimpered when she realized she was awake. She swore she heard knocking on the door and buried her head under a pillow hoping to drown it out. The peaceful, serene silence was again interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sirius, the Siberian Husky puppy she'd adopted stretched and yawned from the foot of her bed. The small puppy was only a few months old and easily wore himself out. When he saw Sariel move, he woke up and happily moved to the head of the bed and started licking her fingers.

"Sirius, stop it. That tickles!" Sariel squealed happily.

She tossed the covers off of her, making sure she didn't cover the tiny pup. She withdrew from the bed and scooped Sirius into her arms. She gently lowered him to the floor and laughed when he scampered off. She pulled a heavy sweater from the closet and slipped it over her camisole top. The thin pants she wore did little to add to her body heat, but they were exceptionally comfortable.

The knocking sound echoed through the house yet again and Sariel groaned. Her hair was a complete mess and she was barely awake. She padded her way to the front door and opened it, revealing Elliott on the other side.

"Ellie! Oh my god, I'm sorry! Get in here!" Sariel blinked wide-eyed as she exclaimed.

"Good morning, Rinn. The cold doesn't bother me." Elliott stated.

"Shh, less talking, more getting inside where it's warm!" Sariel growled.

She stepped out of the way and opened the door fully. Elliott shook a few snowflakes from his coat and hair before he entered her house. He shed his trench coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door.

Sariel shoved the door shut and turned towards her boyfriend. His nose and cheeks were slightly pink from the chill in the air. She smiled brightly at him and quickly ran to her bathroom. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and tamed her dark red tresses into a simple ponytail.

She pulled the sweater off and sat on the edge of her bed. She tugged on a pair of socks and slid on her tennis shoes. She ran outside and hefted a few logs into her arms and dashed back inside. She tossed the logs on the dwindling fire and smiled when the warmth intensified. She moved to the kitchen and washed her hands.

"Good morning, Ellie." Sariel stated as she dried her hands.

Elliott stepped behind her and looped his arms around her slender waist. He kissed the back of her head and turned her gently into his arms. He tipped her head towards his and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss and nuzzled her nose with his.

"Happy Winter Star, darling." Elliott purred in her ear.

"Aww, Happy Winter Star, honey." Sariel stated lovingly.

"This year has been interesting, to say the least. Are you still happy here in the valley?" Elliott asked somberly.

"Of course, Ellie. Why wouldn't I be? The farm's doing great, I own my own home, some of my closest friends live just a few minutes away, but, I have the best thing about the valley." Sariel stated happily.

"Oh? What's that, love?" Elliott asked softly.

"You. You're one of the best people I have ever met. I love you." Sariel purred.

"I love you too, darling." Elliott replied.

Sariel kissed his nose and moved to the coffee pot on the counter. She idly set about making coffee and pulled a few of Lilly's signature Gingerbread Muffins from the freezer. She sat the delicious pastries on a baking tray and slid them into the oven.

She crossed to the living room and curled up on one of the chocolate brown sofas before the television. She palmed the remote and turned on the weather report. She smiled gleefully when the report stated it would be snowing most of today, all day tomorrow, and part of the day Wednesday.

"You still want to make the drive to Zuzu City today, babe?" Sariel called out.

"If you don't mind driving in the snow. I have some business to attend to, unfortunately." Elliott frowned slightly.

"Everything okay?" Sariel asked gently.

"Indeed. I need to have a meeting with my publisher. I called Evynne yesterday and she booked us a room at the hotel. I know it's sort of short notice, but I was hoping we could make a small trip out of it." Elliott stated bashfully.

"That'd be great! Zuzu's so pretty when it's winter. All the decorations and lights are my favorite! I love everything about winter. Snow, the cold, the food. Ooh, it makes a gal happy." Sariel stated giddily.

"It's refreshing to see you so excited about something, love. I was thinking we could leave after the celebration here. Is that alright?" Elliott asked cautiously.

"Of course." Sariel answered happily.

She unwound herself from the couch and dashed into her room. She pulled her trusty luggage out from the closet and sat about packing for the trip. She pulled several sweaters and tunics from the closet, laying out coordinated outfits. She shucked off all her clothing and pulled a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a heather gray short-sleeve sweater dress from the closet. She quickly slipped on a matching set of underwear and dressed in the warm clothes.

She perched on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of dark brown leather boots. The knee-high boots complemented her outfit and afforded her extra protection in the snow. She pulled her beloved Lotus flower necklace from below the dress and laid it over her heart. She crossed the room to her jewelry box and put on the pair of matching earrings and bracelet.

"Hey, baby?" Sariel called out.

"Yes, love?" Elliott replied.

"You said a small trip. How long are you thinking?" Sariel asked.

"Hrm. Five days. Arrive today and return on Friday. Does that work?" Elliott replied.

"Fine by me! I just needed to know how much stuff to pack." Sariel returned.

She gently folded up seven outfits, making sure she had enough clean underwear to go with all the clothes as well. Nothing was worse than taking a trip and running out of clean underwear. She tossed her tablet into her largest suitcase and unplugged the charger and threw it in as well.

She took a tiny bag to the bathroom and loaded her toiletries up. She typed out a note on her phone reminding her she needed new body wash and shampoo after they returned. She took one last look in the bathroom and her bedroom before deciding she had everything she'd need.

Sariel retrieved Sirius' harness and leash from their hooks near the door. As she moved to the door, the tiny pup bounded over to her and wagged his tail. She quickly affixed the harness and leash to the small puppy.

The warm pleasing aroma of ginger filled the air in the house. Sariel dashed to the kitchen and pulled the freshly warmed muffins from the oven. She gently transferred them to a plate and pulled fresh butter from the fridge.

Sariel pulled out two travel mugs she had and quickly filled them with hot coffee. She handed one of the mugs to Elliott and she took the other for herself. She moved to the coat rack and pulled her trusty leather jacket on and slipped the leather gloves in the pockets on her hands.

"Would you like to talk a walk with Sirius and I?" Sariel asked gently.

"I'd love to. How are you getting along?" Elliott replied.

"Awesome. I still can't believe Leon got him for me. I love this little guy." Sariel stated happily as she scratched Sirius' ears.

"I can." Elliott laughed out.

Leon was close friends with a breeder that specialized in Siberian Huskies. This litter had been a special gift, as the breeder unexpectedly passed away shortly after they were born. His family was insisting on getting rid of the pups by any means, and Leon decided he and Chris would take one. He surprised Sariel with Sirius as an early birthday present.

Sariel opened the door and lead Sirius outside. She cast a smile to Elliott as he pulled the door shut behind them. As she made her way down the stairs she smiled at Sirius as he played in the snow.

The couple started making their way through the farm. Sariel would occasionally hand the leash to Elliott as she darted inside a barn or coop to check on the animals she maintained. She was pleased with the condition of all the animals. Their houses were exceptionally well made, courtesy of Robin, and the heaters installed provided more than enough heat to counteract the cold in the air.

Their second to last stop was the stables Sariel had Robin construct. Inside the spacious quarters were four horses. She and Elliott tended to them and enjoyed spending time with them. A snowy white Andalusian mare gently nudged Sariel with her muzzle. Sariel laughed and stroked the girl on her neck.

"Good morning, Nimue." Sariel purred sweetly to her beloved horse.

Nimue nickered faintly and took a step towards Sariel. The large mare stared at her, hopeful she'd retrieve a treat for her. She took another step forward and softly nickered again.

Sariel retrieved a few bananas and some strawberries and two sugar cubes from the chest they were stored in. She laughed when Merlin, Elliott's stallion whinnied to get their attention. The large midnight black Arabian was craning his neck over the gate to his stable and was snorting slightly.

"I think he wants a banana." Sariel laughed warmly.

She handed Elliott a banana and a few of the strawberries and watched him fondly as he fed the treats to Merlin. She turned her attention towards Nimue and laid a strawberry in the palm of her hand. She giggled happily when the horse gently scooped the fruit up and devoured it.

She repeated this process a few more times and finally gave Nimue her desired treat. She gently tore the banana into chunks and happily fed them to her. Nimue responded by licking Sariel's fingers and her cheek slightly.

"I love you too, Nimue." Sariel cooed softly to the horse.

She again retrieved a few more snacks and turned to the remaining horses. A beautiful chestnut mustang neighed loudly as Sariel approached. She smiled and held her hand out.

"Hi, Phoenix." Sariel stated softly.

Phoenix lowered his head and watched Sariel carefully as she approached. When he saw the large bits of cantaloupe she was holding he nickered loudly and blew a steady stream of air towards her. He calmed down and waited patiently for the incoming treat.

Sariel palmed him a chunk of cantaloupe and beamed at Elliott when he turned his attention from Merlin to Thor, Chris' golden Andalusian horse. The couple worked quietly, tending to the horses peacefully. As they finished Sariel washed her hands in the large farm sink and smiled when Leon entered the stable.

"Good morning." Sariel called out.

"Morning, Rinn. Phoenix give you any trouble?" Leon asked warmly.

"Only a little. He'll warm up to me though. It'll just take some time, is all. He's quite pleased with me currently, as I just gave him some cantaloupe and a few sugar cubes." Sariel replied.

"Oh, is that so, Phoenix? Bribery is the way to your heart?" Leon asked his horse softly.

"How's Lia enjoying having Belle?" Sariel asked.

"She loves it. Belle sleeps in her room. Lia's quite enjoying having a puppy. She and Chris are outside if you want to go say hi." Leon answered.

"That's where we're heading to next. When you get done here, breakfast at the farmhouse?" Sariel asked as she scooped up Sirius' leash.

"Of course. Elliott, can I talk to you a minute?" Leon asked.

"Certainly. I'll catch up with you in a moment, love." Elliott called out.

Sariel nodded and departed the stables, making her way towards the forest behind her farm. Chris and Leon had convinced Lewis to sell them a small portion of the land to construct their house. Robin had outdone herself and built a beautiful two-story home for the happy couple. They were thrilled they lived close to Sariel.

Leon stuck his head out the stable door and double-checked Rinn's location. Pleased she was well out of earshot, he turned towards Elliott. He cast a knowing gaze towards the author and smiled brightly at him.

"Did you convince her to take the trip with you?" Leon asked quietly.

"Indeed. We're leaving after the Winter Star celebration." Elliott replied softly.

"Great! Do you have everything you need?" Leon inquired.

"I believe so. I'm taking her to dinner tonight at the Peachtree. I'm hoping I can get her to take a walk with me." Elliott replied.

"Do you remember how to get to the waterfall?" Leon asked gently.

"Yes." Elliott replied.

"Excellent. Chris knows the plan as well. Her parents don't, as we wanted them to be surprised when she calls to tell them." Leon stated.

"Thank you." Elliott replied softly.

"Are you nervous?" Leon asked kindly.

"Honestly? No." Elliott answered.

Leon pulled the writer into his embrace and hugged him softly. He knew in his heart everything would go as planned. He smiled brightly and loosed the writer from his embrace.

"You better go catch up to her. I'll see you in a few minutes." Leon softly spoke.

Elliott nodded and quickly made his way out of the stables. The walk to the forest took a few minutes and he found himself smiling when he saw Sariel playing with Lia. The tiny blonde girl was laughing warmly as she and Sariel were having a snowball fight.

"Uncle Ellie, come play!" Lia giggled happily.

"Yo, Elliott, I could use a hand. The girls are kicking my butt!" Chris called out from behind a tree.

Elliott laughed heartily and scooped some of the crystalline white snow into a ball. He watched Sariel for a few moments and smiled devilishly when he caught the chance to lob the ball towards her. His throw connected and the snowball exploded in a brilliant white poof as it hit Sariel's chest.

"No! Aunty Winn!" Lia pouted.

Sariel dramatically fell backward, clutching her chest. She winked at her niece and rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. Silence fell over the forest and Sariel had to fight giggling when she heard Chris' heavy boots on the snow.

He knelt by her side and examined her carefully. He pressed two fingers to Sariel's carotid artery and faintly smiled when he felt her pulse. He sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Death by a snowball, what a way to go. Such a shame. She died so young. Rest in peace, Sariel. I call dibs on the farm." Chris playfully called out.

"Lia, now!" Sariel called out.

Chris was blindsided by the snowball the four-year-old launched at her father's face. The large ball collided perfectly with his nose and sprayed snow all over him and Sariel when it exploded. The gleeful laughs from Sariel and his daughter warmed his heart.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?" Chris asked as he scrubbed the snow from his face.

"Can't catch me, daddy!" Lia yelled as she waddled across the snow.

Elliott seized the opportunity to catch Lia as she walked past him. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around. She giggled happily and begged Elliott to swing her again.

"Uncle Ellie, again!" Lia begged happily.

Elliott obliged the small girl and swung her around a second time. Her straw blonde ponytail bounced as she moved. He finally sat her down and smiled when she hugged his leg.

"I love you, Uncle Ellie." Lia stated with her sweet sing-song voice.

Elliott knelt before the young girl and gently hugged her back. He was quite fond of little Lia. He smiled at her when she fondly ran her tiny hands through his hair.

"I love you too, Lia." Elliott replied sweetly.

"Aunty Winn! Aunty Winn! Uncle Ellie says he loves me!" Lia happily proclaimed as she ran towards Sariel.

Chris pulled Sariel to her feet and dusted the snow from her back and hair. He loved his sister-in-law deeply. He was grateful his daughter had such a strong, positive female role-model in her life. He was waiting for the day Sariel announced she was having children of her own.

"Is that so, Lia? Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?" Sariel asked sweetly.

"Okay! Daddy, I'm hungry." Lia pouted slightly.

"Well, Princess, would you like to see if Aunt Rinn has breakfast ready?" Chris asked lovingly as he scooped his daughter into his arms.

He swung her over his shoulders and smiled. He saw the loving look on Sariel's face and winked at her. He giggled when Sariel scooped up Belle's leash and led them all back to her farmhouse.

As they entered, Chris knelt low to the ground to prevent bonking Lia on her head. He gently lowered her to the floor and smiled at his husband when Lia bounded over to him and crawled into his lap. He took the leashes from Sariel and freed the puppies from their harnesses.

"Daddy! Did you miss me?" Lia called out softly.

Leon wrapped his daughter in his arms and hugged her close to his heart. He and Chris had used a surrogate mother and egg donation for Lia's pregnancy. Lia was biologically Leon's child. Their surrogate was currently pregnant with their second child. They had used the same egg donor as before, and this time the child was biologically Chris'.

"Of course I missed you, Princess. You and Daddy are my favorite people." Leon cooed to his daughter.

"Uncle Ellie played snowballs with us! He got Aunty Winn. She fell down and daddy looked at her. I got him with a snowball!" Lia proudly exclaimed.

"Right in the face, too. I'm proud." Chris stated.

"Is that so? Did you have fun with Aunt Rinn and Uncle Ellie?" Leon asked softly.

"Yes. Uncle Ellie swung me around. It was fun, but now I'm hungry." Lia pouted.

"It just so happens I have breakfast ready. Would you like a gingerbread muffin?" Sariel called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Lia replied sweetly.

The extended family all made their way to the large dining table. Sariel curled her legs under her as she sat in a chair and handed one of the muffins to Elliott as he sat next to her. The large white dining table and matching chairs had set Sariel back a decent amount of money, but she loved being able to have enough space to invite people over for meals. She, Leon, Chris, Leah, Elliott, and Willy would frequently get together to play Poker and they were all grateful Sariel had the space for them.

"I have to admit, you were correct in your statement that Lilly's food is the best in the world." Elliott stated between mouthfuls of muffin.

"I know, right?" Sariel replied happily.

Sariel took a butter knife and gently cut Lia's muffin into manageable bites for the little girl. She pulled a banana from the fruit bowl on the table and sliced it for her. She smiled when Chris sat a glass of milk down for her.

"Thank you, Aunty Winn." Lia stated politely.

"You're very welcome. Would you like a fork or a spoon today?" Sariel asked sweetly.

"A fork, please." Lia answered.

Sariel unfurled herself from her chair and retrieved a small fork from her silverware drawer. She returned to the table and handed her niece the utensil. She smiled brightly at Elliott when he laid his right hand on her thigh.

"The two of you are great with kids, man. Have y'all thought about having any?" Leon asked.

"I have. I want children. I didn't before. When I worked for Joja I only had one day off a week. By the time I'd get home from work, I'd be emotionally dead. It wasn't a healthy environment for children to be raised in." Sariel stated sadly.

"I too, want children someday. It's brought me a great deal of joy getting to know Lia. The valley finally looks like home. I owe that to Sariel." Elliott stated wistfully.

The large grandfather clock in the hallway chimed eight times. Sariel smiled and withdrew from the table. She darted into her room and came out with an armful of wrapped presents.

"Is it present time?" Lia squealed.

"It is. Would you like to help me hand out the presents?" Sariel asked her niece.

"Yes, please! Can we open them by the Winter Star Tree?" Lia asked shyly.

"Of course, Princess." Leon called out.

Lia climbed out of her chair and carefully bounded up the stairs to the second floor. The large sitting room upstairs housed the rather large Winter Star Tree Sariel had bought and decorated. The large dark green tree was decorated with various shades of silver and blue ornaments. Silvery-blue ribbons were loosely draped all around the tree. The silver star on the top had been a gift from Drake when Sariel got her first apartment.

Sariel and Lia sat about placing the gifts around the base of the tree. The deep midnight blue tree skirt contrasted brightly against the pale white carpet. Lia was happily humming to herself as she helped her Aunt.

"I think that's all of them, Lia. Are you ready to help me hand them out?" Sariel whispered.

"Yep! Uncle Ellie, Daddy, Papa! C'mon!" Lia called out.

The three men made their way upstairs. Elliott brought the recycling can with him and a small basket containing a set of screwdrivers in various sizes and assorted packages of batteries. He set the receptacle near Sariel and sat down next to his beloved.

Leon and Chris sat on the floor across from Sariel. Chris threaded their fingers together and kissed his husband on his cheek. Lia flittered about happily.

Sariel pulled a small package from the pile and handed it to Lia. She smiled when the small girl turned the box over in her hands and found the box was addressed to her. She gleefully sat down between Chris and Leon and started opening the package.

She revealed a small jewelry box. When she opened it her eyes went wide with excitement. Inside was a replica of the Enchanted Rose from Beauty and the Beast strung on a gold chain. Sariel had purchased the small pendant from the Disney Store in Zuzu City.

"Aunty Winn! Thank you. It's so pretty! I love it!" Lia exclaimed happily.

"You're very welcome, Lia." Sariel replied.

Sariel passed several boxes around to Leon, Chris, and Elliott. Leon and Chris opened theirs and gasped at the holsters included in the boxes. They were beautifully crafted leather holsters. Leon's was dyed a deep ebony color while Chris' was a soft light brown.

"Rinn, these are gorgeous! Thank you so much!" The pair stated happily.

"You're welcome." Sariel replied sweetly.

Elliott focused on the box in front of him and gently sat about opening it. As the wrapping fell away he gasped at the contents of the box. The brand new typewriter was the exact same model as the one he currently had.

"How'd you find one new?" Elliott asked, dumbstruck.

"Put in some requests to the antique stores in Zuzu. Told the owners I'd pay for one, and a finding fee if they found one. It took a few months, but this one was found at an Estate Sale. Everything's there, and it's in mint condition." Sariel stated.

Elliott pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. The thoughtfulness of her gift amazed him. He cradled her to him and hugged her.

"I love it, Sariel. It's perfect. I love you, darling. Thank you." Elliott stated.

"I'm glad, Elliott. I love you too.

"Okay, Rinn. Your turn." Chris called out.

Lia pushed a large flat box towards her Aunt. The little girl's bright blue eyes sparkled just like Leon's when she smiled. Sariel pulled the box to her lap and started gently unwrapping it.

The blue and purple iridescent paper was shed to reveal a plain white box. Sariel undid the tape holding the box shut and pulled the sheets of tissue paper out of the box. Inside was a fleece lined soft gray leather saddle blanket. It was beautifully decorated with clouds and blue swirls.

"Oh my god, guys! This is gorgeous! Where'd you find it?" Sariel asked.

"I made it." Leon answered.

"Wait, what?" Sariel stammered.

"You heard me, woman. I made it with my own two hands. Chris helped some. It'll go well with Elliott's gift." Leon stated proudly.

"Indeed. Sariel, would you join me for a walk to the stables?" Elliott asked.

"Sure. Want to head to town afterward?" Sariel asked.

"That would be lovely." Elliott replied.

The extended family made their way towards Sariel's stables. Elliott smiled when Sariel tucked a long, thin wrapped present under her arm. He threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand.

Elliott pushed the large double doors to the stable open and gestured for Sariel to join him. She turned and handed the package to Lia. She stood and focused on Elliott and joined him at his side.

"Could you get me Merlin's tackle, please? I think I put my reins in Nimue's cabinet." Elliott asked.

"Uh, sure." Sariel answered with confusion on her face.

She turned towards the storage unit that Merlin and Nimue shared. They kept their horse tackle in two large double saddle cabinets Robin crafted for them. They were each a deep mahogany red color and stood opposite from each other.

Sariel opened the door for Nimue's half of the shared cabinet. Inside was a brand new shiny saddle that matched the blue color Leon had used on her new saddle blanket. The elegant leather hackamore he'd crafted matched as well.

"Happy Winter Star, darling." Elliott purred from behind Sariel.

"Elliott, oh god, this is beautiful! How'd you afford this? This is the saddle I wanted!" Sariel bounced happily.

"I used part of the money from the Blue Tower payment. Do you like it, love?" Elliott asked gently.

"Do I like it? I love it! I love it so much! Oh my gosh, Ellie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sariel gleefully giggled.

She took the blanket from Leon and threw it over Nimue's back. She immediately pulled out her new saddle and hackamore and reins and sat about equipping her horse. She smiled brightly at Elliott when he stole a moment to take a picture of Sariel and Nimue.

He, Chris, and Leon all sat about dressing their respective horses. As they finished, Leon and Chris exited first, with Elliott and Sariel following behind them. Leon mounted Phoenix and smiled when Chris hefted Lia onto Thor and climbed onto his golden horse behind her.

Sariel climbed onto Nimue and lovingly stroked the mare's neck. She laughed when Merlin nickered softly to her and licked Nimue's hind quarter. Sariel took the point and lead the four through a gentle walk towards town.

As they arrived Lia excitedly squealed when she saw the decorations. Sariel led the quad to a shaded plain and dismounted. She secured Nimue with a loose rope and smiled as the others followed.

Elliott moved to her side and looped his arm around her waist. He lead her through town towards the celebration. He smiled when Sariel palmed some of Gus' candy canes and started eating one of the confectionaries. They made their way through the square greeting everyone. By ten Sariel had given her secret gift to Penny. A new set of school books and teaching tools. Maru surprised Sariel with a new porcelain tea set.

Elliott pulled Sariel close to him and rubbed her shoulders through her leather jacket. Leon stepped up beside them and pulled Sariel into a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead and smiled brightly at her.

"We'll take your tea set to the house for you. You two should get a move on, I think the weather's supposed to get worse. Drive carefully, Rinn. Call us when you get there, okay?" Leon asked gently.

"Of course, Leon. Thank you." Sariel stated.

She handed the box carefully to Leon and made the short walk to where she'd left Nimue and the rest of the horses. She mounted Nimue and gently spurred her with her heels. She looked back at Elliott as he mounted Merlin and caught up with her.

They made the comfortable ride back to the farmhouse at a slow trot. She dismounted outside the stable and led her horse inside. It took her a few moments to remove all of the tackle from her horse.

She and Elliott bolted inside the farmhouse and gathered her luggage. She palmed the keys to her truck and grabbed her phone and charger cord. As they made their way to Sariel's truck, she spied Elliott's luggage in the back already.

"Ready to leave, babe?" Sariel asked softly.

"Indeed." Elliott replied.

He opened the door for Sariel and gently shut it behind her as she climbed inside. He ran to the passenger door as she started the engine. He shucked his coat off and tossed it on the seat next to them. He climbed into the vehicle and buckled up while pulling the door shut.

He turned on the radio for Sariel, setting it to her preferred station. Soothing spa sounds filled the cab of the truck. He smiled at Sariel as she navigated the truck out of town towards Zuzu City.

"I was thinking that when we get to town we can check in at the Peachtree and eat dinner." Elliott stated.

"Sounds great, honey. Are you warm enough?" Sariel asked with concern in her voice.

"I am. I love you." Elliott purred.

"I love you too, baby. What are you reading today?" Sariel inquired.

"I didn't bring a book this time. I've been working on the outline for Blue Tower 2. I'm happy to read you some of what I've written though if you'd like." Elliott replied.

"Yes, please! I love it when you read to me." Sariel stated lovingly.

The couple fell into a comfortable drive as Elliott read the first few chapters of Blue Tower 2 to Sariel. He willingly accepted her criticism and ideas and jotted them down in his moleskin. By five they had arrived in Zuzu City.

Sariel easily navigated the streets towards the Peachtree and smiled brightly at all of the holiday decorations on the streets. As she pulled into the Parking Garage her spirits brightened when she saw all the trees decorated.

She and Elliott pulled to a stop and hauled their luggage out of the back of the truck. Sariel quickly sent a text to Leon letting them know they'd arrived safely. They made their way inside to the check-in desk and retrieved the key to their room. It was then Sariel realized her mother had booked them a single room.

"Uh. Ellie, are you okay with sharing a room with me?" Sariel asked cautiously.

"I am. Is that a problem?" Elliott asked slightly saddened.

"Not at all. Just surprised Mom booked us a single." Sariel stated brightly.

They made their way to the elevator and ascended to the floor their room was on. As they departed the elevator, Elliott slipped his arm around Sariel's waist and led her down the hallway to their room. He deftly unlocked the room and held the door open for Sariel.

They deposited their belongs and quickly unpacked. When they finished, Elliott checked the contents of his left pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt what was concealed inside. He smiled at Sariel when she popped out of the bathroom and threaded their fingers together.

They made their way downstairs towards The Grove and realized their stomachs were growling. It was nearly six p.m. now. They were led to a table and quickly ordered drinks and their meals. Their conversation was light and Elliott smiled when the sun set and night fell.

As they finished their meal, Elliott left money on the table with a sizeable tip for their waitress. He gently took Sariel's hand in his and stared into her brilliant stormy gray eyes. He was overcome with love for her.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying on a walk, darling?" Elliott asked softly.

"I'd love to!" Sariel replied sweetly.

Elliott stood and held out his hand. He smiled at Sariel when she took his hand and linked their hands together. Her hand felt infinitely smaller than his in the present moment. He idly rubbed his thumb over the skin on the inside of her left wrist.

He led them across the street to Peachtree Park. Snow was falling gently and it sparkled in the night sky like tiny glittering jewels. He checked the map to verify he remembered how to get to their destination and began leading Sariel along the paved walkways.

Thirty minutes after they set out, they reached a small waterfall that was illuminated by the moon. The silvery water rushed over the edge of the cliff and tumbled into a river below. A small gazebo was set up to view the waterfall perfectly. Elliott placed his hand on the small of Sariel's back and guided her to the gazebo.

"This is one of my favorite places! When life was crazy I'd come here and draw or read. Somewhere to get away from everything." Sariel stated happily.

"This is remarkable, Rinn! Simply breathtaking." Elliott smiled as he spoke.

Sariel turned towards the railing and laid her arms on it and stared into the rushing water. She shivered in the cool winter air and started rubbing her arms for warmth. She smiled when Elliott wrapped his arms around her and held her against his body.

They stood together in the light of the moon for hours. Just standing and being together. Gentle kisses were traded and declarations of love were made.

Elliott withdrew his arms and took a few steps away from her. He knew that this moment was the perfect chance to ask her the question burning in the back of his head. He cleared his throat gently.

"Mm, Rinn. May I have your attention?" Elliott asked.

"You know, the last time you said that you kissed the life out of me." Sariel teased, with her back still turned to him.

Elliott went down on one knee behind Sariel. In a single instant, his brain flooded with feelings of love as he saw Sariel bathed in the moonlight. He retrieved the small grey velvet box from his pocket. He ran his fingers over the soft velvet and felt his heart surge into his throat. He opened the delicate box and turned it around in his hand to present to Sariel.

"Darling. Turn around." Elliott whispered.

Sariel turned and gasped at Elliott. Inside the small box was a radiant engagement ring in the shape of a lotus flower. The brilliant silver band shone brightly. A large diamond sat nestled between silver leaves and the band itself was adorned with three leaves on the left side. The diamond captured the light and refracted it in a gorgeous swirl of colors and sparkle. Her hands flew to her face in shock.

"Sariel Lia Shade, you are the light of my life. My sun and stars. You are my best friend and my soulmate. Everything about you drives me to become a better man. You have supported me through good times and bad. You have loved me so freely and passionately that I can not imagine my life without you in it. You are everything I have ever dreamed of and so very much more. My life irrevocably changed when you moved to Pelican Town. I thank Yoba every day for bringing you into my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Rinn?" Elliott asked softly.

"Yes! I can't think of anything I want to do more than spend the rest of my life with you!" Sariel exclaimed as tears fell down her cheeks.

Elliott slipped the small ring from the box and slid it on her finger. He stood and wrapped her in his arms kissing her passionately. He brushed a few tendrils of hair out of her face lovingly.

Sariel laid her hand on Elliott's chest and lovingly gazed at the ring now adorning her finger. She was crying softly and Elliott was busy kissing her neck gently. She moved her head to his chest and relished being held in his powerful embrace.

"I love you, Elliott." Sariel whispered.

"I love you too, Sariel." Elliott purred.

"How fast do you think a wedding can be arranged back home?" Sariel asked quietly.

"I'm unsure. Are you wanting a short engagement?" Elliott replied.

"I am if you're alright with that. I don't want a fancy wedding, either. You, me, someone to make it official. That's all I need." Sariel replied lovingly.

Elliott glanced at his watch and saw that it was only 8:00 P.M. He slipped his phone from his pocket and dialed Lewis' number. A short minute later, their call had connected.

 _"Ah, Elliott, how are you this evening?" Lewis asked._

"Excellent. How fast can a wedding be organized in town?" Elliott asked.

 _"Oh, well, about a week. Why? Are you thinking about settling down with someone?" Lewis chided softly._

"The only someone is Sariel, and yes. I proposed to her earlier this evening." Elliott responded.

 _"Oh, well, I'll be. I thought for sure you and Leah were together." Lewis replied._

"Sariel and I have been dating since shortly after she moved to Pelican Town." Elliott replied.

 _"I understand. I'll get everything in the works. I'll get ahold of Robin and she'll send you some plans for adding a room to the farmhouse for you." Lewis stated._ _  
_ _  
_"Excellent! I look forward to it. Thank you, Lewis. Have a good evening." Elliott replied as he disconnected the call.

"A week, love. That's how fast Lewis can get the ceremony together. That's your birthday, too. Are you alright with that?" Elliott asked softly.

"Completely. Best birthday present ever. I love you." Sariel lovingly stated.

"And I, you." Elliott replied lovingly.

The newly engaged couple made their way back to their hotel room. Sariel stripped her clothing off and cast a seductive gaze towards Elliott as she disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the familiar sounds of the bathtub filling with water. He could smell the aromatherapy candles burning and enjoyed the pleasant lavender smell.

"Ellie, are you coming?" Sariel called out.

Elliott stripped naked with near superhuman speed and entered the bathroom. Sariel had drawn a bubble bath and had several softly glowing candles lit. Her back was against one of the walls in the expansive tub. He gingerly climbed into the tub and quickly pulled her into his arms.

The two laid together, basking in each other's presence. Sariel laid her head on Elliott's right shoulder and started nibbling on the skin beneath his ear. The pleased whimper and moan that slipped from his lips spurred her onward.

Eventually, Sariel drained the water in the tub and dried herself off. Her skin was perfumed by the scent of the lavender bubble bath. She led Elliott to their shared bed and quickly took his length in her mouth. He whimpered again and speared his fingers through her dark red tresses.

"Rinn… ungh…" Elliott moaned.

"Mmm?" Sariel replied around him.

"Feels… really… _fuck."_ Elliott growled out.

Sariel released him with a soft pop and stared into his eyes. She wasted no time in climbing up the length of his body and straddling him. She positioned him at her entrance and sank onto him fully.

He grabbed her hips tightly and bucked into her. The pleased moan from her lips drove him to repeat the gesture. After a few moments, he flipped her onto her back and began mercilessly thrusting into her.

He bit her neck, drawing a deep mark on her skin. The minutes waned on as the two celebrated their engagement privately. Elliott whimpered as Sariel climaxed beneath him. Her warm, soft walls squeezed tightly and he felt the dam of his willpower start to crumble and break.

"Ellie… I love you." Sariel panted heavily.

 _"Fuck…_ Rinn, I love you too." Elliott moaned as he climaxed.

He collapsed against her and pulled her into his embrace. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies. The two sated lovers happily fell asleep in each other's arms.


	20. Say You Won't Let Go

Chapter 20

Say You Won't Let Go

They both awoke when the alarm on Sariel's phone went off, piercing the quiet solitude of their room. She softly rolled out from beneath Elliott and slid out of bed. Her dark red hair was tousled and sticking out in places. She brushed the long locks from her face and smiled brightly when her engagement ring sparkled in the light.

She turned her head towards the door when she heard Elliott's soft footsteps. His seafoam green eyes were shrouded in his hair. He smiled warmly at Sariel as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Elliott purred.

"Good morning, Handsome." Sariel replied.

Elliott moved to behind Sariel and loosely looped his arms around her slender waist. He pulled her against him and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. He smiled when she snuggled closer to him.

"What would you like to do today, beloved?" Elliott whispered.

"Mm, take a shower, get dressed, maybe head to the Café for breakfast?" Sariel purred.

Elliott loosed her from his embrace and turned towards the shower. He quickly started the stream of hot water and beckoned Sariel to join him. He pulled her into the warm water and delicately washed her body. He smiled when her eyes closed as he massaged soap onto her skin. He exuded nothing but love and peace as he washed and conditioned her hair for her.

"You spoil me, tiger." Sariel stated.

"You're worth spoiling, angel." Elliott countered.

Sariel returned Elliott's kind gesture and spent minutes worshipping his body with her hands as she ran her soap-covered fingers across his body. As she grazed her fingers over his ribs he gasped at the touch. She rinsed her hands and stretched on her tiptoes to lather shampoo into Elliott's long honey red, coppery hair. She delicately worked conditioner into his long tresses and worked the tangles free.

They both rinsed off and Sariel shut the water off. Her porcelain skin was flushed soft pink from the heat of the water. She stepped out of the shower stall and pulled one of the plush, thick, white towels around her slender frame. She tugged her comb through her thick hair and wrung the water from it. She quickly tamed it into a ballerina bun and cinched a pale green ribbon into a bow around it.

She quickly dressed in a silver tank top, jeans, and her leather boots. She slipped on a set of small silver hoop earrings and smiled at Elliott when he donned his small golden hoop in his left ear. He pulled on a pair of darker green dress slacks, a white dress shirt, and matching tie. He perched on the edge of their shared bed as he laced his dress shoes.

"I'm meeting my publisher for lunch at eleven. Perhaps you can go shopping with Lilly, Audrey, or your Mom while I'm detained." Elliott called out softly.

"Ooh! Maybe we can look at wedding dresses!" Sariel squealed happily.

"Indeed, darling. Are you ready to go?" Elliott asked as he stood.

"Mhm. Let me grab my phone." Sariel answered.

She grabbed the slender device and slipped it into her jeans pocket. She tugged her leather jacket on and slipped her gloves on her hands. She slipped her purse over her shoulder and made her way towards the door. She turned her gaze towards Elliott and smiled when he pulled his trench coat on and joined her.

They descended to the parking garage and made their way to Sariel's truck. They quickly made their way towards Lilly's Café and Sariel smiled brightly as fresh snow fell in the city. She expertly navigated the snowy streets and safely made the trek to the cafe. She frowned when it looked like no one was inside.

"That's weird. Lilly would have said something if she was closing down for the week." Sariel pouted.

"I'm certain nothing's amiss, my love." Elliott stated reassuringly.

They climbed out of the truck and Sariel quickly took Elliott's hand in hers. Her heartbeat quickened slightly when she glanced at her left hand. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach as she thought about the fact she was getting married in six days.

As they walked past one of the large windows, Sariel swore she saw movement inside. The lights were dark which was abnormal for a Tuesday morning at eight. As she rounded the corner to the door, she gently pushed it open.

"Lilly? Red? Y'all here?" Sariel called out.

Elliott shut the door behind them and locked it, startling Sariel. She whirled on him and cast her stormy gray gaze towards his eyes. The love and reassurance radiating from him calmed her slightly.

"Congratulations!" Was screamed at them from the back of the Café.

Lilly, Audrey, Chris, Leon, Lia, Evynne, and Peter were all crowded in the back of the restaurant smiling brightly towards Sariel and Elliott. Evynne and Lilly ran to Sariel's side and pulled her into a suffocating embrace. They laughed when she feebly struggled to free herself from their grip.

"Ohmygod, who told you guys?!" Sariel whined.

"I believe it was Thing One." Elliott cooed softly.

"Leon Michael!" Sariel yelled.

"I love you, Ri-ri!" Leon taunted.

"Lemme see the ring!" Lilly squealed.

"Let me go first, woman!" Sariel barked.

They released Sariel and Lilly beamed at her best friend. Evynne kissed her on the cheek and pulled Elliott into a warm embrace. Sariel tugged the gloves from her hands and slipped her coat off, casually tossing it onto one of the booths near her.

She held her left hand out in front of her and smiled softly when Lilly squealed at it. She was nearly crushed under the weight of everyone clamoring to see the ring. The large smile on her face made the moment worth it.

"When's the wedding?" Chris teased.

"Monday." Sariel and Elliott answered.

"Monday. Hah, you're joking, right?" Chris replied.

"Nope. Monday at 5:00." Sariel answered.

"Then we have some serious planning to do!" Evynne exclaimed.

"Breakfast first? Please?" Sariel whimpered.

"Of course. Elliott called before your shower this morning. I have a cake ready, fresh coffee, and tons of pastries. Let's get you fed and caffeinated." Lilly stated sweetly.

The extended family crowded around several of the tables that had been shoved together. Lilly and Audrey quickly served everyone coffee, juice, and breakfast. They contently ate and conversed lightly about the upcoming wedding. Hours flew by as Sariel and Elliott made plans, and Elliott departed for his lunch meeting.

"Dress shopping. Let's go!" Lilly announced.

"I trust we don't need the boys for shopping. We'll go to The Galleria." Evynne responded.

"The Galleria, Mom? That's about as extravagant as they come." Sariel bemoaned.

"Yes, and my only child is getting married. She deserves extravagance." Evynne counted.

"I'll take the boys to Sarita's." Peter stated.

"We'll take Lia with us. We'll grab Elliott after his meeting and get him squared away. Congratulations, Sariel. I'm happy for you." Leon softly spoke.

The next hour flew past as Sariel, Evynne, Lilly, and Audrey made it to The Galleria. The complimentary champagne they'd enjoyed brightened everyone's spirits. The boutique employee originally helping them had earned the ire of all four women. Her replacement was a soft-spoken, kind man named Justin.

He expertly listened to Sariel as she described the type of dress she wanted and dashed off to bring in a few choices. Sariel was grateful the private room she was secluded from the rest of the store. A soft knocking interrupted the conversation as Justin brought in three garment bags. He briefly explained the designs of each dress and hung them in the private changing room.

Sariel slipped into the room and unveiled the first dress. Her mouth fell agape as she stared at the bright white and silver detailed gown. Designed with elegance in mind, the satin A-line wedding dress with cap sleeves featured a chiffon split front overlay and silver metallic embroidery. She stripped to her underwear and pulled the cool satin dress on.

Her heart fluttered when exited the changing room and everyone fell silent. She caught her reflection and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"This one." Came the collective echo of voices.

Sariel nodded happily and smiled radiantly. Justin returned with a short veil that had an attached silver and pearl comb. He affixed it to the bun in Sariel's hair and beamed at her.

"Definitely this one, Lia." Evynne called out.

Sariel darted into the changing room and slipped the dress off, treating it with near reverence. She pulled the veil from her hair and laid it with the garment bag. She donned her clothing and moved back to the larger gallery room.

"Justin, we'll take the dress and veil. I saw some lingerie I'd like too, oh, and I'd like to look at the jewelry and shoes." Sariel blushed slightly.

"Of course. Which lingerie? I'll have it all gathered together. I'll bring you a few jewelry choices to look at while you're browsing the shoes." Justin spoke.

"The Lara set, with the back seam stockings." Sariel blushed furiously.

"An excellent choice. What color?" Justin replied.

"Do you have it in green?" Sariel blushed again.

"We do. I'll gather it for you. Would you like to accompany me to the shoes?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sariel smiled brightly.

The young man led Sariel towards the expansive shoe display. It took her a few moments, but she settled on a pair of silver strappy heels. She frowned at the jewelry selections when she fondly ran her fingers over her lotus pendant.

The next few days blurred together as Sariel and Elliott picked their cake, his tuxedo, their flowers, and all the rest of the details. Lilly and Audrey would be driving down for the wedding and bunking with Leon and Chris. Robin had added a library to the farmhouse to house all of Elliott's books and his writing desk. Leon and Chris had moved all of his belongings from the cabin into the farmhouse.

Saturday night, Leon, Chris, Peter, Leah, and Willy had a small bachelor party for Elliott. Lilly, Audrey, Evynne, Emily, Haley, and Abigail dragged Sariel to the bathhouse for drinks and her party. Sunday Leon and Chris dragged Elliott to their house for the evening. When they caught him texting Sariel they stole his phone and threw it in their gun safe.

Monday morning arrived and so far, no one had been murdered by either Elliott or Sariel. Lilly and Audrey spent their morning keeping Sariel relaxed and pampered. She slept in until close to ten and curled up on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast.

At one she took a shower and dressed in a t-shirt and shorts as she, Lilly, Audrey, and Evynne made their way to Emily's house. They darted inside and were whisked upstairs to Haley's room. The short blonde woman immediately set to work with Audrey and started getting everyone prepared.

Emily snuck in a small birthday cake for Sariel as she was tortured ritualistically. Lilly put the finishing touches on Sariel's hair and makeup. She took a step back from her friend and smiled at her softly. Tears were forming in her eyes as she struggled to find the words she wanted to say.

"Oh geez, Lilly. If you're crying I must look horrible!" Sariel teased.

"No, Sariel, quite the opposite. I'm so happy for you. I've loved you like a sister since the day we met. You've been through so much and have always been my best friend. Elliott's a lucky man, Rinn." Lilly cried softly as she spoke.

"Oh, Lilly. I love you too. You're always going to be my best friend, that'll never change. Thank you, for everything." Sariel replied softly.

Sariel stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long red hair was curled into loose curls, and her makeup perfectly suited her. The pale pink polish on her nails complemented her skin nicely. Her dress fit perfectly. The lace cap sleeves led to a sweetheart neckline. The dress was covered with a lace overlay, and the silvery metallic embroidery on the dress provided the perfect contrast to the bright white color of the gown.

"I… look amazing. Thank you so much, Lilly. I love you all so much!" Sariel stammered.

"It's time, Rinn." Lilly stated gently.

Lilly went down the stairs first and smiled as Haley kept capturing photos of everything. The memories being made here would be fond things to look back on. Tears were in her eyes when Sariel appeared at the top of the stairs.

Evynne gasped at her daughter. As Sariel descended, Haley took a few photos of her, then various photos of she, Lilly, Audrey, and Evynne together. Her favorite so far was the picture she got of Sariel looking completely happy. Lilly hugged her gently and handed her the bouquet she'd placed in the fridge. The lilies, white roses, moonflowers, and single white lotus flower complemented each other perfectly.

"Oh Lilly, it's perfect! A little bit of a reminder of all the people I love. Thank you." Sariel spoke softly.

She could hear the soft sounds of music fluttering through the air of the town square. She and Lilly marched outside. Her heels clicked softly on the paved road. As they rounded the corner, Sariel saw the walkway leading to the town square was lined with luminaries. The soft candlelight cast a warm glow on the cobblestone path.

Lilly kissed her friend's cheek and ran up ahead of her to take her place at the back of the seating area. Sariel quickly caught up and smiled brightly when her father took her right arm in his left and kissed her softly on her cheek. He hugged her gently.

Haley flittered about taking photographs of all the guests. She was honored Sariel had asked her to be their photographer. She worked tirelessly, making sure she captured everything.

Sariel saw Elliott standing beneath a flower arch. He was wearing a deep charcoal gray tuxedo and a pale green tie that matched his eye color. He looked devilishly handsome as he waited for Sariel to make her appearance.

"You look beautiful, baby. Elliott is very lucky. Mom and I are so proud of you, sweetheart. Are you ready?" Peter whispered.

Sariel nodded at her father. On cue, the music shifted to a much lighter song and Lilly started walking towards the flower arch Elliott, Leah and Mayor Lewis stood under. She took her place to the left of the arch and turned towards Sariel. Everyone stood as Sariel and Peter walked past.

The soft candlelight reflected in Elliott's eyes made them sparkle brilliantly. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Sariel walk down the aisle towards him. Though his skill with words was unmatched, he struggled to find the words to describe just how beautiful Sariel looked.

Peter hugged Sariel gently. He brushed a few strands of her hair from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He squeezed her shoulders lightly as he broke their embrace.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you." Sariel whispered.

"I love you too, princess. Congratulations." Peter replied tearfully.

Sariel took her place across from Elliott and stared into his eyes. In this single moment, time seemed to stand still. Her heart and soul soared through clouds of love and happiness. She had never felt more desired, loved, wanted and respected than she did in this single, perfect moment.

"When Sariel first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if she'd fit in with our community… But from this day forward, Sariel is going to be as much a part of this town as any of us!" Lewis called out.

He cleared his throat and continued addressing the residents of Pelican Town. Tears were pulling at the corners of his eyes. He always loved performing weddings.

"It is my great honor on this day, January 1st, to unite Sariel Shade and Elliott McCoy in the bonds of marriage. Do you have vows you'd like to exchange?" Lewis asked the couple.

They both nodded in response. Sariel handed her bouquet to Lilly and smiled when Elliott took her hands in his. He lovingly stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. He cleared his throat and focused on his beloved.

"Sariel, you are my best friend. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences and to love you and to stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and encourage you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. I choose you to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. There is little to say that you haven't already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. I am yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I pledge to you my love, for as long as I live. What I possess in this world, I give to you. I will keep you and hold you, comfort and tend you, protect you and shelter you, for all the days of my life. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute." Elliott spoke confidently with tears in his eyes.

"Elliott, I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. From the day I first met you, I knew I wanted to spend more time with you. You welcomed me into your life and your heart freely. You've been my support and lifeline when it felt like I couldn't go on anymore. When everything seemed hopeless, you gave me unending love, courage, and strength. You are my better half, my lover, my rock, my best friend, and my soul mate. I love you with everything I am, and everything I could ever hope to be. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute." Tears flowed down Sariel's face as she spoke her vows.

Tears and sniffles rippled through the crowd of their friends. Lilly and Leah handed the rings they were holding to Sariel and Elliott. Sariel lovingly turned the thick silver band over in her fingers.

"Elliott, do you take Sariel to be your wife? Through good times and bad, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Lewis asked.

"I do." Elliott answered as he slipped Sariel's wedding band on her ring finger.

The gorgeous emerald green band cradled her engagement ring. The two rings locked together to form her wedding band. Elliott wiped a few tears from his cheeks when he saw the completed band on Sariel's hand.

"Sariel, do you take Elliott to be your husband? Through good times and bad, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Lewis asked again.

"I do." Sariel answered as she placed Elliott's wedding ring on his hand.

The brilliantly shiny tungsten band gleamed in the candlelight. The sturdy ring was the exact shade of Sariel's stormy eyes. She smiled brightly at Elliott and held his hands in hers.

"As the Mayor of Pelican Town, and regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Lewis exclaimed.

Elliott wasted no time in lifting Sariel's veil and sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately. He smiled against her lips when she wrapped her arms around him and tightened their embrace. The cheers and excitement from their friends warmed their hearts as they broke their kiss.

"May I proudly present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Elliott and Sariel McCoy!" Lewis exclaimed.

Elliott threaded his fingers through Sariel's. The newlyweds turned to face the gathering of their friends and families with smiles on their faces. They smiled brightly as they made their way down the aisle. Their friends blew an extraordinary amount of bubbles over the two.

Elliott spun Sariel into his arms and lifted her easily. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss and spun her around in a small circle. When he lowered her to the ground he was smiling against her kisses.

"I love you, Mrs. McCoy." Elliott whispered lovingly.

"I love you, too, Mr. McCoy." Sariel replied sweetly.

The duo climbed into Sariel's waiting truck and made the rather short drive back to the farmhouse, where the reception was being held. As Elliott turned the corner to the road the farmhouse sat on, he and Sariel gasped at how everything had been decorated.

Glass jars filled with fairy lights illuminated a large field. Several expansive tables had been set up with food and drinks. A large pile of presents was stacked carefully near the front porch. Sariel beamed as she took in the scope of everything.

Elliott parked the truck beside the house and quickly hopped out and made his way to Sariel's door. As he swung it open he pulled Sariel into his arms and kissed her gently. He cupped her face in his left hand and stroked her back softly.

"Happy birthday, my love." Elliott whispered softly.

"Ellie… thank you so much!" Sariel answered tearfully.

"I have a present to give you later." Elliott smirked.

"What could possibly top what you've already given me?" Sariel asked happily.

"Let's get this party started! Congratulations you two!" Leon proclaimed loudly.

Sariel stepped away from Elliott and saw everyone had mostly caught up to them. Gus positioned himself near the food tables. He watched with a critical eye as people started getting plates of food. He handed Sariel and Elliott a plate and directed them to the head table.

They both sat down and were quickly joined by Leah, Lilly, Audrey, Leon, Chris, and Willy. Sariel giggled furiously when Leon stuck a crown on her head that read 'Happy Birthday'. The light-heartedness of the gesture made her happy.

As everyone took their seats, Leon grabbed his wine glass and clinked a fork to it, drawing everyone's attention to him. He stood in his seat and cast a loving gaze towards his surrogate sister. He waited for everyone to quiet down before beginning to speak.

"My name's Leon Winchester. I've known Sariel for nine long years. For all of them, I've been proud to call her my little sister. Elliott, from all of us that are Sariel's family, both by blood and by choice, thank you for giving my sister the best birthday present in the world. Welcome to the family." Leon stated proudly.

Sariel blushed furiously and was glad the darkness concealed her reddened cheeks. She felt Elliott slip his hand to hers and squeeze it gently. She returned the gesture and smiled towards Leon.

Chris stood and scooped Sariel into his arms. He carried her to the center of the clearing and gently sat her down. He motioned for Elliott to join him as he bounded to the porch. He returned with Leon and Audrey. Lilly discreetly made her way to the small stage and slid behind Abigail's drum set. Chris looped Leon's guitar strap around his broad shoulders and smiled brightly as Audrey followed with her own guitar.

Sariel giggled when she realized her closest friends were getting ready to serenade her. She melted into Elliott's embrace as he wrapped his warm arms around her softly. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

As their friends began slowly playing the notes of Lonestar's Amazed, Elliott swayed gently in place as he cradled Sariel to him. He threaded his fingers with hers and gently moved in time to the music. He smiled at the truth to the song's lyrics and how perfectly it fit he and Sariel.

As the song ended, Elliott dipped Sariel low to the ground and kissed her passionately. He slid his left hand to her lower back and held her tightly against him as he brought her upright. The wind gently blew around them and Elliott smiled when he caught the notes of Sariel's perfume on the breeze.

The shared dances moved quickly as Sariel and Peter danced, followed by Evynne and Elliott. Leon bounded off the stage and pulled Sariel into his embrace as he danced with her, while Lilly danced with Elliott. Finally, Chris led Sariel through a dance, while Elliott and Audrey danced.

When the dances finished, Gus started serving everyone food. They ate happily while Leon got up and encouraged everyone to sing Happy Birthday to Sariel. He could tell in the pale light of the candles she was blushing furiously.

Sariel took a deep breath and walked to the clearing in front of the table, where they'd danced previously. She shuddered slightly when everyone focused on her. She cleared her thoughts and her throat softly.

"Hi everyone. As Leon has so graciously mentioned, today is my birthday. It is also the one year anniversary of me moving here. Today's also special as it marks the year of my life that I've been in a relationship with Elliott. I can't imagine how differently my life would have been had I not moved here, nor met him. I have a special wedding present for him, and I'd like to share it with all of you." Sariel's voice echoed slightly.

She crossed to the stage and looped Leon's guitar around her shoulder. She lowered the microphone to her height and turned towards Elliott. She closed her eyes and began slowly strumming notes from the instrument.

As she sang the words of the song she'd written for Elliott, she smiled brightly at him. She poured her heart and soul into the song willing it to express her love for him in a way she couldn't. As she finished the song she gasped when Elliott bounded to the stage and pulled her into his arms.

"Rinn, that was beautiful!" Elliott exclaimed.

"There's actually more to the gift. I made you an album of songs." Sariel admitted sheepishly.

"She isn't kidding, Elliott! We helped!" Leon added.

Elliott kissed her passionately and wrapped her in his arms. He swore his heart couldn't feel any more full than it did in this present moment. He kissed her neck and nipped at the skin below her ear slightly.

As music filled the air, he led her from the stage and danced with her, enjoying having his wife close to him. He shivered at the thought of Sariel no longer being just his girlfriend, but his wife. He cradled her head to his chest when she nestled against him.

As the evening waned, Elliott and Sariel bade their farewells to everyone. The made their way inside the farmhouse and they smiled brightly when they saw the interior had been decorated with pictures of the happy couple. They fondly cast their gazes over the memories their friends had preserved for them.

Sariel swallowed the lump in her throat and threaded her fingers through Elliott's as she led him to their bedroom. She gently freed the veil from her hair and laid it on the dresser. She turned in place and kissed him softly.

She backed away from him and dimmed the lights as she entered the bathroom. She gently undid the zipper of her wedding gown and slid the satin garment from her shoulders. She was wearing a matching set of emerald green lacy lingerie. The lace top had straps crossing from the cup of the bra to the opposite shoulder, that connected with the bra straps. Thin lace scarcely covered her abdomen and back. The matching lace panties connected to the stockings she wore.

She ran a brush through her hair, softening the curls of her hair. She pulled the dark green silk robe she'd purchased onto her slender frame and shivered against the chilled fabric. She made her way out of the bathroom and cast a sultry gaze towards Elliott.

"Hi, Handsome." Sariel purred.

"Hi, Beautiful." Elliott replied.

Sariel smiled mischievously and sauntered to Elliott. He was perched on the edge of their bed watching her intently. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Sariel was still wearing her silver heels.

He grabbed Sariel's slender waist and crushed her body to his as he kissed her. He stood and cast off his jacket and tie. Sariel laid on the bed and beckoned Elliott to join her.

He growled and kicked his dress shoes off as he laid next to her. His hands sought purchase under the silk of her robe as he pulled the ties loose. He brushed the flowing fabric off of her and swore under his breath when he saw the lingerie she was wearing.

"Rinn." Elliott choked out, a mixture of lust, desire, and desperation heavy in his voice.

"Yes, Ellie?" Sariel quipped.

"You look earth-shatteringly beautiful." Elliott answered.

"I think you're wearing far too much clothing, Mr. McCoy." Sariel teased.

"What would Mrs. McCoy like to do about that?" Elliott taunted.

Sariel flipped Elliott to his back and pulled his dress shirt and undershirt from his belt in a single movement. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt and tugged the fabric off of him. She unclasped his belt and freed the leather strip from his pants. The pleasured cry from his lips as she unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down with her teeth thrilled her.

Elliott nearly tore his pants from his body and flipped Sariel to her back. He unhooked the clasps on Sariel's lingerie and flung the garments off of her like they were personally offending him. He kissed her deeply and speared his fingers into her hair as he thrust his hips forward and sank into her. He swallowed her cry as he sunk completely into her warmth.

He growled when she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together, preventing him from moving. As he pounded into her she arched her back and cried his name repeatedly as she climaxed. He slipped his hand under her back and gently flipped them over. He ran his hands along her sides as she rode him. She bounced up and down as she slowly rocked back and forth.

She screamed his name and a series of expletives as she climaxed a second time. She collapsed against him as his own climax crested. The two lovers were breathless and panting from their lovemaking.

"That was amazing." Sariel panted.

"You're amazing, darling." Elliott countered.

"I love you, Elliott McCoy." Sariel whispered.

"I love you, Sariel McCoy." Elliott replied.

The two laid together, basking in the afterglow of their respective climaxes for well over an hour. Eventually, Sariel removed her high heels and the stockings she wore. She pulled the green lace panties back on and slipped on an emerald green silk nightgown.

Elliott climbed out of bed and handed Sariel a leather-bound book. He brightened the lights in the room slightly and pulled her onto the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"It's a book of poetry I wrote for you, expressing how I feel about you." Elliott admitted.

Sariel flipped through the pages and tears fell down her cheeks as she read the words he often struggled to say. She clutched the book to her heart and kissed him gently. She lovingly twisted a lock of his hair around with her fingers.

"Elliott?" Sariel asked quietly.

"Yes, Sariel?" Elliott replied sweetly.

"You know how we haven't used condoms, because I have an IUD, right?" Sariel quietly inferred.

"Mhm." Elliott answered.

"I had the IUD removed last month. My OB/GYN says it can take a few months before we can get pregnant, though." Sariel admitted.

"That's wonderful news, my beloved. I can't wait to have children with you." Elliott gleefully stated.

Sariel rolled to her side and pressed her cheek to Elliott's shoulder as the two snuggled in bed. Elliott slowly stroked her back and pulled the blankets up around them. He pressed a kissed to Sariel's forehead and smiled at her.

"The valley finally looks like home now, doesn't it?" Elliott purred.

"The valley is home, now. I have everything I could ask for here." Sariel cooed.

"Sariel, I'm so proud of all your hard work. I'm very lucky to have you." Elliott whispered.

"I felt like I had no direction in life before I met you. Now I have exactly what I want." Sariel replied.

She snuggled closer to Elliott and felt herself be pulled into the peaceful slumber that tugged at the back of her thoughts. Her heart was full and she was perfectly happy. The warmth and love she felt for Elliott were returned in multitudes. She couldn't wait to see what adventures life has in store for them as husband and wife.


	21. The Wordsmith's Birthday

Chapter 21  
The Wordsmith's Birthday

Sariel awoke before her alarm and deftly disabled it. The soft, rhythmic breathing from her left confirmed she'd beaten Elliott's internal clock as well. His hair was tousled around his face and his bare right arm was pinning the blankets to him.

Sariel gently slipped out of their shared bed and shivered as the cool air assaulted her naked body. Her mind briefly returned to last night's encounter and a fervent blush crept up her cheeks. She pulled her robe from the floor where Elliott had tossed it and slipped it on her frame.

She padded across the wooden floors of their house, stealthily making her purchase towards the kitchen. Today was September 27th, Elliott's birthday. She knew her beloved typically avoided this day, but she had a special reason to help him celebrate it. As she reached the fridge, she heard their bed creak slightly and she froze. She heard the gentle sounds of Elliott rolling over and burrowing back under the covers on this cool fall day.

Sariel took her time as slow as could be. She pulled open the cabinet that contained the ingredients she'd need for his cake; French vanilla cake with a pomegranate filling and cream cheese buttercream. She'd set everything out the night before to warm and soften making her job that much easier. As she set about the morning, knowing Elliott would soon rise, she made a pot of coffee and set about making breakfast and his cake. She would occasionally toss a few arils in her mouth as she worked.

She was entranced with her work and jumped slightly when she felt Elliott pull her into an embrace. Despite the cool air, his body was warm and she relished being held in his arms. He brushed her hair to the side of her neck and peppered her exposed skin with kisses.

"Good morning, my love. Last night was amazing." He purred into her ear.

Sariel shuddered as goosebumps formed on her chest and arms. She smiled brightly when Elliott began massaging her shoulders through the thin silk of her robe. She set the whisk down and turned in his embrace. She quickly captured his lips with hers and kissed him deeply. She speared her fingers through his hair and pulled her body as close to him as possible. Their tongues dueled, each trying to gain the upper hand. Elliott won and plunged his tongue into her mouth, devouring her pomegranate flavored kisses.

Sariel reluctantly broke their kiss and hugged her husband gently. He was now half-naked, opting to wear a pair of loose-fitting pants that hung on his hips in a tantalizing way. He'd combed his hair too, or had until Sariel messed it up. She trailed her fingers gently over his toned chest and abdomen.

"Good morning, Ellie. Happy birthday. I love you." Sariel spoke softly.

"Mm, any morning where I wake up with you as my wife is not a good morning, love, it's an excellent morning. I love you more than you'll ever know, even if I have a hard time telling you how I feel about you." Elliott replied as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I know you don't like your birthday, but I thought we could spend the day together. Maybe have a picnic out in the forest, or go to the beach" Sariel stated.

"Spend the day with you, love? I would truly love nothing more than that. The beach would be perfect." Elliott replied.

"Thank you. I made coffee and breakfast. I'd like to take a shower before we leave though." Sariel quipped.

Elliott freed Sariel from his embrace and slid around her side to pour them both cups of coffee. His heart fluttered every time he caught her staring at him. He smiled at the marks he'd left on her skin from the night before and fondly ran his fingers over the ones she'd left on him.

He set the cups of coffee on the dining table and sat down constantly watching her and committing every detail of her to memory. The way her slender hips swayed with each step and how her eyes sparkled in the light. The way her hair bounced every time she'd turn, or move one of her arms. Her captivating scent, like sandalwood, vanilla, and pear, with a slight hint of his own aftershave. Everything about the woman before him was a gift he cherished deeply.

The timer on the oven chimed softly and Sariel delicately transferred the finished cakes to a cooling rack. Her mother was stopping by later to finish the cake for her as part of her plans for the day. She opened the fridge and pulled a block of dark chocolate out. Sariel gently transferred the delicate crepes she'd made to plates and set them on the table. She decorated the chocolate filled crepes she'd prepared with chocolate rich, dark chocolate filling permeated the air with its intoxicating scent. Her stomach growled slightly and she moved to sit next to Elliott when he pulled her onto his lap.

"This is wonderful, dear. Thank you. I must admit I'm finding it excruciatingly hard to keep my eyes off of you." Elliott purred.

"I could think of worse ways to enjoy breakfast, than that of sitting on my husband's lap." Sariel replied.

Elliott tightened his grip around her waist and began slowly savoring each bite of the chocolate crepes. He was quite fortunate Sariel was skilled as a chef. The buttery pastry melted in his mouth and the rich chocolate complimented them perfectly. Paired with the coffee it was an excellent meal.

As they both finished Sariel slid off his lap and cleared their dishes. She pulled Elliott's first gift from its hiding spot and set the long rectangular package down on the table. The white paper and lavender ribbon contrasted perfectly. She stood behind Elliott and looped her arms loosely around his neck, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

He quickly undid the ribbon and the tape holding the paper onto the box. He gently unwrapped the present and smiled warmly when he revealed the set of quills and ink. One of the two quills was that of an eagle's feather, the other was a magnificently iridescent duck feather.

"Rinn, they're lovely. Thank you, beloved." Elliott said sweetly as he turned towards her.

"You're very welcome. I bought them when we went to Zuzu City last month. I know you'd been looking at them." Sariel said calmly.

Sariel fixed her eyes on Elliott's face and smiled when she saw the slightest bit of chocolate on the edge of his mouth. She crawled into his lap and kissed him passionately, dragging her warm tongue across his lips and savoring the taste of the chocolate. She arched her back bending her body closer to her husband.

Elliott wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her with urgency. There was a fire building in his soul and Sariel was the only water that could quench the raging inferno. He held her tightly as he stood up and carried her to their bed.

He laid her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. His hands roamed her delicate frame searching out every inch of her pale flesh. He moved his mouth to her neck and nibbled on her throat. He needed to touch her everywhere all at once. The raging desire between the two was fueling his need to claim her for himself.

"Rinn, I need you. Please." Elliott whimpered helplessly.

Sariel purred and moaned against him in response and hooked her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer to her and pressed her sex into him. She could feel his need and it nearly rivaled her own. Desire and lust were consuming her like a wildfire. Her cheeks were a blazing blush of wanton need. Her body burned deep in her core.

Elliott quickly undid the tie of her robe and parted the delicate material revealing Sariel's beautiful body. He devoured her with his eyes, staring greedily at her flawless body. He lowered his head to her chest and started slowly kissing his way down her porcelain skin. Every so often he'd gently bite her tender flesh.

He reached her abdomen and slowly parted her thighs. He looked to Sariel for confirmation and growled when she nodded. He resumed his course of kissing and nibbling on her skin as he worked his way down the soft, tender flesh of her thighs. The pale skin between her thighs was completely barren. He gently parted her folds and slipped his tongue between the flesh. He lapped at her, greedily drinking her juices. He swirled his tongue around the hard bud of flesh hidden between the folds of her sex. He could feel himself getting drunk with lust. The heady, musky, sweet smell of her sex permeated his nose. It was one of the best scents he'd ever known. He mercilessly devoured her sex and brought a satisfying scream to Sariel's lips. He slipped his fingers into her warm, wet folds and played her like his own special instrument.

"Ell, please. Don't stop. Ungh." Sariel panted and mewled.

"Sariel, I have no intention of stopping." Elliott purred.

He growled deeply as she spurred him onwards and he deftly slipped his pants to the floor. He brought his lips to hers. The sweet taste of her sex on his lips drove him wild. He withdrew his fingers and immediately closed the gap between their bodies, pressing into her. He rolled his hips forward and gasped when he sunk completely into her warmth.

Sariel whimpered as he filled her completely, satiating every hunger in her core. Each one of her nerves burned as he rhythmically thrust into her. Every stroke lit her on fire more than the previous one. She tightened her hold on his hips and began matching his thrusts equally. Her wrists were pinned above her by Elliott's left hand and the two moved together as one being. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, plunging his tongue between her slightly parted lips. His right hand trailed along the curves and swells of her breasts gently massaging them.

Elliott thrust into her, near mercilessly. It thrilled him insanely that she could take all of him into her. He growled when Sariel sunk her fingernails into his back and clawed at him in ecstasy. He slipped his hand beneath her and flipped the two over allowing Sariel to straddle him. She rhythmically rolled her hips and bounced ever so slightly as she stared into Elliott's seafoam green eyes. Her dark mahogany hair cascaded around her shoulders framing her in rich red tones. She arched her back causing his breath to catch in his throat.

He whimpered and moaned her name, begging her to continue riding him. His warm, soft hands were digging into her hips, keeping a steady hold of her as she rose and fell on his member. His eyes fixated on the iridescent cerulean blue and purple shell on a thin silver chain that hung between her breasts. The colors of the Mermaid Pendant complemented her skin beautifully. The wondrous sight of his beloved riding him like a stallion burned itself into his memory. The sheer look of ecstasy on her face brought a sudden surge of pleasure to him. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on their bodies.

Elliott grabbed her waist and sat up, keeping her pinned on his lap as their fires burned together. He growled when Sariel dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she clung to his body. He kissed her throat and bit her tender skin drawing a pleasured gasp from Sariel. He felt her body tighten around him and her soft moans became the most exquisite sound he'd ever heard as she screamed his name as she reached the peak of her climax. He, too, was nearing the limits of his own threshold. The dam of his self-control and willpower shuddered and broke as Sariel climaxed a third time.

"Oh, god, Rinn. I love you." Elliott whispered breathlessly.

"I love you, too, Elliott." Sariel panted.

Elliott couldn't bring himself to withdraw from her just yet. He deeply enjoyed feeling so connected to his beloved. He cradled her to him and pulled the blanket over them both. They laid together for what seemed like an eternity, basking in the afterglow of their respective climaxes.

He regretfully withdrew from her and exited the bed. He pulled her into his arms lifting her easily. He carried her into the bathroom and entered the shower. The surge of warm water around them felt amazing.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. He lowered her to the floor and set about washing every delicate curve of her body. He lathered the soap in his hands and gently massaged the soft, pillowy clouds of soap into her skin.

"From the brightest winter star, to a fragrant fairy rose...nothing can compare with your captivating beauty." Elliott purred into her ear.

Sariel returned his gesture and ran her own soap-lathered hands across Elliott's body. She slowly drew out circles on his skin and painfully took her time worshipping his body. She stretched on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss.

She slowly wove her shampoo laden fingers through his long hair. Gently working her way through the tangles and snares formed moments ago. She took her time lovingly working the shampoo through his tresses.

He dutifully returned the gesture and massaged her thick wet hair with shampoo. The luxurious smell of pear and vanilla and sandalwood filled the air around them. He stared at the rivulets of water running down the cleft between her breasts and licked them up. He brought his lips to hers gently and pulled her into his loving embrace.

Sariel reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away from him slightly. The rejection in his eyes hurt her, but she knew that if they remained in the shower they'd never accomplish any of her plans for the day. She shut the water off and pulled a towel to her.

"Darling, I would love to spend the day with you expressing our love, but we have plans." Sariel lamented.

Elliott took a deep, shuddering breath and hung his head. She made complete sense. He was an addict and she was his drug of choice. It was far too easy to opt to continue getting a fix.

He pulled his own towel into the confines of the shower and wrapped it around his waist. He stared wordlessly at Sariel as she ran the thick, fluffy towel along her body and wrung the water from her hair. He was fascinated by her. He set to work drying himself off, occasionally stealing glances at her as she dressed.

Sariel quickly braided her wet locks and pulled them into an intricate double dutch braid that she wove together using her hair. She set the style and decorated it with a set of flower-shaped hairpins. She donned a matching set of white satin undergarments and pulled on a midnight blue dress. She turned and grabbed a pair of silver sandals from the closet and smiled as Elliott stepped behind her to pull the zipper on her dress up.

Elliott had dressed in complementary colors to Sariel, opting for a white dress shirt, blue tie, and gray slacks. His hair was down, freely falling around his face and shoulders. He slipped the matching jacket on his arms, surmising Sariel would end up asking for it later.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 10:00 A.M. already. The incessant ringing of his phone was grating on his nerves. He fetched the slender device from his nightstand and rolled his eyes as he sifted through all the messages.

"Love, they're your friends. They want to remind you of how much you mean to them. It's just once a year." Sariel stated.

"I know. I am grateful to have such wonderful people in my life. I am most grateful I have you, though. You help balance me and keep me grounded. When I behold thy wondrous face, a precious jewel of form and grace, my heart...torn by the dread of night, is purified with golden light. Poetry is the only way I can begin to describe my feelings for you." Elliott spoke softly.

Sariel heard the familiar buzzing of her phone and retrieved it from its resting place. She glanced at the Caller ID and quickly answered the phone. She was slightly startled as to why her mother was calling her.

 _"Good morning, darling. Have you gotten Eli out of the house yet?" Her voice was smooth and polished._

"No. I'm afraid I'm just too busy to help today, I'm sorry, Haley." Sariel lied.

 _"I see. Hrm. We're in town. Where are you taking him?" Evynne replied._

"Avoid the beach? Caroline's doing the exercise class there today? Oh, heavens." Sariel lied again.

 _"The beach, ah. That's fitting. Is anyone else there?" Evynne inquired._

"Yes." Sariel replied.

 _"Excellent. We'll meet you there!" Evynne exclaimed._

"Haley, if it's really an emergency, I'll head on over, but it might take me a while." Sariel quipped.

 _"Even better! That'll give Dad and I time to set up everything. Do you have your present for him?" Evynne asked._

"Yes, I do." Sariel replied.

 _"Any chance you'll tell me what it is?" Evynne prodded._ _  
_ _  
_"No, I'm sorry." Sariel stated firmly.

 _"All right, we'll see you soon. How long until you get here?" Evynne inquired._ _  
_ _  
_"Since the beach is occupied I've got a few hours, right? You need twenty bolts of my best cloth? What on earth?" Sariel questioned.

 _"Okay. Thanks, honey. We'll have everything ready. See you soon." Evynne replied as she disconnected the call._

Sariel sighed and rolled her shoulders while pinching the bridge of her nose. She loved her family deeply. She focused her thoughts on clearing the stress, rhythmically breathing to try and calm herself down.

"Dear, is everything all right? You seem tense. Haley needs twenty bolts of cloth? What on earth for?" Elliott asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. She was helping Penny and Emily make new tablecloths for the Feast of the Winter Star, and she accidentally ruined the fabric they had while Emily had stepped out. She says Caroline's hosting her exercise class on the beach right now, so it's kind of crowded but I can drop the cloth by later." Sariel stated gently.

Elliott cupped her face in his left hand and kissed her forehead. In all his knowledge he could never aptly find the words to describe Sariel. From her grace to her dignity, beauty to intelligence, there was never one set list that defined her. He offered her his arm and gently led her out of their bedroom.

The happy couple exited their home and Sariel lingered for a second while locking the door. A shiver ran down her spine as the wind whipped around her. She heard the faint shuffling of clothes and felt the sudden warmth from Elliott's jacket loosely draped over her shoulders. She sighed contentedly at the gesture and slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled the garment around her.

Elliott stepped down the stairs and extended his hand towards Sariel, gently aiding her to the walkway. He still remarked at the effort she had put into the farmhouse as she had paved several stone walkways to make getting around easier. He wove their fingers together and idly rubbed her wedding band with his fingertips.

The pair wove their way down the cobblestone streets towards Pelican Town. Elliott was polite to everyone who stopped them to wish him a happy birthday. Emily presented him with a scarf she'd made. The gray and silver tones complimented him nicely.

They decided to stop at the Saloon for lunch. Sariel opted for a salad with fresh field greens and grilled chicken with a blackberry mint water to drink. Elliott ordered one of the only few foods she'd seen him order at the Saloon - a Stir-fry with Squid and Octopus and coffee to drink.

Gus dutifully served the two and they sat enjoying each other's company while they ate. Gus owed a lot to the pair. Sariel frequently sold him eggs, fresh wheat, vegetables and more for his kitchen and Elliott spent the time sitting with Gus and helping him create a more rounded menu of foods. Sariel had spent the time and resources to help Gus fix the Saloon up so it looked amazing.

Sariel turned towards her husband and grasped his hand in hers. It was days like this, where she got to spend time with Elliott just enjoying his company without the hustle and bustle of life that recharged her soul. The salad she had, tasted wonderful and she could tell by the steadily reducing level of food in Elliott's bowl his stir-fry was delicious as well.

"I have a surprise for you later. Well, two surprises, actually." Sariel said between bites.

"Oh? I wonder if I can get you to reveal your secrets to me." Elliott purred.

"Not today, darling. I've got enough willpower I can resist you." Sariel smiled mischievously as she spoke.

"That's unfortunate. I was thinking we could return home and have a repeat of this morning, or finish what we started in the shower." Elliott whispered seductively.

"Maybe after the surprise. Hopefully, you can last until then." Sariel softly replied.

Elliott shifted in his seat and swallowed nervously. He focused his eyes on the Mermaid Pendant that hung delicately between Sariel's breasts. The cut of the dress perfectly accentuated her chest and highlighted the pendant he'd given her. They'd married 9 months ago on her birthday. He smiled as his thoughts turned through all of the memories they'd already made together.

"I need to stop by the Library before we head to the beach if that's all right." Sariel stated.

"Of course, love. I am merely here to provide you company today. Wherever you lead, I will gladly follow." Elliott replied.

Sariel smiled when Gus brought her a fresh bottle of her favorite beverage and a straw. She happily plopped the cylindrical tube into the glass bottle and slid out of the booth. Elliott started to reach for his wallet but Gus stopped him.

"Elliott, you really think Sariel hasn't planned all of this out? She set this day up two months ago. Paid everything in full and then some." Gus laughed.

"I am finding that out. It would be ill of me to say I am not impressed by her ability to conceal this from me. She is a mystery and I love her for that." Elliott replied.

He allowed himself to once again be led on a walk through town, this time heading towards the Museum and Library. Sariel's long warrior braid bounced as she took each step. The edge of her dress fluttered every time the wind blew and Elliott caught himself staring at her.

"Ellie, I can feel you burning holes in my back. Come, walk with me. The view is much better up here." Sariel teasingly called out.

"Yes, darling." Elliott lamented slightly.

He slipped his right hand to the small of her back and started rubbing small, gentle circles with his fingers. The wind blew across them and Elliott caught a whiff of Sariel's intoxicating scent on the breeze. He closed his eyes and savored the memory of when they first met.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sariel quipped.

"Mm, just caught the scent of your perfume in the wind and it reminded me of how we first met. I have never gotten that scent out of my nose or memory. The warm sandalwood and vanilla paired with sweet pear and citrus. It's different today though, dear. There's a hint of my aftershave on your skin as well." Elliott said warmly.

"Mm. Your aftershave is one of my favorite scents. It suits you perfectly. You're the only one in town that wears it and that makes me happy." Sariel purred.

Their slow pace had them arrive at the Museum and Library around 2:00 P.M. They let themselves into the building and Sariel immediately set to her tasks. Gunther greeted her at the counter and handed over a picnic basket and blanket. Sariel bade the man farewell and hooked her hand in the crook of Elliott's elbow.

"I thought we could recreate the memory of the first time you stopped and talked with me in depth. Do you remember? When I sat on the dock and drew the ocean?" Sariel inquired.

"How could I forget? I still have that drawing, beloved." Elliott replied softly.

Sariel tightened her grip on the basket and smiled at Elliott as he jaunted ahead of her to hold the door for her. A small yawn escaped her mouth and she blinked a few times. Elliott was at her side again, this time his arm was draped across her shoulders.

"Am I boring you, love?" Elliott quipped.

"Nonsense. Just a little more tired today. It's Harvest season. Someone kept me up late last night, too." Sariel replied, causing Elliott's cheeks to flush slightly.

They made their way to the beach and Elliott was pleased there was no one else around. Sariel slipped her sandals off and sank her toes into the warm sand. She trudged through the sand ahead of Elliott and sat down on the dock, in the same place she had sat last year while she drew the ocean.

She set the blanket on the dock and unfurled the fabric of the picnic basket. Inside were twenty pomegranates. The exact number she'd brought Elliott the third time they talked. Her sketchbook was hidden inside the basket as well. She pulled the book free and loosed her pencils from their pouch.

Elliott sat next to her and smiled brightly as he watched her hand fly over the pristine canvas on her lap. He occasionally fed her a few arils from the pomegranate he was eating. She kept her focus the entire time, drawing the ocean with the two of them sitting on the dock. Her attention to detail astounded him.

Hours passed as the two sat on the dock reminiscing about the past. As night fell, Sariel finished the drawing and tucked everything back into the picnic basket. The time had come for the final surprises of the day. Sariel stood and dusted herself off. She grabbed the blanket and took Elliott's hand in hers.

As he turned towards shore, he saw the pathway was illuminated with candles in glass jars. A small area was lined with candles and a table had been set up in the middle of the beach. A lone lantern burned on the wooden table. He followed Sariel as she laid the blanket on the sand and directed him to take a seat at the table.

"Good evening, my name is Peter, I'll be one of your servers this evening. Would either of you care for a glass of wine?" The older man asked.

Elliott blinked at his father-in-law a few times and he glanced at Sariel and saw the devilish smirk on her face. He nodded, unable to find the words to speak. He deftly took her hand in his.

"Rinn, just what have you planned?" Elliott asked.

"Dinner on the beach by candlelight. I'm surprised you forgot. Everything today has been a remembrance of something we did while dating. Breakfast was the same meal I made you for our first date. Lunch was our 2nd date…" Sariel spoke.

"And Dinner was our 3rd." Elliott smirked as he interrupted her.

"Mhm." Sariel quickly confirmed.

Peter reappeared and poured them each a glass of wine. Elliott recognized the label on the bottle and knew the wine came from his wife's private supply from the winery on the farm. The Ancient Fruit wine was smooth and full-bodied. She had aged this particular vintage in casks for several months at least, carefully developing the flavor profile she desired.

Sariel smiled as Evynne appeared from the shadows and sat down two plates of fresh crab cakes. Evynne kissed her daughter on the top of her head and hugged Elliott gently. Sariel waved to her as she retreated to the cabin.

"The phone call. It wasn't Haley, was it?" Elliott asked between bites of crab cake.

"Nope. It was Mom. She was trying to confirm the details for tonight. I am sorry I deceived you and lied to you." Sariel's eyes were sad as she spoke.

"Beloved, this was a wonderful surprise. I can see why you wished to not have this secret ruined." Elliott replied kindly.

As if on invisible cue, Evynne emerged from the cabin carrying two steaming bowls of Tom Kha Soup. She set the bowls down gently and hugged her daughter close to her. She returned with a loaf of fresh bread and sat it between the two.

As they finished their soup, Peter appeared with the cake Sariel and Evynne had made for Elliott. He sat it down in front of the two and quickly cleared their plates and bowls away. He kissed his daughter on her cheek and clapped his hand to Elliott's back as he walked back towards the cabin.

The delicate flavors of the cake swirled on their tongues. It was truly an exquisite dessert. The bold flavors of the pomegranate filling were tamed by the rich vanilla cake and the cream cheese frosting.

Sariel took Elliott's free hand in hers and cleared her throat. She was preparing herself for the torrent of emotion she was about to unleash. She idly rubbed her thumb over Elliott's wedding band.

"Ellie, I wanted this birthday to be special. I have a present for you, but it's not time for that yet. I'm not as eloquent with my words as you are, but here goes. You were the first man to show me respect and love here. You opened your heart to me. I know that we've both been through our share of darkness and trials and tribulations, but we were drawn to each other. I will always stay by your side and support you and love you. Thank you for loving me, and for marrying me." Sariel was crying as she finished speaking.

"Rinn, oh beloved. You are my sun and stars. I will love you until the end of time. You complete me. We are not simply Sariel Shade and Elliott McCoy, we are two halves of the same whole. Thank you for your love, darling. I thank Yoba every day you agreed to marry me." Elliott replied.

Sariel stood and launched herself into Elliott's embrace. His arms were strong and supportive around her. She buried her face in his chest as she cried softly. She broke from his embrace and pulled him towards the blanket.

As Elliott sat down, he smiled at Sariel. Her parents were sitting on the beach and holding hands. Sariel motioned to Peter to hand her her violin case from its hiding spot and retrieved the beautiful instrument held within.

Sariel immediately shifted her body to a graceful stance and brought her violin to her shoulder. The wind whipped around her, gently swirling the fabric of her dress. She closed her eyes and saw the notes of the song she'd written for Elliott start playing in her mind. She started the song, slowly drawing her rosined bow across the taut strings. As the song built in its tempo, she opened her eyes and stared into Elliott's loving gaze. His eyes were transfixed on her as she drew out beautiful notes in rapid succession.

He was so focused on his love and the music she played, Evynne had to hand him the box Sariel had stored here. The silver paper and seafoam green ribbon shielded the contents of the box protectively. He stole a glance at Sariel and she nodded slightly.

Elliott sat to work, delicately prying the wrappings from the box. He focused on Sariel again as she finished the song and she knelt in front of him. For some inexplicable reason, his hands were trembling.

Sariel reached out and covered his hands with hers, moving with him to open the package. Her breath caught in her throat as the last piece of tape gave way and the box opened. She affixed her gaze to his and held her breath as he realized what the package held.

"Rinn?" Elliott asked as he held the contents of the box in his hands.

"Unwrap it, Ellie." Sariel whispered.

Elliott pulled the bindings of the smaller package apart and it was then that he realized just what she had kept secret. The small package contained a curious item and a picture that Elliott couldn't make out in the darkness. He lamented mentally as it took him longer than he'd like to realize what the gift was.

"Rinn? Is this… yours?" Elliott asked shakily.

"Yes, Elliott." Sariel replied confidently.

Elliott was on his knees in a heartbeat, scooping Sariel into his arms. He kissed her deeply, sending shivers through her core to her toes. When he released her from his grasp he found his hands naturally gravitated to her abdomen.

"You're pregnant." Elliott whispered incredulously.

"Yes, I am. 8 weeks, according to Maru. Are you… happy?" Sariel questioned.

"Am I happy? Rinn, you just told me the best news in the world! My wife, my beloved, my soulmate, is carrying my child in her womb. Our child. You are amazing. I love you, Sariel." Elliott replied earnestly.

It was then he noticed her parents had left. He scooped Sariel into his arms and carried her to the cabin. He pushed the door open and quickly kicked it shut, and laid her on his old bed. He effortlessly removed her dress from her body and shed his own clothes. That night, only Yoba himself could tell which body was which.


	22. You Sang To Me

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers! I wanted to get this chapter up as I'm leaving for vacation for a week, to travel back home to visit my family, so I'll be unable to get to my computer while I'm away. I hope you all have a blessed week and I'll be back with more updates next weekend!

~Seirenia

* * *

Chapter 22  
You Sang To Me

The cool October air was swirling around gently. Rich red and yellow leaves were dancing through the air happily. Sariel and Elliott were cuddling on a blanket in the grass beneath a large pomegranate tree near the farmhouse while Leon, Chris, Lia, Belle, and Sirius were playing nearby.

Sariel was nestled against Elliott's chest and he was lovingly rubbing the small bump in her abdomen that was their growing child. He was resting his chin on her left shoulder, and his left hand was holding a copy of Romeo and Juliet. He was softly reading the play aloud and Sariel's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the intimacy of the moment. She laid her right hand on his and smiled brightly. The amount of love he poured into both she and their unborn child was amazing.

Elliott slipped a bookmark into the pages of the book and lowered his arm to his side. He wrapped Sariel in his arms and gently hugged her. He pressed a kiss to her left cheek and threaded his fingers with hers.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Elliott purred.

"Pretty great, actually. I haven't thrown up in a couple of days, so I'm hoping my morning sickness is done." Sariel replied.

"When we leave for the city, I'll drive if you'd like to rest, beloved." Elliott purred again.

"That'd be nice. Thank you, baby. I can't thank you enough for how much you've been helping Linus and I the last few weeks. It's moments like these, though, that I treasure deeply. I love you, Elliott." Sariel proudly stated.

"I love you, my darling Sariel. Any moment I spend with you, I treasure." Elliott purred.

"Even the gross icky ones when I'm throwing up non-stop and you're holding my hair?" Sariel teased.

"I treasure those the most. You are my wife, I should be the one to comfort you when you feel ill, or when our unborn child and hormones are wreaking havoc on your body." Elliott cooed.

"You're so hopelessly romantic. I love it. Thanks for letting me wear your shirt. I'm getting fat." Sariel bemoaned.

"Beloved, you most certainly are not." Elliott stated indignantly.

Think we should tell the boys I'm pregnant?" Sariel asked gently.

"A distinct possibility, though they may smother you with affection. I shall do my best to prevent your demise." Elliott laughed.

He unwound Sariel from his embrace and stood behind her. He took her hand in his and gently pulled her to her feet. He spun her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips and stroked her back.

Sariel took a step away from Elliott and slipped her silver flats onto her feet. She was wearing one of Elliott's white dress shirts and she rolled the sleeves up again, tightening them on her slender arms. She was donning a pair of light blue skinny jeans. Her dark red hair was bound in an elegant five-strand mermaid braid.

"You look beautiful today, darling." Elliott whispered.

"Only today? Aww man." Sariel playfully pouted.

"Ah, you wound me, Rinn." Elliott playfully clapped his hand over his heart.

"Will a kiss make it better?" Sariel asked gently.

"I would reason it never hurts to try." Elliott purred.

Sariel smiled brightly and brought her lips to Elliott's. As she broke the kiss she nestled her head against his chest. She giggled when he hefted her into the air and started carrying her towards her friends.

"Hey, Rinn!" Leon called out.

"Morning!" Sariel chirped.

Elliott sat her down and smiled when Lia ran to him and hugged his leg. He rustled the small girl's hair and turned his attention towards his wife and their friends. He laughed when Chris threw a football to Leon and pelted the man in his back.

"Holy donkey balls, Scott! I know you like my ass, but jeez!" Leon barked out.

"Papa! No bad words!" Lia called out.

"Yeah, Leon, what your daughter said." Chris laughed.

"Hey, Thing One and Thing Two, got a hot minute?" Sariel queried.

"For you, Rinn? You can have two hot minutes." Leon chortled.

"Aunty Rinn, why are you wearing one of Uncle Ellie's shirts?" Lia asked inquisitively.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Sariel cooed softly.

The trio closed in on Sariel and Chris smiled when Lia bounded over to her Aunt. They were enjoying the morning while Penny was babysitting their newborn twins, Genevieve Hope and Remington Gage. Lia was over the moon with joy at having both a brother and a sister.

Sariel climbed onto the porch and curled her legs beneath her. She took Elliott's hand in hers and laced their fingers together. He rubbed her left arm and shoulder with his left hand and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Do you know when Ginny and Remy were born, how Daddy and Papa knew you were having a brother or a sister?" Sariel asked gently.

"Yep! They showed me pictures and we talked about it a lot." Lia responded happily.

"You asked me why I'm wearing one of Uncle Elliott's shirts. Look at my tummy and tell me what you think." Sariel stated.

She lifted the hem of the dress shirt and revealed her abdomen. The larger shirt easily disguised the growing bump. When looking at her bare skin there was no feasible way to deny Sariel was, in fact, pregnant.

"Oh my god, Rinn! How far along are you?!" Leon squealed joyously.

"Little over thirteen weeks." Sariel replied sweetly.

"You're having a baby, Aunty Rinn?" Lia asked gently.

"I am. The baby is growing in my tummy just like Ginny and Remy grew in Becca's tummy." Sariel answered.

"Can I touch your tummy?" Lia asked sweetly.

"Of course, Princess. Thank you for asking," Sariel lovingly stated.

Lia gently reached her small hand towards her Aunt's stomach and felt the small, yet firm bump. She squealed happily and rubbed her hand over the skin. She pressed a tiny, gentle kiss to the bump and smiled up at Sariel.

"Hello, baby. My name is Lia and I'm gonna be your friend! I love you, little baby." Lia stated sweetly.

"Oh, Lia." Sariel whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Leon and Chris walked over and they each took turns feeling Sariel's growing stomach. They hugged her to them closely and they each kissed her forehead. Leon had tears in the corners of his eyes as he gazed at his surrogate sister fondly. He knelt in front of Sariel and started talking to her bump.

"Hey, little baby. I'm your Uncle Leon. Your Mom is one of the strongest, fiercest, most loving people I've ever met. I promise we're always going to be here for you, and that you're getting the best set of parents a kid could get." Leon whispered gently.

Sariel was crying happily as her closest friends radiated love and happiness to her, Elliott, and their unborn child. She rubbed the tears from her cheeks and laced her fingers with Elliott's once again. She leaned against Elliott and smiled softly.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Chris asked.

"Technically Maru and Harvey were the first to know, as they confirmed the tests. I told Elliott on his birthday, and now you three. We're driving up to the city later today because I'm finding myself in need of maternity clothes. I plan on telling Mom, Dad, and Things Three and Four about the pregnancy there." Sariel answered.

"I swear on my life, and my children's lives, Leon will not spoil your secret. If I have to lock him in the basement and steal his phone, smartwatch, and computer, I'll do it." Chris vowed.

"I appreciate that Chris, but I don't think he'll give me an issue, will you, Dragon?" Sariel inferred.

"Nope. You kicked my butt the last time I spoiled a secret. You're pregnant, that means you have pregnancy hormones. You're crazy." Leon playfully teased.

"Yeah, uh huh. I love you too, Le-Le." Sariel teased.

"Ugh! Why do you hate me so much! Blah. Stupid nickname." Leon grumbled and pouted.

Sariel giggled and smiled brightly at him. She laughed when he suddenly tickled her sides. She, Chris, and Elliott busted out into heavy laughter when Sariel accidentally kicked Leon in his groin as she flinched away from the tickles.

"Fucking hell, Rinn!" Leon whimpered.

"Dude, that's what you get for tickling a ticklish pregnant woman. No sympathy here." Chris chortled.

"I hate you. Traitorous bastard." Leon groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Leon!" Sariel exclaimed.

She hopped off the porch and gently hugged Leon. She scooped him into her arms and helped him stand. The deep pout on the man's face made her feel bad until he flashed her a smile and hugged her.

"It's okay, I've had worse. I love you, Rinn." Leon purred.

"I love you too, Leon." Sariel replied sweetly.

"Have your cravings been manageable?" Chris gently inquired.

"For the most part, yeah. Went through a two week period where I wanted to eat nothing but Fried Mushrooms and Cake. That was rough." Sariel gagged as she spoke.

"And you didn't kill Elliott by starving the poor man to death?" Leon asked.

"He is capable of fending for himself, as sad as that is. I've been craving Mediterranean food lately, thank god. I'm looking forward to going to the city later, as I can hit the Farmer's Market and hopefully get some ingredients for cooking to tide me over through the worst of the cravings. Speaking of, do my boys need anything while we're there?" Sariel inquired.

"Nope, we're good. Thanks for thinking of us!" Chris answered.

"Darling, it's nearly ten. You're due to see Harvey at ten-thirty. Shall we?" Elliott inquired softly.

"Yep! We can drive over, all our luggage is in the back of the truck. I need my purse though." Sariel sweetly replied.

Elliott kissed her and bounded onto the porch and darted inside their house. As he exited he slung Sariel's gray purse over his shoulder. He held Sirius' leash in his hand and whistled for him.

Sirius bounded up the stairs and sat by Elliott's heels and patiently waited for his leash to be clipped to his harness. He gently swished his fluffy tail on the porch as he waited. Eventually, Elliott finished locking the door and clipped the leather leash to the pooch's harness.

"Sirius, come!" Sariel gently commanded.

Sirius immediately stood and gently walked to Sariel, carefully dragging his leash behind him. He hopped off the porch and stood at Sariel's feet. When she picked up the leash he moved to her right side and waited for her to move.

She gently led him towards the truck and opened the door for him. She patted the floorboard and smiled when he jumped into the cab. She hung his leash on a hook and unclipped it from his harness. She gently tugged the door to his crate open and giggled when he climbed into it and licked her hand. She secured him and shut the door before moving to the passenger door and climbing into the truck herself.

She carefully buckled herself in making sure to loop the lap belt under her abdomen. She beamed when Elliott climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition. He slipped her purse from his shoulder and nestled the bag between the two of them. He plugged her phone into the charger and did the same for his. The soft chime from the truck letting them know BlueTooth had connected signaled Elliott to start streaming a playlist on his phone.

The soft notes of a piano started filling the cab and in the recording, Elliott began softly singing. Sariel turned her head towards Elliott and saw the soft smirk on his face. She giggled and kissed him.

"I take it you approve of the music selection?" Elliott quipped.

"I love it! Thank you, baby!" Sariel replied sweetly.

"There's a few songs featuring Leon and Chris as well. I had Sam and Sebastian help us record everything and mix the audio. There's a special song too, but that's for later in the drive. Let's get you and our little one over to Harvey." Elliott spoke softly.

They made the rather short drive towards Harvey's Clinic. Elliott got out of the truck first and led Sirius to the shady knoll around the corner. He looped Sirius' leash around the lamp post and quickly turned and crossed back to Sariel and opened the door for her.

The air inside the clinic had a sterilized smell to it. The bright halogen lights overhead bathed everything in a bright white light. The rather typical, uncomfortable blue chairs were lined up in several rows. Harvey was behind the counter and waved to Sariel happily.

"Good morning, Sariel. Go ahead and have a seat, I'll be with you in just a moment." Harvey called out.

Sariel nodded and made her way to one of the chairs. She sat down and pulled one of the worn magazines into her hands. She idly flipped through the pages, not bothering to read any of the articles. Her shoulders were tense and her right foot was tapping out a rather nervous drum beat.

"Lia, are you nervous?" Elliott whispered.

"Nope." Sariel lied.

"You've sped through reading a magazine and are trying to drum with your foot. Are you certain, my love?" Elliott purred.

"Mmhmm." Sariel lied again.

"Darling, I know doctors make you anxious. Would you like to talk about why you're nervous?" Elliott whispered.

"Just… scared there's something wrong with the baby." Sariel whimpered.

"Rinn, even if there was, I would weather that storm with you. I meant every vow I made to you when we married, and I still mean them nine months later. I will still mean them until I day I draw my last breath. Our love is great enough we can face any storm, but we have to face them together. I love you with all of my heart." Elliott whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Ellie. You always seem to know just what to say to make me feel better." Sariel replied lovingly.

She smiled when Elliott wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He tipped her chin up slightly and kissed her softly. He cupped her cheek and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Harvey popped out of the door and ushered them into the back exam room. He scribbled a few notes on his clipboard as Sariel strode past him. He followed behind Elliott and entered the exam room.

"Maru, could you join me in the exam room, please?" Harvey called out towards the small in-patient room.

"Of course, Harvey. Just a moment." Maru's calm voice replied.

The slender, ruddy-haired woman knocked softly on the door as she entered the room. She pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled brightly at Sariel and Elliott. She immediately washed her hands and slipped on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Alright Sariel, go ahead and step on the scale over here, please." Harvey called out.

Sariel obliged and slid off the exam table. She stepped on the large digital scale and waited for the monitor to report her weight. She frowned when she saw it was 122.

"You're right at one-hundred twenty-two pounds, Sariel. That's excellent! How has your morning sickness been? Are you still working on the farm every day? How often are you eating?" Harvey questioned.

"Today it was okay. I've been doing some on the farm, not a lot though. Thankfully I have Linus, Elliott, Leon, and Chris to help. I'm trying to eat three to six times a day. Three if they're regular meals, six if they're smaller or I'm snacking." Sariel answered.

"Alright. What's a typical meal for you?" Harvey questioned again.

"Oatmeal for breakfast. Sometimes with fruit, sometimes plain. Salad for lunch, and potatoes and chicken or beef for dinner." Sariel recounted.

"I see. I'd like you to try and work in some more fruits and vegetables if you can. Even something as simple as whole juices will be acceptable if you find drinking them to be easier than eating them. You're remarkably healthy, so I'm not overly concerned with your health right now. Do either of you have any concerns?" Harvey softly asked.

"Rinn has fallen prey to several migraines as of late. Is there anything you can do to help that, or anything we can do to curb them?" Elliott countered softly.

"Indeed. I'll fill you a prescription for anti-nausea medication. Take it with two Tylenol, and a small cup of caffeinated tea or coffee. I highly recommend talking to Emily about Yoga and Massage Therapy." Harvey stated.

"Will the anti-nausea stuff work for morning sickness, too?" Sariel asked.

"Absolutely. Are you ready to hear your little one's heartbeat?" Harvey inquired.

Sariel and Elliott each nodded. She laid back on the exam table and pulled the hem of Elliott's shirt up to her bosom. Goosebumps formed on her newly exposed skin from the cool air. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled weakly when Elliott threaded his fingers through hers.

She gasped and shivered as the cold ultrasound gel was squirted onto her stomach. The thick, clear, goopy gel drove Sariel crazy. Her breath stopped when she saw the image on the monitor in front of her.

Maru expertly operated the ultrasound machine, taking precious time to scan the growing baby. Harvey dropped the lights in the room and felt a tear in his eye as Sariel and Elliott saw their child for the second time. A rapid whooshing sound echoed in the room and Harvey smiled when he realized Sariel and Elliott understood what they were hearing.

"Rinn! That's our baby! Oh beloved, thank you." Elliott called out with tears in his eyes.

"Sariel, they look amazing. All their measurements are perfectly where they should be. Your baby's heart rate is 160 beats per minute, currently double your own, Sariel. I'll print some new images for you to have. Congratulations you two." Maru lovingly stated.

Harvey flipped the lights back on and handed Maru some paper towels to wipe the ultrasound gel up with. As she finished, he ran a warm washcloth across Sariel's lower abdomen, effectively removing the remnants of the gel. He took the newly minted sonogram pictures from Maru and handed them to Sariel.

"Currently, I see nothing wrong with you continuing work on the farm. I'll see you back here in three weeks, for your 16-week appointment. As always, if anything changes, call me immediately, or come into the clinic. Go ahead and head up front, I'll get your prescription ready for you." Harvey stated.

Sariel and Elliott nodded and made their way back to the waiting room. Sariel quickly shoved the sonogram photos into her purse when she saw Sam and Jodi in the waiting room. Her eyes went wide when she caught a whiff of Jodi's normally pleasant perfume and she turned and bolted towards the bathroom.

"Rinn?" Elliott called out as she ran past him.

She slammed the bathroom door shut and internally cursed herself as she upended the contents of her stomach into the porcelain toilet basin. Nausea surged through her, urging her to heave everything she'd consumed in the last year into the toilet. She finally finished and drew a shaky breath into her lungs. She flushed the toilet and stood at the sink, splashing chilly water on her sweat-covered face. She drew in a few more breaths through her mouth.

She opened the door and bumped into Maru who was holding a small travel toothbrush and toothpaste. She handed them to Sariel and motioned for her to set about her task. She obliged and felt infinitely better as she exited the bathroom.

"Thank you. Jodi's perfume." Sariel weakly stated.

"We'll tell her you're having a migraine. Would you like a ginger soda and some crackers?" Maru asked sweetly.

"That would be awesome." Sariel groaned.

Maru turned and entered the private door for the reception desk. She opened the small mini-fridge beneath the desk and pulled a chilled non-alcoholic ginger beer from the machine. She opened the storage box next to the fridge and pulled a small box of club crackers out. She exited and handed the refreshments to Sariel.

"Thank you." Sariel stated.

"Here, let me get you an antiemetic injection. Hop back in the bathroom really quick, I'll just be a minute." Maru called out.

She disappeared into the medicine storage room as Sariel slipped back into the bathroom. She immediately typed out the note she'd be giving a 4mg dose of Zofran to Sariel, due to morning sickness, and prepared the injection. She exited the storage room and gently knocked on the door.

Sariel dropped the box of crackers into her purse and cautiously opened the door. The wave of relief that washed over her when she saw Maru was enormous. She backed away from the door and let the younger girl in.

"Okay, Sariel, lower your pants just a bit and turn towards the mirror. You're gonna feel a decent pinch, I'm sorry." Maru stated.

She scrubbed her hands clean and withdrew the loaded syringe from her pocket. She expertly cleaned and disinfected the skin of Sariel's upper gluteal area, and pinched the skin performing a Z-track injection. She carefully administered the medication and left a small bandage over the injection site.

"All done. That should help. Harvey should have your Zofran tablets ready up front by now." Maru whispered.

"Thank you, Maru. I appreciate it." Sariel stated.

Sariel exited the bathroom and made her way back to Elliott. He was holding a white paper bag that had her name on it. She smiled and sat in the chair next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Rinn! Is everything alright?" Elliott asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sorry, this migraine is killing me. Super sensitive to smells. Jodi's perfume hit me like a freight train." Sariel heavily implied.

"Ah." Elliott replied.

"Maru gave me an antiemetic injection though, and some ginger soda and crackers, so that should help. Are we done here?" Sariel asked happily.

"Indeed, darling. I got you some Tylenol for the trip." Elliott purred.

"Thank you, my love! You take such good care of me." Sariel happily chirped.

Elliott stood and bade Harvey, Jodi, and Sam farewell as he looped his arm around Sariel's waist and led her outside. He free Sirius from his post and helped him into his crate. He quickly climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. He checked on Sariel and was pleased to see she was consuming the soda and crackers with ease.

He started the playlist of songs he'd made for her once again and started on the drive towards Zuzu City. His thoughts mostly stayed focused on the road and driving, but he occasionally caught himself thinking of Sariel and their child. He smiled when he noticed about an hour into the trip Sariel had fallen asleep. He turned the air conditioning in the truck down just a little and focused on making the trip safely.


	23. Times Like These

Chapter 23  
Times Like These

Sariel stirred in her seat and stretched her lithe frame. She laughed when she saw Elliott had donned her sunglasses as he continued their drive towards Zuzu City. Her stomach growled slightly and she pulled the box of crackers in her purse free and started devouring them.

"Feel better, dear?" Elliott asked gently.

"Mmrpf." Sariel nodded with a mouthful of cracker.

Sariel reached towards the still chilled can of ginger soda and happily guzzled some of it down. She hiccupped ever so slightly as the carbonation hit her stomach. She turned her gaze towards the window and saw a sign indicating they were nearly in Zuzu City.

"That's way better." Sariel spoke brightly.

"I'm glad you were able to get some rest." Elliott commented.

"Me too. I'm so tired all the time. Constantly feel like I've only gotten twenty or thirty minutes of sleep, even though I'm getting nine hours of sleep at night." Sariel pouted as she lamented slightly.

"While we're visiting would you like to get a massage and get pampered at the Spa?" Elliott inquired gently.

"I'll have to ask Mom. Not sure she has a Certified Prenatal Massage Therapist on staff. It wouldn't surprise me if she does though. A pedicure would be awesome." Sariel replied sweetly.

"In the event, she doesn't, I am positive there's one licensed in Zuzu City. Might I suggest you call your parents, or Lilly and let them know we're almost in town?" Elliott asked softly.

Sariel nodded and retrieved her phone from the center console. She quickly flicked the screen to life and pulled up her call log. She happily selected Lilly's work number and waited for the call to connect.

 _"Thank you for calling Lilly's Café. This is Tyler, how may I help you?" A soft male voice called out._

"Hey Tyler, this is Sariel McCoy, is Lilly or Red around?" Sariel asked.

 _"Yeah, lemme grab one of 'em, do you mind holding?" Tyler asked._

"Not at all, thank you." Sariel replied.

The line went quiet as soft music fluttered through the line. Sariel laughed when she realized the album playing and thoroughly planned to tease her friends about it later. A few moments ticked by and eventually the line activated again.

 _"Rinn! How in the heck are you?" Lilly chirped._

"I'm doing great. Ellie and I are about ten minutes away from the city. Would you and Red like to get dinner with us?" Sariel asked sweetly.

 _"Of course. Whatcha thinkin'?" Lilly responded._

"Poseidon?" Sariel returned.

 _"Greek food? Count Red and I both in!" Lilly exclaimed happily._

"Great! I need to run a few errands before we come over, but I'll text you once we're done!" Sariel chirped.

 _"I'm looking forward to it, Rinn. Give Elliott my love!" Lilly called out as she disconnected the line._

"Lilly sends her love, honey. There's a maternity store called Blush within walking distance of The Peachtree. Their reviews are great and they've got some really cute stuff online." Sariel stated.

"Then that's where we shall head. I'll park at the hotel and we can take our bags up then walk over." Elliott replied.

The next twenty minutes flew past as Elliott navigated towards the hotel from memory. He pulled into the same parking spot Sariel always used and smiled when he noticed Evynne had added a sign to it denoting it as being theirs. He killed the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt before hopping free from the truck.

He slung Sariel's travel bag strap around his broad shoulders and hefted their large suitcase out of the bed. Sariel had packed what little she was bringing with her in her smaller travel bag, due to needing to get more clothes. She had stashed Elliott's slightly smaller suitcase in her larger bag.

Elliott swung around her side of the truck and gently pulled open the door. He took Sariel's hand in his and gently eased her out of the truck. He brought his lips to her forehead and pressed a light kiss to her skin.

"I love you." Elliott whispered.

"I love you too, honey." Sariel replied sweetly.

She laced their fingers together and beamed when Elliott started leading them inside. As they made their way to the check-in desk Sariel spied her mother training a new employee. She stepped up to the desk and waved at Evynne.

"Hello sweetie. Give me just a minute and I'll get you both checked in." Evynne stated.

"Thanks, Mom. We're doing dinner tonight at Poseidon, would you and Dad like to join us? Lilly and Audrey will be there." Sariel spoke softly.

"Absolutely. Once I'm done with Maisie here I'm done for the day." Evynne replied.

"Excellent! Elliott and I have a bit of shopping to do, so we're going to drop off everything in the room and head out." Sariel stated.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, darling. Have you made a reservation yet?" Evynne inquired.

"Not yet. I was waiting to see if you'd be joining us." Sariel admitted.

"I understand. I'll call and get it set up. Just the six of us, correct?" Evynne countered.

"Yep!" Sariel smiled.

"Alright. What time did you tell Lilly?" Evynne asked.

"I didn't, but does 5:00 work?" Sariel gently asked.

"Of course. Your father's at a job site helping finalize some details, but I'm sure he'll be able to join us. Does that give you enough time to run your errands?" Evynne countered.

"It does. I love you, Mom." Sariel chirped.

"I love you too, Rinn." Evynne replied.

Sariel took the room key in her mother's outstretched hand and slid it into her jeans pocket. She smiled softly when Elliott looped his arm around her slender waist and fell into step beside her. The pair quickly crossed to the elevator and made their way to their room.

As they entered the well-decorated room, Sariel gleefully off-loaded their luggage. She darted into the bathroom and unpacked her toiletries bag and gently rubbed the small swell in her abdomen. Butterflies were swirling in her gut as the thoughts of having to buy maternity clothes fully sank into her brain.

She exited the bathroom and pulled Elliott into a tight hug. As she pressed her head against his chest she felt tears slip down her porcelain cheeks. She smiled weakly when Elliott pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Elliott inquired with concern in his voice.

"I'm scared I'm going to be a horrible mother." Sariel croaked out.

"Nonsense. You're kind, caring, compassionate, loving, and amazing." Elliott purred.

"You have to say that because you're married to me." Sariel weakly admitted.

"Regardless of our marital status, I would still hold the same opinion of you. You're tenacious, too. Not once in the year, we were dating did you ever turn your back on me when I felt like I couldn't amount to anything. You've been best friends with Lilly and Leon for an entire decade of your life, darling. Think of that. Think of what you've accomplished in the last two years of your life. I am constantly in awe of you. Every day you challenge my opinion of you and prove why you're my beloved soulmate. I fully believe that you can accomplish anything you set your heart to, including being an amazing mother. You're already an amazing wife, best friend, and lover. I love you, Sariel." Elliott lovingly stated.

Sariel nuzzled her head against his broad chest and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She was always comforted when he held her in his arms. He constantly exuded safety and peace to her and she was eternally grateful for that fact.

"I love you too, Elliott. Thank you." Sariel murmured.

"Do you feel up to shopping? We can wait until tomorrow if you'd like to have a few hours to relax." Elliott stated.

"I do, yeah. I've been looking forward to this since I told you I was pregnant." Sariel admitted bashfully.

"Shall we go then?" Elliott asked.

"We shall, Handsome." Sariel lovingly answered.

She took the lead and expertly navigated them out of the hotel and down Main Street. Expansive storefronts and brightly lit windows lined the walkway as they moved past a seemingly endless amount of designer stores. They eventually found Blush and were drawn in by the soft lighting and gentle music playing from inside the store. Sariel stepped inside and was greeted by an employee standing near the entrance.

"Welcome to Blush! My name's Aria, have you shopped with us before?" The young blue-haired woman asked.

"Erm, no. My name is Sariel, this is my husband, Elliott. We're expecting our first baby." Sariel stammered.

"Congratulations! Would either of you care for a water, sparkling water, ginger ale, or orange juice?" Aria asked.

"Water, please and thank you." Sariel smiled.

"You're very welcome!" Aria exclaimed.

She reached behind the expansive counter and pulled a chilled bottle of water from the fridge. She handed the drink to Sariel and cast a critical gaze towards her. She tucked a strand of her blue hair behind her ear as she watched Sariel take in the sights around her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" Aria gently inquired.

"13 weeks. I'm tiny though, so, unfortunately, my clothes aren't fitting well anymore." Sariel lamented.

"A common problem. What size do you normally wear?" Aria queried.

"Small to medium Shirts, size 4 jeans, and a 32C bra." Sariel blushed furiously.

"Wonderful! The great thing about maternity clothing is your size stays the same. You're going to wear items that are the size you're currently wearing." Aria stated.

"Oh, really?" Sariel asked.

"Mmhmm. If you'll follow me, I can help you pick out a few things." Aria answered.

Sariel nodded and followed Aria as she made her way towards the section of clothing designated for Sariel's size. Her eyes fell onto a beautifully designed lace sleeve dress in a deep, rich teal color. Sariel pulled it from the rack and held it against her small frame as she gazed into a floor-length mirror.

"An excellent choice!" Aria exclaimed.

The soft purr from Elliott behind her, made Sariel smile brightly. She and Aria worked through picking out several outfits and Sariel was growing increasingly tired from trying on all of the clothing. So far she'd picked out fifteen pairs of pants, four skirts, six dresses, ten shirts, and five sweaters. She was currently weeding through her choices of pajamas and frowned when she realized she and Elliott had spent almost their entire afternoon here.

She hurriedly picked a few of the garments and added them to her growing pile. She graciously accepted Aria's opinion on bras and added a few of them to the pile as well. She spied an adorable maternity trench coat in a deep gray color and slipped it on her slender shoulders. Pleased with how it looked, she added it to the pile and triumphantly announced she was done.

Sariel giggled when she saw the stack of baby books Elliott had placed on the counter as well. She smiled when he looped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She internally groaned when she got the total of the purchase but happily paid for everything.

"I truly wish you a blessed pregnancy, Sariel!" Aria sweetly exclaimed.

"Thank you, Aria." Sariel replied brightly.

She and Elliott loaded their arms with their bags and made their way back to the Peachtree. As they entered their room Sariel glanced at her watch and frowned when she saw it was nearly four already. She rather unceremoniously sat the bags on the floor and rummage through them for the teal dress she'd purchased.

She dashed into the bathroom and doffed her clothing as quickly as she could. She reapplied her perfume and deodorant and slid the silky dress onto her body. She smiled when she stole a glance towards the mirror and saw how radiantly beautiful she looked. She slipped on a pair of silver flats and exited the bathroom.

"Hey, Handsome? How do I look?" Sariel asked sheepishly.

"Extraordinarily radiant, Beautiful. Teal suits you well." Elliott purred.

"You just like it because it's your favorite color." Sariel scoffed playfully.

"I like what's beneath the clothing far more." Elliott taunted.

"Mmm, careful there, Wordsmith. That's how I got pregnant in the first place." Sariel teased.

"Very well, Angel. Ready for dinner?" Elliott asked.

"Indeed. I'm starving." Sariel whimpered.

Elliott knelt before her and pressed a kiss to her abdomen. He lovingly stroked Sariel's sides and whispered to their unborn child. As he rose he gently kissed Sariel. He held out her bright white long-sleeved cardigan and smiled as she slipped it on her shoulders.

Sariel grabbed her phone and her keys and slipped them into the inside pocket on her cardigan. She threaded her fingers with Elliott's as they exited their hotel room. They wove their way downstairs towards the parking garage and made their way towards Sariel's truck.

She climbed behind the wheel and waited for Elliott to join her. She jokingly set the satellite station to a Broadway & Show Tunes channel and laughed gleefully when she and Elliott started singing along. She flawlessly navigated the streets towards Poseidon and smiled at the Valet Attendant when she took the keys to the truck.

"Mom's name carries some weight around town, though Dad's carries more." Sariel admitted.

"I imagine they would, with your mother's hotel being as magnificent as it is. Your father is quite an accomplished Architect, is he not?" Elliott asked.

"He is. It was how he and Mom met, actually. He was engaged to one of her best friends, and mom contacted his firm to design The Peachtree. They fell for each other, but my dad is a man of honor, and wouldn't leave Cassie. But then stuff went down involving Cassie and Richard, Dad's brother, and Dad called off the engagement and proposed to…" Sariel stated.

"Me." Evynne interrupted Sariel softly.

Evynne wrapped her daughter in a tight hug and kissed her temple. She pulled Elliott into a gentle embrace and kissed him on his cheek. She smiled when Peter joined the trio and gave embraced their daughter.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sariel called out.

"Hello, Princess." Peter replied lovingly.

"Hello, Peter." Elliott warmly stated.

"Son, you're married to my only child, I think you've more than earned the right to call me any rendition of father you'd like. Peter's so formal." Peter bemoaned.

"You know Elliott's always formal and proper, Dad." Sariel chuckled.

"It was the one thing my parents got right with me." Elliott scowled.

"Nuh-uh. No frowny faces today." Sariel chirped.

"Of course, beloved." Elliott brightly smiled as he spoke.

"Rinn! Princess Lia!" Lilly yelled out as she ran towards them.

"Oh Jesus, hi Lilly." Sariel stammered.

"Princess… Lia? Is that why your father calls you Princess?" Elliott asked.

Sariel and Peter blushed an equally deep shade of red. Their shoulders heaved as they lost themselves in their laughter. They attempted to collect themselves and continued chuckling.

"Yeah. Daddy's a dork. Mom loved the name Sariel. Dad wanted to name me Leia. Mom said no. They compromised on Lia, which was Dad's Mom's name. So, to tease Mom, he started calling me Princess Lia. I can't believe I'd never told you that before." Sariel frowned.

"It's quite alright, my love. There are still stories about my youth I've yet to tell you." Elliott smirked.

Evynne took charge and led the group into the expansive silver doors of Poseidon. The air inside the restaurant smelled deliciously like fresh seafood and the ocean. Decorative lights around the waiting area reflected on the ceiling causing the appearance of ocean waves.

Elliott pulled Sariel to him and pointed at the exceptionally drawn mural on the wall. He pressed a light kiss to her temple when she realized the location of the mural. The smile that spread on her face warmed his soul.

"That's Thessaloniki!" Sariel exclaimed.

"Thessa-wha?" Lilly asked.

"Thessaloniki. Greece's second-largest city. Elliott and I spent a week there during our honeymoon." Sariel explained.

"Right. I forgot you can speak Greek." Lilly pouted.

"Hey, you can speak Mandarin and Japanese. I can't even do that." Sariel offered.

"Yeah, yeah." Lilly tutted.

"Mrs. Shade, your table is ready." A rather handsome host stated.

"Thank you, Ezio." Evynne replied.

Ezio turned and gently motioned for the group to follow him as he led them towards their private table. Elliott pulled Sariel's chair out for her and gently pushed her towards the table before taking his place at her left side. He took her left hand in his right hand and laced their fingers together.

" _Kaló apógevma_ , good evening, my name is Theo, I'll be your waiter this evening. Would the gentlemen like to select a wine?" Theo asked.

" _Kalispéra, Theó. Den boró_ na _píno krasí, boreí_ na _écho tsái?"_ Sariel asked.  
(Good evening, Theo. I can't drink wine, can I have tea?)

" _Apolýtos, despoinída_." Theo replied.  
(Absolutely, miss.)

"Theo, we'll take a bottle of the Duckhorn." Peter announced.

"An excellent choice, sir. Your daughter's Greek is excellent, Mrs. Shade." Theo stated proudly.

"Thank you, Theo." Evynne replied.

Theo bowed and departed towards the wine cellar to retrieve the 2014 wine was a powerful red, with concentrated flavors of red plum, cherry, and boysenberry that were layered with plenty of rich spice and mineral accents. Slight touches of slate and cardamom made for a complex finish. The exceptional wine was over $98 a bottle. He quickly made his way back towards the table and started pouring glasses of wine. He swiftly removed Sariel's wine glass and departed from the table.

"No wine tonight, honey?" Evynne asked.

"Nah. I don't want a headache later. Plus I'd like to be able to drive back to the hotel." Sariel smiled brightly.

"Of course." Evynne replied.

Sariel drew a breath into her lungs and felt Elliott squeeze her hand. She saw his slight nod and waited for everyone to swallow their sips of wine before clearing her throat. She steeled herself and smiled brightly.

"Actually, that's a fib, Mom. I can't have wine because I'm pregnant." Sariel stated.

"Oh, that's… wait, what?" Evynne asked.

"We're pregnant, Mom. 13 weeks." Sariel happily stated.

"Oh honey, really?" Evynne asked with tears in her eyes.

Sariel nodded and handed the morning's ultrasound pictures to her mother. She gasped when Audrey pulled her into a tight hug. When she was loosed from the embrace she stood up and was crushed under her father, mother, and Lilly hugging her.

"Aww, yes, Rinn's having a baby! We need to call the boys and tell them!" Lilly proudly yelled.

"They kind of already know. I'm so sorry. I had wanted to tell you guys first, but I'm so skinny I'm starting to show already, and Lia asked why I was wearing one of Ellie's shirts this morning." Sariel frowned.

"You were wearing one of his dress shirts! You were trying to hide your bump! The errands you ran, you were buying maternity clothes, weren't you?" Evynne asked, critically.

"Yep. This dress was one of the things I bought. Are you guys mad?" Sariel frowned.

"Of course not, honey! Elliott, are you still taking care of her?" Evynne scolded.

"With every breath, I draw. I've been to every appointment with her and I'm expanding my knowledge via reading baby books. I promised I'll always do right by your daughter, and that includes while she's carrying our child." Elliott answered.

"He's been amazing, Mom. So supportive and caring. I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Sariel proudly stated.

"Tomorrow I'm setting you up with Saoirse. She's a certified prenatal masseuse. Your friend, Emily, I believe, is she capable of giving you massages?" Evynne asked.

"I'm not sure, Mom. I'll ask her when we're back in town." Sariel admitted.

"I'm happy for the two of you. If you need anything, anything at all, you call us, okay, Princess?" Peter asked.

"Of course, Dad. I'm due April 12th. We'd like for the two of you to come stay with us after the baby is born if you're up for it." Sariel stated.

"We will absolutely be there! I'll schedule everything tomorrow. We'll come down for the month if that's alright?" Evynne asked.

"Oh, wow, that'd be great." Sariel happily answered.

"As of right now, Chris, Leon, Linus, and I are doing the brunt of the farmwork. Harvey hasn't had any concerns about Sariel's health yet, as she's in excellent physical health. We're hoping to alleviate stress on her though, by helping as much as we can." Elliott stated.

Theo reappeared and took their orders. He returned a few moments later with everyone's meals and quickly served them. He took pride in his work and when Evynne blurted out Sariel was pregnant, he was quick to offer her his congratulations.

The rest of the meal proceeded relatively quietly. Occasionally Lilly or Audrey would question of Sariel should be eating what she was and Evynne would be quick to assure them she was fine. It brought a smile to Sariel's heart to see her family so concerned about her. She found herself constantly rubbing her abdomen and she finally felt like she was able to make it through the pregnancy.


	24. Two Hearts, One Family

A/N: Hello, The Words readers! This is a super-long chapter, but so much happens, I couldn't split it apart.I will warn you now: If you do not like medical talk, birth, etc, you're going to want to skip a decent chunk of this chapter. Sariel gives birth in this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 24  
Dreaming

Sariel grumbled when she opened her eyes. The inky darkness in the bedroom caused a scowl to form on her face. She rolled over and tried to ignore the tiny kicks in her uterus as the baby waylaid her bladder. She sighed in defeat and rolled over again and slid out of bed.

She shivered in the cool spring air and pulled her gray silk robe onto her frame. She cast a critical eye towards the bathroom door when she saw light filtering in underneath it. She glanced at her alarm clock and cursed when the display told her it was only three a.m.

She waddled towards the bathroom and froze when she heard soft crying from the other side of the door. A furtive glance towards the bed confirmed it was more than likely Elliott, as he wasn't in bed. Sariel gently rapped her knuckles on the oak door and tried the handle. She frowned when she realized it was locked.

"Ellie, honey, you okay?" Sariel whispered.

"I'm fine, Rinn. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a moment." Elliott sniffled.

"Rem, you're a horrible liar. What's wrong?" Sariel asked.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Elliott stammered.

"You married me, that alone makes me think you're crazy." Sariel laughed.

"I'm serious, Sariel." Elliott bemoaned.

"As am I, honey. It's three in the morning, Baby McCoy just did a dropkick on my bladder." Sariel whimpered.

"Oh, of course, hold on." Elliott replied.

After a few moments, the large oak door unlocked and Elliott pulled it open. His soft green eyes were tinged with red and it was blatantly obvious he'd been crying for quite a while. He sniffled and smiled weakly when he saw Sariel. He stepped out of her way and perched on the bed out of sight while she went about her business.

She waddled back into their bedroom while drying her hands with a towel. She tossed the now damp garment into the clothes hamper and crawled onto the bed next to Elliott. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his shoulder.

"Wanna tell me why you're crying at three in the morning?" Sariel purred.

"Promise you won't think less of me?" Elliott asked.

"Honey, I'm pregnant and I'm hormonal. You put up with me all the time, the least I can do is do the same for my favorite author." Sariel teased.

"I have been having a recurring nightmare since shortly after we started dating." Elliott admitted.

"What's scaring you?" Sariel replied.

"I've had this recurring nightmare that you gave me a buzz cut... you wouldn't ever do that to me, would you? I trust you." Elliott whimpered.

Sariel fought as hard as she could to not crack a smile and failed miserably. The joyful belly laughs that escaped her filled the air in their room. As time passed she realized she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Sariel, I'm serious!" Elliott cried.

"Oh, honey, I believe you. It's just… of all the things in the universe you could have a nightmare about, you have one about me cutting your hair?" Sariel giggled as she spoke.

"You think I'm vain, don't you?" Elliott grumbled.

"Sweetie, I love your hair. Most of all, I love you. You could be bald and I'd still love you. I promise I will never cut your hair or pressure you to cut it if it means that much to you." Sariel stated.

"You'd do that?" Elliott asked.

"Ellie, I'd cut my hair off and dye it blonde, green, pink, blue, purple, orange, or black if it made you happy." Sariel replied.

"Never do any of those things. Ever." Elliott stated firmly.

"Why's that?" Sariel asked.

"Your hair is beautiful and perfect. It suits you wonderfully." Elliott blushed as he spoke.

Sariel smiled and held her hand out towards Elliott. When he took her hand she shook it gently. She cleared her throat and bore a solemn look on her face.

"I, Sariel Lia McCoy, do hereby swear to never cut, dye, or alter my hair, nor the hair of my husband Elliott Remington McCoy, for he is silly and I love him dearly." Sariel laughed.

"I love you too, Rinn." Elliott smiled.

"Feel better now?" Sariel inquired.

"Indeed. You're quite awake though, aren't you?" Elliott frowned.

"That's a big yep. I might take a walk to the beach and watch the sunrise. Might go for a swim too. I think my bikini from our honeymoon still fits." Sariel taunted playfully.

"The emerald green one you bought in Thessaloniki?" Elliott inquired.

"Mmhmm. I have the white beach dress still too." Sariel purred.

She slid off the bed and moved to the closet. She rummaged around inside and pulled the garments in question free and laid them on the bed behind her. She cast off her robe and sports bra and pulled the bikini top on. The dark emerald green fabric had thin straps that crisscrossed between two thicker straps over her chest. The matching bottom had a set of three thin straps that connected the front and back panels and hung delicately on her hips.

She unfurled the white beach dress she had and slipped her right arm through the strap. She crossed the fabric over her chest and wrapped it around her back, bringing it up under her right arm, and she slipped her left arm through the remaining strap. The fabric pooled at her feet slightly and she smiled when she felt Elliott's warm hands on the bare skin of her back.

"You look stunning, my darling." Elliott purred.

"Mmm, flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. McCoy." Sariel quipped.

Sariel turned and slipped a pair of white sandals onto her feet and pulled a green cardigan onto her shoulders. She quickly tamed her hair in a simple side braid and made her way into the kitchen.

She pulled out a Ziploc bag full of prepared ingredients and dumped it into her Vitamix blender. As the machine worked, Sariel pulled a few hard-boiled eggs from the fridge and peeled them. She sliced the eggs in half and lightly sprinkled salt and pepper on them. She turned the electric kettle on and started making Elliott oatmeal.

"Darling, you don't have to make me breakfast." Elliott stated.

"I know. I like cooking. Just because I'm eight months pregnant doesn't mean that's changed. I feel like I don't get a lot of time to spend with you lately. You're working on Blue Tower 2, and I've got the farm to run and doctors appointments and mining to do. It's exhausting, and I miss you." Sariel pouted.

"Rinn, I always have time for you, my beloved. If I ever ignore you, or you feel like I'm neglecting you, you have my permission to smack me. You're the love of my life, my light in the darkness, bringer of my hopes and dreams. You're my soulmate, don't ever forget that, darling. I love you." Elliott lovingly stated.

"I love you too, Ellie." Sariel warmly spoke.

"What are your plans for today?" Elliott asked.

"Mmm, I really want to go for a swim after we eat. The bathhouse is open and the mineral water feels amazing." Sariel answered.

She casually flicked the blender off and smiled when the electric kettle chimed. She poured her whole juice into a glass and carefully stirred a scoop of vanilla protein powder into the beautifully rich purplish beverage. Blueberries, Pomegranate arils, and Açaí berries blended with fresh coconut water and a hint of banana and ginger for flavor and sweetness. It was one of Sariel's preferred breakfasts as of late.

She poured a second glass of the juice and set it on the table along with a plate holding a bowl of oatmeal for Elliott and two of the eggs. She set a smaller plate on the table next to Elliott's and she sat in the chair and curled her legs under her. She smiled brightly at Elliott as he joined her with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"I miss caffeine." Sariel pouted.

"You've gone above everyone's expectations with how healthily you've treated this pregnancy. You amaze me every day. I cannot imagine the feelings of denying yourself something you crave because it's not good for our baby. You're a stronger person than I." Elliott commented.

"Thanks, honey. As soon as I have the baby I want to drink a pot of coffee and have steak for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and drown my sorrows in a tureen of mashed potatoes and gravy." Sariel smiled playfully.

"I shall support you in whatever you endeavor to do, sweetheart." Elliott stated.

"True love there. Find you a partner that'll let you eat a tureen of mashed potatoes and gravy, and you've found a partner for life." Sariel laughed.

"I do hope you love me for reasons other than the fact that I don't restrain you from your occasional gluttony involving mashed potatoes." Elliott chided.

"Honey, I love you for more reasons than I can count. My favorite reason is that you're home. We could be off on an expedition somewhere, traveling, or I could leave for something and come back and I know that wherever you are is home. Coming inside after a long day of working and knowing you're here brings me happiness. When I wake up at oh-dark-thirty o'clock and can't fall back asleep and I know you're in bed with me and you just seem to know I'm awake and you reach out and hold my hand, that's love. Also when you stop crying in the bathroom like a girl, so I can pee. That's love too." Sariel laughed warmly as she spoke.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you, Rinn?" Elliott bemoaned slightly.

"Never in a million, billion, trillion years, Remington." Sariel smiled mischievously.

Sariel quickly finished her breakfast and moved her dishes to the sink. She dashed into their bedroom and grabbed her phone and her purse as well as towels for the both of them. She fished her keys out of her bag and twirled them around her finger playfully.

Elliott mimicked her motions and exited their room wearing a pair of gray lounge pants and a white tank top. His rich coppery hair was pulled into a ponytail and his bangs framed his face. He furiously tucked them behind his ears and smiled when Sariel pulled him into a hug.

"Oi. Baby McCoy is awake. Oof." Sariel whimpered.

Her hand shot to her side where their unborn child was currently kicking. The smile on her face brightened when Elliott moved his hand to join hers and felt their tiny child kicking. She rubbed the tender spot gently and finally relaxed when she felt the little one move.

"Are you alright?" Elliott asked shyly.

"Right as rain! They're just a little happy and energetic today. I'm hoping a swim will calm them down. Speaking of rain, it's supposed to storm later today and tomorrow, so there's nothing to do on the farm today. Want to have a lazy day and watch some movies after we're done at the bathhouse?" Sariel asked happily.

"I'd love to, darling. Are you ready to go?" Elliott asked.

"Yep!" Sariel replied sweetly.

Elliott opened the door for Sariel and gently guided her outside. As she turned to lock the door, he gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her. After he broke the kiss he nuzzled her nose with his and hugged her.

Their walk towards the bathhouse was relatively short, as they took the mountain pass. As they walked Elliott bounced ideas for the upcoming sequel to Blue Tower off Sariel. The string of expletives loosed from Sariel's mouth when she saw Thor and Phoenix outside the baths brought a large smile to Elliott's face.

The large coral colored building stood nestled at the top of one of the smaller mountains that surrounded Pelican Town. The train station sat behind it a fair bit, protectively shielded in the valley. Sariel pushed the gray door open cautiously. Pleased there weren't bits of clothing strewn about she and Elliott parted ways as they made their way separately through the locker rooms.

The air was warm in the women's locker room and Sariel smiled at the row of lockers before her. The last locker on the left had a nameplate attached with her name on it. She spun the combination lock and stashed her purse inside. She made her way through the room and darted into the showers in the back to rinse off before getting into the warm mineral water. She dashed back to her locker and tucked her phone under the left strap of her bikini top and shut her locker door. She exited the rear door and took a deep breath of the steamy air.

Leon and Chris were busy swimming laps in the heated water. Sariel crossed to the speaker system and plugged her phone into it. She selected one of her favorite albums and soon the electronic dance music filled the air. She shed the white beach wrap she was wearing and kicked off her shoes before diving into the warm water.

"Buon Giorno!" Leon called out.

"Good morning, boys!" Sariel replied brightly.

"Did Elliott join you?" Chris asked as he came to a stop near Sariel.

"He did. Y'all haven't been up to any hanky-panky in here, have you?" Sariel asked cautiously.

"Haha, no. Where is Elliott?" Chris inquired.

"Hopefully somewhere between the Men's Locker Room and here?" Sariel asked as she shrugged.

"Rinn, is this Cry for the Stars?" Leon asked as he waded over.

"Yep. One of my favorites." Sariel answered.

"I'd hope so, considering it's your album." Elliott stated from behind her.

"Mother ape ass! Don't scare the pregnant lady!" Sariel panted.

Elliott pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. The pitiful swat she delivered to his chest made him smile. He spun Sariel around and danced with her in the warm water. His hands drifted to the large swell of Sariel's abdomen.

"Pregnancy suits you, Rinn." Leon stated.

"Oh, thanks." Sariel groaned.

"I think my loving, idiotic husband means to say, you look beautiful, Rinn." Chris added.

"Thanks, Chris." Sariel beamed.

Hours dragged on as Sariel relaxed in the warm mineral water. Her back was throbbing and she groaned in pain as she continued swimming. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and urged herself to calm down.

As she continued to swim, she noticed that the pain was sharp enough it was searing through her thoughts. She started slowly making her way towards the edge of the pool and tried to spy Elliott in the water. Unable to find him, she gently climbed out of the pool and propped herself up on the edge.

Elliott resurfaced a few yards away from her and quickly made his way to her. He was followed closely by Chris and Leon. They could tell there was something amiss with Sariel.

"Rinn?" Elliott purred.

"My back is hurting pretty badly." Sariel lamented.

Immediately Elliott dropped his hand to her back and started rubbing the tense muscles with his fingers. He could feel the knots deep in her back from carrying their child and working on the farm. He was appreciative of the fact she'd convinced Linus to come live on the farm and work as her farmhand, as it lightened the load of work she had to do by herself.

"What does it feel like, Rinn?" Chris asked.

"Hot, sharp, searing pain deep in my back. Like really, really bad menstrual cramps." Sariel whimpered.

"Is it coming in waves?" Chris pressed gently.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Sariel asked.

"You're in labor. You need to call Harvey." Chris answered.

Sariel's gray eyes went wide with fear. She reached for Elliott and whimpered when he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She collapsed against her husband and started crying gently.

Leon practically leaped out of the pool as he dashed to Sariel's phone. His fingers quickly typed out Harvey's phone number. His breath caught in his chest as the ringing echoed in their bedroom. Three calls later, Harvey finally answered.

Sariel winced when she felt her back tighten and spasm and the color suddenly drained out of her face. She cursed herself for taking her watch off the night before. Another smaller wave of pain startled her.

"G'morning, Sariel, is everything okay?" Harvey slurred slightly as he spoke.

"Her water broke!" Leon exclaimed.

"Oh. All right. Where is she?" Harvey responded.

"At the bathhouse." Leon replied.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Harvey asked.

"I dunno. We just realized her water broke." Leon barked.

"I see, can you take the phone to her, please?" Harvey responded.

Leon made his way to Sariel and saw her resting on the floor with her eyes closed and concentrating on her breathing. Her eyes would wince occasionally as he assumed a painful contraction occurred. Her cheeks were flushed and he could see her shoulders tensing from stress.

"Harvey... five minutes." Sariel whimpered out.

"Okay, do you think you can make it to the clinic? Keep track of her contractions and help her calm down if you can. We'll see you soon." Harvey stated as he disconnected the call.

"Shitfuck this hurts, Ellie." Sariel whimpered painfully.

"I can only imagine the agony you're in, darling. I am sorry I did this to you." Elliott replied.

Sariel forced herself to draw in a breath of air. She felt Elliott's strong hands on her shoulders gently rubbing the stress and tension from her muscles. She sank into his touch willing herself to calm down.

"C'mon Rinn, let's get you to Harvey's." Chris stated.

He climbed out of the pool and pulled Sariel into his arms. He cradled her to him as he walked across the tile floor. Leon ran through the women's changing room and pulled Sariel's purse and clothes from her locker. Elliott ran ahead of Chris and swiftly shed his wet clothing and changed.

Elliott peppered Sariel's neck with kisses as he massaged the tender flesh of her shoulders. He stared at the clock on his phone and was physically bracing himself for the next contraction. He woefully moved away from his wife and pulled extra towels and blankets onto their bed.

"Ellie... Fuckfuckfuck! Ungh!" Sariel screamed out.

"Yes, Rinn, I'm still here. What can I do to help you? It hurts me seeing you in so much pain." Elliott lamented.

"Just… hold my hand? I promise I won't break it." Sariel panted.

"Even if you did, it would be a fond reminder of what transpired." Elliott replied as he took her right hand in his left.

Sariel gently squeezed his hand and closed her eyes against the torrent of pain she was feeling. She screamed in agony when yet another contraction surged through her. He looped her arm around Chris' neck and smiled weakly when he broke into a solid sprint with her in his arms.

A few scant moments passed before they reached Harvey's clinic. Elliott threw the door open, startling Harvey and Maru. He smiled when Harvey directed them to the small surgery ward in the back of the clinic.

Chris lowered Sariel to a bed and took his vigil outside the room. When Leon joined him, he pressed a kiss to his temple. Silent prayers were lifted up for Sariel.

Maru immediately set up monitors and devices to track Sariel's wellbeing. She started a stopwatch to time her contractions and alerted Harvey to the fact they were now every three minutes. She washed her hands in the sink and slid on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Sari, do you want pain relief?" Maru asked softly.

"No." Sariel said defiantly.

Elliott looked at her in surprise and awe at her statement. He knew his wife was exceptionally tough-willed. It completely surprised him she'd opt for natural childbirth given how much pain she was in.

"Are you sure, beloved?" Elliott stated as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Y-yes… I am. Unless you have to give me something to save my life, I want this to be as natural as possible." Sariel stated.

"Okay. I'm going to have to physically check how far you're dilated. Is that all right?" Maru gently asked.

"Yes." Sariel stated as she shifted her position.

Maru quickly palpated Sariel's cervix. She was already dilated eight centimeters and was steadily progressing. Maru withdrew her fingers and gave her findings to Harvey.

"Sariel, you're in the transition stage of labor. More than likely you started laboring yesterday, but had contractions so faint you didn't notice them." Harvey spoke gently.

Sariel screamed and tensed her entire body as yet another contraction surged through her uterus. She slammed her eyes shut and drew in shaky breaths as the pain wracked her body. She smiled at the soft press of a kiss to her temple from Elliott.

Elliott took his place by Sariel's side. He could tell she was physically weakening from the painful contractions and prayed to Yoba that her labor would end nearly as swiftly as it had started. Each time a painful contraction shot through her body, she'd whimper and moan or scream.

"Sariel, I love you more than anything else in this world. You're doing amazing, love." Elliott whispered in her ear.

"I… I can't do this, Ellie." Sariel whimpered.

"Yes, darling, you can. You can do anything you set your mind to. This, too, will pass." Elliott replied.

"It hurts, Ellie." Sariel whimpered again.

"I know darling, I know. Soon this will all be over though and we'll have a healthy child to look after. Surely that's worth it, isn't it?" Elliott cooed into her ear.

"Yeah, it is." Sariel smiled slightly.

"Sariel, you're at ten centimeters dilated now. Have you felt the need to push yet?" Harvey asked.

"If you mean the overwhelming feeling of needing to squeeze all of my muscles to heave a watermelon out of my body, then yes, I have." Sariel stared the doctor down.

"Ah, yes, that is a descriptive way of putting it." Harvey chuckled.

"Her contractions are every two minutes now, and are lasting 90 seconds each, Dr. Harvey." Maru reported.

"Excellent. The next time you feel the need to push, I want you to tuck your chin down and push, Sariel." Harvey stated.

Sariel nodded slightly and pressed her palms into the bed by her sides. She could feel the storm that was another contraction starting to build and her brain was telling her to push. The contraction hit its crescendo and she tightened all of the muscles in her abdomen and pushed as hard as she could. She screamed in agony as she continued pushing.

"Relax, love. Wait for the next contraction." Elliott gently murmured.

"Easier said than done, Ellie." Sariel fired back.

"Sariel Lia McCoy, you're doing wonderfully." Elliott replied.

"Elliott Remington McCoy, thank you." Sariel playfully quipped.

Elliott felt a blush creep on his cheeks. He kissed the back of Sariel's head. He gently massaged her back while she pushed a second time.

"Sariel, you're doing great. I can see the crown." Harvey called out.

"Just a few more pushes, Sari, and your little one will be here." Maru stated excitedly.

Sariel lost track of how many contractions she'd gone through. Her body tensed as yet another surged through her and she pushed again. She collapsed onto Elliott's chest after expending her energy.

"Excellent, Sariel. Elliott, would you like to catch the baby?" Harvey asked.

"Am I allowed to do that? Will I hurt them?" Elliott asked terrified.

"You are, and Maru and I are here to help. I'd suggest making the decision quickly though." Harvey replied.

"Do you mind, love?" Elliott softly asked his beloved.

Sariel shook her head and kept her eyes closed as Elliott moved to take over Harvey's position at the foot of their bed. She collapsed on the bed and exhaled deeply. Her entire body was covered with sweat and she ached all over.

Maru quickly supported Sariel's back and sat with her as another contraction hit. She felt Sariel tighten instinctively. She firmly pressed on her back and whispered to the older woman.

"Push, Sari. You're almost there!" Maru exclaimed.

Sariel growled and pushed again. She was rewarded with an inexplicable feeling of relief. She opened her eyes and looked at Elliott as he was cradling their newborn in his arms. She noticed tears on Elliott's cheeks and she collapsed back on the bed.

Harvey descended on their infant in an instant and was suctioning the little one's nose and mouth. The infant squirmed in Elliott's arms and cried. He assisted Elliott in cutting the umbilical cord and took the baby for a brief moment. He expertly outfitted the child in a diaper and swaddling blanket.

"Rinn, it's a boy. We have a son!" Elliott proclaimed.

"That's good, Ell." Sariel whimpered lazily.

"Harvey, Sariel needs you." Maru called out.

Harvey handed Elliott his son and quickly focused his attention on Sariel. He noticed the color had flushed from her cheeks and fatigue was setting in. There was an abnormal amount of blood pooling near her.

"Maru, has she delivered the placenta yet?" Harvey asked.

"No. I was trying to get her to, and she just collapsed." Maru replied.

"Get an IV started, give her some Saline and see if we can get her vitals stabilized." Harvey ordered.

"What's wrong?" Elliott asked, alarmed.

"Her placenta is stuck and she's bleeding from it. It tried to detach but tore. She'll be okay once we can get the placenta out and get her blood pressure back up." Harvey replied calmly.

"Ellie…" Sariel whispered.

"Oh, Rinn, our son is amazing. He's got your eyes. What should we name him?" Elliott asked.

Elliott moved to Sariel's side and shifted their son in such a way Sariel could see him. He smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were half-closed and she looked utterly exhausted.

"Dean Remington McCoy." Sariel whispered.

"That's… perfect, Rinn." Elliott said tearfully.

"Sariel, I'm going to have to physically remove the placenta. This might hurt. I'm sorry." Harvey said softly.

Sariel winced and grabbed for Elliott when she felt Harvey's hand slip inside her. His left hand pressed on her abdomen and his right hand grabbed the placenta and pulled it from her. He withdrew from her and discarded the placenta.

"How are you feeling, Sariel?" Harvey asked.

"Like hell." Sariel replied.

"That's to be expected. The blood flow has stopped, I didn't feel any uterine tears or anything else out of line. You had what's called a trapped placenta. It was very close to your cervix and was torn while you were pushing. I'm going to leave you some pain medication. We'll remain while the IV finishes and monitor you, but you're going to be all right. You did great, Sariel." Harvey gently spoke.

He and Maru set about clearing the soiled sheets and padding they'd set up. He periodically looked at Sariel as she was resting and was pleased the color was returning to her skin. As they finished up he turned his attention to Dean.

"Elliott, may I have your son, please? I'd like to weigh him and all of that." Harvey explained.

"Of course." Elliott replied as he handed his son to the doctor.

Harvey weighed Dean and was surprised he was 8 pounds, 14 ounces. He measured Dean's length and noted it was 21 inches. He gave the child a thorough check-up and was completely pleased with the results. He drew a scant amount of blood from Dean's heel and administered the first of his vaccines. When he finished he handed the agitated child back to his father.

"He looks amazing, Elliott. All of his vitals are strong, he's 8 pounds 14 ounces, and 21 inches long. I'll get the blood work done and let you guys know what his blood type is and just how good his health is in a few days when I have the results. Sariel, how are you feeling now?" Harvey asked.

"Better. Still really tired, though." Sariel replied calmly.

"Excellent. How's your pain?" Harvey asked.

"About a 6/10. Not horrible, but I've been better." Sariel stated.

"Okay, I'll have Maru give you some medication and then we'll get out of here and let you bond with your new addition. I'll check in with you soon. Chris and Leon are welcome to come back now. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you as well. Please call me if you notice anything wrong." Harvey stated as he packed up.

"I will make sure she contacts you, Harvey, thank you both." Elliott said proudly.

Sariel stared at the IV in her arm as Maru injected a dose of pain medication into it. She flushed the IV with Saline and set about removing the device from Sariel's arm. She expertly removed the tubing and needle in a matter of moments and left a blue bandage on Sariel's arm. The duo bade their farewell to Sariel and Elliott and returned to work for the rest of the day.

Elliott crawled into bed next to his wife and laid Dean on her chest. He snuggled against her and cradled her in his arms. He smiled brightly at his son and kissed Sariel softly on her temple. He was completely amazed at his wife. He felt an overwhelming surge of love in his heart for both Sariel and their child.

"I love you Sariel. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Elliott whispered softly as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Elliott. Thank you for everything. You're my sun and stars." Sariel stated lovingly.

"Our son is perfect, Rinn. You did such an amazing job. Do you need anything?" Elliott asked gently.

"I'd love some water if you don't mind." Sariel answered softly.

Elliott pressed a kiss to her cheek and slid off the bed. He stood in the doorway to her room for a moment and stared at Sariel as she softly sung to Dean while he nursed. He felt a fresh set of tears stream down his cheeks as Sariel exuded love and serenity to their newborn.

He headed towards the lobby of the clinic and managed to catch Maru before she darted off. He was silently hoping Sariel and Dean would be permitted to leave soon. He smiled at Leon and Chris before addressing Maru.

"Maru, Sariel's asking for water. Might you have a bottle for her?" Elliott asked gently.

"Of course. She should eat something too. Does she like apples and peanut butter?"

"She does. I can run to the farmhouse and get her something though." Elliott replied.

"Nah. Here." Maru stated.

She pulled her lunch bag from the cooler and retrieved her snack from inside. She handed the chilled Honeycrisp apple and portion of peanut butter to Elliott. She darted into the back room for a moment and returned with two bottles of water.

"Thank you, Maru." Elliott spoke gently.

"Elliott, is my sister okay?" Leon asked.

"Indeed. You're both welcome to come back now. Would you like to meet our little one?" Elliott returned.

"Yeah, that'd be really nice." Leon stated.

Elliott turned towards the surgical ward and smiled as Leon and Chris fell into step behind him. He heard his phone blip with a notification and quickly glanced at the screen. Sariel had texted a photograph of she and Dean. She was sitting up in the shared bed and smiling brightly while she cradled their son to her bare chest. Though her face looked fatigued the smile she bore was sublimely perfect. His heart melted at the sight of his wife holding their son.

"You're perfect, Sariel. Absolutely, stunningly perfect." Elliott called out softly.

"I appreciate the flattery, Elliott, but I feel like a hot mess." Sariel laughed gently.

"Maru thought you might be hungry." Elliott stated.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am. My stomach keeps grumbling. Thank you, baby." Sariel replied.

Elliott set the snack on the edge of Sariel's table and slid into bed next to her. He brought the snack to the bed and gently held out a slice of apple for Sariel to nibble on. He rubbed circles on her back as she ate.

"Ellie?" Sariel whispered.

"Yes, my beloved?" Elliott replied.

"I feel safe. You make me feel safe, loved, and protected. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I think you're going to be an amazing father. Dean and I are lucky to have you. I love you with all my heart and so much more." Sariel warmly spoke.

"I want nothing more than for you to be safe, my love. My life changed forever when I met you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It is Dean and me that are the lucky ones, my darling. I know Dean is going to have the best life he can because you are his mother. I love you with all that I am, everything I could ever be, and my heart is yours." Elliott replied lovingly.

"You look great, Rinn." Leon stated happily.

"Thanks, Leon. I feel like crap though. My placenta was trapped and I started bleeding pretty badly. Harvey wants to keep me here for a few hours before he's alright with letting me go home." Sariel divulged.

"How's the baby?" Chris asked softly.

"He's great. 8 pounds, 14 ounces. 21 inches long. Big boy." Sariel answered.

"What did you name my nephew?" Leon prodded.

"Dean Remington McCoy." Sariel answered.

She nestled against Elliott's broad chest and softly smiled when he wrapped his left arm around her waist. The pair stared into their son's stormy-gray gaze. His eyes were large and bright, just like his mother's. His eyelids drooped and soon his breathing steadied as he fell asleep in his mother's embrace.

"That's amazing, Rinn. I'm sure Lilly will love that." Chris stated.

Two hours passed as Dean slept and Sariel took a small walk around the ward to stretch her legs. She was grateful Leon had run back to the farmhouse and brought her an outfit. She changed into a pair of gray maternity pants and a cerulean blue nursing camisole. She tugged on a gray cardigan and pulled a pair of fuzzy cerulean blue socks.

Four hours had finally passed and Harvey was pleased with Sariel's wellbeing to the point he discharged her. She and Elliott made the quick walk back to the farmhouse and ducked inside before the storm managed to hit. She made her way upstairs to Dean's nursery and gently deposited her son into his crib. When she retreated downstairs she found Elliott pulling a load of laundry from the washer and loading up the dryer. The basket beside him was full of burp rags and other clothing items for Dean. Sariel hefted it onto her left hip and made her way back upstairs to Dean's nursery.

She sat the basket on the floor and curled her legs under her on the bench in the softly lit room. Elliott quickly joined her and the two made quick work of folding and sorting Dean's items. As they finished putting the last of the items in his various dressers, he woke up with a soft whimper.

Sariel swooped in and scooped him up. Nearly instantly Dean calmed down and closed his eyes. His tiny, fragile hand groped towards Sariel's chest. Sariel smiled at the little bundle of joy and sat next to Elliott. She deftly unhooked the cup of the nursing camisole she wore and cradled Dean to her chest. She stroked his head lovingly once he latched on.

Sariel heard the buzzing of her phone against the wood of the bench and she frowned at the incessant noise. Elliott slipped his hand into the pocket of her cardigan and answered the call. He held the device to Sariel's left ear.

 _"Rinn! My darling! We've made it into town. Can we come over?" Evynne softly called out._

"Hi, Mom. I'm really glad you guys made it into town safely. I think we're ready to see you. Can you stop by Pierre's and get our groceries? I can have Elliott send you the grocery list if you don't mind." Sariel spoke lovingly.

 _"Rinn, you're our baby girl. Of course, we don't mind picking up your groceries. Your father is insisting on cooking dinner for you both tonight, are steaks alright?" Evynne asked._

While Sariel spoke, Elliott quickly copied the text file of their grocery list into a message for Evynne. He added in his thanks and asked them to bring a bouquet of flowers for Sariel. He smiled at Evynne's reply and focused his attention on Sariel.

"Ellie, Mom wants to know if we'd like steak for dinner. Dad's insisting on cooking for us." Sariel whispered.

"Ah, steak sounds lovely. Do you think Evynne could make her mashed potatoes?" Elliott whispered back.

"Mom, Elliott says steak is fine. Would you mind making your mashed potatoes for us?" Sariel asked brightly.

 _"Not at all, darling. We'll see you shortly. We love you, Sariel." Evynne replied sweetly._

"I love you, too! See you soon." Sariel called out.

Elliott removed the phone and disconnected the call. His seafoam green gaze fell onto his wife's steely gaze and he kissed her softly. He caressed her right cheek with his left hand.

"Honey, would you mind helping me get a little more… presentable?" Sariel asked softly.

"Of course, darling. What can I help with?" Elliott replied.

"Once Dean finishes eating, I'd like to fix my hair and maybe sponge bathe. Dean needs his first bath too." Sariel lamented softly.

"Let's take things one at a time. Do you want to try the baby wrap?" Elliott asked gently.

"I think so. Should be easy enough, right?" Sariel laughed softly.

"I'll go run a basin of water so we can get you both cleaned up. I'll get your nursing cover for you." Elliott stated.

Sariel felt Dean's sucking change and she instinctively knew he was done feeding. She brought him to her shoulder and gently patted him on the back. She continued patting him gently until he burped ever so slightly.

She cradled him in her arms protectively. She used her left arm to support her son. Sariel moved through his room collecting everything she'd need to bathe her baby. She picked out a footed onesie that had cute cartoon dinosaurs all over it. She made her way downstairs and found Elliott in their bathroom.

"I think I have everything you need. Why don't you set Dean in the bassinet and I'll help you freshen up, then we can bathe our son together." Elliott stated.

Sariel nodded and gently tucked the newborn into the bassinet. The mobile hanging from the top started to gently spin and illuminate, captivating the tiny infant. He stared bright-eyed at the rotating shapes.

"Do you want to try a shower?" Elliott softly asked.

"I think so. I've made it up and down the stairs and I haven't felt winded or light-headed. The shower's glass, so if I fall you can see me." Sariel replied.

Elliott answered by peeling his shirt from his frame and hooking his thumbs in his waistband and shucking his pants off. He pulled Sariel to him and gently helped her out of her own clothing. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and hugged her.

"Or, I can take a shower with you." Elliott purred.

"That works too. Thank you." Sariel replied.

Elliott reached toward the end of her braid and pulled the ponytail holder free. He tossed the thin black band towards the sink and ran his fingers through the long, messy braid. Soon Sariel's dark mahogany hair tumbled around her shoulders and cascaded down her back.

Elliott broke their contact and led her to the shower. He turned the water on and the pleased gasp from Sariel's lips made him smile. He spun her under the stream of water and began gently massaging water through her hair. He devoted precious minutes to worshipping her body with his hands. Every stroke radiated love to her, as he washed and conditioned her hair and lathered her body with soap.

He gently helped her rinse off and he focused his attention towards his own body, quickly washing his hair and soaping up. He smiled brightly when Sariel tapped him on the shoulder and turned him around so she could comb conditioner through his hair. He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, immediately focusing on helping Sariel dry off.

"Feel better?" Elliott asked softly.

"Much. I don't feel nearly as icky as I did." Sariel replied sweetly.

Sariel dragged a comb through her long tresses and managed to pull her hair into a somewhat decent looking bun. She put on a fresh outfit, opting for black maternity pants, silver ballet flats, and a gray nursing top. She pulled her black short-sleeve cardigan from the closet and slipped it on her frame.

Elliott stood behind her wearing a heather gray t-shirt and jeans. Sariel giggled at the sight of him so calm and relaxed. He moved to the bassinet and scooped Dean into his arms. He brought him into their shared bathroom and started to softly bathe Dean while Sariel assisted him.

They gently scrubbed his scalp and body clean and rinsed him off. They both remarked at how non-fussy their infant son was. Sariel's heart felt warm and content at the sight of her husband holding their son. They rubbed his small body dry and Sariel expertly diapered him and dressed him in the dinosaur onesie.

Elliott kissed him softly on the forehead and stared at Sariel as she wrapped the silvery-blue baby wrap around her slender frame. It took her a few moments, but she finally became satisfied with its placement. She cradled Dean to her chest and covered him with the baby wrap. Elliott helped her tie it behind her back and he quickly took a picture of Sariel and Dean when she smiled at him.

The soft knocking on their door interrupted the private moment. Sariel started to head towards the door, but Elliott stopped her and pointed towards the couch. Sariel chuckled and nodded.

She moved to the couch that faced the television. She sat cross-legged and pulled a blanket around her, making sure to keep Dean's face clear of fabric. She craned her neck down and kissed the top of his head.

Elliott threw open the front door and greeted Evynne and Peter warmly. He rushed to take the bags of groceries from Evynne's arms and led his in-laws to the kitchen to deposit their bags. He made his way out to their car and brought in their luggage. He easily hefted the bags upstairs to the guest room and bounded back downstairs to join Sariel.

"Mom, Dad, can you stop for a minute?" Sariel asked shyly.

Her parents turned from their task and cast a critical eye towards the couch where their daughter sat. Evynne's face drew into the exact look Sariel had when she was examining something. Peter smiled at his daughter and son-in-law.

"There's someone Elliott and I would greatly enjoy for you to meet." Sariel stated warmly.

Sariel unfurled herself from the blanket and stood up. Dean was happily sleeping against her warm chest. Though the wrap supported him fully, she still found herself holding him.

"Oh my god! You had the baby!" Evynne squealed with delight.

"Just this morning. I guess he really wanted to meet you both." Sariel replied.

"He? I have a grandson?" Peter asked.

"Dean Remington McCoy. Named after the two men I've loved and have driven me to become a better woman." Sariel answered.

"Oh baby, he's precious! Have you told anyone else yet?" Evynne bounced excitedly.

"Leon and Chris were with us when Sariel went into labor. They've met him already." Elliott answered.

"I hope you're not upset with us." Sariel lamented softly.

"Nonsense, honey. Where's your phone? I'll take a picture of the three of you." Peter answered.

Sariel handed her phone to her father and snuggled against Elliott. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the back of her head. Peter called out for them to smile as he took the picture.

He handed the phone back to Sariel and smiled at his daughter. He felt an immense amount of love for his family. He knew that Sariel was finally, truly happy. He couldn't have imagined a better match for her than Elliott.

Sariel's lilting laughter flitted through the air as her phone started incessantly ringing. The song playing as her ringtone alerted everyone to the fact Lilly was calling. She quickly answered the phone and put it on speaker.

 _"SARIEL LIA MCCOY! Just what kind of bull-hockey is this picture?" Lilly yelled._

"Lilly, shhhh. You're going to wake the baby." Sariel called out softly.

 _"Wake… the baby? You aren't due for another eight days!" Lilly chuffed._

"And sometimes babies decide they want to come early. I'm okay though, thank you for asking." Sariel laughed.

 _"Oh shi-shoot. What happened?" Lilly asked worriedly._

"Nothing major. I went into labor yesterday, according to Harvey. This morning when I woke up I'd dilated and all that gross stuff. Gave birth at nine a.m. Had a slight scare with the placenta getting torn, but I'm a-okay. Your surrogate nephew weighs 8 pounds, 14 ounces. He's 21 inches long. Hrm… What else is there to tell you?" Sariel teased.

 _"Good god, woman. What is my nephew's name?!" Lilly exclaimed._

"Dean Remington McCoy." Sariel stated boldly.

 _"De… Rinn… That… means so much. Shut up. I'm not crying, Red." Lilly snorted._

 _"Don't listen to her, Rinn. The waterworks are flowing. Congratulations. He's absolutely adorable." Audrey stated._

"Thanks, Red. I love you both." Sariel stated.

 _"We love you too!" Audrey called out._

Sariel suddenly yawned quite impressively. She felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes as she yawned a second time. She frowned and turned towards Elliott.

"Ellie, would you mind it if I took a nap?" Sariel asked sweetly.

"Rinn, you gave birth. I think you've more than earned a nap. Please rest, love. I'll come help you get settled." Elliott lovingly stated.

Sariel pressed the back of her right hand to her mouth again as she stifled yet another yawn. She stood firmly in place while Elliott undid the tie of the wrap and helped her remove the baby carrier. He pulled the covers back from the bed and patted the mattress softly. He took Dean from Sariel's arms and watched her while she got ready to rest.

Sariel kicked off her shoes and pulled her cardigan from her body. She practically melted into the bed when she laid down. She smiled weakly at Elliott as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Sleep sweetheart. Let your body rest. We'll all be in the next room if you need anything, just yell. I love you." Elliott lovingly murmured.

"Thank you, honey. I love you too." Sariel replied lazily.

She burrowed her head into her pillow and felt her eyes drift shut. Her energy level had expended itself. As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts turned towards her husband and the new member of the McCoy family.


End file.
